Une démone libre
by Fluvia
Summary: une démone s'est libérée de son katana. Va-t-elle semer le chaos ou aider l'Armée? Elle est en proie à ses propres démons et ses souvenirs manquants. Va-t-elle les retrouver et passer dans le camp des vampires?
1. Prologue

**Bon, comme dans toute fanfic, on va faire un... Disclaimer ;) héhé!**

 **Disclaimer: donc, ce manga ne m'appartient hélas pas - je vais y penser si je deviens millionnaire! Mais dans ce cas certains personnages mourront mystérieusement niark niark niark! On va y penser pour la suite!**

 **Bienvenue dans mon univers :p**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Mes pieds martèlent le sol à toute allure. Mes chaussures de cuir noir me paraissent de trop, presque trop serrées alors qu'elles sont à ma taille : j'ai mis du temps à les choisir. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue : mes pieds ne touchent presque pas le sol, je vais trop vite pour cela. Mes longs cheveux violets flottent derrière moi, comme des vagues, bouclés à la fin. Ma robe, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, n'entrave en rien mes mouvements. Mes yeux sont plissés sur mon objectif.

Je raffermis la prise sur la garde de mes katanas – un dans chaque main – et invoque un peu de magie pour me renforcer. Ils sont maintenant enveloppés d'une brume, noire, épaisse et mouvante. Celle-ci me sert à tuer plus rapidement : une simple éraflure peut presque tuer un de mes ennemis. Celui qui se tient devant moi ne va plus vivre très longtemps, j'espère qu'il en a conscience.

Je calcule une dernière fois la distance de plus en plus faible entre moi et mon ennemi. Il m'attend, épée à la main, le regard déterminé et fixé sur ma progression. Des pics, sortis instantanément de la garde, lui transpercent la paume, de part en part, tandis que la lame se teinte de rouge. Il sourit, et ses longues canines blanches scintillent à la lumière du soleil couchant.

— Crève, vampire, crie-je !

Je pousse un cri en prenant mon élan, je pousse alors sur mes pieds pour prendre une impulsion. Je saute dans les airs et lève mes armes, levant mes épaules pour avoir plus de force. Il fait de même. L'attaque a lieu dans les airs, où il me rejoint, ses cheveux gris volent – eux aussi – au-dessus de ses épaules, lui donnant presque – un instant – l'air d'un enfant désarmé.

Mes coups sont rapides, violents et précis. On voit mon expérience, malgré le temps depuis lequel je n'ai pas combattu. Il grimace sous ma force, et deux pics supplémentaires transpercent sa main – tenant maintenant plus du porc-épic que d'une partie de corps un tant soit peu humain ! Il a besoin de plus de force, donc de sang. Je souris.

Je feinte, et, alors que mon ennemi pare mon attaque droite, je lui enfonce mon deuxième katana dans la poitrine sans plus de difficultés. Tuer me fait du bien en ce moment, même si c'est étrange de le dire, j'en avais besoin.

Du sang coule alors le long de sa bouche, et goutte le long de son menton, il prend le tranchant de mon arme dans sa main, puis laisse retomber son bras. Une large tache tournoyante et d'un gris cendré se propage sur son corps le consumant instantanément, dans une nuée tourbillonnante. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur le tissu blanc qui virevolte en tombant au sol, vide : je sens un ennemi derrière moi, je me retourne d'un coup.

Ils sont nombreux. Mon équipe et moi nous sommes faits prendre par surprise durant une importante mission confiée par notre général. Ils nous ont entourés avec leurs hélicoptères et sont descendus sur des cordes, très rapidement. Ils nous ont ensuite entourés et attaqués, nous avons juste eu le temps de prendre nos positions.

Je peux entendre mes coéquipiers se battre, leurs coups résonnent : fer contre fer, et avec eux, les cris des vampires mourants. A égalité contre ces derniers grâce aux démons dans leurs épées qui donnent la puissance requise. Je les surveille tout de même du coin de l'œil, prête à aider l'un d'entre eux si le besoin est.

D'un grand mouvement du poignet, mon arme coupe en deux le nouveau vampire qui s'est avancé vers moi. Un petit tas de cendres tombe au sol, rejoignant le précédent, pas très loin. Son manteau vide tombe, lui aussi, au sol comme une feuille morte. Ils n'attaquent pas la bonne personne : seul l'un de leurs nobles pourraient me faire du mal, me mettre un peu en difficulté !

D'un coup, je m'immobilise : il y en a un, justement, qui approche ! Quelle coïncidence ! Mon nouvel adversaire, un serviteur sans importance et sur ma route contre le noble, hésite devant moi : il a croisé mon regard meurtrier qui le fixe glacialement. Mais c'est trop tard pour lui : je ne lui laisserai pas la chance de s'enfuir ou de pouvoir survivre. Il risquerait de renseigner les siens sur moi.

— Je m'occupe du noble, j'avertis mon équipe.

J'entends Shinoa se détourner de son combat un instant et protester : « non ! Pas toute seule ! Reviens, attends au moins Yū ! » Je n'y prête pas attention : je _le_ vois. Lui, le noble à la frange rouge et à la tresse noire, qui a une mine sympathique mais qui est remarquablement efficace en matière d'élimination. J'ai déjà entendu son nom, mais ne m'en souviens pas. Ce n'est pas très important, de toute façon.

Il attaque sa descente de saut haut dans les airs, accompagné de ses deux gardiennes inséparables, comme j'avais déjà pu le voir auparavant. Je pousse sur mes pieds, silencieusement : le prendre par surprise sera encore mieux et me propulse dans les airs. Oui, la surprise sera encore mieux : aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendra à voir débarquer quelqu'un pour les affronter, encore moins seule.

Ses yeux se plissent brusquement en me voyant me diriger vers lui et l'attaquer, armée de deux katanas. Il dégaine son épée accrochée à sa taille, projetant une vague rouge de force meurtrière droit sur moi. Je l'évite sans problème. Les épais pics absorbent le sang de sa main, déchiquetant son gant blanc, quatre pics rentrent dans la chair de sa main. Cela doit faire mal…

Il fait un signe de la main à ses deux gardiennes : elles disparaissent d'un bond plus loin. Seul à seule, c'est le combat que j'espérais, je ne pensais pas qu'il me le permettrait ! Il me sous-estime, alors je souris. Maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il a remarqué mes anomalies. Tant mieux, je préfère ne pas le prendre de façon déloyale !

Nos coups sont tellement rapides qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut les voir. Nous les évitons à l'instinct. Ses « téléportations » que seuls les nobles peuvent faire, n'ont aucun effet sur moi : je fais de même. Dans son regard, je sens de la perplexité le doute s'installe, en même temps que la curiosité : il se demande ce que je suis.

Un seul faux mouvement, et l'un de nous deux aura une blessure – très certainement – fatale. Cela me stimule, me fait me concentrer _vraiment_ , pas comme pour ces vampires serviteurs de pacotille. Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas battue ainsi ? Trop longtemps : depuis que je suis enfermée !

— Tu es… intéressante, m'accorde-t-il dans un bond en arrière pour éviter une attaque. Es-tu sûre d'être _totalement_ humaine, dis moi ?

Mon regard pétille d'amusement, et je ne retiens pas mon sourire. Il ne faudrait mieux pas qu'il sache la vérité. Mais le secret est bien gardé et il le restera : je fais confiance à mes compagnons, qui eux, savent. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres un peu desséchées en souriant, ce sera sa seule réponse, même si je meurs d'envie de lui crier « non! » et de l'attaquer par surprise…

Argh ! Je me suis déconcentrée, il a réussi à obtenir ce qu'il le voulait, et j'ai marché – bon, d'accord, couru… Je sens le regard – pour en rajouter – anxieux de mon compagnon au sol, posé sur moi. Je sais qu'il se demande si j'arrive à m'en tirer toute seule. L'épée rouge du noble tape à la base même de ma lame. Celle-ci valdingue au loin. Je grimace de rage, je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue.

Je fais un bond en arrière, me posant un instant sur le sol, seule la pointe de mes pieds touche la terre. En même temps, j'invoque pour faire réapparaître une arme dans ma main droite. Pas question de rester sans défense face à lui. Pas question non plus de perdre ainsi ! Je dois prouver à Glenn ma valeur, il me met à l'épreuve, je le sais : il surveille mes moindres faits et gestes, je sens parfois son regard dans mon dos.

Je fonce alors sur mon ennemi – Crowley ! son nom m'est enfin revenu – attaquant et parant tous ses coups. Je redouble de vitesse, puisant dans mes ressources de pouvoir encore bien remplies, à travers mon épée. Ma force augmente considérablement, et mes coups deviennent plus redoutables. Mes épaules commencent à me tirer – quelle étrange sensation que la douleur ! – mais je les ignore, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire perdre.

Le noble fait de plus en plus de bonds en arrière, désemparé, il ne sait pas comment réagir : jamais il ne s'est trouvé dans cette situation, en faiblesse, encore moins par quelqu'un dans le camp des Humains. Il laisse des ouvertures dans sa protection, levant de plus en plus son épée, des pics apparaissent encore dans sa main, mais n'ont aucun effet.

Je vais gagner, il me faut le pousser encore un peu en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève trop haut l'épée et que je puisse le transpercer et le tuer. Ce sera une grande victoire : il a un rôle important.

Mais je remarque alors – trop tard – qu'il regarde quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tourne d'un bond, mes mouvements deviennent flous. Ses deux toutous inséparables arrivent dans mon dos. J'aurais dû m'en douter : elles ne l'auraient jamais laissé mourir sans rien faire !

Elles m'attaquent à tour de rôle, permettant à leur maître – ou qu'importent comment elles l'appellent – de se reprendre. Je crispe les mâchoires : elles me forcent à reculer vers lui, me poussent dans un piège, et je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir.

Je saute sur le côté, plus loin, évitant sans doute l'épée de Crowley pointée dans mon dos. Je vois cependant Kimizuki pointer du doigt quelqu'un derrière moi et me hurler un avertissement que je n'entends pas avec la distance. Je sens ensuite _sa_ présence dans mon dos. Je trébuche en arrière, et me rattrape de justesse.

— Loupé…

Je sens alors quelque chose transperce mon dos, puis ma poitrine trop fragile. Je suffoque et hoquette de surprise, la bouche ouverte, béante, cherchant à attraper de l'air, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je baisse les yeux et m'aperçois de la pointe rouge – quel sang est-ce : celui de sa lame ou le mien ? – qui y dépasse. Je sens mes yeux s'agrandir d'effroi. Je tousse car mes poumons me brûlent : je n'ai plus d'oxygène et ils en demandent et remarque la tache de sang rouge sombre, déteignant sur le noir au sol, qui est sortie de ma bouche. Mes mains s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes, je ne peux pas retenir mes sabres. Ils tombent dans un fracas de métal sur le sol, soulèvent un petit nuage de poussière qui se repose immédiatement.

Je sens mes jambes vaciller, mes genoux semblent se plier d'eux-mêmes, mon dos oscille d'avant en arrière. Je sens alors mon corps emporté par son élan basculer en arrière. Ma main se tend vers le ciel blanc, moutonneux, bordé par mes cheveux. Des mains me retiennent alors, se plaçant sous mes omoplates. L'une d'elles retire sèchement l'arme enfoncée dans mon corps. J'ai envie de hurler de douleur, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Tout est flou autour de moi, j'ai l'impression de regarder le monde avec des œillères : je ne vois plus que la partie centrale de l'image. Et encore… celle-ci commence déjà à se ternir. Mes poumons me démangent, j'ai envie de les arracher à main nue, tellement ils me font mal ! J'entends alors une voix hurler désespérément mon prénom, puis me supplier.

— Non ! Je t'en prie, tiens bon. Ashuramaru, viens ! NON ! Ne l'emporte pas, sale vampire ! Ne la touche pas ! Repose la immédiatement !

Yū… C'est lui… Je reconnais le timbre de sa voix, mais il y a dedans une véritable haine et horreur. Il ne semble pas vouloir y croire… Moi non plus : comment ais-je pu échouer si facilement, si… minablement ?! Je tourne la tête, difficilement et par petits mouvements saccadés, vers l'origine de sa voix, je ne le vois pas. Je tente vainement de sourire mais sans succès, je ne dois pas pleurer en tout cas : il ne va pas me le pardonner sinon. Mais que se passera-t-il si je meurs ?

Le laisser seul dans les combats ?! Hors de question ! Rien que pour cela, je dois survivre. Je suis assez puissante pour résister à cette blessure et ma détermination m'y aidera.

Je ne peux plus ni bouger, ni même voir. Ma bouche s'ouvre une dernière fois désespérément. Un petit souffle d'air rentre dans mes poumons, je l'accepte avec bonheur. Pourtant, j'ai la désagréable sensation que je ne vais pas réussir à m'en tirer ainsi. Pourquoi ?!

Des bras me soulèvent, je sens comme un élan, puis un bond dans les airs. Qui ? Quoi ? Je comprends alors qu'on me transporte ! Que mon ennemi me porte dans les airs loin de mes camarades !

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce début vous plaît! N'hésitez pas s'il vous plaît à mettre vos commentaires - c'est ma première fanfic, j'avoue, et donc j'aimerais bien savoir vos impressions! ^.^ Bon vous pouvez aussi vous amusez à essayer de deviner qui est la personnage, en attendant le prochain chapitre: y a des petits indices! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1: le commencement

**Chapitre 1 :**

Bon, reprenons du début, si je le peux. Si j'arrive à aligner des pensées logiques dans ces bras ennemis qui m'emmènent je ne sais où et malgré moi que les échos des voix de mes compagnons hurlant mon nom faiblissent avec la distance et ma faiblesse grandissante que mon sang coule, sans fin, tachant ma robe noire et blanche, et que je m'accroche désespérément pour ne pas sombrer dans le noir total… Je ne dois pas devenir inconsciente : c'est trop dangereux, je dois m'accrocher, résister, supporter la douleur, lutter contre cette obscurité enveloppante. Trop tard…

* * *

Je me nomme Ashuramaru, gardienne d'un katana et démone noire, oui, je suis fière de le dire : ma puissance est plus importante que celle des démons normaux. Et oui, je suis enfermée dans cette maudite arme depuis… trop longtemps : une éternité ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile de m'en souvenir, ni de compter ces années écoulées : j'ai perdu le compte à cause de mon immortalité. Elle me renforce, me laisse ma jeunesse, mais me fait oublier certaines choses primordiales. C'est le prix à payer de l'immortalité.

Mes frères, sœurs et moi-même sommes obligés de servir ces petits Humains de pacotille, sans en avoir forcément le choix. Ils sont si faibles, pitoyables, j'éprouve du mépris pour eux. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous le devons : un arrangement de nos chefs mutuels. Mais je ne me rappelle plus comment j'ai atterri dans ce katana. Des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent : une séparation difficile avec quelqu'un, une personne chère, puis un pacte signé de mon sang. Mais, si je me concentre dessus, ils disparaissent. Toujours est-il que je suis coincée dedans, sans qu'on m'ait demandé un jour mon avis. Même si certains combats peuvent être très amusants et palpitants.

Mais, si je méprise les Humains et les considère comme faibles, je hais les vampires plus que tout ! Un combat permanent qui nous oppose, trop ancien pour en expliquer les causes, mais les conséquences sont là : les combats à la mort. C'est dans ce but que nous sommes gardés dans des armes : nous fournissons nos pouvoirs à ces Humains qui tentent de les exterminer. Même si un pincement au cœur me prend en repensant aux vampires : nous avons à une époque était proches, beaucoup trop même. J'ai perdu des choses auxquelles je tenais en étant prisonnière. Je ne faiblirais pas pour autant.

Cependant, rien ne nous empêche – et nous en profitons bien – de nous amuser avec ces Humains, afin de tester leur résistance, et de vérifier qu'ils seront assez forts pour survivre à une forte concentration de pouvoir en eux. Les démons noirs encore plus. Comment expliquer cette sensation qui s'empare de nous quand nous possédons un Humain ?

La liberté. Oui, nous avons l'impression d'être libre, de retrouver – enfin ! – ce qui nous a été arrachés par la force. Nous nous en nourrissons, aussi : leur âme est à notre portée, un buffet gratuit et à volonté ! Leurs émotions sont un véritable délice : tellement complexes, elles les font faire de leur mieux, se surpasser, ou abandonner. Leurs erreurs, leurs décisions tournent autour d'elles je ne peux pas décrire leur goût… les voir se débattre pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, et finir par sombrer, c'est vraiment amusant.

Mais voilà, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé, que je reste là, à l'écart : mon dernier maître s'est fait tuer une quarantaine d'années auparavant. Entouré par les vampires, il n'a pas eu le temps de me nourrir, et mon aide sans don de sang n'a pas été suffisante. Il a été un bon repas pour l'un d'entre eux. Je n'ai rien pu faire, malgré mes efforts.

Perchée sur la garde du katana que je possède, j'observe paisiblement la brume blanche et mouvante qui m'entoure : le monde dans lequel je vis, où mes pensées flottent. Je repense au passé. Mes cheveux et les pans de ma robe noire et blanche, fendue sur la jambe droite et gauche, sont emportés par un léger vent. Quelque chose de spécial va arriver aujourd'hui, je le sens. J'entends aussi l'agitation de mon espèce : je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce pressentiment, nous sommes trois.

Une voix résonne alors, dans la salle où nous sommes gardés, à l'écart et bien protégés me troublant dans mes souvenirs. Je tend l'oreille. Qui est-ce ?

— Ils vont tenter de vous posséder, dès que vous poserez la main sur la garde, dès que vous toucherez une partie de l'arme, même, expliqua-t-il. Ne vous laissez pas faire.

Sa voix est grave, intimidante. Un chef, certainement, je peux le sentir dans son assurance, il a l'habitude de donner des ordres et de se faire obéir. Un souvenir me revient : un jeune homme de seize ans environ, les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés. Il pénètre dans la salle arrogant, plein de confiance en lui il réussit à obtenir une arme, sans difficultés apparemment. Mais l'un des quatre enfants qui étaient venus n'est pas ressorti : possédé, il a été tué.

Ainsi, il est devenu lieutenant-colonel, ce petit… Glenn. C'est apparemment une ancienne Humaine qui a pris la place du démon dans son arme, celle qu'il aimait. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela est possible, peut-être que le démon a été libéré ou qu'il doit collaborer avec elle.

Nous avons cependant un secret que les Humains ne savent pas : nous avons réussi à développer une technique pour parler malgré la distance. Toutefois, seules les informations les plus importantes me parviennent : les communications sont difficiles et consomment beaucoup d'énergie.

J'entends d'autres voix, une jeune fille et trois garçons. Seraient-ce les personnes sélectionnées, comme chaque année, les plus résistantes, pour pactiser avec un démon noir ? Je jubile et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, effleurant mes canines effilées et allongées, faites pour se planter dans la gorge de la prochaine personne qui tenterait de me posséder. Ma faim et ma soif de sang me reviennent, encore plus fortes maintenant.

Est-ce aujourd'hui que je vais me nourrir ?

Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer sous l'envie et l'excitation provoquée par la lutte à venir pour avoir le contrôle, et le plaisir de briser les défenses de celui qui tenterait de m'approprier. Une présence s'approche de moi, un jeune homme, il semble sûr de lui, une démarche déterminée. Trop. Il en est même arrogant, mais je vais enfin pouvoir jouer. Je vais pouvoir en profiter, retourner sa confiance en lui contre lui-même. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres. Viens, petit humain… Dégaine-moi et joue avec moi !

Cependant, il hésite un instant. J'ai peur qu'il fasse demi-tour au dernier moment, je serre les mâchoires : il ne va pas me décevoir, j'en suis certaine : je sens déjà sa rage. Puis, ses doigts se nouent un à un sur ma garde. Un sourire victorieux et carnassier s'étend de plus belle sur mes lèvres. Enfin ! Mon corps se transforme en une masse noire et tourbillonnante. Je vais chercher ses points faibles, trouver les raisons de son combat et les retourner contre lui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire contre les Humains.

A peine suis-je dans sa tête, que je vois une scène de massacre. Celui de sa famille adoptive, celle qui l'a aimé. Lui aussi l'aimait, sans pouvoir cependant se l'avouer, dans sa fierté, mais la douleur est là. Je sens sa culpabilité, sa haine, et son désir de vengeance tellement puissant envers cet aristocrate aux cheveux violets pâles. Il tient particulièrement à l'une des victimes et a tenté de le sauver : un petit ange blond et souriant, qui lui parlait de s'échapper.

Je me saisis du souvenir pour l'utiliser contre lui, prenant la forme de ce gamin – Mikaela si je comprends bien – et commence à titiller ce gamin qui veut mon pouvoir. Je sonde son âme, cherche sa vengeance : je dois savoir, jusqu'où est-il capable d'aller pour l'accomplir ? Mais, je le sens se refermer lui-même au lieu de se noyer dans le désespoir. Il est plus fort que ce à quoi je m'attendais de sa part, surtout pour un enfant.

Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Il semble avoir déjà eu un contact avec un démon : son attitude me le prouve, il est sur ses gardes. Tant mieux pour lui, mais pas avec un démon noir, encore moins un affamé qui sent la chair fraîche. Je vais me montrer, mais cette fois-ci sous la forme d'une ombre, remplie de haine et le remplissant de terreur.

Il résiste, se tient toujours debout, malgré mon obscurité grandissante. Ma hantise ne semble avoir aucun effet sur lui. Je dois avouer que je suis surprise et impressionnée : même mon ancien possesseur ne m'avait pas autant tenu tête ! Un sourire naît intérieurement en moi, je suis aussi intriguée et intéressée. Je ne vais peut-être pas être nourrie immédiatement, mais vais l'être sans doute bientôt. Autant faire un pacte, ce sera… amusant ! Il semble prometteur, je peux voir les souvenirs de ses combats et il semble très bien manier les armes. Il ne sera pas sans défense face aux vampires.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose en lui, profondément enfoui, s'agiter doucement puis disparaître. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je sonde plus profondément son âme, il se crispe. Je distingue, bien cachée, une chose recroquevillée, noire et gluante. Elle s'agite faiblement sous mon contact, pulsant à chaque battement du cœur de Yuichiro. Je fronce les sourcils. Cela aurait effrayé bien des démons.

Mais pas moi. Cela m'intrigue encore plus. Que peut bien faire cette chose ? Quelles en seront les conséquences, si elle apparaît ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va faire sortir cette chose ? Yū – puisqu'il s'appelle ainsi – ne semble même pas au courant, de sa présence dans son propre corps.

Encore plus amusant, excitant. Cela va sans doute faire des dégâts quand elle va se libérer. Décidément, j'ai été bien gâtée ! Je décide alors de me montrer sous ma véritable forme, celle qui me correspond vraiment et qui est mienne quand je suis seule : je n'ai plus de raisons de me cacher. L'épaisse obscurité qui nous entoure disparaît peu à peu, ainsi que les volutes noires qui l'entouraient, laissant place à un fin brouillard blanc. Celui qui constitue mon monde. Je laisse mes cheveux violets voleter autour de moi. Un sourire victorieux apparaît sur le visage du jeune Humain.

Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, mon maître : tes ennuis ne font que commencer. Dès que tu essaieras de me nourrir de ton sang pour devenir plus fort, je ferais en sorte que tu te brises, que tu sois à moi, mon petit Yū.

— Alors, démone, quel est ton nom ? Tu es à moi, maintenant, je me trompe ?

Je souris narquoisement : il est naïf sur les bords, bien qu'il soit féroce au combat. Sa part non-humaine s'agite fébrilement en lui, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

— Ashuramaru. Je t'aiderai, mais dès que tu faibliras, je serai là ! Je tiens tout de même à te prévenir : tu n'es plus totalement Humain, et ce, avant que tu ne m'aies.

La joie et la confusion partagent son visage aux traits fins. Ses yeux verts me fixent pour tenter de comprendre le sens de mes paroles énigmatiques. Il fronce les sourcils.

Il secoue la tête, abandonnant un large sourire fend son visage d'une joue à l'autre. Je suis surprise : personne ne m'a jamais sourie ainsi ! Peut-être réussira-t-il finalement à se contrôler… Je place de l'espoir.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà le premier chapitre et début de cette aventure, qui va pour le moment je ne sais où - oui, OK, j'ai l'histoire principale et les grandes lignes mais bon...**  
 **Sinon, vous en pensez quoi? Bonnes fêtes à tous!**


	3. Chapitre 2: une bataille contre un ami

**Chapitre 2 :**

— Yoichi ! Reviens à toi, je t'en prie ! Crie Yū dans la direction de son ami.

Celui-ci se relève lentement, comme un pantin désarticulé. Ses mouvements sont saccadés et maladroits, mais deviennent de plus en plus fluides à mesure qu'il s'habitue au corps. Il pose un pied à terre et s'appuie sur l'autre pour se relever, se balançant de gauche à droite, il se met lentement en position sur ses pieds, légèrement écartés, pour plus de stabilité. Ses yeux sont rouges, la pupille est noire et étroite. Fendue, comme celle d'un chat. Comme celle d'un démon. Ce qui le possède en ce moment même.

Des cornes pointues beiges se mettent à pousser sur le sommet de son front. Elles deviennent plus grandes que les miennes, courbées vers l'intérieur. Un sourire carnassier et fou révèle les canines pointues allongées de l'enfant. Il était trop faible sans doute, et pas assez motivé pour pouvoir lutter contre le démon qu'il a voulu posséder. Cela ne m'étonne pas : il a vraiment une apparence naïve. Il tend alors le bras droit, et, dans une nuée de flammes orange mais sans chaleur, apparaît dans sa main un grand arc noir. Son arme démoniaque, celle qu'il a obtenu en se faisant posséder.

Les marques rouges arrondies en une petite spirale sous ses yeux, montrent sa puissance, sa folie et son absence de sentiments. C'est la preuve que le démon qui le possède lui prête sa force, cela le fait à chacun des Humains quand nous leur en prêtons, mais ses tatouages se présentent normalement au niveau des joues. Il n'est plus le même : il est possédé et ne contrôle plus ses mouvements, il ne fait qu'observer, piégé à l'intérieur de son corps. Je me penche en avant dans mon monde, intéressée : comment Yū va-t-il réagir ? Va-t-il pouvoir tuer son compagnon pour obéir aux ordres du lieutenant-colonel Glenn ou préférer se rendre ?

Le petit possédé devient effrayant, sa force a considérablement augmenté, et il encoche une première flèche qu'il dirige sur Kimizuki. Yū et ce dernier dégainent en même temps, ils se placent à côté l'un de l'autre. Je peux voir leur mécontentement et leur hésitation : ils ne peuvent pas le tuer, c'est déjà un ami pour eux, sans cependant se l'avouer. Leurs mâchoires sont contractées : illustrant leurs doutes et la confrontation qui font rage. Le cœur de Yū est tiraillé : il veut revoir son ami et il ne peut tuer un camarade ; mais il sait que ce n'est pas Yoichi mais un démon. Et il sait aussi que ce dernier n'hésitera pas à le blesser.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses saute dans les airs, ses armes légèrement levées pour pouvoir se défendre et attaquer, prêt à affronter le démon noir. Il évite de peu le trait vert d'une flèche, fonçant droit sur lui d'un petit saut sur le côté à moitié manqué. La flèche le frôle et lui laisse une trace sanguinolente sur la joue. Ils échangent quelques coups, mais Yoichi est plus fort que lui. C'est normal, et j'aurais été surprise si ça avait été le contraire.

Les doigts de Yū se resserrent sur ma garde, et il pousse un petit soufflement d'air contrarié, une sorte de claquement d'air entre ses dents, un petit « kh ». Oh ? En est-il désormais capable : de blesser un de ses compagnons, voire de le tuer ? Je l'entends lâcher de nouveau son petit bruit si particulier, entre ses dents contractées. Pourtant, il se met en garde et se propulse sur son ami possédé. Que croit-il pouvoir faire sans le tuer ?

Je souris en observant de ma place le combat : je ne l'aiderai que s'il me le demande. Yū est agile pour un gamin de seize ans, je l'observe avec intérêt ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il le serait autant, seulement qu'il déformait un peu ses souvenirs à son avantage, j'avoue être agréablement surprise. Il retient cependant ses coups, ne va pas totalement au bout, ne donne pas toute sa force dans ceux-ci. Quand va-t-il enfin se décider à m'appeler à l'aide, et me demander de la force ? Je la lui fournirais avec grand plaisir.

Il assène un coup de katana sur la main de son ennemi, faisant voler son arc à l'autre bout de la salle. Un sourire victorieux naît sur les lèvres de mon possesseur, il croit naïvement – à cet âge, un gosse c'est bête – que c'est ainsi qu'il va pouvoir aider son ami. Mais ce n'est pas le moyen, cela ne sert à rien, car le démon peut invoquer son arc autant qu'il le souhaite.

— Non, mon petit Yū, susurré-je, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu y arriveras : Gekkōin est maintenant dans son corps, et plus uniquement dans son arme comme tu le penses ! Le seul moyen de le déposséder, c'est de le tuer.

Il crispe les mâchoires, il semble pris au piège, ne sachant quel choix faire. Kimizuki effectue un relaie, permettant à mon maître de reprendre ses esprits et de reculer. Les coups de son partenaire sont précis et rapides, mais l'enfant possédé l'est encore plus. Des deux côtés, c'est une succession de sauts périlleux, saltos et coups dans les airs. Mais je vois bien que les deux compagnons se retiennent, ne pouvant pas blesser leur ami. Ils ne pourront pas gagner ainsi, s'ils continuent ainsi, ils vont perdre et mourir.

Je me tourne vers Glenn dans le corps de Yū : comment va-t-il réagir si ses soldats ne peuvent pas tuer leurs amis ? Cela doit lui rappeler des souvenirs de son passé, sans doute pas très agréables… Shinoa essaie de lui faire entendre raison. Il dégaine alors son arme, et elle, sa faux. Vont-ils essayer de tuer leur ami ou se battre entre eux ? Je souris. Intéressant, ne manquez surtout pas de me prévenir si vous tuez le petit, au moins je serai aux premières loges pour posséder Yū !

— Non ! Il peut revenir, les supplie Yū. J'en suis certain, je lui fais confiance ! Laissez-moi juste une chance, laissez-moi lui parler, je suis sure qu'il va revenir.

— Pousse-toi, crétin ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est inutile, que ce n'est pas Yoichi ? Ce démon ne souhaite que tuer, vous n'êtes à ses yeux que de la chair à manger, et ce dans pas longtemps, si vous ne bougez pas, rétorque le lieutenant-colonel !

Est-ce qu'être têtu est une qualité ou un défaut ? Parce que dans le cas de mon possesseur, ce caractère semble bien présent, donc autant que je sache si c'est bien ou mal ! Je mets ma main sur mon front et devant mes yeux, exaspérée, en le voyant tenter de parler de nouveau à son ami.

— Yoichi, espèce de gamin immature, reviens à toi ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser dominer par une espèce de démon, noir soit-il !? Tu comptes te laisser faire ? Pense un peu à ta sœur !

Yū a abaissé son arme, et ne semble pas déterminé à la mettre face à lui pour se protéger. Si le démon lâche la flèche qu'il a encochée, il ne pourra pas se défendre et se la prendra en pleine poitrine ! Je crispe les mâchoires et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ses camarades se placent alors immédiatement à ses côtés, prêts à le protéger si besoin. Le démon semble hésiter, ses yeux se troublent. La flèche s'abaisse un court instant.

Mais, le démon reprend le contrôle du corps. Je plisse les yeux. Je ne comprends pas comment ni pourquoi les paroles du garçon si sûr de lui – et presque arrogant, je continue de le croire – ont ébranlé le démon, ni ont fait s'agiter Yoichi à l'intérieur.

La faille est faite, et, Glenn décide de l'enfoncer pour faire revenir l'enfant. Sa voix forte et assurée parle de la grande sœur de ce dernier, qui l'a protégé, de la douleur de sa perte qu'il a ressenti. Il lui dit de s'accrocher, de se battre, de ne pas se laisser faire.

Soudain, je ne vois plus rien, je suis aveugle, je ne peux plus voir au travers des yeux de Yū : il a jeté son arme au loin, voulant prouver qu'il est désarmé et sans défense. Qu'il fait confiance à son ami, qu'il sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je voudrais le baffer pour tant d'inconscience ! Je regarde alors par mes propres moyens – ce qui rend ma vision assez trouble : ce n'est pas très pratique et assez limité. Cependant, de nouveau, les yeux du démon se troublent, sa pupille redevient ronde mais se transforme rapidement : une lutte sans pitié se joue dans ce petit corps. Enfin, les cornes sur son front disparaissent petit à petit, rentrant dans son crâne. Les marques rouges s'estompent sous les yeux de l'enfant redevenu lui-même ; ses pupilles et iris reprennent leurs couleurs et formes originales, arrêtant de changer constamment de forme.

Il lâche pourtant la corde qu'il tient dans ses deux doigts. La flèche est alors propulsée rapidement, sa pointe mortelle scintille dans la faible lumière de la pièce, et frôle alors Yū ! Mon cœur fait alors un bond de panique dans ma poitrine : un individu si prometteur mourir aussi bêtement… Je crois que je vais vraiment l'étrangler, oui c'est un bond plan : enfin ça le serait si je le pouvais…

Glenn le fait pour moi : il lui donne un grand coup de pied dans la poitrine. L'inconscient en a le souffle coupé, tant mieux. Yoichi et mon maître se tombent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'ancien possédé pleure en répétant tout le temps « pardon, excuse-moi, je suis désolé ! », tandis que l'autre le console maladroitement.

J'éprouve du mépris envers des deux-là et leurs camarades, mais aussi de l'amusement : Yū s'accroche trop vite aux personnes qui l'entourent, il est faible. Ces cinq personnes fondent maintenant une famille, et toutes sont déjà capables de tuer pour la défendre. Pourtant, cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissent. Déjà liés comme les doigts de la main et deux d'entre eux ne veulent toujours pas se l'avouer : Kimizuki et Yū.

Pourtant, mon maître connaît les risques de s'accrocher à quelqu'un, je les connais aussi. Je connais vaguement ce sentiment de perte et sa peine avec. Mais, il ne me reste que des souvenirs vagues et des impressions de douleur, sans plus.

Je soupire et chasse mes restes de souvenirs, qui tiennent plus du lambeau que d'un tissu propre. Mais, malgré leur attachement pitoyable entre eux, peut-être que je vais enfin pouvoir aider à quelque chose dans ce but qu'ils se sont fixés : éliminer les vampires et vivre enfin en paix.

Dans l'équipe, tous possèdent des armes démoniaques noires, cela les rend encore plus puissants. Quels liens vais-je tisser avec ce jeune imprudent… je me le demande. Cela ne semble pas partir sur les mêmes bases qu'avec son prédécesseur, il semble vraiment se reposer sur moi, me faire confiance – à tort ! – et fait preuve de gentillesse envers moi en me souriant et me parlant pour prendre de mes nouvelles – ce qui est assez déstabilisant.

J'ai un rictus amusé en le voyant se disputer – encore ! – avec Kimizuki et donner des coups de poings à égalité, tandis que Glenn les envoie aux extrémités de la pièce. Ce sont d'incorrigibles gamins, comment peuvent-ils être sérieux ?

Alors qu'il me ramasse et me rengaine dans mon fourreau, j'en profite pour capter ses sentiments. Du soulagement. Il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu tuer son compagnon, même si sa vie avait été en danger. Sauf si ses autres compagnons s'étaient retrouvés en danger, et dans ce cas, il s'en serait voulu à jamais… Au moins, il se l'est enfin avoué.

— Yū… Tu es trop proche de tes camarades. Pourtant, tu as vu à quel point une famille peut disparaître rapidement !

Je sens sa présence dans mon monde, juste derrière moi. Je sais qu'il regarde à nouveau autour de lui. Ses épaules se sont crispées, il ne veut pas l'admettre, lui qui est si « distant » comme il veut le faire croire. Mes pieds sont en appui sur la garde du katana. Son katana, maintenant. Je vais avoir un peu de mal à me l'avouer et à m'y habituer.

— Je sais, répond-il calmement, c'est pour ça que tu es là. Pour me donner la force dont j'ai besoin. Pour que je puisse protéger ceux qui me sont chers et pouvoir les épargner. Mais aussi pour me venger et faire payer ces maudits vampires ! Je te jure qu'ils vont payer !

Je souris à nouveau, presque amusée. Il a des ambitions, oui, mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'il soit fort. Et il n'est pas encore prêt.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'offrir ainsi à lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner de la force sans rien en échange.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, s'il vous plaît mettez vos commentaires, cela me ferai très plaisir ^.^ En attendant, bonne lecture et surtout... BONNE ANNEE! ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3: la sortie au monde extérieur

**Chapitre 3 :**

Je cours, presque haletante dans un long couloir à peine éclairé. Je sais pourtant où je vais sans même faire attention, je me dirige à l'instinct. Un point de côté commence à se faire sentir au niveau de ma hanche droite, j'appuie fortement dessus pour le faire disparaître. C'est étrange : c'est la première fois que je ressens cela de ma vie et ce n'est pas très agréable. Mais, je force le rythme et fais de plus longue foulée. Je dois accélérer !

Où vais-je comme ça ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Fuir, retrouver mon but et éviter à quelqu'un de faire une bêtise, c'est tout ce à quoi je pense et ce dont je me rappelle. Quelqu'un qui m'est cher et à qui je tiens depuis longtemps. Je n'en sais pas plus : tout est noir, incertain et embrouillé dans ma tête. Si j'essaie de fouiller, de chercher les raisons de cette course, un mal de crâne me prend et me ralentit.

Mes cheveux, qui m'arrivent juste au-dessus des reins, flottent derrière moi, emportés par ma vitesse. Je vais vite. Très vite. Autant que je le peux, que mes jambes peuvent me porter dans ma toute nouvelle robe blanche et noire. Les larmes coulent faiblement sur mes joues, gardant toujours le même tracé et tombant au niveau de mon menton. Est-ce à cause de la vitesse ? J'en doute fortement.

Un poids douloureux oppresse en plus ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer – ce doit être l'origine de ce point de côté. J'ai presque envie de m'effondrer, et de rester à genoux, sur le sol. Un visage flou et dont les traits précis me sont absents, est gravé sous mes paupières et revient à chaque fois que je cligne des yeux – vite pour chasser mes larmes et pouvoir toujours voir ma route. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, et son regard bienveillant me réchauffe et me force à aller plus loin et à continuer plus vite.

 _Il_ m'a dit de partir, et ce rapidement, et qu'il allait tenter d'arranger les choses, de _lui_ faire changer d'avis, de la convaincre et argumenter afin de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il tient ses paroles. Et que, pour moi, il fera tout ce qui est dans son possible.

Je vois la porte, en face de moi, celle que je veux atteindre, mon objectif. Elle se rapproche, elle doit être à environ cinquante mètres, un peu moins. Un serviteur se place sur ma route, déterminé à m'arrêter par ordre de mon opposant, j'en suis sure. Mais il est hors de question que je m'arrête dans ma course. Je fais un rapide mouvement du bras, et sa gorge est déchiquetée par mes ongles. Il tombe en poussière au sol, rassemblé en un petit tas ordonné.

Que suis-je en train de faire ?!

— Tout s'arrête ici, chère Ashuramaru !

 _Elle_! Les poings sur les hanches, elle me fixe froidement de ses yeux étranges. Je me crispe, et sens mon espoir se fracasser au sol. J'ai échoué lamentablement à m'enfuir d'ici, tout ce que j'ai essayé n'a servi à rien. Qu' _il_ me pardonne, ses efforts n'auront pas payé.

Mais, soudain, une forme saute sur mon interlocutrice, ses mouvements sont flous. C'est lui ! Mon cœur fait un bond en le réalisant, j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser pour le remercier. De rester enfouie à jamais dans ses bras. Mais c'est impossible. Il m'aide encore une fois et il tient sa parole une fois de plus. J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'il soit de mon côté.

— Fuis, Ashuramaru ! Je te retrouverai, je te le jure ! Je te chercherai partout si c'est nécessaire pour te revoir ! Maintenant, fuis !

* * *

Je sors brutalement de ma torpeur, prenant une grande inspiration. Trois mots me brûlent les lèvres : « merci, mon amour ». Était-ce l'un de mes rares souvenirs qui me reviennent parfois ? Ais-je vraiment pu _aimer_? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rappeler de son visage ? Je me repositionne correctement sur le sabre duquel j'ai failli tomber.

Je crispe puis décrispe les poings et fais jouer mes épaules pour tenter de me décontracter. Mes ongles rentrent douloureusement dans la peau de ma paume, y laissant des demi-lune, tandis qu'en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, mes canines l'incisent. Je dois me reprendre, oublier ce que j'ai vu.

Du moins momentanément, car j'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs et de retracer mon parcours avant ma venue dans le sabre je dois être concentrée aujourd'hui. Nous sortons dans le monde extérieur ! Je reprends alors ma froideur et ma cruauté mordante en sentant Yū m'attacher à ma place habituelle : sa ceinture.

A mon habitude, je sonde ses sentiments : impatience, stress, envie, et un désir puissant de vengeance. Je souris, il est vraiment impétueux et insouciant du danger à venir. Cela me remonte un peu le moral, je dois l'avouer, et, me fait oublier mon souvenir.

Nous avons eu deux jours d'entraînement et, d'après Glenn, cette bande de gamins inconscients est prête à sortir face au danger et à l'affronter. J'ai hâte de goûter à du sang de vampire frais. Le repas, j'en suis sûre, va bientôt être servi ! Cela tombe bien : j'ai toujours aussi faim qu'au moment de ma rencontre avec Yū.

Mon possesseur me dégaine, et place ma lame devant ses yeux, de façon à pouvoir l'examiner à la lumière de la pièce. Oui, c'est avec moi que tu vas te venger, avec moi que tu vas tuer les vampires qui figureront sur ta longue liste sanglante d'ennemis morts ! Il sourit, satisfait, et me rengaine alors, savourant le chuintement du métal.

C'est certain : aujourd'hui je vais bien m'amuser et me dérouiller un peu. Et rien, pas même ce souvenir et ce rêve désagréable, ne m'en empêchera ! Je vais certainement devoir prêter de la force à ce gamin prétentieux.

Yū rejoint Shinoa, une apparence détendue affichée sur son visage – contrastant avec l'excitation qui se déchaîne dans son esprit. Il enfonce négligemment les mains dans ses poches après avoir ajusté son képi et son manteau-cape plié, sur son bras.

Sa camarade se penche vers lui, les mains croisées dans son dos et lui sourit innocemment. Sa robe est extrêmement courte mais lui va plutôt bien : cela lui donne un certain sérieux. Cela semble aussi surprendre Yū, et elle le lui fait remarquer en le taquinant.

— Surprenant, hein ? Mais ça te va plutôt bien à toi aussi, cet uniforme ! Dis, fais un tour sur toi-même ! Alors, c'est ton premier jour dehors depuis huit ans ? Pas trop le stress ? Rigole-t-elle.

Yū lève les yeux au ciel, blasé, mais il ne l'est pas vraiment, les remarques de la jeune fille l'amuse un petit peu. Je sens son désir de sortir et de tuer, augmenter en lui. Son désir de vengeance et sa soif de combat le tiraillent de l'intérieur. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Yū, tu vas bientôt les satisfaire, et je serai là pour t'aider !

Shinoa sautille vers le train. Yū regarde perplexe autour d'eux : tout est désert, pas un soldat, pas un passager. Tout est vide, et le vent emporte quelques papiers par-ci par-là. J'ai presque l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté en cet endroit, ou que les personnes ont fui le plus vite possible – ce qui est sans doute le cas. Ici, on peut bien voir les séquelles du virus – dont j'ai vu l'atrocité dans les souvenirs de Yū : le nombre d'Humains a chuté brutalement.

Yū monte dans le train un peu délabré, mais surtout vieux. Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux. Mon maître pose alors sa main sur ma garde, sans faire attention.

— Dis-moi Yū, j'espère que tu as l'intention de faire appel à moi, cette fois-ci, remarqué-je. En tout cas, les vampires ne sont pas tous aussi faibles que celui que tu as affronté dans l'école militaire, ne te berne pas. Je te préviens de nouveau : ils sont armés !

Il hoche gravement la tête, concentré.

— Je sais, Ashuramaru, c'est pour ça que j'espère que tu vas m'épauler

Je souris et essaie déjà d'établir des plans pour réussir à le posséder quand il me nourrira de son sang dans un combat trop difficile.

Le train s'arrête enfin. Ils en descendent mécaniquement. Durant notre trajet, je n'ai vu aux alentours que des immeubles détruits et presque tous effondrés. Je pense que, dehors, ce ne doit pas être très différent. On dirait que la vie est en suspens.

Yū inspire profondément en s'avançant vers la grande porte métallique qui donne sur le monde de l'extérieur. Comment quelques remparts composés de grands murs et de barbelés, et seulement surveillés par quelques soldats peuvent empêcher les vampires de passer ? C'est absurde, vu la technologie qu'ils possèdent…

Lorsque les soldats les examinent avec stupeur, en réalisant leur âge, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Yū frémit et se retient de ne pas les attaquer simplement pour leur prouver sa force et faire disparaître leurs hésitations. Visiblement, il déteste être sous-estimé, c'est pourtant utile parfois contre un ennemi.

— Ils te traitent de gamine et tu ne réagis pas ? Préfère-t-il embêter sa camarade.

Elle ricane et lui répond d'un ton détaché qu'elle grandit et que sa sœur était plus grande même si elle est morte. Le remord frappe alors Yū tandis que la porte s'ouvre petit à petit. Pourtant, sa coéquipière semble bien le prendre.

Ils s'avancent alors à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi s'attend le jeune homme : à faire le héros ? A des vampires sans défense ? Toujours est-il qu'il semble toujours aussi sûr de lui. Sa main est posée sur ma garde, tout de même prêt à dégainer si un danger se présente.

Je suis certaine qu'il va déchanter rapidement : il va connaître la perte de camarades auxquels il s'accroche, et…

Des éclats de voix nous parviennent alors que nous nous avançons vers le point de rendez-vous et que nous rejoignons Kimizuki et Yoichi. Une fille et Glenn. Celle-ci se tourne, furieuse, vers nous, et en particulier vers Shinoa. Elles semblent se connaître sans s'apprécier… L'inconnue se met en colère lorsque Shinoa lui fait un signe de la main. Elles dégainent toutes les deux et se sautent dessus.

Aussitôt, le lieutenant-colonel réagit et les saisit par le col, les décollant du sol. Shinoa fait une petite mine contrite tandis que sa faucheuse tombe. La jeune inconnue s'excuse formellement.

— Je vous préviens, vous deux, vous allez vous entendre à partir de maintenant, parce que vous êtes coéquipières, Mitsuba et Shinoa ! Vous tous, je compte sur vous pour accueillir correctement votre nouvelle coéquipière Mitsuba Sangū.

* * *

 **Hey, donc voilà la suite - l'histoire n'est qu'à la case départ, mais promis, elle commence _vraiment_ dans deux chapitres! ;p Je trouvais intéressant de passer dans la tête d'Ashuramaru et de pouvoir raconter son histoire: elle est super énigmatique dans le manga! :) review?**


	5. Chapitre 4: le début de la vengeance

**Chapitre 4 :**

— Bon, je m'appelle Mitsuba, et vous avez intérêt à m'obéir ! Vous n'êtes maintenant plus en sécurité : vous êtes hors des remparts alors écoutez les ordres si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, et encore ! On est un groupe, mais attendez-vous à voir des morts de chaque côté : pas seulement des vampires, c'est notre destin.

Les poings sur les hanches et penchée vers le groupe, en avant, elle gronde ses phrases comme sur des enfants mal élevés. Elle est apparemment chargée de former les nouveaux – soit les trois quarts du groupe – mais ne semble pas ravie d'être avec eux. Surtout d'être avec Shinoa ! Je me demande même si elles ne vont pas s'étriper avant la fin de la journée – Shinoa s'amuse à l'énerver encore plus. Je souris narquoisement, ça va promettre, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !

Ses couettes blondes s'agitent à chaque fois qu'elle secoue la tête. Elle dévisage un par un tout les membres du groupe, en s'arrêtant un peu plus sur mon maître – un pressentiment ? – le jaugeant de la tête aux pieds. Sa tête blasée cache le fait qu'il fulmine : il se croit assez grand et fort pour faire comme il l'entend. Les ordres ? Pas pour lui, merci de repasser. Il n'a pas l'intention d'obéir comme un toutou à cette nouvelle.

Cette Mitsuba à la grosse tête qui se prend pour la chef, lui déplaît déjà – cela ne fait pourtant que quelques dizaines minutes qu'elle est là. Il se pense assez forts lui et ses coéquipiers pour ne pas nécessiter quelqu'un chargé de les former. Surtout que Shinoa semble savoir s'y prendre, et avoir de l'expérience pour gérer un groupe.

Il soupire, lui tourne le dos, et se met à marcher dans la direction de leur point de rendez-vous. Il entend la blonde fulminer et lui crier dessus pour qu'il revienne et pour qu'il s'excuse _immédiatement_ , mais n'y prête pas attention, cela l'amuse même.

— Non, non, non, mon petit Yū, susurré-je, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu vas te faire apprécier par cette _jolie_ jeune fille.

— Ouais, ouais… C'est ça… Les ordres ci, les ordres ça… J'ai très bien compris l'affaire. Pas mon truc, et tu le sais très bien !

Quelque chose s'agite sensiblement en lui. La forme noire et gluante qui est cachée tout au fond de lui. Je plisse les yeux : apparemment, elle non plus n'aime pas devoir obéir aux ordres, et n'aime pas les supérieurs non plus. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas. Je me fige. L'air extérieur la fait sans doute plus présente : elle remue plus qu'à l'intérieur des remparts. Cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup, je dirais presque que cela m'inquiète un peu, je dois tout de même avouer. Je fronce les sourcils et préfère passer à autre chose : elle s'est rendormie au fond de lui. Du moins, pour le moment.

Ses compagnons le rejoignent d'un pas rapide, ignorant la grogneuse formatrice qui leur crie dessus – sauf Yoichi qui essaie de la calmer du mieux qu'il le peut. Shinoa montre gaiement le chemin du doigt et fait un mouvement de la main pour entraîner ses partenaires. Un groupe bien étrange, je dois dire. Comment vont-ils bien pouvoir se coordonner dans un combat ? Je crains pour la vie de mon maître : le groupe du précédent était très bien dirigé, pourtant tous se sont faits exterminés un par un.

Le groupe s'arrête brusquement, se mettant en position de défense, dos à dos. Nous devons avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'au point de rencontre où une mission leur sera confiée. Quelque chose les perturbe, tous regardent autour d'eux, guettant le danger qu'ils ont perçu.

Soudain, un cri nous parvient, tout le monde se crispe, guettant l'origine du son. Mon maître me dégaine immédiatement, son pressentiment lui souffle qu'un grand danger approche ! Il se met en garde, alors que ses partenaires dégainent à leur tour, plus lentement.

Une petite fille apparaît, sortant de l'angle de la maison écroulée et abandonnée à son destin. Elle hurle à nouveau et court aussi vite que ses petites jambes peuvent la porter. Soudain, un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse sort à sa suite, faisant s'écrouler le reste de mur encore debout et écrasant les débris sans ménagement, suivant la petite de près et ne voulant pas lui laisser la moindre chance, affamé. Il n'est pas d'une taille impressionnante, mais ses crocs et pics de pattes doivent faire au moins la taille du bras de Yū.

Celui-ci contracte ses muscles et prend son élan, poussant sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur le monstre et le tuer. Mais au dernier moment, quand il va se précipiter, Mitsuba le retient par le poignet. Le stoppant net dans son début de saut.

— Arrête, Yū, c'est un piège ! Les vampires vont ensuite nous encercler et on sera coincés !

Il dégage brutalement son poignet et grimace avec colère. Il n'est pas question qu'il abandonne une innocente, pas question de laisser quelqu'un mourir sous se yeux sans rien faire. Surtout maintenant qu'il a de la force, qu'il peut en avoir plus. Je souris, victorieuse. Oui, Yū, demande mon aide !

Il se précipite au moment où la jeune fille va mourir, et tue du premier coup l'énorme monstre. Un coup puissant et précis de katana a tranché la tête de l'énorme bête, mais aussi de la chance : il a frappé au bon endroit à quelques centimètres près, et la carapace était plus solide.

Mais, alors qu'il se redresse et que Shinoa met la jeune enfant en sécurité, trois vampires l'encerclent, armes dégainées. Il crispe les mâchoires, sa supérieure avait raison et raffermit sa prise sur ma garde. Il est prêt à se battre contre trois adversaires.

Il esquive agilement plusieurs des attaques de ses ennemis. Mais il se retrouve vite dépassé : ils l'attaque à tour de rôle et n'a pas le temps de se retourner. Il évite de justesse un coup fatal, qui lui aurait tranché la gorge. Je souris cruellement. Allez, mon jeune maître, tu n'as plus le choix : appelle-moi, tu es en danger et tu as besoin de moi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir comme ça !

— Ashuramaru, prête-moi de ta force !

Je ne peux retenir un cri de victoire qui se répercute dans mon monde vide. Enfin ! Un peu de son énergie passe en moi, tandis que je lui prête ma force. Un tatouage vermeille grimpe à partir du cou, le long de la sa joue, montant jusqu'à sa pommette. Un frisson lui parcourt le dos.

Il donne un coup puissant de katana dans le vide, manquant de peu l'un de ses ennemis. Une forte onde de choc en découle, faisant exploser le sol sur trois mètres autour de lui. Il sourit, conquis. Cette puissance est à lui, et il vient de s'en rendre compte.

Les vampires, reculent, déstabilisés, ils ont évité de peu son attaque. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle puissance de la part d'un enfant aussi jeune, et ils prennent conscience que leur ennemi n'a pas une arme banale dans les mains. Les compagnons de ce dernier arrivent pour l'aider. Les ennemis sont cernés et n'en ont plus pour longtemps à vivre.

Leurs canines grincent et leurs yeux rouges s'assombrissent en se plissant. Ils ont compris que s'ils restaient là, ils n'allaient plus voir une goutte de sang. Seuls ici, ils sont morts face à l'équipe Gekki. Yū a un sourire carnassier, la victoire est à eux et la blonde ne pourra rien dire.

Il provoque une nouvelle onde de choc. Cela finit de décider les vampires : ils bondissent et fuient au loin. Ils se propulsent sur les immeubles, faisant de longs bonds. Yū grimace, dépité : il n'a pas pu tuer ces vampires et il l'aurait pourtant bien aimé.

Je ferme le poing et replie le coude qui retombe le long de mon corps, rompant le flux gris sombre et mouvant d'énergie qui s'écoule jusqu'à lui. Je sens ma force me revenir, aussi remplie que quelques minutes auparavant, lui prêter cette force ne m'a nullement fatiguée. Son tatouage s'estompe immédiatement. Il rengaine, satisfait et énervé de leur fuite.

Son âme est remplie de haine, il ne compte pas s'arrêter là, il veut les tuer. Sa vengeance lui crie de les suivre pour les tuer. Mais il doit collecter plus d'informations sur leur localisation et leur nombre pour ne pas se faire prendre en traître. Il est prudent, finalement. Il se tourne alors vers son groupe en rengainant son arme.

Mitsuba fait disparaître son arme étrange et arrondie. Elle s'approche alors de lui à grands pas de lui, furieuse.

— Tu te prends pour qui ?! L'un de nous aurait pu mourir, enfoiré ! Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu veux, après tout !

Il hausse les épaules, préférant ignorer l'insulte, et se dirige vers l'enfant. Il grimace alors : la chose remue en lui, réagissant sans doute à la force qui s'est arrêtée soudainement de circuler en lui. Il l'ignore et s'accroupit devant l'enfant terrorisée qui se remet avec difficulté de ses émotions.

— Tu vas bien ?

Elle hoche la tête avec hésitation, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose qui avait été prévu. Mon cœur manque un battement : quelque chose en elle ne me plaît pas, je plisse les yeux et me concentre, sondant la raison de ce pressentiment. Une odeur que je crois percevoir sur ses habits. Yū sourit gentiment et attend que ses partenaires le rejoignent.

— Yū, éloigne-toi d'elle, je ne la sens pas du tout ! Elle cache quelque chose de pas net.

Il m'ignore et sourit quand elle répond timidement « oui ». Mais, il n'est pas possible ce gamin ! Ses camarades décident de l'amener dans un endroit sûr, où ils pourront lui demander des renseignements et ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dans un endroit aussi peu sûr.

Ils l'escortent, sur leurs gardes, au cas où un vampire arriverait, ou même un autre Cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Ils marchent en direction d'une des planques tranquilles et où il y a tout le nécessaire de survie, dont Mitsuba connaît la localisation.

Là, ils lui donnent à manger et à boire, et lui demandent comment elle s'est trouvée devant ce monstre. La petite se renferme, se concentrant sur la bouteille de jus de fruit qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Oui, elle cache décidément quelque chose de pas net, mais Yū ne semble pas vouloir m'entendre. J'ai un rictus hautain.

— Je… je suis du bétail… J'ai été attrapée par les vampires et été élevée par eux, depuis que je suis petite.

Le cœur de Yū manque plusieurs battements. La brique de jus de fruit qu'il tenait s'écrase au sol, répandant son contenu en une petite flaque arrondie et collante. Ses yeux sont exorbités et sa bouche s'est ouverte toute seule.

C'est ce qu'il a vécu dans son enfance. Des souvenirs puissants et douloureux reviennent à la surface, je peux alors les observer comme je le souhaite : ils ne sont plus cadenassés comme il le fait normalement. Il se revoit en train d'essayer de fuir ces créatures effrayantes et livides, les vampires. Il perd un instant pied par rapport à la réalité. L'étrange créature à l'intérieur de lui s'agite fortement, raclant de ses nouvelles griffes noires la paroi qui le retient prisonnier dans l'obscurité.

— Yū ! S'inquiète Shinoa, est-ce que tout va bien ?! Tu sembles étrange, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il papillonne des paupières, puis reprend conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve et des personnes qui l'entourent. Il chasse les dernières bribes de souvenirs qui lui restent. Il lève la main pour faire comprendre que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et qu'il va bien : pas de soucis à se faire.

— Comment t'es tu échappée ? Sais-tu également où se trouve l'endroit où ils gardent prisonniers tes amis, et leur nombre ? Lui demande-t-il d'un ton doux.

Elle répond timidement en regardant ses pieds qu'elle a profité d'un moment d'inattention, peu de surveillance, donc, j'en conclus. Puis elle ajoute encore plus faiblement « huit ». Je plisse les paupières, pourquoi fuit-elle le regard de mon maître, qu'elle chose me dérange. Elle ment ! J'en suis certaine, ce n'est pas possible que les vampires ne les aient pas plus surveiller: ils ne laisseraient pas échapper si facilement leur nourriture, j'en suis sûre. Yū ne veut décidément pas m'entendre. Je crispe les mâchoires : cela ne me plaît pas du tout, à vrai dire…

— Bien, alors on attend les renforts pour attaquer, au moins on aura l'avantage numérique, propose Mitsuba. Et, cela ne laissera aucune chance aux vampires de s'en sortir.

— Non, tranche la meneuse du groupe, on y va maintenant : ils ne s'y attendront pas, et on est aussi puissants qu'eux. Parce que les renforts vont mettre longtemps à arriver, et ils auraient le temps de s'échapper ou de tuer tous les enfants.

La jeune fille blonde se renfrogne mais doit reconnaître que sa rivale a raison, et range ses poings dans ses poches de veste. Shinoa demande à l'enfant de rester sagement ici, tandis qu'elle rassemble ses coéquipiers. Je souris, intéressée : je vais sans doute servir de nouveau à quelque chose. Ils mettent alors en place la stratégie d'attaque et les positions qu'ils vont devoir prendre pour attaquer.

Ils s'arrêtent devant l'entrée d'un métro vétuste et qui a l'air totalement abandonné, la planque idéale. Mitsuba fonce sur Yū et pointe un index rageur sous le nez du garçon surpris – il faut dire que voir une furie blond se précipiter sur soi, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de comprendre.

— Tu as intérêt à respecter les ordres ou je fais un rapport à la hiérarchie ! Et là, adieu les batailles et les sorties à l'extérieur pour un certain temps. Mais ça t'apprendras peut-être la discipline, c'est toi qui décide ce que tu préfères !

Mon maître ouvre la bouche pour répliquer une phrase piquante, puis, en manque d'inspiration la referme, se renfrognant. Il n'aime visiblement pas être mis au pied du mur ainsi. Il détourne les yeux, blasé, et les lève au ciel, ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir répondre.

— On y va, c'est tout, se contente-t-il de répondre.

— Hé, proteste la jeune formatrice. Réponds-moi au moins !

Shinoa ricane, et attrape le bras de Yū pour l'entraîner encore plus en avant. C'est sa manière de le féliciter et de faire fulminer Mitsuba encore plus. Je souris narquoisement, ils vont se faire tuer si leur équipe fonctionne aussi mal, dans un camp rempli d'ennemis. Au moins, vais-je pouvoir aider, ainsi que mes congénères dans leurs armes démoniaques.

Ils rentrent prudemment dans le territoire ennemi. Yoichi invoque son arme, éclairant le couloir très obscur grâce aux flammes qui l'accompagnent. L'arc semble servir de point d'ancrage au cadet du groupe : il le serre anxieusement contre lui et semble s'y accrocher.

Le groupe ralentit pour s'habituer à l'obscurité – de moins en moins importante grâce à la lumière qui rentre dans les souterrains, filtrée par les vitres sales. La haine et le désir de vengeance de Yū augmente dans sa poitrine en voyant des enfants assis contre les murs, mornes et immobiles. Il se souvient trop de quand il était à leur place, de la tentative de fuite qu'ils avaient prévue avec Mika. Il y en a cependant nettement moins que là où il a été élevé : c'est un camp moins important.

Les cinq adolescents sont tendus et guettent les huit gardiens, tournant la tête à chaque pas. Ils s'attendent à être pris par surprise et certainement encerclés si leurs adversaires sont un peu malins, mais s'y sont préparés. Si seulement Yū avait un meilleur odorat : je pourrais les guider, trouver où ils sont cachés. Quoique… S'ils sont pris par surprise, il devra me demander de la force ! Ce sera bien sûr avec plaisir que je le ferai, non non sans aucune arrières pensées… ce n'est pas mon genre !

Mitsuba s'immobilise, tendue et à l'écoute, et murmure :

— Préparez-vous. Prenez vos positions et attendez mes ordres pour attaquer. Je ne tolérai aucune désobéissance.

Des vampires sortent alors silencieusement de l'ombre, entourant le groupe par surprise. De chaque côté, les armes sont dégainées, et le fer crisse, ricochant sur les murs et comblant le silence trop épais de la large salle ronde. La formatrice hoche la tête : ils peuvent attaquer leurs ennemis selon le plan préparé. Je suis surprise que Yū ait attendu juste cet ordre, deviendrait-il plus… obéissant ?!

Mais, au lieu de se positionner près de Kimizuki, il se jette sur l'un d'entre eux et tue alors d'un grand coup de katana – ce coup rendu plus puissant grâce à un petit coup de poignet – un des vampires. Le plan n'a pas été respecté: brisé par mon maître, et le groupe s'est dispersé dans la salle et est devenu plus fragile. Des vampires sortent alors de nul part, et l'un d'entre eux attaque Mitsuba. Cette dernière ne s'y attend pas : trop occupée à donner les ordres et positionner les siens, et est soulevée par le cou du sol. Le vampire jubile et dévoile ses longues canines.

La haine embrase le cœur de Yū, ses yeux s'assombrissent et sa force augmente en pic. Ce dernier ne veut pas entendre que sa partenaire le prie de s'en aller, de fuir, qu'elle est « perdue ». Il m'appelle alors pour lui donner de la force. Je souris : il va peu à peu devenir accro à cette puissance, et à ce moment-là, je la lui proposerai éternellement, il ne pourra refuser, et je le posséderai !

Il fonce alors sur le vampire qui va tuer la formatrice désarmée – qui le supplie pourtant d'abandonner son idée folle de la sauver et de fuir. D'un autre coup de katana latéral, il réussit à tuer son ennemi sans blesser son amie, et l'emporte plus loin. Elle tousse lorsqu'il la repose, et se frotte le cou de la main pour tenter de retrouver sou souffle. Elle se retient au mur de la main pour tenir debout.

— Ça va ? S'inquiète Yū, alors qu'elle est toujours à quatre pattes et ne se relève pas.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête, les genoux visiblement tremblants. Leurs informations étaient fausses je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à cette enfant louche ! Mon maître se redresse, laisse sa coéquipière à sa place, appelle à ses forces et à la mienne, et se dirige d'un pas menaçant vers les ennemis restants, tranchant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage vers ses compagnons.

Ses coéquipiers le rejoignent, et les vampires sont tous tués. Je souris, il est fort : il s'en sort avec une unique blessure superficielle à la pommette. Il est indéniablement fort, j'ai vraiment été gâtée ! Nous allons pouvoir aller loin, n'est-ce pas, mon petit Yū?

Ils regroupent alors les enfants captifs et les font sortir du lieu où ils sont restés si longtemps enfermés, traités comme de la nourriture vivante. Un poids douloureux opprime la poitrine de Yū : il aurait aimé aimé être secouru ainsi, et donc que sa famille soit vivante. Car, les souvenirs sanglants le hantent toujours, et refusent de s'effacer.

Ses coéquipiers se placent alors à ses côtés. Ils sont là pour le soutenir. Yoichi lui sourit gentiment, et le remercie de l'avoir aidé. Ils se sont tous bien battus, tous progressent. Mitsuba – qui semble avoir bien récupéré de ses frayeurs – se place devant mon jeune possesseur, fuyant son regard et les joues légèrement rosies.

— Je… je… merc… oh, et puis, merde ! T'es un idiot de première, voilà !

Yū reste abasourdi, la bouche ouverte qu'il referme pour tenter de bégayer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un merci si difficile ? Je souris, décidément, entre l'un qui veut se faire passer pour quelqu'un qui ne s'attache jamais et l'autre qui ne peut pas dire merci, c'est une équipe bien étrange. Mais au moins, la glace a été brisée entre eux, et le jeune homme ne semble plus la détester autant.

Les troupes de l'Armée Démoniaque doivent se rassembler et l'équipe Gekki en fait partie : ils vont avoir une mission importante, accompagnés de Glenn. D'après ce qu'ils savent pour le moment, ce sera une attaque massive de vampires.

Je suis amusée : finalement ce groupe ne s'en sort pas si mal ! Leur coordination laisse à désirer, mais elle va certainement s'améliorer et ils vont devenir plus puissants. Peut-être même pourront-ils grimper plus tard dans les rangs.

Yū va avoir ce qu'il désire depuis si longtemps grâce à eux : sa précieuse vengeance ! Et, bien sûr, je serais là pour l'aider, s'il en ressent le besoin. Peut-être même que ses désirs deviendront les miens tant il va m'appeler à l'aider. J'ai hâte de voir ce que cette mission importante va rendre. Ils vont ainsi pouvoir tous faire leur preuves.

* * *

 **Ouah, encore un chapitre, je me suis dit que c'était quand même un passage clef du manga : la première fois où il demande de l'aide à sa démone. Bon, je dois dire que ça avance bien ;) vive les cours pour écrire 0:) Baka-NH tu m'as transmis ton tic! Bon, en fait tu l'es empiré - héhéhé oui tu m'influences ma baka! :p**

 **Merci de lire cette fanfic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, n'hésitez pas à poster des petits encouragements, ça m'aiderait... :D bon, ben, à la semaine prochaine - je suis étonnée que j'arrive à tenir le rythme je suis même en avance, le chap 5, 6 sont prêts et le 7 en écriture! Hé hé, bref...**


	6. Chapitre 5: La transformation

**BakaNh: merci de tes comments ;) oui tu m'influence quand je te vois écrire à l'autre bout de la salle, j'ai envie de faire pareil... Bon OK, maintenant, je _fais_ pareil! je t'aime quand même ma Baka! 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Les larmes dévalent les joues de Yū. Elles se rejoignent à l'extrémité de son menton, et tombent sur le sol en petites perles transparentes. Son cœur est serré, et il n'arrive pas à respirer tant sa poitrine est serrée. Il tente de bafouiller quelque chose d'intelligible.

— Mika… Mikaela-san… est-ce… est-ce que c'est toi ?!

Il sait pourtant déjà la réponse au fond de lui. L'ange blond un peu plus grand que lui, aux yeux bleus, le dévisage. Lui non plus ne peut y croire : ils sont tous les deux vivants. En plus, ils ont failli s'entretuer : Yū lui a enfoncé son katana dans la poitrine. Mais, il n'a pas libéré mon sort qui aurait tué sa famille – qui apparemment n'est pas mort comme il le pensait.

Yū est pourtant en mission : ils sont sortis du camp et ont attaqué la cible, essayant d'aider Glenn qui se faisait maîtriser par deux ennemis. Mais un nouveau bataillon les a attaqué. Et, dans les attaquants du supérieur de mon maître, se trouve son ami d'enfance, Mika. Il est habillé d'une longue cape blanche et des hautes bottes de cuir noir. Comme nos ennemis.

La joue gauche de Yū le lance : le coup de poing puissant de son lieutenant-colonel furieux. Ce dernier est en mauvais état, et c'est un peu effrayant : si quelqu'un de sa puissance se fait battre aussi facilement, mon _petit_ Yū ne va pas pouvoir survivre très longtemps sans mon aide, et je ne sais pas si lui prêter seulement aussi peu de force sera suffisant. Il faudra sans doute qu'il me nourrisse de son sang, et là, je ne me priverai pas d'essayer de le posséder, bien évidemment !

Son cœur est confus, totalement perdu, en train d'essayer de démêler ses sentiments, ses doutes et ses souvenirs. Il ne sait plus quoi penser : pourquoi son si cher Mika qu'il a cru mort pendant huit ans est-il avec les ennemis ? Pourquoi est-il habillé de la même façon qu'eux ? Il ne leur ait pourtant pas semblable : il est tellement gentil…

J'aimerais pouvoir le posséder maintenant, pendant qu'il est faible et a lâché son désir puissant de vengeance : je l'ai prévenu que je le ferais et je tiens toujours mes menaces. Mais, chaque fois que je m'approche un peu trop de lui, ses souvenirs m'assaillent, tels une nuée d'oiseaux rageurs qui me foncent dessus. Et, je ne peux que me débattre avec eux, tentant de ne pas m'y perdre.

 _—_ _Yū ! J'ai une carte et, attends… tada ! Un pistolet ! C'est bien, hein ? On peut fuir, maintenant, comme on l'avait tellement espéré ! Préviens discrètement notre famille, on part ce soir même, j'ai trouvé le trajet idéal : rapide et peu dangereux !_

 _L'enfant aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts scintillants hoche simplement la tête, pourtant ravi et pensif. Il rêve de l'extérieur, de la liberté, d'un monde sans vampire et ne pas être_ _traité_ _de_ _bétail_ _vivant. Il rêve que Mika ne soit plus obligé de donner son sang pour avoir des privilèges._

 _Mais, rien ne s'est passé comme il l'espérait._

 _Alors qu'ils allaient fuir, le noble Ferid est apparu devant eux, et les a tous tués, un à un. Eux, les membres de sa famille adoptive qu'il aimait pourtant tellement, et auxquels il n'a même pas pu dire ses véritables sentiments. Il l'aurait sans doute fait, arrivé dehors._

 _Le sang gicle sur le sol, comme de la peinture projetée au hasard sur une toile vierge. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, leurs corps tombent, sans vie et le regard vide, alors que le sang coule toujours plus, se répandant en une grosse flaque rouge. L'horreur reste gravée sur leur visage, ne disparaissant pas. Le sourire du meurtrier s'agrandit à chaque enfant mort. Et puis, Mika… Le dernier de ce massacre._

 _La rage qui explose dans Yū, le propulse en avant. Il réussit à se positionner à côté du noble, et, la haine et le désespoir, lui font appuyer avec plaisir sur la gâchette, tandis que ses yeux sont chargés de larmes qui ne coulent pas._

 _Tout semble se passer au ralenti, lorsque ce criminel s'écroule, une balle dans la tête. Mais, le petit Yū n'a pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, trop choqué et pressé de fuir. Il tente pourtant désespérément de sauver son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci lui dit de partir, laissant une marque rouge sur son visage fin._

* * *

— Yū, que se passe-t-il, s'inquiète Shinoa ? Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas tué, tu le pouvais, pourtant !

— Ce… c'est… ma… famille ! Mika… est ma famille ! Il est vivant, tu comprends ? Il vit !

Soudain, Yū remarque quelqu'un qui s'approche de son « frère ». Lui, le noble qui a tué sa famille ! Ferid ! La haine le fait pousser un cri de rage quand il se jette sur ce dernier, moi dégainée en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Oui, Yū, brise-toi, je serais là pour te venir en aide je serais là pour te posséder et te faire te venger, je te le promets. Laisse-moi juste prendre les rênes ! Je souris, impitoyable.

Mais, il préfère donner des coups sans puissance dans le vide, tentant vainement de toucher le noble qui fait des bonds en arrière, et qui se moque de lui. Yū n'est pas concentré, hanté par les souvenirs sanglants. Je me demande s'il veut vraiment mourir maintenant, sur ce champ de bataille !

— Yū, mange une pilule renforçante, je lui hurle ! Demande-moi de la force : il est beaucoup trop fort par rapport à toi. Ou nourris moi de ton sang, c'est encore mieux : tu auras plus de puissance ! Et je ne te posséderai pas maintenant, promis.

Il se reprend un instant, sortant agilement sa boîte remplie de pilules bleues-grises de sa poche sur son cœur. Il en avale rapidement une, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Mais, elle n'a pas le temps de faire effet : le noble est placé derrière lui, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Mon cœur manque un battement de terreur et je hurle le prénom de mon maître quand les canines du vampire se dévoilent, menaçant de se planter dans son cou.

Une ombre apparaît alors derrière notre ennemi. Mika ! Il lève son épée et tranche le bras de son allié !

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en approcher. Tu m'as dit que tu allais tuer seulement les autres, ceux qui le manipulent ! Et que lui, était à moi, et seulement à moi. Tiens ta parole, gronda-t-il.

Son visage est déformé par la haine, et ses canines effilées brillent sous le soleil haut dans le ciel. Ferid sourit négligemment et penche légèrement la tête, passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Il fait un petit mouvement de la main et part tranquillement rejoindre un de ses vampires et les partenaires de Yū, il abandonne apparemment, son bras dans la main.

Quelque chose se brise dans le cœur de mon maître : il vient de réaliser que son ami d'enfance est un vampire. Pourtant, il tente encore de rejeter à tout prix cette évidence : ses yeux sont encore bleus. Il s'accuse de la transformation de ce dernier.

— Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, Mika ?! bafouille-t-il.

— Yū, calme-toi, lui conseillé-je. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il était encore humain ?! Je te rappelle que tu l'as vu mourir presque sous tes yeux : il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer, autrement !

Les larmes recommencent à couler le long de joues de Yū, pendant qu'il murmure de nouveau un pardon. Et c'est reparti… un vrai mélodrame ! Yū, tu as intérêt à te reprendre, sinon, je te possède et je le tue ! Au moins, il sera bel et bien mort et tu pleureras au moins pour quelque chose et tu t'en voudras pour la fin de ta vie, si je te laisse reprendre le contrôle de ton corps.

Mika reste figé devant son ami. Sa main s'avance et recule plusieurs fois vers lui, hésitant. Puis, après un regard derrière lui, il lui tend la main, l'enjoignant à la prendre. Eh bien, s'ils sont comme ça tout les deux, je ne suis pas rendue…

— On peut fuir maintenant, Yū-chan, propose-t-il.

La chose étrange à l'intérieur de ce dernier s'agite fortement. Elle devient de plus en plus forte, fissurant peu à peu la barrière qui l'empêche de passer et de prendre possession du corps.

Mon possesseur regarde alors ses compagnons – il veut sans doute savoir s'il peut fuir. Un second noble est arrivé. Sa tresse brune et sa frange rouge en bataille me rappellent que c'est le puissant aristocrate qui a arrêté la voiture à main nue. Oh oh… Il rejoint posément Ferid, et le salue comme s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis en face d'eux.

Chess et Horn, ses deux gardiennes l'accompagnent, comme à leur habitude. Elles se positionnent autour de l'équipe Gekki et sourient. Ceux-ci sont en mauvais état : Glenn est blessé et à moitié assommé contre un mur complètement détruit, tandis que les camarades de Yū sont dos à dos, la main crispée sur leur arme, la meilleure position de défense.

Les vampires avancent, se léchant les lèvres et dévoilant leurs crocs. Le noble – qui d'après Ferid se nomme Crowley – plante alors ses canines dans le cou découvert de Shinoa qu'il a prise par vitesse. Les deux gardiennes font pareil que leur maître, et prennent Mitsuba et Kimizuki s'abreuvant à leur cou, tandis qu'un autre se jette sur Yoichi et plante ses canines dans son épaule.

Yū regarde, impuissant ses amis se faire absorber leur vie, et mourir peu à peu. Shinoa le supplie de partir tant qu'il le peut encore.

Mika le saisit alors dans ses bras, ne le laissant pas réfléchir ou faire un acte suicidaire. Il bondit au loin, fuyant le massacre de ses camarades de son ami. Yū rue et bataille pour qu'il le pose, mais Mikaela ne le lâche pas : il ne veut pas que son ami se fasse tuer.

Yū est déchiré entre ses groupes d'amis : sa famille ou ses camarades. Fuir, ou se battre – et se faire très certainement tuer. Il réussit enfin à poser le pied par terre et à repousser son ami. Mika le supplie de fuir avec lui. Mais, lorsque Yū regarde Shinoa, il voit que ses yeux sont embués de larmes et le supplient silencieusement de partir, de fuir et de les laisser mourir. Puis, d'un coup, ils se ternissent, la vie la quitte de plus en plus. Les mâchoires de Yū se crispent.

Il pousse un cri de désespoir, ne sachant quoi faire, ses mains couvrent ses yeux bordés de larmes. Eh oui, Yū, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à ta nouvelle « famille », que tu allais forcément souffrir. Je ne te laisserais pas te jeter ainsi sur les vampires, sans force. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors, pars avec Mika, ce sera le mieux.

Soudain, la chose gluante se redresse en lui. Je frémis, j'ai un _très_ mauvais pressentiment. Ses griffes s'allongent, et, d'un grand coup de patte, elle défonce alors les murs qui l'emprisonnent. Elle grandit, et commence à prendre possession de mon maître. Je grimace. Cela ne sent pas très bon pour lui, ni pour les personnes qui l'entourent. Ses ailes se déploient, et elle vole vers moi dans la lumière couchante de mon monde. Je plisse les yeux.

— Yū, tu es en train de perdre le contrôle de toi-même, et il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Laisse-le prendre possession de toi, mais ne cède pas tout à fait, juste assez pour avoir de la force.

Un cri de douleur déchire alors ses cordes vocales et m'abîme les oreilles. Je grimace douloureusement, il ne va pas réussir. Des larmes de sang coulent d'un de son œil, tandis que le gauche devient un gouffre noir et apparemment sans fond. Des lambeaux d'ailes déchirent subitement son vêtement et transperce son dos en en sortant. Il est projeté vers l'avant, il a l'air d'un pantin désarticulé, pire encore que Yoichi possédé.

Il pousse de nouveau un hurlement déchirant et plus fort que le précédent. Il lève ensuite mécaniquement et maladroitement son arme. Puis, il baisse brutalement son bras en direction de la personne en face de lui. L'onde de choc détruit le bâtiment sur lequel ils se tiennent – Mika, horrifié s'est sauvé à temps.

Les vampires se retournent tous, menton gouttant de sang, vers lui – au moins a-t-il pu les faire arrêter de boire. Une nuée noire et mouvante l'entoure, alors qu'il marche lourdement, comme un zombie vers eux. Il est effrayant, katana levé vers eux.

Il projette de nouveau une onde de choc. Elle créée un cratère circulaire et profond dans le sol. Le noble, que le séraphin a visé, a sauté à temps il siffle, impressionné, en admirant les dégâts que mon possesseur a fait en m'abaissant simplement.

— Prête-moi de la force, Ashuramaru, me demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

— Non, Yū. Tu n'es pas en état de la recevoir.

Il répète alors en boucle dans sa tête la phrase, espérant sans doute que je cède à l'usure. Mais, chaque fois, je refuse, sans cesse, et je ne changerai pas d'avis. La colère l'envahit alors. Il veut du pouvoir pour tuer… tout le monde – il ne fait plus la différence entre ses alliés et ses ennemis ! Et, si je lui en donne, le séraphin le tuerait et prendrait sa place. Et, il n'en ait absolument pas question : il est à moi, et à moi _seulement_ ! Je ne le laisserai pas prendre _ma_ place.

Soudain, alors que je lui répète ma réponse pour la énième fois, toujours la même, et que sa voix étrange emplit, augmentant encore dans ma tête, je sens quelque chose rentrer dans mon monde, pourtant fermé – Yū ne peut pénétrer dedans qu'avec ma permission. Cette _chose_ semble chercher la source de mon pouvoir. Que veut-il faire exactement ?

Je crispe les mâchoires, je n'aime pas beaucoup cela, à vrai dire. Il n'est pas question de lui en donner une infime partie ! Bien que ma source de pouvoir soit énorme, et qu'en donner une partie comme je l'ai fait pour Yū me la fasse augmenter, je ne veux pas en donner. Ce monstre ne recevra rien de moi, et je le lui explique.

Mais, soudain, sans comprendre, je sens mes pouvoirs soudainement drainés, aspirés par cette chose qui est rentrée dans mon monde. Je sursaute : comment est-ce possible ?!

— Je t'ai demandé, tu as refusé, je me sers par mes propres moyens, tant pis pour toi, m'explique-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Il produit alors une énorme explosion noire, voulant tuer l'ennemi qui se trouve en face de lui. La déflagration monte haut dans les airs, détruisant tout sur son passage. Je serre les poings et mes longs ongles rentrent dans ma peau, je suis énervée. Il n'est pas question de laisser Yū ainsi, et de perdre la ressource longuement et patiemment accumulée de mes pouvoirs. J'en aurais sans doute besoin pour me sauver, pas question de la gaspiller, donc.

— Yu ! Reviens à toi, l'appelé-je !

Je panique : le niveau de mes pouvoirs baisse trop rapidement, je bientôt me retrouver impuissante s'il continue à me les voler comme ça ! Mes forces diminuent brutalement, la créature ne puise plus seulement dans mes pouvoirs mais aussi dans mon énergie. Et, mes genoux se mettent soudainement à flageoler. Je grimace de nouveau : que se passe-t-il ?

Je tombe à genoux, ma tête tourne soudainement, et mes doigts tremblent parce que mes forces sont soudainement aux abonnées absentes. J'entends alors un craquement puis un bruit de chute métalliques sur le sol, dans ma tête, comme une chaîne qui se brise.

Le monde tourne bien trop vite et je n'arrive pas à me stabiliser, et, alors que Shinoa saute au cou de Yū pour l'arrêter et le faire redevenir normal, je tombe sur le sol poussiéreux et dur. Le soleil m'éblouit trop brusquement. Je sens mes paupières frémir plusieurs fois, pour tenter de m'y habituer…

STOP ! Il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans ce que je viens de dire. Poussiéreux ?! Soleil ?! Mon monde est confortable, et une lumière couchante l'éclaire, pas un soleil de midi. Or, mon épaule heurte douloureusement le sol et le soleil, haut dans le ciel, m'éblouit bel et bien, sans que j'en puisse contrôler l'intensité. J'entrouvre, avec mes dernières forces, les yeux. Je lève ma main à mes yeux, pour vérifier mes doutes.

Elle est trouble et semble s'approcher puis s'éloigner. Mais, derrière, quand je la baisse, je vois des bâtiments effondrés, et pas mon monde blanc et vide.

Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un rêve devenu réalité. Je suis… dans le monde réel ! Je suis sortie de mon monde, je suis sortie du katana ! Je suis enfin ce que j'ai rêvé : je suis une démone _libre_!

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, alors que je tombe dans les pommes, allongée sur le sol dur, devant reconstituer mes forces. Merci, séraphin, c'est grâce à toi. Ma chère liberté, que je t'ai attendue, te voilà enfin revenue à moi chère demoiselle tant attendue, tu as un goût excellent !

* * *

 **Ben voilà, dans les précédents chapitres je posais le cadre, maintenant la fanfic est vraiment partie! J'ai hâte d'écrire certains passages, mais je me dit: on écrit tout dans l'ordre... :3 ralala! hâte d'écrire... NON, je dirais pas, hein BakaNh, toi tu sais ;) spoil pas tout, hein? :p Bonne lecture, et... A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE! Merci aux 300 lecteurs pour le moment, ça me fait chaud au cœur, je dois dire... :$**


	7. Chapitre 6: la disparition

**Chapitre 6 :**

Je suis assise sur du… vide. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps. Peut-être deux jours, un peu moins ou plus, la vérité, c'est que je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas où je suis, toujours est-il que je ne suis pas dans mon monde blanc : je ne vois pas le katana dont je suis la gardienne. C'est bizarre de réaliser comme on s'attache à une arme, cela me fait un vide de ne pas l'avoir sous mes pieds.

Je regarde, curieuse, autour de moi. Je ne vois que le soleil, haut dans le ciel, et toujours du vide aux teintes orangées. Un petit vent fait flotter mes cheveux et les pans de ma longue robe blanche et noire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je suis libre… C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je reconstitue peu à peu mes forces, dans cet endroit qui m'est inconnu. J'y suis paisible, et l'esprit presque vide. Je n'ai plus de désirs de vengeance, de posséder quelqu'un ou de me nourrir immédiatement.

Le plus étrange, c'est que je sens toujours un lien assez fort avec Yū, brillant comme un filament d'or, et qui me relie à lui – la façon dont il s'illustre est sans doute mon imagination. Je vois aussi l'extérieur parfois. Je vois à travers Yū, cela me fait oublier les images floues et qui tourbillonnent autour de moi, trop vites pour que je puisse les saisir. Des souvenirs.

Soudain, la lumière est plus vive, et des ouvertures de la forme des yeux apparaissent dans mon monde. Les yeux de Yū. Je sens cette lumière m'attirer comme un aimant, m'appeler à venir regarder. Je me laisse tenter et tends la main vers elle, essayant de l'attraper, de pouvoir reconstituer mes ressources grâce à elle.

Mais, ma main traverse la lumière et devient invisible, je ne peux plus la sentir. Je ne peux pas l'en retirer, et, mon corps est alors absorbé entièrement malgré mes protestations et mes ruades pour l'y retirer. Je ne peux plus reculer, alors, je me laisse emporter par cette douce chaleur, intriguée.

Je vois à travers les yeux de Yū : une chambre meublée, et, un lavabo. Je sens les battements réguliers de mon… _son_ cœur. Puis, ses pensées deviennent miennes, je sens aussi sa perplexité d'être dans cette pièce. Mais, en fait, c'est plutôt, c'est _moi_ qui deviens _lui…_ Je me laisse tenter, je n'ai rien à perdre.

* * *

 **Yū :** Je me réveille et m'étire, tirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et baille un grand coup. Mon corps est douloureux, mais je l'ignore : aujourd'hui, je peux enfin ressortir de cette foutue chambre trop petite d'hôpital. J'ai enfin pu convaincre mes camarades que je vais bien. Je me rappelle alors que, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux hier matin, Shinoa était assise à côté de moi, regardant par la fenêtre, me veillant, attendant justement mon réveil.

Elle s'est levée d'un bond et s'est jetée à mon cou en s'exclamant « tu es vivant ! Tu m'as fait peur ». Je rougis de nouveau, je ne pensais pas lui avoir fait peur, encore moins à elle qui fait toujours l'insolente. Yoichi a la même réaction quand il rentre dans la chambre – Shinoa est sortie les prévenir en leur criant que j'étais réveillé. Tandis que Kimizuki agit toujours avec la même froideur.

J'ignore toujours la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû rester toute une demi-journée dans cette chambre d'hôpital exiguë. Même Mitsuba m'a dit que je l'avais effrayée – ce qui est assez perturbant… Ils m'ont parlé d'une transformation étrange et effrayante, tout en restant vagues.

Tout ce dont je me souviens est trouble est assez restreint. Je vois Mika – mon cœur se serre : il est vivant ! – puis, mon cœur pris en étau entre mes amis et ma famille, et… rien ! Juste, une immense douleur : un malaise ? Toujours est-il que j'ai un gros blanc.

J'attache le dernier bouton de la chemise de mon uniforme noir, puis attache Ashuramaru à ma ceinture, comme à mon habitude, chaque matin. Je souris, avec elle, je me sens fort et puissant, capable de mener ma vengeance à terme. Je sors alors dans le couloir Glenn est appuyé sur le mur, genou plié et pied posé sur le mur blanc, et m'attend tranquillement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— T'as bien récupéré, j'espère, parce qu'il y a un groupe de Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse à tuer, dans la ville.

Je redresse fièrement les épaules et le menton. Pas question de me faire sous-estimer par cet idiot ! Je vais tuer tout ces Cavaliers pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'il le pense.

— Bien sûr, tu me prends pour quoi ?! Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir une démone noire !

Il sourit, satisfait. Il pousse sur son pied et se redresse. Il se tourne et s'apprête à partir : mes camarades m'attendent. Mais, au dernier moment, alors qu'il partait, il s'arrête, et, sans se retourner m'annonce calmement de sa voix sévère :

— Tu m'as fait du soucis quand tu ne te réveillais pas, crétin ! A tes camarades aussi. Sur ce, à la prochaine…

Puis, il s'en va, les mains enfoncées négligemment dans les poches, et son pas claquant sur le sol. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ou de demander des informations sur ce qu'il vient de me dire : mes compagnons arrivent et m'entourent calmement, observant le lieutenant-colonel qui s'en va.

— Yo, crétin de Yū, me salue l'abruti à lunettes qui se croit fort, prêt à combattre, mauviette ?

— A _te_ battre ? Quand tu veux et sans aucune difficulté, avec un bras cassé, même !

Tous sourient, contents de m'avoir retrouvé. Je les suis ensuite à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je grimace : il pleut et cela va réduire fortement la visibilité. En plus, le terrain sera glissant. Heureusement que j'ai ma démone pour m'aider.

Nous nous rendons rapidement sur le lieu indiqué par Glenn. Nous pouvons deviner la présence des Cavaliers avant même d'être sur place : le bruit des bâtiments qui s'écroulent est étourdissant et produit beaucoup de poussière, repérable de loin.

Il y en a huit regroupés. Ils sont énormes et leur gueule circulaire est remplie de longues dents pointues et blanches. Je dégaine, suivi de mes compagnons. Comme prévu, Yoichi encoche une flèche pour en éliminer quelques uns, puis, appelle son démon alors qu'il la lâche.

Je suis impressionné : la flèche verte file à toute allure sur sa cible, puis, se scinde en trois et chacune d'entre elles tue un ennemi. Trois ennemis en moins. Comment peut-il faire cela ?! Mais, je ne m'inquiète pas : je peux être aussi fort que lui avec Ashuramaru, car j'en suis sûr, il utilise la force de son démon. En effet, le tatouage sur sa joue s'estompe quand j'observe mon camarade.

Je fonce alors sur l'ennemi en face de moi, tandis que mes compagnons foncent sur les autres. Pour une fois, je veux bien respecter le plan : j'ai un rôle aussi important que mes camarades : les ennemis sont bien répartis. Le cadet du groupe décoche encore des flèches de loin : il n'est pas fait pour le corps à corps…

Je tranche nettement une patte de la créature blanche à laquelle je suis assignée. Mais, elle m'attaque de l'autre côté. Je l'évite d'un petit saut souple sur le côté, et murmure :

— Prête-moi de la force, Ashuramaru !

Mais, je ne sens pas l'habituelle chaleur courir dans mes veines, me grisant. Je n'entends même pas la voix calme et souvent ironique de ma démone quand elle s'adresse à moi. Qu'a-t-elle ? M'en voudrait-elle ?! Mais de quoi, lui aurais-je fait quelque chose durant ma « transformation » ?

Je répète ma phrase, plus fort, mais je prends le risque d'ajouter que je lui serais reconnaissant : elle pourra prendre le pouvoir de mon corps un jour durant. Je sais que c'est risqué : elle ne me rendra sans doute pas la main comme ça, mais je suis un peu en danger. Je n'ai, en plus, toujours aucune réaction de sa part !

Je fais des bonds sur le côté et pare difficilement avec mon katana, pour éviter les attaques du Cavalier furieux. Mes autres compagnons ont tué tout les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel !

Énervé, je secoue sèchement mon katana, comme un jouet. J'espère au moins la réveiller de cette façon. Puis, comme je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, je recommence, secouant mon arme frénétiquement de haut en bas.

Shinoa se jette à ma rescousse et tue la créature qui se trouve dans mon dos, prête à me tuer. Ils me regardent tous, atterrés et surpris : pourquoi n'ai-je pas utilisé la force de ma démone ?! Et pourquoi donc suis-je en train de secouer mon arme comme un malade et en hurlant le prénom de celle qui la possède ?!

— Elle ne me répond pas ! expliqué-je, désemparé et furieux. Je ne sens pas sa présence !

Mitsuba et Shinoa se regardent et froncent les sourcils : ce n'est pas normal. Le plus étrange, est que quand j'essaie de la joindre, je vois le champ de bataille, puis un endroit étrange, un peu à l'écart. Une sorte de bâtiment encore à moitié debout, vaillant, couvert de vitres miroitantes.

— OK, on se replie, annonce Mitsuba. Pas question de prendre des risques avec un membre affaibli !

Je tente de protester, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans. Je me contente de grommeler que je suis assez fort – tout en sachant qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas. Pourtant, cela me tracasse vraiment : pourquoi ne me répond-elle pas ?!

Je regarde le paysage par la vitre de la voiture avec laquelle nous sommes venus, pensif. Nous allons vite et rejoignons rapidement le camp, passant facilement les remparts surveillés : ils nous ont reconnus. J'espère que Glenn va trouver ce qu'il se passe : il a toujours été à mes côtés quand j'en avais besoin, me remontant le moral.

Je dois avouer que cela me fait un certain vide à l'intérieur de moi, de ne pas sentir sa voix qui me parle, qui me raille et essaie de me laisser faire posséder. Elle me pousse, paradoxalement, à faire de mon mieux et à me battre pour me venger.

— _Ashuramaru, si tu m'entends, réponds-moi. J'ai besoin de ta force et que tu me parles_.

Mais, je ne sens toujours rien. Je soupire et lâche finalement la garde de mon arme, redevenue banale. Comme celle que j'avais quand j'ai affronté mon premier vampire après être rentré dans l'Armée. Je descends mécaniquement de la voiture. Devant moi, Mitsuba et Shinoa chuchotent en me jetant des regards étranges, à la dérobée au-dessus de leur épaule.

Nous débarquons à l'improviste dans le bureau du lieutenant-colonel – Mitsuba a quand même décidé de toquer. Il nous regarde, presque étonné, mais en même temps, furieux : nous devrions être en mission et assassiner tout ces Cavaliers qui détruisent tout. Je décroche mon arme de ma ceinture et la pose devant lui, sur son bureau, au-dessus de tout ses papiers qui s'empilent dessus. Je lui explique la situation.

Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il dégaine l'arme : elle a perdu de son éclat vert, si particulier qui montre que c'est une arme démoniaque. Il passe ensuite son index sur le tranchant de la lame : si Ashuramaru ne veut pas me répondre, il y aura quand même une réaction. Les démons n'aiment pas être mis en contact avec quelqu'un qui a déjà fait un pacte avec un de leur congénère.

Pourtant, il ne se passe rien, pas une fumée qui se dégage de l'arme, rien. Glenn reste un moment pensif et immobile, appuyé sur son siège et la tête sur son coude. Lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Puis, il semble se rappeler de quelque chose, il se tourne alors d'un coup vers son ordinateur, et se met à taper rapidement sur son clavier.

Après quelques minutes qui me paraissent une éternité, il se tourne vers moi, le visage grave et fermé. Il se lève calmement et se tourne vers moi, désignant mon arme de la main.

— Yū, Ashuramaru est soit morte, soit elle s'est enfuie. Je me rappelle que tu lui as pris beaucoup d'énergie lors de ta transformation, et si cela est trop violent, les démons peuvent mourir. Ou bien, les liens qui la retenaient dans cette arme se sont brisés. Son rapport témoigne qu'elle a été vivante, et, je ne sais comment, elle a donc dû retrouver sa liberté. Je vais te ramener dans la salle des démons noirs : il n'y a plus de chance pour elle et il faut que tu en choisisses un nouveau, tu ne peux pas sortir sans démon dehors. C'est trop dangereux, et on a besoin de bons soldats.

— Non ! Je refuse ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, je l'aurais senti, j'en suis sûr ! Si elle s'est échappée, elle va revenir, je vais la trouver ! J'en suis certain, laisse-moi une chance, je t'en prie !

Glenn fait un signe de la main à mes partenaires, pour qu'ils partent. Il me fixe froidement de ses yeux noirs.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris : elle ne reviendra pas. Si elle est encore vivante, elle a dû disparaître, de peur d'être de nouveau prisonnière du katana. Et si tu continues à vouloir la retrouver, on va devoir t'enfermer. Je ne laisserais pas un séraphin se faire tuer ou pire, enlever par nos ennemis. Ashuramaru doit même sans doute être avec eux, maintenant.

Je serre les poings et mes mâchoires se serrent douloureusement. Je fulmine, et mes narines frémissent. Je reprends vivement mon arme, et la rengaine dans son fourreau, la gardant à la main par défi.

— Je vais la chercher : je pense savoir où elle est. Vers le champ de bataille ! Je vais la retrouver pour te montrer que tu as faux, Glenn ! Ce n'est pas la démone que tu crois qu'elle est.

Je lui tourne le dos, menton redressé, la main serrée sur la garde de mon katana. Il n'est pas question que je conclut un autre pacte comme ça. Mais, au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, j'entends la voix de mon supérieur tonner dans mon dos.

— Non, Yū, crétin, ne fais pas ça : là-bas, c'est sur le territoire ennemi. Sans force démoniaque, c'est du suicide ! Je suis désolé – ou en fait… pas du tout, tu n'as qu'à écouter un peu plus les ordres – mais je n'ai que ce choix pour t'arrêter.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, par-dessus mon épaule, les sourcils froncés, que veut-il dire par cela ? Pourquoi est-il désolé, et de quoi ? Il est appuyé sur ses avant-bras, surplombant son bureau et me fixant de son regard froid et dur. Alors, je remarque que son doigt est appuyé sur un bouton rouge dans le coin de son bureau. Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Il n'a tout de même pas fait ça !

Je me retourne d'un bloc, quand la porte s'ouvre en grand et laisse passer trois soldats, vêtus de l'uniforme et du képi qui m'entourent. Derrière eux, Shinoa essaie de lutter et clame mon innocence, s'accrochant aux bras d'un des soldats. Elle annonce son nom, pour les empêcher de m'emporter, mais cela ne fonctionne pas.

— Hyakuya Yuichiro, rendez vous, s'il-vous-plaît. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir tant que vous ne vous déciderez pas à prendre une nouvelle arme.

— Quoi ?! Glenn, m'insurge-je, c'est quoi ce bordel !

Je me débats un instant, puis me laisse emporter dans les fonds du bâtiment. Glenn tu me le paieras !

* * *

 **Et ... le chap 6! OUIIIII... XD merci à Aurél-chan qui relis - avant de le taper sur l'ordi - mes six pages et commente en mode " haha j'adore :'D " et me conseille de développer plus telle ou telle partie. Je t'adore ma Auré-chan, merci d'être à mes côtés!**

 **T'inquiète, je t'oublie pas Elisa-chan/ Baka-hime, je sais que tu lis ces mots en souriant. Ah, il y a Magda, qui va devoir relire six chapitres et s'arracher les yeux sur la grammaire! ;') Et No qui m'écoute râler pour trouver un mot, raconter mon histoire et m'exciter comme une dingue en cours, alors qu'elle a jamais vu ou lu OnS! XD**


	8. Chapitre 7: la recherche

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je tourne en rond, comme un fauve dans sa cage, furieux et blessé dans mon amour propre. Je donne des coups de pieds énervés dans les murs de pierres de la petite prison. Ma cellule est composée d'un toilette, un lavabo et un lit – ou plutôt une planche de bois avec un simple drap blanc et froissé. Décidément, on me traiterait presque comme un ennemi !

L'odeur d'humidité est forte, et l'obscurité est assez profonde, s'éclaircissant à peine vers la porte en barreaux rouillés et moites. Au moins, n'y a-t-il pas de cafards, et le sol de pierre n'est pas glissant. Presque le luxe… Un privilège ?

— Putain de merde, fulminé-je ! Glenn, espèce d'abruti ! Tu vas me le payer, sale connard de traître, je te le jure !

Je porte la main à mon katana : étrangement, ils me l'ont laissé et ne me l'ont pas confisqué comme ils auraient dû le faire. Sans doute veulent-ils me narguer : ils savent que je ne peux rien faire avec, sans ma démone et sa force. C'est devenu une arme banale, avec laquelle je ne peux même pas défoncer la porte qui m'emprisonne.

Je balance mon poing sur le mur et grimace de douleur, cet acte était sensé détendre mes nerfs, mais n'a eu que l'effet de m'abîmer les phalanges et de faire couler légèrement mon sang. Pourquoi Glenn fait-il cela ? Tout _ça_ pour mon… séraphin ?

— Yū, chuchote une voix dehors, rompant le fil de ma rage. Yū, approche, c'est moi, Shinoa. On a trouvé un truc pour te sortir de là.

Je fronce les sourcils, et vois alors apparaître une tresse de cheveux violets devant ma porte quand je me tourne pour regarder. Je souris, et, intrigué, je m'avance vers elle. Comment est-elle rentrée dans la prison alors que seuls les hauts gradés – tels que les colonels et autres dans le genre de cet abruti de Glenn – le peuvent ?

Je m'en souviens maintenant ! C'est une Hiragii, et, l'annonce de son seul nom de famille lui ouvre toutes les portes : ils contrôlent toute l'Armée Démoniaque du Japon. Je dois avouer que c'est un avantage majeur de l'avoir dans mon équipe… Surtout pour me sortir des situations difficiles dans lesquelles j'ai le don de me mettre.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Oh, ils t'ont laissé ton arme ? Au moins, on n'aura pas besoin de chercher partout pour tenter de la trouver. Je te propose de l'utiliser : on va te faire sortir de là, ce soir. Yoichi et Kimizuki vont assommer la patrouille, et nous, Mitsuba et moi, on ne sera au courant de rien si cela se passe mal.

Je hoche la tête : au moins, elles pourront les défendre en prétendant qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre et qu'ils n'en sont pas sortis. Pas mal, je dois dire… Bon, je suppose que ce sont les deux filles qui l'ont créé : elles ont une bonne vision tactique du champ de bataille, et donc de la fugue. Je suis heureux de les avoir dans mon camp.

— Bon, si tout se passe bien, vous ne mettrez pas longtemps à sortir d'ici. Quant à la retrouver…

Son visage s'assombrit et son sourire insolent disparaît. Ses épaules se crispent, je le vois même dans l'obscurité : elle ne me croît pas ! Elle ne pense pas qu'Ashuramaru va revenir. Je m'énerve, je fais confiance à ma démone, je _sens_ qu'elle n'est pas partie, qu'elle est toujours quelque part, endormie. Je ressens comme un lien avec elle.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va revenir, hein ? Tu penses qu'elle est avec l'ennemi, comme cet abruti de Glenn ! Que, si je la revoie, elle va me tuer, hein, un arme de vampire dans les mains et conduisant un groupe de suceurs de sang ? C'est ça ?! Réponds-moi ! Tu la crois comme ça, hein ?

Elle ne répond pas à mes exclamations, regardant confusément autour d'elle, puis sa jupe – soudain devenue intéressante et apparemment trop courte puisqu'elle tire tout le temps dessus, nerveusement. Ses yeux se relèvent, et m'implorent de ne pas aller plus loin.

Ma respiration s'accélère : non, il n'en est pas question, je veux savoir pourquoi ! Elle m'aide à m'échapper, mais seulement pour que je me rende compte que ma démone m'a vraiment abandonnée, et que je prenne un nouveau démon et reprenne ma place dans l'équipe ! Cela me met hors de moi ! Finalement, elle est dans le même état d'esprit que le lieutenant-colonel, je me demande même si ce n'est pas lui qui l'envoie.

— Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Tu es comme Glenn : tu ne crois pas qu'elle va revenir !

— Écoute, Yū… me répond-elle, conciliante, comme tout les démons, elle a rêvé de sa liberté, et, je pense que maintenant qu'elle l'a retrouvée… Eh bien, je… je pense qu'elle ne va pas revenir vers toi, que tu n'étais qu'un outil pour accéder à cette liberté et la nourrir, voilà ! Tu sais, c'est une démone, ne la surestime pas ! Mais, tu sais, il y a toujours d'autres démons noirs, aussi puissants, avec la même arme ou presque que la tienne. Glenn te propose d'y retourner, c'est un privilège qu'il te fait, tu sais !? Lâche-t-elle d'une traite.

— Va-t-en, la coupé-je. Je te prouverai que tu as tort, à toi et les autres s'il le faut. Maintenant, pars, je ne veux plus te voir avant d'avoir retrouvé Ashuramaru !

Elle tente de s'expliquer, bafouille quelques excuses, mais je retourne dans l'obscurité calme de ma cellule, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça. Je l'entends soupirer tristement, et, sans doute regretter ses paroles – qu'elle croit justes. Puis, peu après, le léger claquement de ses bottes sur les dalles. Enfin, très loin, sa voix qui explique qu'elle a fini, et la porte sécurisée qui se referme derrière elle.

Je m'installe sur mon lit, la tête posée sur mes genoux pliés, plongé dans mes pensées. Je profite du silence pour réfléchir aux récents événements douloureux. Mika, vivant, alors que je l'avais vu mourir… Le fait qu'il soit dans le camp ennemi, que je vais sans doute devoir l'affronter… Ma transformation en « séraphin » dont les souvenirs reviennent, peu à peu. Et puis, Ashuramaru libre, grâce à moi. J'ai failli la tuer en lui prélevant trop d'énergie et de pouvoir en puisant en elle.

— Hé, crétin de Yū ! La voie est libre, donc, si _monsieur_ veut bien se donner la peine de lever son derrière et de nous suivre, ce serait… hum… fortement agréable !

Je souris narquoisement. Au moins, lui, ne change pas. Je me redresse d'un bond du lit grinçant et peu confortable. Yoichi me sourit et agite timidement la main vers moi, se reconcentrant sur les alentours et sa surveillance. Kimizuki rajuste ses lunettes sur son nez, et fait tourner crânement les clefs dérobées, autour de son doigt.

Je souris quand il ouvre finalement la porte qui grince légèrement, et quand il s'appuie négligemment sur le chambranle. Yoichi nous fait un signe de la main : personne, tout est sécurisé. Nous avançons jusqu'à ce dernier, la main sur la garde de notre arme et sur la pointe des pieds, au cas où…

Nous regardons avec précaution autour de nous, puis avançons encore de quelques pas, vérifiant les couloirs à chaque intersection. Mais, ils ont bien fait leur travail, il n'y en a plus aucun – ou encore conscient en tout cas. Enfin, je vois la deuxième porte sécurisée plus isolée que la principale, menant aux escaliers.

Mais, soudain, un soldat passe négligemment devant, et nous regarde, étonnés. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de comprendre. Il n'a même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passe, que, déjà, Kimizuki s'est jeté sur lui et l'a assommé d'un coup bref mais puissant sur la nuque de ses deux mains collées l'une contre l'autre. Il s'écroule sur le sol.

Nous poussons alors la porte, et montons rapidement les escaliers. C'était facile : les prisonniers ne sont pas censés avoir des complices à l'intérieur, ni avoir un contact avec eux. Encore une fois, c'est le nom de Shinoa qui nous aide…

Dehors, la lune brille fort, et quelques étoiles brillent dans le ciel, formant sans doute des constellations, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lever le nez – nous devons nous dépêcher – et, je n'y connais _absolument_ rien ! Notre souffle est court, mais nous courrons encore un peu : nous voulons être loin lorsque les soldats qui se réveilleront, sonneront l'alerte.

Mais, à ce moment là, j'espère que je serai revenu avec ma démone, et que Glenn me laissera reprendre ma place dans l'équipe.

— On va où, demande Yoichi ?

— Là où je me suis transformé, sur le champ de bataille, me contenté-je de répondre.

Nous marchons rapidement. Kimizuki nous guide, grâce à son sens de l'orientation – assez pratique, je dois avouer… Shinoa et Mitsuba auraient dit qu'il savait tout faire, mais ce n'est pas notre cas avec Yoichi, nous préférons ne pas faire de commentaires. Bientôt, il me semble reconnaître des bâtiments. Nous sommes au bon endroit.

— Cherchez un peu à l'écart, normalement. J'ai vu un bâtiment encore à demi debout. Pleins de vitres, aussi, si ça peut vous aider.

Ils hochent sérieusement la tête, puis nous nous séparons et nous éloignons du champ de bataille, où j'aperçois des traces noires gluantes et du sang. D'après mes souvenirs, les séquelles de ma transformation en séraphin, ainsi que l'énorme cratère en plein milieu – pour lequel j'ai volé l'énergie d'Ash.

Je me concentre sur mes perceptions, fermant les yeux. Je la sens, près d'ici, mais je ne sais pas où exactement, et cela me frustre. Cela pourrait aller pourtant tellement plus vite.

Soudain, j'entends alors un bruit étrange. Je regarde anxieusement autour de moi. Je sors légèrement mon katana, prêt à le saisir si un ennemi quel qu'il soit apparaît. Je tente de sonder l'obscurité présente entre les immeubles, que la clarté n'arrive pas à annuler.

L'espoir étreint alors mon cœur : si c'était ma démone, qui essayait de me faire remarquer sa présence parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger ou autre ? Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant anxieusement, guettant un petit détail de sa présence dans les décombres ou les horizons.

— Ashuramaru ? Soufflé-je discrètement, c'est toi ? Réponds-moi si tu le peux, s'il-te-plaît.

J'entends alors de nouveau, un léger craquement, comme des débris de bâtiments qui se craquent. Je fronce les sourcils, on dirait quelqu'un qui essaie de prendre une proie – en l'occurrence moi, et ça ne me plaît pas – par surprise. Ce n'est pas Ashuramaru, j'en suis maintenant certain. Mes sens en éveil, je ne reconnais pas son aura.

Ma main se met instinctivement sur la garde de mon katana, tandis que mes pieds se positionnent automatiquement pour plus de stabilité, prêts au combat. Je sens alors quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête, et une légère ombre se forme à mes pieds qui ne m'appartient pas. Je lève immédiatement la tête. Dans le soleil, tranche une ombre élancée.

Un vampire ! Son épée est dégainée, et pointée vers le bas, droit sur moi. Je descends dans mes jambes, muscles contractés, comme j'ai appris à le faire. La lumière m'éblouit et lui donne un grand avantage : cela me déstabilise et laisse une tâche noire sur ma vision.

Au moment où mon ennemi peut trancher sans problème ce qui se trouve en-dessous de lui – en l'occurrence, moi – je me décale légèrement. Mon arme tranche l'air et découpe la chair de son épaule. Elle pénètre sans problème jusqu'à l'os et je la sens butter contre.

Je souris : il va mourir grâce au sort que possède l'arme, grâce à l'intervention de ma démone… Et merde ! Mon sourire passe sur les lèvres de mon adversaire, tandis que sa grimace passe sur les miennes ! Comment ais-je pu oublier ce _détail_!? Je ne peux pas le tuer.

— Yū, s'écrie Kimizuki, décale-toi ! On est cernés !

D'un petit saut, je lui laisse le champ libre pour une attaque fatale, cachant jusqu'au dernier moment sa présence à l'ennemi. Ses armes à l'éclat vert s'enfoncent subitement dans le ventre du vampire. Il se transforme alors en poussière tourbillonnante.

Notre groupe se resserre, nous sommes collés, dos à dos. Une dizaine de vampires sort de derrière les bâtiments. Yoichi encoche alors une première flèche.

— Yū, vas-y, je suis derrière pour le coup de grâce, m'explique ce dernier commençant déjà à viser, mais les vampires évitent les flèches.

Je hoche la tête. Je dois positionner les vampires dans sa ligne de tir, et qu'ils ne puissent pas – comme ils y arrivent maintenant – éviter ses traits. Compris ! Ce devrait être dans mes cordes, même sans sort tueur…

Grâce à cette technique, trois vampires meurent rapidement, je les pousse dos vers Yoichi, et ce dernier décoche un trait. Mais, les vampires comprennent vite la ruse, et attaquent notre archer, en corps à corps. Je grimace, ce n'est pas bon !

Kimizuki, lui, est entouré par trois ennemis qui sourient cruellement, armés d'épées. Et, le dernier du groupe s'avance avec confiance vers moi. Son sourire est cruel et carnassier.

J'espère que Yoichi va pouvoir m'aider, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui vais mourir et finir en brochette crue pour suceur de sang ! L'abruti aux cheveux roses et aux lunettes s'est déjà débarrassé de l'un d'eux et donne un coup de pied au suivant pour le repousser momentanément, m'aperçois-je, d'un rapide coup d'œil.

Le vampire aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval devant moi, en profite, et se jette sur moi, épée brandie. Je pare par réflexes quelques coups, un peu en retard. Je grimace, j'accumule le retard et mes coups deviennent désordonnés. Mon adversaire attaque sans relâche, me poussant toujours plus en arrière. Mes mouvements sont désorganisés, sans logique et je m'expose de plus en plus, levant trop ma lame. Je deviens une proie facile.

Soudain, je remarque trop tard, qu'en parant et repoussant sa dernière attaque et son épée, j'expose mon poitrail. Le temps semble se figer subitement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter son coup, et il le sait aussi bien que moi. Un grand sourire naît sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux brillent d'un éclat malsain et sanglant.

Le temps semble ralentir encore plus. Son sourire victorieux s'étend encore plus sur son visage. Je plisse les paupières, attendant la douleur, puis le néant soulageant. Je veux affronter la mort dans les yeux, je regarde alors mon ennemi dans ses yeux bleus et froids. Ma main se serre sur mon katana. Je ne regrette pas d'être parti à la recherche de ma démone, si c'était à refaire, je le referai. J'imprime une dernière fois la couleur des yeux de mon ennemi dans mon esprit, je le grave à l'intérieur de moi.

* * *

 **Hey, merci à ceux qui lisent ce septième chapitre :D ça me fait très plaisir. Bon, je suis en train de réfléchir à la fin de l'histoire... Oui, je galère un peu... J'ai le milieu, jusqu'au chapitre 22, et après... ben rien XD. Donc, on va y remédier!**

 **Bon dites-moi si le fait qu'Ashuramaru soit libre vous plait ou pas! Merci**


	9. Chapitre 8: la liberté

**Chapitre 8 :**

 **Ashuramaru** **:** J'ouvre brusquement les yeux dans le monde étrange où je me trouve, prenant une respiration en même temps. Il est là ! Je sens sa présence et l'énergie qu'il possède. Je souris victorieusement : je vais pouvoir reprendre ce qu'il m'a volé, mon énergie, et pouvoir enfin me réveiller.

La luminosité semble avoir changé. Ce doit être la nuit dehors – dans le monde extérieur où se trouve mon corps – le soleil ne m'éblouit plus. Je peux enfin retirer la main de devant mes yeux. Et les images qui tourbillonnaient autour de moi, ont finalement disparu.

Cette connexion avec Yū est étrange, pouvoir voir à travers les yeux de mon maître me perturbe. Je ne qualifierai pas cela d'agréable ou désagréable, mais… dérangeante. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir pu avec le dernier soldat… Est-ce dû au séraphin caché à l'intérieur de lui ? Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il détient de mon énergie ?

Au souvenir de son passage en séraphin, je frémis. Cette transformation est plus horrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais et si soudaine… Ses hurlements résonnent de nouveau dans mon crâne, puis recommencent, passant en boucle dans mon crâne sans cesse. Apparemment, peu après, Shinoa a réussi à le faire revenir à lui. J'ignore toujours la raison de sa transformation si soudaine.

Je me relève, et me mets, chancelante, sur mes pieds. Je me prends la tête dans les mains, tout tourne autour de moi, et j'attends que le sol se stabilise avant de bouger de nouveau. Si seulement je pouvais m'appuyer sur quelque chose, mais cet endroit semble être comme mon monde : ne pas avoir de fin. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête à sortir de ma torpeur, visiblement.

Le lien brillant qui m'unit à mon maître, s'est renforcé, est devenu plus visible et épais. Il doit me chercher… Il est décidément stupide : je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore lui fournir de la force pour ses combats. Et, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de le faire. Je suis libre, rien ne m'impose de rester avec lui, ni de ses camarades trop joyeux.

Il aurait mieux fait de pactiser avec un nouveau démon, au lieu de se trimbaler une arme inutile, accrochée pour la décoration à sa ceinture. Il ne peut rien faire avec, pas même tuer un simple vampire avec.

Soudain, le lien lumineux et doré semble se ternir. Il se teinte alors brusquement d'un gris terne. Le lien qui m'unît à mon possesseur se met ensuite à dégager une fumée étrange et grisâtre. Je fronce les sourcils et recule d'un pas, peu confiante et méfiante. Je me sens plus rassurée en mettant de la distance entre moi et cette… _chose…_ dont j'ignore tout.

Mais, le lien se ternit de plus en plus, se propageant rapidement vers moi, comme une étincelle le long d'un fil explosif. Il va vite, on le dirait déterminé à me tuer. Je grimace : le fil doré semble se dissoudre. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Yū est-il encore vivant ?! Je veux oublier la pointe d'inquiétude qui monte en moi : ce doit être simplement parce qu'il possède mon énergie ! Une démone ne s'attache pas à son maître, la preuve, je n'ai ressenti aucune peine quand le précédent s'est fait transpercé.

Je ne peux pas fuir continuellement, ni reculer à jamais face à cet événement. Alors, je plante mes pieds dans le sol duveteux. Je serre les mâchoires, déterminée, mais je n'ai même pas assez de force pour faire apparaître mon arme favorite dans ma main, et pouvoir combattre comme il faut cette étrangeté.

La fumée crée alors une forme trouble et mouvante, qui, peu à peu, se relève et m'entoure. Elle m'enveloppe, je ne vois même plus le ciel, que du gris autour de moi, et commence à enserrer douloureusement mon poitrail. Je tousse et suffoque, ma poitrine est trop serrée, et l'air me manque. Je tente de la griffer pour me libérer, mais ce n'est que de la fumée : mes ongles passent à travers et manquent de peu ma peau.

Alors que j'ouvre désespérément la bouche pour chercher l'oxygène qu'il me manque, la brume sombre rentre à l'intérieur de moi. Elle pénètre ensuite par tout les pores de ma peau, dans mon corps. J'ai un instant l'impression que ma peau bouge. Je tousse, cherchant à recracher cette chose qui me prend par surprise.

Mais, alors que je pense mourir, l'étau disparaît subitement, me laissant tomber au sol sur les genoux. Je prends une longue bouffée d'air et tente de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Ma vision est tremblante, et mes mains sont posées au sol pour maintenir mon équilibre, précaire même à quatre pattes.

Une nouvelle énergie court étrangement dans mes veines, me redonnant mes pouvoirs et me permettant de me redresser.

Comment n'ais-je pas compris que c'était mon énergie qui me revenait ? Je serre le poing, et celui-ci s'entoure d'une brume noire et ondulée. Enfin, cela m'avait manquée ! Je peux enfin retrouver mes pouvoirs et me battre, je fais apparaître un katana dans ma main.

Mes paupières frémissent, et j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je plisse les paupières, craignant la lumière trop vive, mais le ciel est noir, sans nuage. Je vois les multiples étoiles briller, et la lune pleine, haut dans le ciel, éclairer vivement le lieu. Le menton en l'air et la tête toujours posée sur le sol, je remarque alors Cassiopée, la constellation en W. Comment est-ce que je la connais ? Je l'ignore moi-même. Un souvenir ou une connaissance ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je pousse doucement sur mes coudes, et me redresse. Je regarde, curieuse et étonnée, autour de moi les immeubles et les ruines. Je sens sous ma main les débris de roches des bâtiments, qui entaillent ma peau. Je la lève devant les yeux, une goutte de sang perle dessus, puis la blessure se referme aussitôt avec un petit picotement.

Je suis libre. Vraiment libre !

Je me mets sur mes pieds, heureuse. Les souvenirs de ma localisation me reviennent. Je dois partir à la recherche de Yū, pour tenter de comprendre ma liberté, mais aussi pourquoi mon énergie volée est revenue si soudainement à moi.

Mais après cela, que ferais-je ? Vais-je combattre avec eux, dans l'équipe Gekki s'ils m'acceptent, ou partir seule me venger et éliminer tout ces vampires ? Tout en y réfléchissant, je marche au hasard, contournant les grands bâtiments, me guidant principalement grâce au lien et mes sensations. Celui-ci est – étrangement – toujours présent malgré mon énergie restituée.

Soudain, j'aperçois un vampire, dos à moi, contemplant quelque chose un peu plus loin en contrebas. Il fait de grands mouvements avec ses bras et ses mains, il donne visiblement des ordres. Je m'avance derrière lui à pas feutrés, je vais le prendre par surprise. Ce n'est pas un noble, mais il doit être gradé : je le devine à la présence des épaulettes sur son habit.

Un katana apparaît silencieusement dans ma main, dans un tourbillon de flammes noires et sans chaleur. Quel plaisir de sentir sa garde froide et métallique, sculptée, qui se positionne si parfaitement dans ma main. Son poids me rassure et me fait sourire. Je serre mes doigts dessus, le métal cliquette légèrement.

Le vampire, alerté pas le bruit, se tourne aussitôt dans ma direction, il a porté la main à la garde de son épée – encore enfermée dans son fourreau – en tournant. Je souris de plus belle et m'avance avec une démarche presque féline vers lui. Je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler, depuis plus d'un siècle, je n'ai pas tué directement…

Son épée crisse quand il la dégaine, il la positionne devant lui. Mon sourire carnassier dévoile mes canines effilées. Cela le perturbe : il se demande s'il se trouve devant un de ses congénères, mais dans ce cas pourquoi je l'attaque…

Nos lames se croisent. Je sens les muscles de mes épaules se mettre lentement en action et rouler sous ma peau, cela aussi, m'avait manquée. Nos armes se heurtent violemment et forment de larges arabesques dans les airs. Quand le fer se touche, des étincelles se forment puis disparaissent aussitôt.

Je décide finalement de feinter, et mon katana – qu'il ne peut pas parer – lui transperce le ventre. Son épée, tombe de sa main qui s'ouvre, sans force et il se transforme en poussière. Je souris, ravie. L'envie de tuer, forte, est seulement à moitié comblée.

Je m'avance alors, vers la bataille qu'il dirigeait, d'un pas calme. Pourquoi me presserais-je : après tout, ils ont de l'expérience et leur démon. Et, Yū a ses camarades pour l'aider. La pointe de mon katana est dirigée négligemment vers le sol.

Mes pieds sont nus, et les cailloux me blessent la voûte plantaire, je grimace, ce n'est pas très agréable, mais cela me prouve que je suis vraiment libre. Oui, je me fiche de la douleur momentanée : la joie d'être revenue, de voir par mes propres yeux et être libre de mes mouvements, est plus forte que la douleur.

Les bruits de la lutte me parviennent, du fer sur du fer, et les bruits de pas et cris d'élans. Je cherche Yū : il doit être en difficulté, s'il ne peut pas tuer des vampires, vu leur nombre. Est-il seulement encore vivant, en fait ?

J'ignore les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent subitement à cette pensée. Je plisse les yeux, le guettant, cherchant sa présence et l'éclat de ses cheveux noirs. Je distingue Kimizuki, entouré par trois ennemis. Ses armes se croisent, et nu des vampires est coupé en deux.

Il est alors attaqué par le second dans le dos, et blessé au bras – d'un petit saut sur le côté, il a pu heureusement éviter l'attaque mortelle. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est agile et doué. Mais il est aussi avantagé par rapport à mon maître : il a deux armes.

D'un saut en arrière, il arrive à se dégager des deux ennemis derrière et devant lui : ils sont maintenant face à lui. Ce sera plus évident pour lui de les tuer. L'éclat vers de ses armes est flou, il est rapide. Les vampires réussissent à parer, mais avec difficulté. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel retournement de situation.

Il sourit, satisfait. Il fond alors sur l'un d'entre eux, le transperce de son sabre, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il pare le coup du second. Il dégage ensuite la lame du poitrail de l'ennemi qui devient poussière et se fond dans le sol. L'autre grimace en remarquant que les yeux flambants derrière les lunettes, du garçon aux cheveux rose se tournent vers lui. Il tente de reculer. Mais, le jeune homme réussit à l'attaquer, et lui tranche la tête brusquement.

Yoichi, quant à lui, fait des petits sauts sur le côté et en arrière – il est prudent et ne montre jamais son dos à l'adversaire – pour tenter de s'éloigner le plus possible du vampire qui l'a attaqué. Le corps à corps n'est vraiment pas sa spécialité ! L'ennemi essaie de blesser le jeune brun qui est trop agile et évite ses coups. Il place parfois son arc entre lui et l'épée du vampire.

Enfin, il réussit à s'éloigner assez du vampire, il redresse alors son arc, encoche un flèche, puis il tend alors la corde jusqu'à sa joue. Les cercles pour viser, apparaissent, il se stabilise, puis lâche la corde et la flèche. Celle-ci fonce droit dans le cœur du vampire. Du sang coule sur son menton, et ses vêtements tombent au sol en un petit tourbillon, vides.

— Yū, s'exclame le cadet. Yū-san ! Attention !

Je sursaute, me réveillant de ma transe observatrice, et le cherche frénétiquement des yeux. Il se défend contre un vampire et recule de plus en plus. Kimizuki, haletant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux se redresse lentement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent par l'horreur, en remarquant dans quelle condition est son coéquipier.

Le voilà, Yū ! Le vampire réussit à lui faire parer afin d'avoir champ libre de sa poitrine. La haine m'enflamme : il n'en est pas question ! Je ne l'ai pas encore remercié de ma liberté, et n'ai pas l'intention de le faire pendant qu'il décède avec ses compagnons qui pleureraient sur mes épaules – je ne suis pas une éponge !

Mes jambes s'actionnent d'elles-même, et me font courir plus vite que ce dont je me croyais capable. Instinctivement, je fais un détour : je contourne un bâtiment pour arriver derrière le vampire et pouvoir le tuer plus facilement, pour laisser cours à ma rage et ma vengeance.

Plus vite ! Le temps semble ralentir, je crois voir chaque poussière à côté de laquelle je passe. Plus vite ! Le visage de Yū s'assombrit en le comprenant : il pense qu'il va mourir dans peu de temps. Plus vite ! Le vampire devant moi lève son épée au-dessus de son épaule droite, à deux mains, pour avoir plus d'élan et être précis.

Je pousse alors sur mes pieds, ne voulant lui laisser aucun chance, et saute dans les airs. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Je sens mes cheveux s'envoler dans mon dos, alors que la pointe de mes pieds ne touche déjà plus le sol. Ainsi que les pans de ma robe, maintenant un peu salie par la poussière du sol sur lequel je suis restée couchée.

Le vampire sent subitement ma présence, et se retourne vers moi, me jaugeant de ses yeux rouges, tandis que son épée s'abat sur mon maître juste avant.

— Non ! M'écrie-je, Yū !

Mes narines frémissent de haine, et la vitesse fait devenir mes yeux troubles, ainsi que picoter mon nez. Je pousse un cri de haine, alors que je fonce sur mon ennemi. Mon katana s'enfonce alors dans le dos de ce dernier, qui lâche son épée. J'évite de peu le caillot de sang qu'il crache dans ma direction.

Son corps s'évapore alors immédiatement. En face de moi, je vois Yū qui louche, effrayé et surpris sur la pointe de mon arme, à quelques millimètres de son nez. Je souris, soulagée et amusée, puis baisse mon arme et pose la pointe sur le sol. Il papillonne un instant les paupières, se remettant de sa surprise.

Sa main droite tient son biceps gauche, légèrement entaillé par le vampire, d'où s'échappe un faible filet de sang qui tâche la manche de son uniforme. Il me sourit en se rendant compte de mon identité, et qu'il est bel et bien vivant !

— Je savais que tu reviendrais !

— A ce propos…

Je le gifle sèchement. Sa tête est propulsée sur le côté, et sa tête est ébahie. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, je n'y lis que de l'incompréhension et la question « pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

— Tu es un idiot, tu aurais dû te lier à un autre démon, il t'aurait donné la force nécessaire ! En prenant ce risque, tu as failli mourir. Moi, je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrais encore t'en donner, m'explique-je. Et tu es un imbécile d'être parti dans le camp ennemi sans protection.

— Au moins, on sera certain si tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour moi ! Je sais que tu es vivante, c'est le plus important. D'ailleurs… désolé pour ta force, de te l'avoir volée, je ne le voulais pas… Tu vas mieux ?

Il me sourit sincèrement. J'ai un rictus amusé. Je laisse descendre mon bras un peu plus bas. J'appuie franchement son extrémité sur la pierre juste en dessous et m'y appuie : j'ai soudain la tête qui commence à tourner. Je redresse pourtant fièrement les épaules.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu sembles le croire !

Je manque une respiration, le sol n'arrête pas de bouger, comme si un séisme le secouait, j'ai beau cligner des yeux pour donner le change et faire comme si, mon malaise ne disparaît pas. Tout s'empire même, mes genoux vacillent et ma tête oscille de plus en plus. Je m'affale alors sur le côté. Ma tête est retenue de peu par Yū, qui s'est jeté vers moi, pour éviter que je ne me blesse.

J'ai été trop optimiste : je n'ai décidément plus d'énergie.

* * *

 **Et le chapitre Huit est... servi! :D Je suis en train d'écrire le 19, et de me dire que pendant les vacances j'aurais le temps - voir finir? - de bien avancer! Merci en tout cas de suivre depuis deux mois cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou me conseiller. Je suis preneuse de conseils ;)**

 **Bon, bonnes vacs!**


	10. Chapitre 9: Arrivée dans l'Armée

**Chapitre 9 :**

— Ses paupières frémissent, elle se réveille, Glenn.

La voix de Yū… Mes yeux s'ouvrent légèrement, battant rapidement. Je ne distingue que mes cils pour le moment : ils m'obscurcissent la vue. Un rai de lumière parvient entre ceux-ci. Je fronce les sourcils et referme les yeux aussitôt. La lumière dans la salle est vive, trop puissante pour le moment je ne suis pas encore prête à me réveiller. Je bouge alors faiblement les jambes, et contracte les mâchoires : cela me fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce des poignards dedans.

Une main touche la mienne. Je frémis, il me semble reconnaître le contact. Elle m'encourage à me réveiller en tapotant le haut de la mienne de son index. Mes paupières frétillent doucement, il faut que je me réveille et je réessaie de les ouvrir, quand je pense être plus prête à affronter la lumière blanche.

La lumière est plus tamisée : la tête de mon maître la masque partiellement. Il s'est gentiment mis dans la trajectoire de la lumière.

Je me relève lentement, pour ne pas faire revenir le sang trop vite dans ma tête et que j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de moi. Je m'assois, et m'appuie sur l'oreiller plutôt moelleux dans mon dos. Le drap blanc est doux entre mes doigts et sur mes mollets.

 **—** Bonjours, murmuré-je, de ma voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps…

Il me sourit et se lève du bord du lit, cela me fait un peu rouler sur le côté. Où suis-je et pourquoi suis-je là ? Ah oui… mon malaise sur le champ de bataille, et mon manque soudain d'énergie. Je suis donc une chambre d'infirmerie ou d'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvre alors. Les cheveux noirs en bataille du lieutenant-colonel apparaissent. Sa main est posée sur le haut de sa hanche, et la gauche est posée sur la garde de son katana rouge. Sa position habituelle, un mélange de défi et d'assurance. C'est la première fois que je le vois réellement en face de moi, et pas à travers les yeux de Yū.

Il est presque impressionnant, je dois vraiment l'avouer, avec son uniforme noir et rouge, et la bande noire sur sa jambe – témoignant de son grade assez important. Ses yeux noirs fixent les miens, et semblent y chercher quelque chose. Il prend sa posture habituelle, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et me regarde de haut.

— Ashuramaru, je suppose ? Comment puis-je être sûr que tu es bien une démone, et non une vampire ? Et comment puis-je être certain que tu ne vas pas trahir tous nos secrets à nos ennemis ?

Je comprends ses doutes et ses incertitudes. Son regard est froid et dur. C'est son rôle de gradé : s'inquiéter de la sécurité de l'Armée et que les secrets soient bien gardés. En plus, on n'a jamais vu une démone prisonnière se délivrer de son katana !

Je tends la main et l'ouvre, je n'ai pas l'intention de montrer toutes mes capacités en une fois. Une petite flamme noire y apparaît, s'étend et dessine le contour de mon arme préférée, et dont j'étais la gardienne. Les flammes deviennent plus fortes, et font apparaître l'arme dans son fourreau noir.

Quand j'ai fini, je questionne Glenn du regard. Est-ce que cela suffit pour prouver que je suis bien une démone – même si j'ai des cornes pour le prouver – et non une vampire traîtresse ? Il fronce les sourcils, hésitant et songeur à ce qu'il va sans doute pouvoir faire de mes pouvoirs.

Je vois dans ses yeux, qu'il calcule les avantages qu'il peut tirer aussi de ma force si je reste avec eux. Je souris, je l'ai intéressé, ce qui était mon but. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de partir seule, j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à ce que je connais pour le moment.

— Et je détiens plus d'un siècle de secrets. Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous trahir, je l'aurais fait avant. Je n'aurais pas, en plus, sauvé Yū et tué les vampires : ils auraient été mes « alliés ». Vous ne croyez pas ? On a tous les deux quelque chose à gagner.

Son visage est concentré et il hoche finalement la tête. Je souris, mais me retient de le faire trop expressif. J'ai réussi à convaincre ce petit humain faible et froid. Yu le regarde, presque implorant, il n'a pas encore compris que j'ai gagné, mais j'ai presque envie de le taper pour toute la confiance qu'il m'accorde, je suis une démone après tout.

Je me fiche bien d'entrer dans l'Armée : pour le moment j'en ai besoin et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, je l'accorde. Mais, si je trouve quelque chose de plus alléchant, je partirai ! Et ce, sans remord et état d'âme inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces attaches, comme les Humains.

— Très bien, c'est d'accord. J'ai cependant besoin de tester ta résistance et ta capacité dans les armes, pour savoir si j'ai besoin de te former. Lève-toi, enfile une tenue digne de ce nom, fais comme les autres et mets un uniforme, et je t'attends dans la salle d'entraînement aux armes. Fais vite, je n'aime pas attendre les nouveaux.

Il me tourne le dos et s'en va d'un pas sûr et rapide. J'entends le son de ses chaussures claquer un instant, puis disparaître. Je fulmine : d'où se permet-il de me parler ainsi ? Il a plus à gagner que moi pour le moment !

Je me redresse alors lentement, posant précautionneusement un pied, puis l'autre sur le tapis moelleux et blanc. Je pousse sur mes bras, et me décolle progressivement du lit confortable. Yū s'est reculé pour me laisser la place de me lever.

Je chancelle un peu, mais ce dernier pose une main reposante sur mon épaule pour me stabiliser. Je hoche la tête pour le remercier, et lui dire que je n'ai, maintenant, plus besoin de son aide. Je porte toujours la même robe, un peu sale. L'uniforme – celui que porte Shinoa et Mitsuba – est plié sur la table à côté du lit. Je le regarde dédaigneusement.

Pas question que je le porte maintenant : je ne fais pas encore partie complètement de l'Armée. Je me contente de saisir le katana que j'ai fait apparaître, et sortir de ma chambre, le tenant à la main. Yū sourit en se reconnaissant un peu. Il n'est pas le seul à ne pas respecter totalement les ordres !

J'ouvre alors la porte. Dehors, Mitsuba et Shinoa me sourient et me remercient « d'avoir aidé ce crétin de Yū, qui ne sait vraiment pas se débrouiller tout seul et qui se met tout le temps dans des situations complètement impossibles ». Je ris, tandis que le trio se jette des regards courroucés et pleins de moquerie et de reproches.

Puis, le trio me guide vers la salle d'entraînement, se remettant en mouvement.

— Tu es restée endormie pendant près de deux jours, un peu plus ! Tu avais vraiment besoin d'énergie, dis-moi ! Yū, on t'avait pourtant prévenu : tu dois mieux traiter tes démons ! En peu plus et tu l'aurais certainement tuée, heureusement qu'elle est résistante.

Yū roule des yeux, ennuyé. Il presse le pas, pour échapper aux reproches de ses camarades. Mais, ses épaules contractées montrent qu'il s'en veut toujours pour ce qu'il m'a fait. J'apprends que Yoichi et Kimizuki sont en train d'observer les positions ennemies stratégiques. Je ne sais toujours pas si je les apprécie ou non.

Ils s'arrêtent devant la porte à deux battants sans décoration de la salle. Glenn m'y attend, assis négligemment sur une chaise, son dos basculé dans le dossier et les fesses posées sur le bord. Ses mains sont enfoncées dans ses poches, et sa jambe gauche en équilibre sur son genou droit.

— Tu n'as pas mis ton uniforme ?

— Non, je préfère _te_ battre dans cette tenue, au moins tu auras encore plus honte : de t'être fait battre par une fille fraîchement recrutée ! Après, nous verrons.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, et sourit narquoisement. Il ne croit décidément pas que je puisse le battre : Yū l'a trop habitué à fanfaronner sans réussir à faire grand-chose.

— Soit. Quand _je_ gagnerai, tu vas rentrer dans l'Armée et porteras ton uniforme comme il se doit. Tu accompagneras l'équipe Gekki dans les missions, comme un bon petit soldat, qu'importe que tu sois une démone ou non. Et tu seras surveillée dans un premier temps : je veux savoir que je peux vraiment te faire confiance.

— Il en est hors de question ! Je vais gagner et faire comme il me plaît. Je ne vais, en aucun cas, être surveillée, comme un vulgaire petit chien précieux, c'est clair ?

Il sourit de plus belle, ravi de m'avoir fait réagir. Il dégaine ensuite lentement son arme, la faisant narquoisement crisser. Je prends la garde dans ma main droite, et enlève le fourreau noir avec la gauche. Je le pose au sol, prenant mon temps. Puisqu'il n'aime pas attendre, je vais aimer mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve.

D'un mouvement de la tête, je rajuste mes cheveux derrière mes épaules, je ne veux pas être gênée. Je positionne alors mon katana en direction de la poitrine du lieutenant-colonel, le gardant près de ma poitrine pour parer facilement. Il n'est pas question que je perde ce combat, je dois lui montrer ce dont une démone est capable de faire ! Je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas une débutante, et que je n'ai pas perdu mon niveau de combat, même après tout ce temps enfermée dans l'arme. Mais ais-je déjà combattu, il me semble…

— Prête ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

Il ne relève pas son katana rouge, attendant que je charge, et la main toujours enfoncée dans la poche. J'ai un rictus méprisant mais aussi amusée. Me sous-estime-t-il à ce point pour penser qu'il ne va pas en avoir besoin ? Il va être surpris alors : je n'ai pas l'intention de retenir mes coups, même si je dois le tuer s'il ne se défend pas… Je n'ai de toute façon rien à perdre : on ne pourra pas m'emprisonner de nouveau dans le katana.

Mes pieds touchent à peine le sol froid quand je cours sur lui. Je change subitement mon arme de main au dernier moment, et évite d'un petit saut sur le côté son attaque. Trop facile, il me teste, il joue seulement avec moi pour l'instant. Comme il le fait avec les autres membres de la brigade d'Extermination.

Il sourit faiblement, et je vois dans ses yeux alors que je me replace devant lui, une lueur amusée et impressionnée dans ses yeux. Ma robe tourbillonne quand je me retourne. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tes jeunes soldats sans expérience, Glenn ! Tu vas être en difficulté si tu continues à tes battre aussi faiblement.

Il se retourne vers moi, toujours négligé et sans changer de posture. Il cherche à me provoquer, à me faire perdre mes moyens en m'énervant. Mais je ne céderais pas, et, d'ici la fin du combat, j'arriverais à le faire bouger et à lui enlever sa négligence. Son sourire fier de lui ne s'estompe pas. Je décide d'attaquer.

Nos lames se heurtent violemment, et nos figures sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je suis bien plus petite que lui – je lui arrive au niveau du poitrail – mais je suis aussi forte que lui. Je romps le contact pour attaquer en rafale, coup sur coup, sans un intervalle pour le laisser souffler ou le laisser attaquer. Je l'oblige à parer, toujours plus vite, espérant trouver un point faible.

Pourtant, il pare toujours aussi parfaitement et facilement. Nos yeux se plissent et nous nous affrontons un instant du regard, tandis que nos lames continuent de se croiser et de se heurter. Sa main commence néanmoins à bouger légèrement, comme prise de tics et s'enlève par étapes de sa poche.

Enfin, à mon attaque la plus brusque, il la pose rapidement sur la garde noire de son arme.

Un sourire victorieux apparaît, cette fois, sur mes lèvres. Je fais un petit saut en arrière, me permettant de reprendre mon souffle et de soulager mes épaules. Mon regard est ironique et le provoque : tu vois, je te l'avais dit, je réussirai à te faire bouger !

Glenn décide alors d'attaquer. Mes pupilles sondent ses mouvements, à la recherche d'un indice sur le coup qu'il va faire. Je tente d'observer quel muscle se contracte plus que les autres, il me donner une idée de la trajectoire. Il va attaquer mon flanc gauche. Mon katana repasse dans ma main droite, ce sera plus facile.

Mais il feinte – il a su que j'observais ses mouvements – et la pointe de la lame passe à quelques millimètres de ma joue, coupant une petit mèche de mes cheveux indigos. Il sourit, il croit sans doute que je commence à faiblir, et que la victoire est proche.

Mais, je réussis alors à démêler mon arme emprisonnée derrière la sienne, et à la lui faire sauter de la main. Le sang coule légèrement de son poignet que j'ai heurté au passage, tandis que l'arme ricoche au sol avec un tintement qui résonne dans la salle vide. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il a bel et bien perdu contre une nouvelle.

Loin de se montrer désarmé, il sort un petit poignard de sa botte, se baissant rapidement. Il le lance alors droit sur moi. Je suis surprise, mais aussi très rapide : c'est une des caractéristiques de mon espèce, qui est très pratique. J'intercepte son couteau entre mon index et mon majeur, décalant légèrement la tête. Je souris, même si le sang coule faiblement entre mes doigts.

Je fonce alors sur le lieutenant-colonel. Celui-ci m'envoie un coup de pied fouetté qui me heurte à la joue. Je grimace, légèrement repoussée de ma trajectoire. Puis, je me relève, poussant sur mes mains qui se sont posées au sol, et reprends ma course, inébranlable. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais perdre, il ne peut plus rien contre moi.

J'évite sa seconde attaque – à peu près la même – d'un tour sur moi-même. Le combat se termine, alors que ma lame fend l'air et se pose sur sa gorge exposée.

— Désolée, lieutenant-colonel Glenn, mais tu as perdu. Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi faible que ce à quoi tu t'attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est vrai, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de ta part, tu fanfaronnes moins que Yū et tu es plus efficace. Bien joué, même si je n'ai pas utilisée ma démone. Bienvenue dans l'Armée Démoniaque du Japon, démone Ashuramaru. Tu fais maintenant partie de l'équipe Gekki.

Je souris, victorieuse. Une démone, libre, dans l'Armée qui doit exterminer les vampires. On aura décidément tout vu…

Mes nouveaux camarades arrivent dans la salle, et m'entourent, me félicitant et m'acclamant. Shinoa se retourne alors vers le lieutenant-colonel qui ramasse calmement ses armes, qu'il range dans son fourreau à sa ceinture, et l'autre, dans sa botte, reprenant ainsi sa place secrète. Le sourire de la jeune meneuse, devient insolent et moqueur. Ses mains se nouent dans son dos et elle se penche légèrement. Oh oh…

— Alors, monsieur le lieutenant-colonel, on s'est fait battre par la nouvelle même pas formée ? Ricane-t-elle.

— Je me suis laissé faire, idiote, OK ?! Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue, bande de gamins idiots et faibles.

Tous rient, ne le croyant pas du tout. Shinoa et Mitsuba m'attrapent joyeusement pas les bras, et m'entraînent hors de la salle, me laissant à peine le temps de ranger mon arme dans le fourreau que j'ai ramassé. J'ai gagné ma place ici, avec eux.

* * *

 **Ah lala, Glenn qui est tellement de mauvaise foi! Mais on ne s'attendait pas à moins de lui, eh oui, il n'a tout de même pas utilisé sa démone, donc pas à 100%. Héhé, moi je l'aime bien ce p'tit Baka Glenn! :D Bonnes vacances!**


	11. Chapitre 10: Complots de Gekki

**Chapitre 10 :**

L'équipe Gekki – dont je fais maintenant partie ! - m'entraîne dans leur « appartement ». Chaque équipe a le droit à un endroit réservé à eux, avec un dortoir fille et un autre garçon. Le lieu où ils vivent et dorment, quand ils ne sont pas sur le champ de bataille ou à l'extérieur des murs. Ils semblent heureux et fiers d'accueillir un nouveau membre, cela ne semble pas les déranger que je sois une démone – après tout ils ont bien un type qui se transforme en séraphin dans leurs rangs. Pour eux, j'ai déjà fait mes preuves, qu'importe mes oreilles pointues, mes canines allongées, ou mes yeux rouge sang.

Les gens se retournent à mon passage, méfiants. Ils se demandent certainement si je suis un vampire, et si je suis une prisonnière qui retourne dans la prison. Je redresse fièrement le menton et les défie du regard, pas question que je me soucie de leurs regards. Ils ne me considéreront pas de la même façon quand je porterais leur uniforme !

Yū est à ma gauche, juste à côté de Shinoa. Je le regarde à la dérobée, curieuse. Un petit sourire est figé sur ses lèvres. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à ricaner pour me moquer de lui qui croit que tout va bien, et qu'il est bien que je sois avec eux. Je suis une démone, et pas forcément dans le camp de l'Armée. Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, préférant sans doute son espoir.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée devant la porte de leur appartement. Yoichi insère la clef dans la serrure, puis la fait tourner. Il pousse doucement la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre vers l'intérieur. C'est une petite « aile » - qui ressemble plus à un appartement – desservie spécialement pour l'équipe, ce bâtiment renferme tous les appartements de toutes les équipes. La salle à manger et cuisine est à ma gauche. A droite, un droite un petit salon.

Je m'avance à l'intérieur, l'espace me paraît plus grand avec mes yeux que ceux de Yū – bon, c'est peut-être aussi parce que je suis plus petite, mais on va passer ce détail sous silence. Après la cuisine, le dortoir garçons, et, en face de cette pièce, celui des filles. Au fond du couloir, la salle de bains avec trois douches et dans la salle attenant, un toilette.

Un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres, c'est bon d'avoir un endroit que l'on peut considérer réellement comme « chez-soi ». Je secoue la tête, tandis que je rentre dans la pièce, je deviens vraiment Humaine, il faut que je me recentre ! Je me dirige vers un des canapés trois places du salon – ajusté de telle sorte que les canapés soient dirigés l'un vers l'autre. Je laisse mon dos basculer en arrière, et m'affale sur l'un d'entre eux. Je souris.

Le toucher du canapé chocolat est tellement doux… On dirait un cuir spécial, presque du daim. Mes yeux pétillent, tandis que ma main passe dessus, d'un sens puis de l'autre, faisant se foncer puis s'éclaircir la couleur. Cela amuse mes camarades – je les aperçois distraitement en train de se retenir de rire. Puis, Mitsuba murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de la meneuse du groupe. Les deux filles sourient, puis viennent me chercher, tandis que leurs camarades ferment la porte derrière eux, et me tirent par la main.

C'est étrange, mais je me sens à ma place avec ces cinq gamins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours fait partie de ce groupe. Ils sont attachants. Je me surprends alors à commencer à m'attacher à eux, à voir tous les efforts qu'ils font pour que je me sente à ma place. C'est trop tôt, je suis une démone, je ne vais pas faire comme Yū et m'accrocher à eux si facilement ! Je chasse ces… sentiments de ma tête.

Mitsuba se place alors devant la porte, tandis que Shinoa passe mesquinement derrière moi et me cache les yeux de ses mains. Je n'aime pas ne rien voir, mais je ne peux pas protester, c'est un peu ridicule – et j'entends déjà leurs petits commentaires. Je tente tout de même – en vain – de protester. J'entends la jeune fille blonde ouvrir la porte, et elles me font avancer légèrement.

— Tadaa ! Clame la jeune chef du groupe.

Elle retire peu à peu ses mains de mes yeux pour m'habituer progressivement à la lumière et me laisser découvrir l'environnement. La chambre est simple, aux murs crème et abricot avec trois lits une personne et draps dans les tons rosés. Une grande fenêtre laisse passer la lumière de la soirée. Mitsuba s'assied sur l'un des trois, et s'affale dessus.

— Celui-ci, c'est le mien. Donc, il ne te reste plus que celui vers la fenêtre, explique-t-elle.

Shinoa ouvre un placard, et en sort quelque chose. Elle se tourne vers moi et me tend alors un uniforme plié en souriant.

— Tiens, tu le mérites. Bon, on fait à peu près la même taille, donc il devrait t'aller…

Elles se tournent face à la porte pour me laisser me changer. Je ne peux pas refuser : je leur ai promis. C'est étrange de quitter cette robe dont j'ai tellement l'habitude… Je la laisse tomber au sol, et enfile rapidement la jupe. Je grimace et plisse le nez en remarquant le peu de tissu qu'elle présente : je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un vêtement si court… J'attache alors la chemise et la rentre dans la jupe, puis attache la ceinture de cuir brun. Je les préviens ensuite que j'ai fini.

Elles sourient, me font tourner sur moi-même pour observer les petits détails, puis me montrent mon reflet dans un grand miroir. Ça… me va bien… On dirait presque que je fais partie de l'Armée comme une Humaine, comme si j'étais là depuis aussi longtemps qu'eux. L'une d'elles m'attache ensuite mes longs cheveux en une tresse serrée qui m'arrive aux reins, tandis que l'autre ouvre la porte en grand et appelle le reste de l'équipe.

Les garçons attendaient déjà devant la porte, pressés de voir à quoi ressemble leur nouveau membre.

— Allez, nous entraîne Kimizuki, allons fêter ça : à la bouffe tout le monde !

* * *

Je retourne dans la chambre, fatiguée et le ventre bien rempli. Je tombe à plat ventre sur mon lit. Mes deux camarades arrivent peu à près et ferment la porte derrière elles.

Quand Shinoa s'avance vers moi, je remarque au dernier moment son regard pétillant et moqueur. Elle a quelque chose dans la tête, un plan qui me concerne et mes camarades. Je me redresse lentement, et hausse un sourcil interrogateur, attendant la suite.

— Dis-moi, Ash, en étant l'arme de Yū, tu avais accès à ses pensées, je me trompe ?

Je secoue la tête, c'est vrai, ses sentiments ont été les miens ainsi que ses souvenirs. Je la presse de continuer de la main : où veut-elle en venir exactement ? Mitsuba, s'approche curieuse, elle finit d'enfiler en même temps le haut de son pyjama, et de l'ajuster correctement, en rejetant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.

— Eh bien, je me demandais… (Elle hésite un court instant, et jette un regard en coin à la formatrice du groupe) Tu n'aurais pas trouvé si Yū avait… des sentiments pour la charmante Mitsuba ci-présente ?

Tandis qu'elle finit sa phrase, Mitsuba sursaute et rougit brusquement. Je souris pensivement, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à cela, actuellement, jamais cherché cela dans son esprit. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, la jeune blonde se jette sur moi et plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Je me rejette en arrière, surprise. Je manque une respiration.

— Non ! Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît, Ashuramaru ! Certains secrets ne se disent pas, même entre coéquipiers !

— Ha ha ! Triomphe Shinoa, je le savais : Yū et toi avez des sentiments ! À moins qu'Ash n'en ait pour lui, et imaginez le magnifique triangle amoureux que cela ferait !

Mitsuba s'est jetée sur la chef du groupe, et essaie de l'attraper et de la plaquer au sol, avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, et, pour s'en doute lui faire retirer ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elles courent dans la petite chambre, puis s'arrêtent et se tournent vers moi pour attendre ma réponse. Je me contente d'éclater de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière : c'est totalement improbable, je n'y avais jamais pensés, tant c'est absurde et insensé.

— Non, ça ne risque pas… Et non, je n'en sais rien pour ses sentiments, désolée Mitsuba.

Celle-ci rougit encore plus – je ne savais pas que les Humains pouvaient devenir plus rouges encore que des tomates ! – et me saute dessus pour que je ne dise rien de plus. Elle réussit à me faire tomber du lit grâce à l'effet de surprise. Je me tape douloureusement les fesses sur le sol, ce qui fait éclater de rire Shinoa.

Elle rigole encore plus en voyant nos têtes déconfites. Mais cesse immédiatement quand elle se prend un oreiller dans la figure. Cette fois-ci, c'est à nous de nous esclaffer : sa tête est surprise et furieuse. C'est la première fois qu'une expression d'insolence et de provocation n'y est pas affichée.

Elle a ensuite un petit rictus désabusé, puis un sourire carnassier et venger naît sur ses lèvres, vengeur.

— Ah ouais ? On veut jouer à ça ?! La justice va être rapide, elle va être douloureuse. Ma vengeance va être… terrible !

Elle attrape alors l'oreiller qui lui a été envoyé dans la figure, au sol, et se jette sur nous. Nous nous dispersons alors, attrapant au passage un oreiller sur nos lits et un polochon. Un bouclier et une arme. Une bataille sans pitié s'en suit.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je participe à ces gamineries de jeune fille, si facilement et en m'amusant autant… Comment puis-je rire si facilement à ces enfantillages alors que je suis une démone ?!

— Hé, toque Kimizuki, vous foutez quoi, on vous entend chahuter même dans le salon !? Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! On voudrait bien dormir, nous, et si possible sans bruit !

— Non ! Rétorquons-nous à l'unisson, avant de rire.

Je n'étais pas totalement dans la bataille, jusqu'à ce que le polochon de Mitsuba m'arrive avec de l'élan dans la figure, s'écrasant sur mon nez et le reste de mon visage… Après, tout n'est plus que chaos et bataille avec rires et cris. Ma souplesse et ma vitesse me sont très utile ! C'est un bon moyen pour s'habituer à l'uniforme.

Heureusement que les oreillers ne sont pas fragiles, et ne sont pas remplis de plumes !

Enfin, nous nous étalons, haletantes sur nos lits respectifs, épuisées et sans voix. Un sourire sincère et amusé reste collé à mes lèvres, alors que nous nous souhaitons finalement bonne nuit – sans avoir pu déterminer qui avait gagné la bataille – et nous endormons enfin, tard dans la nuit.

* * *

— Bonjour, les filles, nous réveille Yoichi, ouvrant discrètement la porte de la chambre. Le petit déj' est prêt, si vous avez faim.

J'ouvre les yeux, mon nez frémit malgré moi : en effet, une bonne odeur fraîchement cuisinée me parvient. Mon estomac gronde fortement. Yoichi sourit, il l'a entendu ! Trahie ! Je me lève, repoussant les couvertures et sortant de la douce chaleur du lit, et remarque que j'ai dormi avec mon uniforme, visiblement trop fatiguée !

J'attends mes camarades, qui, elles, se changent, et rejoint la cuisine à l'odorat principalement – bon, ce n'est pas très grand non plus. Yū me salue en levant la main, déjà attablé et la bouche pleine, cela lui ressemble bien : impatient. Kimizuki grogne un bonjour et détache son tablier pour s'asseoir, il le pend à un petit portant. Yoichi vient récupérer son bol rempli. Nous nous asseyons tous et nous souhaitons bon appétit.

— Et, on vous a entendues jusque tard dans la nuit, vous avez fait quoi au juste ? nous reproche le cuisinier.

Mes camarades de chambre et moi nous lançons un petit regard complice, pas question de répondre, tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette bataille et dans cette chambre restera entre nous. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et de me concentrer sur mon bol encore chaud.

Je porte alors la première pincée à ma bouche, et commence à manger l'omelette encore un peu baveuse. Mes papilles apprécient, mes yeux s'agrandissent, surprise : elle est savoureuse, un vrai régal, je dois l'avouer, et… Hein ?! Pourquoi le bol est vide ?! Je regarde anxieusement celui des autres, non, personne ne m'en a piqué et le leur est encore à demi plein. Le groupe rigole, et j'ai le droit à un deuxième service. Je rougis faiblement.

— Au fait, Yū, commence Shinoa avalant une gorgée d'eau, tu sais que ce n'est pas toujours pratique d'avoir quelqu'un dans le groupe qui est au courant de tes pensées, même les plus secrètes ?

Je souris, tandis que Yū enfourne une nouvelle bouchée, plisse le nez, me regarde puis fronce les sourcils et dévisage la meneuse, cherchant ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir dire. Mitsuba se tourne, menaçante, vers cette dernière : elle n'a pas intérêt à oser dire la même bêtise qu'hier soir devant le groupe en entier ! Elle plisse les yeux.

— Et donc… (Elle finit sa bouche) elle nous a dit que tu avais des débuts de sentiments assez forts pour Mitsuba, et ce, depuis que tu l'as sauvé des vampires dans le camp ! Comme c'est tellement romantique !

Yū manque de s'étouffer et tousse, tandis que Yoichi lui tape dans le dos. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Mitsuba rougit brusquement, bafouille pour protester, et en laisse tomber ses baguettes – je lui chipe le bout d'omelette: autant en profiter. Quand le concerné peut enfin protester, il se défend de Kimizuki.

— Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! Ash, qu'est-ce que tu leur a raconté ?!

Je lève innocemment les mains, pas question que je sois liée aux taquineries de Shinoa… Même si c'est très amusant. C'est elle qui a décidé de faire cela, et a préféré ignorer les protestations de la jeune fille blonde.

— Je le savais, triomphe le garçon aux lunettes. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose de bizarre entre vous, ce n'était pas une impression.

Il plisse les yeux, jette un regard foudroyant aux deux, et se frotte le menton de son index, avec un petit sourire.

— Mais non, proteste la jeune blonde aux couettes, il n'y a rien du tout, je te promets !

— Je promets quoi ? Nous interromps la voix grave de Glenn que nous n'avons pas entendus rentrer, tellement occupés par ce débat. Bonjour les gamins. J'espère que tu es prête à faire tes preuves, Ashuramaru, sur le terrain cette fois. Finissez la mission que vous avez interrompue : les Cavaliers prolifèrent et c'est mauvais.

Je souris et mets la main sur la garde du katana accroché à la ceinture de l'uniforme. Je suis prête.

* * *

 **Hey, hey hey, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de vacances - pour la zone A donc la Région Rhône-Alpes - alors profitez bien! Moi, je dis: vive les batailles de polochons!**

 **PS: A ceux qui connaissent RWBY, oui oui, c'est bien la réplique - un peu modifiée à ma sauce - de Ruby lors de la bataille de nourriture ( saison 2, épisode 1 il me semble)!**

 **Merci de lire ces chapitres avec moi: de plus en plus de vues O_o! OK, ok, c'est pas trop possible que ça diminue -.-! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire: ça prend pas longtemps et ça motive! Et j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire l'histoire sur papier. Ce qui est étrange, parce que quand je vais m'ennuyer en cours, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire! Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse... Une nouvelle histoire? 0:D C'est parti pour donner libre cours à mon imagination**


	12. Chapitre 11: Hors des murs

**Chapitre 11 :**

Je jubile, le terrain, le sang, la mort, les ennemis au sol en poussière, les batailles ! Un sourire sanguinaire naît sur mon visage, malgré moi. Mes compagnons le voient comme un sourire victorieux, sans remarquer l'éclat étrange dans mes yeux.

— Yū, Ashuramaru, suivez-moi, vous deux. Je dois vérifier quelque chose dans votre connexion, nous annonce Glenn.

Je fronce les sourcils, tandis que Yū esquisse une moue curieuse – mélange de froncement de sourcils et de plissement de nez. Shinoa me fait un clin de l'œil et lève le pouce pour me soutenir. Je souris, mais lève les yeux au ciel, je n'ai pas besoin d'être supportée pour si peu.

Glenn part rapidement, de son pas martial. Je me lève, remets en place ma chaise, je n'ai pas l'intention de me dépêcher et de courir derrière lui comme un petit chien suivant son maître à la botte. Je suis une démone, et n'obéit à personne. Mon ancien maître m'attend, puis nous suivons le lieutenant-colonel, raides. Une petite idée fleurit dans mon esprit : ce dernier ne veut sans doute pas laisser partir son petit protégé sans force sur le terrain ennemi.

Il nous fait rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement où je l'ai vaincu il y a peu. Je souris sardoniquement en me remémorant la scène. Il ferme ensuite la porte derrière nous. Elle s'enclenche et résonne dans le silence de la pièce. Il se tourne vers nous, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Bien, si tout se déroule comme je l'espère, vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades dans très peu de temps et combattre à leurs côtés. Ashuramaru, mets-toi à cinq mètres en face de Yū.

J'obéis, mais je me demande de plus en plus si ce n'est pas un piège pour me faire revenir dans le katana, comme notre supérieur l'aimerait tellement. Je n'aime pas l'étincelle rougeoyante qui brille dans les yeux de ce dernier – peut-être son démon qui lui parle à l'intérieur de lui. Je plisse les paupières, je dois rester sur mes gardes.

— OK, maintenant, démone, imagine ton énergie et places la dans l'arme de Yū, il faut que tu t'en sépares et que tu la fixes correctement dedans pour qu'elle ne s'en échappe pas, et que…

Je lève la main et l'interromps froidement. Ce procédé qu'il me demande de faire ne me plaît pas : cela ressemble trop à essayer de me remettre dans l'arme, absorbée par ma propre énergie ! Je pense que mes soupçons sont confirmés, sinon, tant pis si je passe pour une parano : ma liberté est trop chère pour prendre des risques inutiles.

— Je te préviens, si tu comptes me remettre dans ce foutu katana, comme une démone bien docile, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Et je te jure, que si tu arrives à le faire, je réussirai à pendre possession de ton cher Yū, et je le fais tuer _tous_ ses camarades, d'autres soldats – voir tout le bâtiment ça pourrait être amusant – et quand tout le monde voudra l'arrêter et l'aura cerné, je le ferai se tuer. Ça peut être très amusant de mon côté, du tien, je n'en suis pas sûre… Ah, petit détail, je tiens _toujours_ mes promesses !

Glenn sourit narquoisement, mais je sens une pointe de colère et de doute dans son regard. Il tient à son petit protégé, le considère presque comme son fils. Yū me dévisage lui aussi, il se demande si je suis sincère dans ma promesse. Mais je le suis totalement : je tiens à ma liberté nouvelle, et rien ne me fera redevenir prisonnière !

— Très bien, abandonne mon supérieur et adversaire. Yū appelle simplement à de la force, cela devrait fonctionner puisqu'il y a toujours un lien entre vous.

Ce dernier cherche mon acquiescement d'un regard, je cligne des paupières : je ne crains rien puis il prononce la phrase qui le grise tellement. L'éclat étrange a disparu des yeux du lieutenant-colonel, tandis que le katana a repris de son éclat. Je sens une partie de mon énergie disparaître et être absorbée hors de moi – comme lorsqu'elle avait été drainée par le séraphin – tandis que les tatouages vermeilles grimpent sur la joue de mon maître.

Je souris : c'est comme s'il y avait deux moi, mais toujours libres : une partie de mon pouvoir à l'intérieur de l'arme, et qui semble se régénérer toute seule tandis que je peux utiliser librement l'autre partie – qui se reconstitue pour compenser la perte de l'autre. C'est… impossible, incroyable ! Je suis soulagée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi : cela ne me gêne pas que Yū prenne un nouveau démon !

Glenn esquisse un léger sourire, et nous fait signe de partir de la salle pour rejoindre nos camarades et mener à bien notre mission. Nous le saluons, puis pressons le pas pour aller aux portes qui mènent dans le territoire ennemi, où nous attendent nos amis. Contrecarrer les plans de notre supérieur n'a pas dû lui plaire, il doit garder le secret des plus hauts gradés que lui.

J'observe du coin de l'œil les tatouages s'estomper sur la joue de mon camarade, comme il n'en a pas besoin hors des combats. Je ne veux plus qu'il devienne accro à ce pouvoir, je n'en ai plus besoin : je suis déjà libre.

— Yū, il faut vraiment que tu deviennes plus fort ! Tu ne peux plus dépendre entièrement de mes pouvoirs.

— T'inquiète ! C'est mon but, tu te rappelles ? C'est pour ça que tu m'aides, c'est pour cela que j'ai pactisé avec toi.

Il me sourit calmement, mais je reste toujours sceptique et esquisse une petite moue.

Yoichi nous repère et nous presse d'aller plus vite pour les rejoindre, en faisant de grands mouvements de bras dans leur direction. Nous montons en voiture, la lourde porte protégée du mur se lève nous laissant sortir. La même mission, la même équipe Gekki, mais avec un membre en plus, une démone. Les Cavaliers devraient fuir, je ne vais pas faire de pitié, et me régaler de sang.

— OK, bon ben… les ennemis sont servis, rit Kimizuki, bon appétit tout le monde.

Nous descendons de la voiture. Je suis soulagée de pouvoir enfin déplier mes jambes : j'étais serrée entre Shinoa et Mitsuba – qui semblaient avoir pour seul but de tenter de deviner les diverses pensées de Yū, me prenant pour témoin, et essayant de me faire trahir certaines d'entre elles. Bien entendu, je me suis régalée à faire en sorte de le mettre dans l'embarras, puis d'embrouiller les deux filles. Je m'étire et fais craquer mon dos, puis étends les jambes, tirant dessus au maximum, et enfin fais tourner mon cou dans les deux sens.

— Hé, Ash, plaisante la chef de l'équipe, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas grandir, tu sais. C'est trop tard, mais on t'en veux pas.

Je foudroie cette dernière du regard, ce qui fait pouffer tout le reste de l'équipe et hausse les épaules. Je continue mes étirements comme si la gamine n'avait pas parlé.

Je tire mes bras en haut de ma tête, craque mes doigts, et observe au loin les grands Cavaliers qui piétinent les bâtiments déjà un peu mal en points. S'ils sont regroupés, cela signifie qu'il y a assez de nourriture pour eux à proximité – ils sont normalement assez solitaires. Je me concentre sur mon ouïe, fermant les yeux et oubliant les battements réguliers de mon cœur : des cris de terreur et de douleur, des sanglots, des bruits de pas qui courent frénétiquement, et les râles étranges des Cavaliers.

— Un village, les avertis-je.

Yū hoche gravement la tête, les sourcils froncés et le regard flamboyant de haine. Il se dirige rapidement vers les ennemis, escaladant une rangée d'immeubles – nous ne pouvions pas plus approcher par l'absence de routes. Je me dépêche de le rattraper, tandis que Mitsuba peste en nous disant que la démone et le maître se ressemble décidément bien trop à son goût – et sont surtout trop désobéissants pour ses plans.

Je dégaine mon katana, suivie de mon coéquipier, nos regards se croisent et nous hochons la tête, en connivence. Nos camarades sont prêts, eux aussi, juste derrière nous et leurs armes sont en position d'attaque.

Le bout de ville habité est à feu et surtout à sang. Les longues pattes des Cavaliers saisissent les habitants qui courent partout pour essayer de se sauver, et les avalent sans ménagement. Je plisse les yeux, un buffet, comme disait Kimizuki, pourtant, je ne sais pas pour qui il est adressé : nous ou les Cavaliers. Je baisse la tête, et revoie déjà mes mouvements rapides, pour tuer toutes ces saloperies.

Les narines de Yoichi frémissent d'horreur et de colère, et il décoche une flèche sur l'un des monstres, alors que ce dernier s'empare d'une fillette d'à peine cinq ans. Elle s'enfuit au loin, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber à cause de sa peur, à la recherche sans doute de sa mère et d'un endroit paisible et sans dangers.

Mitsuba fait signe à Kimizuki de s'occuper du plus éloigné du groupe, tandis que Shinoa se bat avec celui qui détruit les bâtiments pour faire sortir les civils, comme des fourmis sortant de leur demeure : dans tout les sens et en agitation. Ils semblent cependant soulagés de nous voir, pour les aider.

Je fonce sur celui en face de moi. Ses nombreux yeux rouges m'ont repérée – dommage pour l'effet de surprise –, et il pousse un cri strident de défi et de combat. Je souris sadiquement, mais oui, viens par là mon petit, tu vas souffrir. Ses longues pattes se lèvent lentement, mais retombent immédiatement, cherchant à m'embrocher sur place. Je les évites de peu, tournant sur moi-même et me décalant d'un coup, imprévisible, ou encore glissant et prenant appui sur une de mes mains pour changer de direction.

Mon katana fend l'air rapidement. Une patte tombe alors sur le sol poussiéreux. Le sang coule abondamment, et la bête pousse un cri déchirant de douleur. Le sang est absorbé avec soif par la terre sèche, et elle se transforme en une sorte de bouillasse rouge qui colle à mes bottes et les alourdirait presque.

Le temps semble ralentir, alors qu'un voile rouge me bouche la vue. Mon sang, qui coule dans mes veines et dont je sens les passages à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens aussi le battement régulier et lent de mon cœur, je l'entends alors s'accélérer peu à peu. Une odeur entêtante me remplit les narines et tout l'air autour de moi. Je frémis. Du sang.

Un goût ferreux emplit ensuite ma bouche, puis je ressens ma faim lancinante, qui n'a jamais vraiment été comblée… J'ai mangé pourtant ! Mais ce n'est pas une faim humaine, c'est plutôt une soif. Une soif encore inassouvie de sang. Elle est attisée et renaît plus forte, par l'odeur alléchante de celui de la créature que j'ai blessée.

Mes canines et mes ongles poussent subitement. J'ai l'impression d'être un fauve, prêt à sauter sur sa proie, toutes les proies qui passent : tant qu'elles comportent du sang dans leurs veines. Je serre les poings et enfonce mes ongles dans mes paumes, jusqu'à sentir quelque chose couler doucement à l'intérieur – je m'en fiche, je cicatrise rapidement. Je dois me reprendre ! Le regard de Yū revient dans mon esprit torturé et en manque, ses yeux verts m'encouragent à revenir à moi. Je ne peux pas sombrer comme ça, pas alors qu'ils sont tous à mes côtés.

J'inspire une longue goulée d'air pur et inodore – je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne respirais plus. J'évite de peu la patte et la tranche. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de nouveau cette soif. Puis, je bondis et grimpe rapidement le long de l'une d'elles. Je tente de juguler le battement régulier de ma faim qui gronde en moi, terrible. Je pousse un cri de rage, en même temps que je prends mon élan.

Le monstre tente alors de me manger, en claquant des mâchoires pendant que je m'approche de sa gueule, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et tranche le buste. Il tombe violemment sur le côté, inanimé, répandant le sang de son corps. Je m'éloigne du cadavre pour arrêter mon malaise, d'abord accroupie et la main au sol, puis me relève complètement et range le katana. J'essaie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le cadavre ensanglanté et moi.

Shinoa se bat encore contre le dernier, et, Kimizuki vient de tuer le sien. Nous avons gagné, nous nous rejoignons ensuite, cherchant des restes de Cavaliers, ou leurs petits – inexistants.

Soudain, Yoichi court vers nous, et hurle :

— Des vampires ! Une trentaine environ, on va être cernés, prenez vos positions !

Mon visage s'assombrit. Bien sûr… Toujours le même plan, mais en plus important ! On aurait dû s'en douter : ils ont dû nous attendre depuis le début, avant même que Yū remarque mon absence, et nous ne nous sommes pas assez méfiés. Pourquoi changeraient-ils un plan qui fonctionne ?

— OK, on élimine le plus possible. Utilisez vos démons et ce, sans retenue je vais vous aider, avec mes deux katanas. Faites des morts, autant que vous le pouvez, en sachant que ce sera plus facile avec l'effet de surprise, alors… dépêchez-vous !

Ils hochent la tête, et les tatouages apparaissent sur leur joue gauche, formant des boucles rouges et uniques. Yū s'attarde un instant à mes côtés, puis fonce sur le groupe d'ennemis, donnant de grands coups de katana autour de lui. Les vampires tombent en poussière.

Je leur tourne le dos rapidement pour faire face aux ennemis qui viennent derrière nous, tandis que dans ma main libre apparaît un second katana – sans fourreau. Mes cheveux, tressés, arrivent jusqu'à mes reins. Je dois avouer que c'est bien plus pratique dans ce cas. Je ne laisserais pas passer un ennemi, il n'est pas question qu'ils prennent mon équipe à revers.

Un vampire s'avance vers moi, sûr de lui, croyant visiblement que ce sera facile. Mais ma petite taille ne change pas mon efficacité au meurtre. Je souris, j'ai besoin de tuer des vampires, d'oublier l'étrange événement avec le Cavalier.

Je fonds sur lui, tournoie sur moi-même dans un éclat de métal, reprends mes appuis alors qu'il tombe en poussière, et passe au suivant avec la même méthode. Je bondis dans les airs, tourne sur moi-même, et mes armes se croisent et se décroisent, semant de la poussière autour d'elles. Je tue alors d'autres vampires, autour de moi. J'aime voir une lueur déterminée dans leurs yeux, puis voyant mes coups, qui se transforme en une effrayée. J'aime voir leur peur de moi.

Oui, décidément, j'aime tuer. C'est ma nature.

Mes coéquipiers sont cependant en difficulté. Je serre les mâchoires et raffermit ma prise sur le katana : j'ai l'impression qu'il vient toujours plus de vampires, je ne vois pas la différence de leur nombre depuis le début du combat. Il devrait pourtant en avoir une, vu tous les morts que je fais. Je dois tenter de retrouver mes compagnons, mais je n'arrive pas à les rejoindre.

Soudain, j'entends un battement de palmes et le vrombissement d'un moteur, au loin dans le ciel : un hélico ! Un doute surgit alors dans mon esprit, y semant un peu de panique : est-il ennemi ou de l'Armée Démoniaque ? Je lève le nez quand il s'approche du champ de bataille. Des alliés, l'Armée ! Une vingtaine de soldats débarquent, descendant par des cordes jetées de la coque de l'engin volant, et nous aident à exterminer ces maudis suceurs de sang. Je souris, pile dans les temps. Les ordres fusent dans tous les sens, avec de grands mouvements de bras dans des directions. Les vampires sont déstabilisés commencent à reculer.

Je remarque alors le général Kureto, toujours à bord de l'hélicoptère. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ? Je plisse les yeux : nous devons donc être près d'une planque importante de vampires. Il reste pourtant toujours loin du combat, semblant fixer la bataille pour trouver des points faibles, mais ne donne même pas d'ordres.

Je courre vers Mitsuba, entourée de vampires, et, d'un mouvement ample de katana, les tuent tous d'un coup. Elle me sourit, reconnaissante, puis cherche du regard nos camarades. La formatrice sauvée par la nouvelle… Quelle ironie, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, puis reprends rapidement mon sérieux.

Shinoa nous rejoint, évitant les affrontements de soldats et de vampires, où nos alliés semblent être au même niveau que les ennemis. L'équipe Gekki est finalement bien formée, par rapport à eux. J'ai un rictus de mépris, c'est sûr que l'on ne peut pas gagner si les soldats ne sont pas bien formés.

La meneuse de l'équipe fait tournoyer sa faux entre ses doigts, en souriant narquoisement, tandis que les tatouages rouges sur les joues des deux filles s'en vont. Son arme redevient une simple clef noire dans sa main, qu'elle tient entre son index et son pouce. Elle la range dans sa ceinture, et tire sur ses épaules, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

— Ah, ça fait du bien !

Soudain, elle s'immobilise, et ses bras tombent le long de son corps. Mitsuba suit son regard et a la même réaction, les bras collés le long du corps. Elles se placent, raides, talons collés l'un contre l'autre, bras tendus et le buste en avant, cambrées et menton redressé. Je fronce les sourcils : pourquoi font-elles cela ? Ah oui, je dois avoir quelqu'un d'important dans mon dos… Je ne remarque pas la lueur légèrement effrayée dans leurs yeux.

Je me retourne lentement et calmement, et mes yeux s'agrandissent alors que je ne me suis même pas mise sur mes appuis : une pointe d'épée vient d'arriver, et de toucher ma gorge. Je laisse automatiquement tomber mes armes au sol, les entendant ricocher sur le sol, pour montrer mon impuissance. Je croise son regard noir et froid. Le général Kureto ! Je suis pétrifiée de surprise, comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ?

Sur ma poitrine, je distingue un point bleu immobile : un tir d'une arme à feu qui vient du haut, un sniper. Shinya, d'après les souvenirs de Yū. Je reste impassible, le mieux est de ne pas bouger.

— Désolé, vampire noble, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'hypnotiser comme tu le fais pour les autres, les petits soldats, et tu vas mourir, m'annonce le général de l'Armée. Tout ce que tu diras n'y changeras rien, comme tu le vois, satané vampire, mon sniper est prêt. Il suffit d'un mot, et tu pars en poussière comme tes congénères.

* * *

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aime bien finir sur une petite touche de suspens, ça m'amuse beaucoup. :D Et oui, je sors un chapitre le mercredi: comme il ne me reste plus que cinq chapitres à écrire et que je me suis faite un peu disputée par des potes qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je n'en sortais pas deux toutes les semaines, ben voilà ;)

Bonne lecture, et à vendredi soir! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou à aimer la fanfiction si c'est le cas! :)


	13. Chapitre 12: Le Test

**Chapitre 12 :**

— Tu dois te laisser battre, d'accord, me serine pour la énième fois Glenn ! Tu ne prends pas tes deux katanas, et tu ne les fais encore moins apparaître…

— Devant lui, le coupé-je. Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà répété un millier de fois sinon plus. On dirait un père inquiet pour la rentrée de sa fille, non, tu es même encore pire.

Non mais sérieux, il me prend pour une débile ?! Bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie de devenir un sujet d'expérience ! Je sais : je m'appelle Ashuramaru Hyakuya, je suis orpheline : mon père, un vampire, a tué ma mère après ma naissance. Et c'est pour ça en partie que je veux me venger. J'ai rejoint l'Armée après Yū, je l'y ai retrouvé, et bla-bla-bla.

Il hoche gravement la tête. Il ne veut pas que je gagne le combat contre le général Kureto – mais il pense que j'en suis capable si je me donne à fond, ce qui me flatte. En effet, on se poserait des questions. Et, il ne veut pas non plus que l'on sache ce que je suis.

— Encore une fois, cache bien tes cornes : les vampires n'en ont pas. Et… tu ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'es libérée du katana ?

— Ça t'intéresse, hein ? Ricané-je, tu aimerais bien le savoir pour faire sortir ta fiancée, hein, tu aimerais bien la libérer de là, hein ? Oui, ça aussi je le sais, lui réponds-je en voyant son expression surprise et choquée.

Je souris, arrange de nouveau mes cheveux – que Mitsuba s'est encore amusée à entortiller pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas durant le combat – et surtout ma frange, pour cacher mes petites cornes blanches et pointues, qui prouvent mon identité. Je sors ensuite de la pièce tranquille où j'attends depuis trente minutes, qui me paraissent trop longues. Je sais que Kureto veut me tester et m'humilier, mais il est hors de question que je perde face à lui.

— Ashuramaru, me rappelle Glenn comme s'il percevait mes pensées, tu _dois_ perdre contre lui, suis-je clair et…

Il est interrompu par un soldat qui vient le chercher et me demander de rester sagement – ouaf ouaf – à ma place dans la salle d'attente – c'est le cas de le dire. Je fulmine, et pose ma main sur le katana accroché à la ceinture de l'uniforme. Je m'assois rageusement sur le siège et croise les jambes. Je repense alors au champ de bataille.

— Attends, Kureto, c'est une nouvelle recrue. Ashuramaru Hyakuya, c'est une demi-vampire, en fait… Elle est avec nous, et est plutôt talentueuse, alors s'il-te-plaît, ne la tue pas…

Le général me fixe froidement, puis, méfiant, il retire lentement son arme de ma gorge, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui saute dessus. Je laisse descendre sans mouvements brusques mes bras le long du corps. Peu après, le garçon au cheveux argentés, Shinya, sort du bâtiment derrière Kureto, son fusil sur l'épaule. C'était au sommet de l'immeuble qu'il s'était posté, prêt à tirer s'il en recevait l'ordre.

— Vraiment, me demande-t-il ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Glenn, qu'une recrue de la taille d'une gamine de huit ans !

Je souffle doucement et ferme les yeux, pour ne pas l'envoyer à l'autre bout du champ de bataille : ce serait un peu mal vu, et je repasserai très vite au rang d'ennemie numéro un du général. Mon sang bout dans mes veines, je serre les paupières pour me recentrer sur moi-même et oublier la provocation. Calme… Ne pas reprendre mon arme et ne pas me battre contre lui et le mettre en morceaux – même si c'est _très_ tentant et tellement facile à faire, juste un mouvement ample du poignet.

— Eh bien, elle sait garder son calme, la gamine de huit ans, finalement, plaisante-t-il !

Là, c'est trop. On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait preuve de bonne volonté. Je m'éloigne de lui, tandis qu'en me baissant, ma main trouve la garde d'un de mes katanas. Mes yeux le foudroie, et je fonce sur lui. Un sourire moqueur apparaît alors sur ses lèvres, c'était ce qu'il attendait et voilà que je le satisfait ! Mais je dois lui prouver que je ne suis pas une gamine !

Nos coups sont rapides, formant de grandes arabesques dans l'air et laissant des éclairs argentés quand ils captent les rayons de soleil. Je recule d'un pas, prends mes appuis et me propulse en avant, le faisant reculer de deux pas. Ma concentration est forte, mes sourcils sont froncés. Pas question qu'il gagne ce combat !

— Ça suffit vous deux, nous interromps Glenn, furieux et qui tente de s'interposer entre nous – mais n'y parvient pas sinon il serait actuellement sous la forme d'une éponge.

J'esquive alors d'un petit saut souple une attaque : j'ai tourné la tête vers le chef de ma brigade et donc détourné mon attention. Nous nous éloignons enfin l'un de l'autre, et Glenn se place entre nous pour que nous ne nous remettions pas à nous battre. Nous rangeons nos armes dans nos fourreaux.

— Pas mal, admet le général Kureto, mais je la testerai plus longuement au camp. Nous partons, soldats.

Je remarque alors que tous les soldats nous regardaient avec intérêt, et visiblement impressionnés que je rende tout les coups de Kureto. Il est bien plus fort que Glenn, mais je n'ai pas éprouvé plus de difficulté que cela et je m'étonne moi-même : jusqu'où puis-je aller ainsi ? J'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si les soldats ne se décalaient pas pour me laisser passer, et leurs regards sur mes épaules. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je remue légèrement le nez, gênée…

— Le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose Glenn vous attend dans la salle de combat, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous prie.

Le soldat incline légèrement le buste vers moi. Je me lève, lisse les plis de ma jupe d'uniforme et le suis docilement. Je serre et desserre le poing, avant de recommencer, pour me détendre. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends ici sans rien faire. Je plie et déplie mes jambes pour rétablir une bonne circulation sanguine dans mes jambes. Ma main s'accroche à la garde, et je la serre jusqu'à ce que mes doigts me fassent mal, et que mes phalanges blanchissent. Serais-je… anxieuse face à ce combat ?

Le soldat/messager s'arrête au garde-à-vous devant la grande porte et me laisse entrer. Je pousse la porte, curieuse, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre de cette pièce où j'ai rendez-vous dans peu de temps avec le général. La porte s'ouvre sans bruit vers l'intérieur. La pièce est grande et peu éclairée, me laissant juste apercevoir des ombres plus sombres : des piliers sans doute.

Une silhouette se tient au centre, Glenn, je reconnais sa manière négligente de se tenir, une main dans la poche et appuyé sur l'une de ses jambes. Je lève les yeux au ciel : il veut _encore_ me rappeler que je dois être prudente, me faire battre…

— Si c'est encore pour me dire que… je gronde.

La lumière s'allume alors peu à peu du plafond. Je cligne des yeux, pour chasser les petits points noirs de ma vue. Kureto se tient à côté du lieutenant-colonel, souriant narquoisement.

— Si c'est pour me dire quoi ? J'aimerais que tu finisses ta phrase, ça pourrait être très instructif. Je savais que cette mise en scène serait très amusante. Glenn, dis-moi, tu as l'air d'apprécier les personnes avec un fort caractère et indisciplinées, je me trompe ?

Il fait référence sans doute à la petite amie et démone de Glenn, et aux membres de l'équipe Gekki. Je grimace, un peu plus et j'aurais révélé ma véritable nature à cet enfoiré en face de moi. Le lieutenant-colonel a, lui aussi, l'air un peu tendu : il ne doit pas aimer qu'on lui rappelle ses souvenirs de Mahiru, sa démone et ancienne petite-amie.

Kureto s'avance vers moi et dégaine son arme calmement, comme s'il allait me donner une leçon. Il la pointe vers le sol. Je fais de même, je ne me laisserais pas dépasser. Ah si… je le dois. Le crissement de mon arme me détend. Pourquoi suis-je aussi tendue ? Je repousse tous mes doutes et ma peur de me dévoiler. J'apaise les battements de mon cœur un peu trop précipités. Je suis maintenant calme, je vais pouvoir bien combattre.

Shinya apparaît alors, et me sourit :

— Tiens tiens, bonjour _Hyakuya_ Ashuramaru. Tu n'as pas le droit à ton démon, je te rappelle, et après que le général en ait fini avec toi, je t'affronterai. Au moins, on verra si tu as le niveau d'être dans la brigade d'Extermination comme le pense ton supérieur.

Je hoche gravement la tête, et me tiens droite, je ne suis pas impressionnée. Kureto en profite pour s'avancer lentement vers moi. Je descends dans mes jambes et attends son attaque, le katana monté devant mes yeux. Mais celui-ci veut apparemment que j'attaque la première, il me fait signe de venir. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à Glenn, et l'attaque.

J'ai l'impression de reprendre le combat du champ de bataille, de ne m'être jamais vraiment arrêtée. La seule différence est l'absence de public, donc de gêne et le terrain, de meilleur qualité. Il bouge peu, réduisant ses mouvements au maximum : juste assez pour parer mes coups et m'en rendre, mais sans superflu. Je suis impressionnée : il est fort pour un Humain et j'apprécie sa technique – il faudra que je m'en inspire.

J'ai envie de sortir un deuxième katana, pour le faire baisser dans son orgueil. Mais Glenn m'a prévenue et a raison : si une nouvelle vainc sans problème le général de l'Armée – et en faisant apparaître miraculeusement un katana dans sa main, on enquêterait et trouverait rapidement la vérité sur ma race.

Or, j'avoue qu'être un sujet d'expérience, très peu pour moi, merci de repasser dans un siècle minimum. Et j'imagine mal la panique que cela causerait tout les soldats du front : leur démon libre, sans force face aux vampires ! Autant les apporter sur un plateau d'argent.

En plus, tout les démons ne sont pas d'accord avec les procédés des Humains, et certains voudraient sans doute se venger de leur maître. Je ne veux pas imaginer le chaos de démons libérés dans les rues d'une ville déjà en partie saccagée par les Cavaliers et les vampires. Pas besoin de démons en plus.

Aïe. Je suis rappelée au combat par une blessure à la joue. Je dois me concentrer sur ma lutte, je raffermis ma prise sur mon arme à deux mains, et attaque alors coup sur coup mon adversaire, sans relâche. Cette technique a toujours marché, depuis lors.

— Ce n'est pas en attaquant comme une brute que tu vas gagner contre moi, tu sais, se permet-il de m'apprendre.

Je serre les mâchoires et attaque une dernière fois, mon katana heurtant une fois de plus son épée mise en travers de son torse. Mais, je n'avais pas remarqué que son épée était placée d'une certaine façon : il sourit, et, fait sauter mon arme de mes mains.

Je fais un bond en arrière et me baisse, accroupie, pour éviter son attaque qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas arrêtée et m'aurait bien blessée au ventre. Je sens ma blessure à la joue se refermer. Oh non, il ne faut pas qu'il voit que je cicatrise si vite. Je me blesse avec mes ongles, en faisant mine de sécher le sang, tandis que je recule et reprends mes appuis.

Je serre les poings. J'aurais pu faire apparaître un second katana pour le remplacer, et, réussir à le vaincre, mais je ne le peux pas. Ma bouche se plisse, tandis que le regard de Glenn m'impose de me rendre.

C'est ce que je fais. Je lève à contrecœur les mains, arrêtant la pointe de l'épée à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

— Je suis impressionné, tout de même, mais je n'ai pas eu de difficultés. Tu te défends plutôt bien. Shinya, à toi.

Shinya s'avance calmement et avec assurance, son arme posée sur son épaule droite. Il se décolle du mur et s'éloigne de Glenn pour s'avancer au milieu de la salle. Un sourire poli est affiché sur ses lèvres. Il me tend la main, je la lui serre.

Puis, nous nous reculons l'un de l'autre et nous arrêtons à environ cinq mètres. Il détient un avantage sur moi : il m'a vue combattre et connaît donc certaines de mes caractéristiques et attaques. Il peut le retourner contre moi. Seulement, Glenn m'a imposée de perdre contre Kureto, pas Shinya… Je ne vais donc pas me laisser faire.

Je souris, cruelle. Non, décidément, c'est sûr : je ne vais pas m'abaisser et m'humilier au point de laisser gagner ce moins gradé que Kureto, Hiragii soit-il ! J'ai au moins obéi pour le premier combat, ce qui, je trouve, n'est pas mal du tout.

Je fonce sur lui, ma rapidité tout de même bridée, je veux qu'il me voit arriver. J'évite avec souplesse les balles qu'il tire et qui se transforment en un tigre bleu et rugissant. Shinya, surpris, recule légèrement, maintenant tout de même la direction de son fusil sur moi. Il appelle son démon, et une trace de tatouage grimpe le long de sa joue.

Il place ensuite son fusil comme une épée devant lui quand il ne peut plus tirer, je me suis trop approchée pour. Il a battu Yū ainsi, mais je suis bien plus forte que ce dernier, même avec un seul katana. Je suis une démone libérée, et je vais faire mes preuves.

Mon katana heurte l'arme de mon adversaire. C'est donc comme cela qu'il utilise la pointe blanche, fixée sur son arme. Futé : il n'est pas aussi dépourvu que Yoichi dans les combat au corps à corps. Je souris, impressionnée, il plisse les yeux.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour le déconcerter et avoir une chance de gagner sans montrer mes réelles capacités. Il fronce les sourcils, et recule d'un pas, laissant une faille dans sa défense. Là ! J'ai ma victoire à portée de feinte, tendre le katana et c'est bon.

Tout s'arrête. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce, et le néon clignote légèrement. La pointe de mon arme est appuyée sur la poitrine, au niveau pile du cœur de Shinya, le tissu se plisse par la pression que je mets dessus. Mon adversaire lève les bras, il reconnaît sa défaite. J'apprécie son fair-play, c'est rare pour quelqu'un de son grade – et qui vient de se faire battre par la nouvelle. Je reste pourtant froide.

Kureto applaudit froidement. Je fais tournoyer mon arme dans ma main, entre mes doigts, et la fais rentrer rapidement dans mon fourreau, heurtant le fond avec un bruit caractéristique. Glenn me foudroie du regard, je le sens peser sur mes épaules. Je m'en fiche.

Je me frotte alors la joue, faisant mine d'effacer quelque chose étant dessus.

— J'ai utilisé mon démon. Vous n'aviez pas précisé que je n'y avais pas le droit dans le second combat, expliqué-je. Donc, je l'ai utilisé , pas Shinya, et j'ai gagné.

Pourtant, le sourcil de Kureto se lève froidement tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi de son pas claquant. Il n'est visiblement pas convaincu du tout par mon argument – bon, un peu minable, je l'avoue, surtout qu'il devait guetter la présence de marques rouges. Les mensonges ne marchent pas bien avec lui, dommage.

Je vois Glenn serrer les mâchoires, tandis que sa main s'ouvre et se ferme sur du vide.

— Bien tenté… Je t'attends dans mon bureau, Hyakuya Ashuramaru, dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas attendre.

* * *

Le chapitre 12, comme prévu, et un peu en avance! J'espère pour cela avoir des reviews! :D je compte sur vous, merci! Bon Week-End tout le monde, et encore merci de suivre cette histoire.

PS: Je ne vais sans doute pas tardé à publier un OS de Attack on Titan, et aussi un Cross-over de Séraph of the end et d'Attack, justement :) Bref, déjà, il faut que je finisse celle-là, n'est-ce pas? 0;)


	14. Chapitre 13: Le grade de sergent

**Chapitre 13 :**

Mon dos est totalement cambré, presque douloureux, tant je me tiens droite. Mes bras sont collés le long de mon corps, mes mains, invisibles à Kureto, pianotent sur ma cuisse. Mon menton est fièrement relevé en avant, presque un signe de défi – rectification, c'en est un. Une question me tourne pourtant dans la tête. Pourquoi « bien tenté » ? Se doute-t-il de quelque chose sur ma véritable identité ?

Je me souviens du regard noir et anxieux de Glenn alors que Kureto tourne le dos, et que Shinya le suit après avoir salué son ami. J'ai ensuite suive rapidement les deux hauts gradés. Dans le couloir, j'ai croisé le regard interrogateur de mes compagnons qui m'attendaient juste en face de la porte. J'ai haussé simplement les épaules. Sur notre chemin, les soldats se sont respectueusement éloignés et inclinés pour nous laisser passer. Cela doit être bien, d'être haut gradé.

Ma lèvre est en train d'être cisaillée par mes dents allongées, à cause de ma nervosité. Un goût de sang emplit ma bouche, petite goutte sortant de la petite blessure. Cette dernière se cicatrise immédiatement, la peau se soude rapidement.

Kureto lève enfin les yeux du dossier qu'il a saisi et ouvert. Il referme ce dernier et pose la main dessus. Cela fait une dizaine de minutes que je suis dans cette position assez… inconfortable, et qu'il tourne les pages du dossier orangé. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir en face de lui. Je recule le siège, et m'y assois, juste au bord, sur les ischions.

J'ai presque honte de mes mains qui se tordent entre elles, et craquent discrètement les phalanges, cachées de la vue de Kureto. Mon visage, lui, est toujours neutre et inexpressif, je tente de conserver les apparences. J'ai presque envie de me baffer tant c'est ridicule : je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis tant tendue pour si peu. Je peux toujours m'évader, quitter l'Armée, si les choses tournent mal.

Mes épaules se détendent subitement en repensant à mon équipe qui m'attend juste devant la porte. Je ne crains rien, même en fuyant, je peux toujours être efficace, et la solitude ne me fait pas peur. Je suis une démone et je suis efficace même sans équipiers.

Le général pose ses coudes sur le bureau, il appuie ensuite son menton sur ses longues mains croisées. Son regard semble chercher quelque chose en moi. Un doute me prend : mes cornes sont-elles apparentes, me suis-je décoiffée ? Je me retiens difficilement de tapoter le haut de ma tête où elles se situent, ce serait suspect.

— Bien, ton dossier me dit que tu es née à… Shimane. Or, j'avoue que je ne vois pas du tout où se situe ce village dans le Japon… Et je ne vois pas comment une fécondation entre un vampire et une Humaine est possible. Les études scientifiques ne sont pas concluantes à ce sujet.

Je hausse les épaules. Il essaie de trouver la petite bête dans mon histoire, de m'acculer au mur.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise : je n'en sais vraiment rien du tout. J'ai fait mon enfance dans un camp, pas une enfance heureuse, mais personne ne l'a jamais eue dans cette génération. J'ai été tout de même favorisée parce qu'à demi-vampire, mais les autres me détestaient. On m'a entraînée aux armes, énormément, pour me faire rentrer dans leurs troupes et combattre pour eux. Ils voulaient me faire devenir totalement vampire, me faire devenir l'une des leurs. D'où mes yeux : j'ai bu le sang de mes camarades, c'était une des épreuves. Mais je les détestais, tous autant qu'ils étaient : ils ont tué ma famille, m'ont forcée à tuer mes amis et à développer la partie de moi-même que je déteste. Je ne peux plus redevenir totalement Humaine, mais je n'ai pas besoin de sang pour autant…

Kureto continue à me dévisager, mais je pense l'avoir plus convaincu que précédemment. Mon histoire n'a pas été inventée en cinq minutes, je l'ai travaillée avec Glenn : c'est celle qu'il me répétait sans cesse. Il se penche légèrement vers moi, plissant les yeux pour sonder les miens. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ceux qui mentent n'ont pas le courage de le faire.

— Tu es douée, je dois l'avouer, bien plus que les gamins de ton équipe. Glenn trouve de bons éléments. Mais il reste encore à les dresser. Alors, ne reste pas un soldat de pacotille comme il aimerait que tu le sois, toujours cachée dans l'ombre le faisant monter plus facilement en grade.

Je serre les poings et tique du nez. Me dresser, moi, comment ose-t-il me parler ainsi ? Ou parle-t-il de Yū et de son incapacité à écouter les ordres et à respecter le plan ? Je redresse le menton et plisse les yeux par défi. Je suis une démone, et ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on me contrôlera, et pas aussi facilement. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va me proposer, car, oui, j'ai très bien compris qu'il essayait de me convaincre de quelque chose.

— Je te propose quelque chose qui nous ira à tout les deux, je ne te le cache pas. Je te propose d'être formée correctement, pendant deux jours, et de monter en grade. Sergent sera un bon début, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras après monter rapidement en grade, si j'en crois tes capacités à l'arme, et avoir une équipe sous tes ordres. Qu'en dis-tu ? La formation commence dans quelques minutes.

Je hoche la tête, c'est plus que tentant. Je n'ai rien à perdre à jouer avec le feu en grimpant dans les rangs et à gagner une équipe. Seulement… pour le moment, j'espère ne pas devoir être séparée de l'équipe Gekki, mais je ferai avec…

Dès mon assentiment d'un signe de tête, un jeune homme rentre dans la pièce après avoir toqué. Il a les cheveux bruns, assez longs jusqu'à ses oreilles, et des yeux de la même couleur. Il se tient droit, face à Kureto, et s'incline légèrement, raide.

Je remarque alors qu'il porte un trident, accroché dans son dos par une simple lanières de cuir assortie à ses cheveux et ses yeux. Ses manches sont pliées jusqu'aux coudes, lui permettant de plus amples mouvements, sans doute. Je hoche simplement la tête, ne sachant comment me comporter.

— Je me nomme Narumi…, je serai ton formateur pendant les deux jours. Suis-moi je te pris, j'ai ordre de te mener au lieu de l'entraînement où tu ne seras pas distinguée des autres soldats.

Je me lève, salue militairement le général Kureto, puis lui tourne le dos et suis le nouveau venu. Il semble bien connaître les couloirs. Depuis combien de temps est-il là exactement ? Connaît-il tout les raccourcis de ce bâtiment ?

Nous sortons de ce dernier, nous sommes dehors, dans une cour ensoleillée, et mon pressentiment m'indique que nous nous dirigeons vers le gymnase – bon OK, surtout mon sens de l'orientation. Devant nous, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes attendent devant une petite estrade en bois. Narumi me fait signe de me fondre dans le groupe, tandis qu'il se présente au groupe.

Je sens quelques regards peser sur moi, curieux, et remarque des froncements de sourcils. Je les ignore : je sais que je les vaincs sans problème, et avec un seul katana. Je me rappelle alors la règle que m'a imposée Glenn : pas d'invocations, et éviter de montrer ma cicatrisation rapide – ce qui implique ne pas se faire blesser du tout.

Narumi n'est pas seul, il est accompagné de deux filles et deux autres garçons. Son équipe avec laquelle il combat habituellement. Ce sont apparemment eux qui vont nous faire passer le grade à deux d'entre nous, prétendants.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et assez courts – au niveau du cou – s'approche timidement de moi. Elle me sourit timidement, n'osant même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Elle fait ma taille, petite. Je la fixe froidement elle doit avoir quinze ans, seize au maximum. Comment une telle gamine peut-elle prétendre au rang de sergent ? Tout ce qu'elle va faire c'est se faire découper en rondelles.

Je détourne la tête, mais elle persévère :

— Salut, je m'appelle Asoka, sourit-elle. Et toi ?

— Ashuramaru, réponds-je calmement.

Mais pourquoi lui ais-je répondu ?! Ra ! J'ai envie de me taper le front de la tête pour une telle bêtise. Je n'ai pas besoin de camarades ! Je me fiche d'être accompagnée pour deux jours, la solitude ne me fait pas peur. Je me presse alors lorsque le groupe avance pour rentrer dans une salle, me fondant dans la masse, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. J'espère qu'elle va comprendre.

* * *

— Vos soldats sont importants. Autant que votre équipe, alors démenez-vous pour les garder vivant. Ce doit être votre but, juste après réussir la mission qui vous a été confiée.

Je regarde à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle je me suis assise. J'ai pu me place dans les rangs de tables du fond – heureusement sinon je me ferais certainement disputé. Ma tête est posée sur ma main, je pense que je vais avoir la trace de mes doigts sur ma joue droite. La théorie ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis là uniquement pour combattre et ainsi recevoir mon grade. Pas pour apprendre que la vie de ses subordonnée est importante, parce que cela tombe sous le sens, pour des Humains.

Asoka s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle prend frénétiquement des notes, si vite, que je vois à peine son stylo voler sur la feuille blanche qui se couvre peu à peu d'une écriture ronde et soignée. Elle me jette quelques regards bleus et limpides à la dérobée, vérifiant si je prends des notes et fronce les sourcils en me voyant indifférente. Je n'ai toujours pas vu son arme, contrairement à celles des autres soldats du groupe qui les comparent entre eux et en se vantant d'avoir la meilleure.

Je vais devoir patienter tout la fin de l'après-midi – qui commence tout juste. En plus, les postulants dorment sur place. Soit : pas de bataille d'oreillers, ni de délicieux petits déjeuners avec double portion. J'imagine, qu'en plus, Asoka va me coller. Pourvu qu'elle ne parle pas pendant son sommeil et ne fasse pas de cauchemars comme une gamine !

Enfin Narumi frappe dans ses mains sèchement dans ses mains, et je me redresse brusquement, tandis que sa camarade passe dans les rangées et distribue une feuille. Je prends négligemment la mienne et la regarde. Je ne peux retenir un « hein ?! » de surprise : un test ! Un des garçons de son équipe efface le tableau noir rempli d'écritures, les solutions. Mais… Mais non, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça ! Je jette des regards inquiets autour de moi, mais tous sont penchés sur leur feuille et griffonnent.

Je prends le stylo sur ma table, hésitante. Asoka capte mon regard, et me sourit. Elle commence ensuite à cocher les cases des vingts questions distribuées. Je ne sais répondre à aucune d'elles… Or, il faut réussir la première épreuve pour passer à la suivante, j'avais oublié…

Asoka s'arrête. Elle a visiblement terminé : elle pose son stylo sur la table. Elle jette ensuite un discret coup d'œil à la mienne pour voir où j'en suis. Puis, cherche en tournant la tête l'équipe qui nous surveille et elle me tend sa feuille rempile. J'hésite un instant et recopie ses réponses avec précipitation. Bon, j'ai peut-être tiré un jugement hâtif sur elle, après tout…

Enfin, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie après avoir rendu nos feuilles à l'un Narumi. Une des formatrices nous emmène aux dortoirs filles vides pour le moment : nous sommes les premières à sortir de l'examen. Elle nous annonce l'heure du repas et s'en va, nous laissant nous installer tranquillement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Même si elle m'a aidé, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire amie-amie avec une enfant de quinze ans qui se comporte comme une gamine. Demain, il y aura les combats – après un cours de tactique – et j'ai l'intention de leur prouver à tous ma valeur, surtout que c'est l'épreuve la plus importante. C'est, en effet, elle qui donne le droit ou non aux deux grades : les deux meilleurs. Je compte être la première.

* * *

— Bien, vous avez à peu près tous réussi la première épreuve : la plupart d'entre vous sont encore là. Les absents sont les recalés. Nous avons donc corrigés vos tests de tactiques, comme prévu. Nous allons annoncer les recalés, j'attends simplement la liste.

La plus jeune de l'équipe formatrice s'avance vers l'estrade. Elle rajuste ses lunettes, puis lui tend une feuille, celle qu'elle a dans la main. Je suis parfaitement détendue : je sais que je n'en fais pas partie. J'ai écouté leurs cours ennuyants et ai rempli sans hésitation ma feuille, décidément c'est trop facile, ou ils sont tous nuls, au choix.

J'écoute distraitement Narumi annoncer des noms. Les concernés s'en vont, les épaules voûtées de déception et le regard au sol, les joues légèrement rougies. Un rictus moqueur apparaît sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'Asoka a un sourire attristé et ses sourcils s'abaissent. Elle tente pourtant de rester impassible, de faire comme moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Si elle fait preuve d'autant de pitié et… d'Humanité, elle ne va pas pouvoir passer le dernier Test. D'après ce que je sais, nous sommes séparés en deux groupes et il y a des combats dans chacun d'entre eux. Puis, les gagnants de chaque groupe s'affrontent et ces derniers reçoivent le grade de sergent. Peut-être aurais-je le plaisir de l'affronter.

Bien sûr, les démons sont autorisés, les combats seront comme des véritables sur le champ. Je vais pouvoir utiliser mon second katana – si besoin… – sans aucun souci en le faisant passer pour une capacité de mon démon imaginaire. Reste à espérer qu'ils ne repèrent pas l'absence de mes tatouages sur la joue.

— Ashuramaru, tu viens combattre ou tu préfères rester plantée là ? Me demande gentiment la jeune fille.

Je hoche la tête, grommelle une explication intelligible en regardant ailleurs et suis le groupe. Je vérifie la position de mon katana à la ceinture en plaçant ma main dessus. Je remarque alors que le jeune fille fait tourner nerveusement son bracelet brésilien noir et vert autour de son fin poignet. Ses doigts ne s'en détachent pas jusqu'à la pancarte d'affichage du groupe. Son porte-bonheur ?

Nous regardons les listes des groupes. Je n'affronterai pas mon pot-de-colle personnel : nous sommes dans les deux groupes différents. Je la salue négligemment de la main en me retournant, et rejoins mes adversaires. Je dégaine et rengaine aussitôt.

Les six du groupe me regarde narquoisement et avec curiosité : une fille d'à peine un mètre cinquante et aux yeux rouges, passer le grade de sergent ? « Facile à battre », voilà la catégorie dans laquelle je viens d'être classée. La jeune femme qui m'a amenée au dortoir présente les premiers combats.

Mon premier adversaire se jette sur moi, épée au poing et le regard dur. Je ne peux effacer le sourire réducteur de mes lèvres. J'évite ses attaques sans problème, même quand il appelle son pitoyable démon de seconde classe. Je gagne sans aucune difficulté.

Ainsi que les cinq autres. Et oui, ne pas se fier aux apparences est une morale très utile. Je dois affronter le gagnant du second groupe. Je ne sais pas qui c'est : nous sommes dans deux salles différentes.

Je me demande – je ne sais pourquoi – comment s'en sort la petite Asoka, je ne peux pas la surveiller, mais enfin… je m'en fiche. L'un des membres du groupe des formateurs est allé prévenir Narumi que nous avons fini.

Le second groupe rentre dans la pièce. Pour une fois, Asoka ne vient pas se coller à moi et reste loin de moi, regardant ses pieds et les joues rouges. Je plisse les yeux, elle est en bon état et n'a pas de blessures – contrairement à ses camarades de groupe. Elle joue encore avec son bracelet, et l'observe passionnément.

— Donc, j'annonce que le dernier combat sera… Ashuramaru du premier groupe contre… – j'adore le suspens comme ça – du second groupe… la petite Asoka !

Hein ?! On parle bien de la même Asoka, de la même petite fille de quinze ans, rayonnante et inquiète pour les autres ? Comment pourrait-elle gagner cinq combats ?

Je m'avance pourtant, implacable, vers elle. Elle me sourit timidement, tandis que je la jauge du regard, cherchant des points faibles. L'aurais-je aussi mal jugée ? Je dégaine mon katana, le prends à deux mains et le place devant moi. Quelle est ton arme, gamine ?

Elle saisit son bracelet pendant que je me mets en position défensive, et l'arrache sèchement. Les fils laissent une fine trace rouge dessus. Soudain, celui-ci se regroupe, et, dans une nuée de flammes se transforme… en une énorme lance : la lance doit faire au moins cent-vingt centimètres de long, en un étrange métal brun, et la pointe, une quarantaine ! Cette dernière est composée de différents types de métal clairs. Elle comporte en la même matière une sorte de garde.

Au lieu de la saisir comme je m'y attends, et de se positionner sur ses pieds, Asoka lève son bras gauche, et baisse sa main. La pointe se dirige alors droit sur mon cœur. Je crispe les mâchoires : comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi dirige-t-elle son arme avec sa seule main ?

Je me propulse vers elle, la fixant froidement. Elle baisse la main, comme si elle laissait tomber quelque chose. J'évite la lance qui fond sur moi. Elle bouge la main sur le côté, vers la droite. La lance tournoie alors sur elle-même pour m'attaquer de nouveau. Elle me blesse à l'épaule, je cache ma blessure pour la laisser se refermer à l'abri des regards.

Je tente alors de m'approcher d'elle, je blesse la jeune fille à l'épaule. Elle pousse un petit cri de douleur et de surprise : elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être blessée. Du sang coule légèrement de la blessure. Elle me fait reculer en attaquant avec sa lance, plus vite.

— Chastiefiol, donne-moi de la force !

Les tatouages grimpent sur sa joue, et la lance devient comme possédée et mue d'une force propre. Très bien, rentrons dans son jeu : je fais comme si j'appelais un démon, et fais apparaître le deuxième katana dans ma main.

Alors, ses coups puissants et difficiles, deviennent esquivables. Je m'arrête au dernier moment avant de les tuer : sa lame a arrêté mon premier katana, tandis que le second est pointé sur le cœur, légèrement appuyé sur sa poitrine, mais sans la blesser.

Elle lève les mains et serre son poing gauche. La terrible lance disparaît, et redevient son bracelet noir et vert qui se rattache automatiquement à son poignet. Je souris : la victoire est bel et bien mienne. Je suis, comme je l'avais parié, sergent. Sergente Ashuramaru, je dois avouer que ça sonne plutôt pas mal !

Narumi s'avance vers nous, puis brandit mon poing dans le ciel, tandis que mon deuxième katana disparaît, et que je range le premier dans son fourreau. Il saisit alors une médaille sur le coussin blanc que lui tend sa coéquipière, et attache la distinction sur mon uniforme. Puis, il se tourne vers Asoka et fait de même avec elle.

Après cela, celle-ci s'approche de moi, penche la tête sur le côté et me sourit :

— Félicitations, Ash ! Tu es vraiment puissante, dis-moi ! Je suis contente d'avoir passé ces deux avec toi. Dis moi… on est amies, hein, dis, maintenant ? Je ne me trompe pas ?

— Disons plutôt qu'on est proches, accordé-je… OK, à la prochaine, seconde ! J'espère qu'alors tu prendras ta revanche et je serais fière de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Et, vous y croyez: ça fait dix semaines que vous suivez cette fanfiction! :) pas mal, hein, et environ 80 pages!**

 **Bon, allons y, Alors, vous avez peut-être vu la référence au Sablier: Shimane c'est la ville où se situe l'histoire. Mais aussi à Nanatsu no taïzaï avec la lance et le nom du démon (qui dans le manga, et le nom de la lance). Et Asoka veut dire rayon de soleil - merci Elisa!**


	15. Chapitre 14: La mission manquée

**Réponse à un review d'un Guest:** Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ça fait chaud au cœur et toujours plaisir, je dois dire. ça me donne vraiment envie de me dépasser pour continuer ces chapitres et les trois restants que je dois écrire... :D Merci de tout cœur

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Je rejoins calmement les appartements de l'équipe, accompagnée de la _sergent_ Asoka. Elle semble avoir pris de l'assurance avec son tout nouveau grade. Je souris, tandis que nous bavardons en rejoignant mon équipe. Je suis contente pour elle : elle va avoir quatre soldats sous ses ordres. Autant dire qu'elle est assez fébrile.

La porte s'ouvre en grand alors que je viens de poser la main sur la poignée. Je suis légèrement surprise, mais me reprends. Shinoa est dans l'encadrement, entourée par mes camarades. Tous me sourient et rigolent, ravis pour moi.

Mitsuba entoure mon cou de ses bras. L'équipe m'entoure, cherchant tous à me féliciter et à me taper dans la main ou sur l'épaule. Je souris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient si heureux pour moi, leur solidarité me touche. Nous sommes vraiment une équipe. Je remarque le petit sourire triste d'Asoka, sans doute d'être mise à l'écart.

— Viens, là, petite sœur, plaisantais-je.

Je cligne de l'œil, ce qui fait apparaître un sourire qui s'étend sur ses lèvres. Je la présente, et l'équipe lui sourit cordialement. C'est amusant comme Yoichi et elle ont le même caractère et commencent déjà à s'entendre bien. On dirait presque deux pièces identiques d'un même puzzle, totalement accordées. Nous rentrons dans l'appartement.

Nous nous attablons, tandis que Kimizuki distribue les assiettes, et en rajoute une pour Asoka – qui se met en rougissant à côté du cadet du groupe qui se déplace pour lui laisser une place. Le repas est convivial et joyeux, j'apprécie et profite au maximum, savourant ma nourriture.

— Je vais bientôt recevoir un appartement comme le vôtre, et une équipe ! nous explique Asoka. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour les diriger, de les tuer.

Shinoa avale la nourriture et lève le pouce dans sa direction en lui souriant.

— T'inquiète, c'est plus simple qu'il n'y paraît. Sauf bien sûr, quand tu as des personnes qui n'écoutent rien à rien dans ton équipe. Hum hum… Mais c'est assez rare, la rassure-t-elle.

Les regards convergent tous vers Yū, dont les joues s'assombrissent légèrement et qui se passionnent pour le poisson de son assiette. Il relève la tête, et tente de protester, mais aucun ne l'écoute. Asoka rit d'un son cristallin et une voix pure, les yeux à demi fermés, et la tête penchée sur le côté.

A son habitude, Glenn débarque sans prévenir ou demander la permission. A croire que lever le poignet et le faire heurter plusieurs fois la porte d'entrée est vraiment difficile et demande beaucoup d'efforts de la part d'un lieutenant-colonel.

— Yo, bande de gamins immatures. Ah, j'oubliais, sergente Ashuramaru. Et… Asoka, me semble-t-il ? Bon, équipe Gekki, j'ai une mission pour vous, assez importante. Kureto veut que vous alliez dans un camp de vampires, qui élève le bétail. Un noble y est apparemment caché, il pense que vous pourrez le tuer, faites vos preuves. Asoka, retrouve moi dans la salle d'entraînement, ton équipe t'y attend.

Une lueur d'espoir brille dans les yeux bleus de la toute nouvelle sergent. Puis, elle me regarde en souriant. Elle pose en léger baiser sur la joue de Yoichi – qui devient pivoine – et se dirige vers moi. Elle m'étreint doucement, et je peux sentir la douce odeur de cannelle qui s'échappe de ses cheveux.

— A la prochaine, Ash ! Fais bien attention à toi, surtout maintenant que tu es gradée.

Elle fait un signe de la main à l'équipe puis me sourit une dernière fois, je le lui rends. Elle suit ensuite Glenn de son pas sautillant de quinze ans et d'insouciante. Je souris amusée, elle aussi montera vite en grade comme me l'a prédit Kureto, j'en suis sûre.

— Ash, viens on a une mission m'entraîne Yū.

Alors que la jeune fille tourne et disparaît dans l'angle, je suis soudain prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, sans que je sache pourquoi… Je vais revoir la petite Asoka à l'avenir brillant, j'en suis certaine. Je tourne la tête, me concentrant sur mon équipe et la suis. Nous nous dirigeons de nouveau vers le monde extérieur et non protégé. Le monde qu'il nous faut protéger et sauver des suceurs de sang.

* * *

Il nous faut un moment avant d'arriver au point de rencontre fixé par le lieutenant-colonel. Deux équipes nous y attendent déjà. Ils nous jaugent sévèrement du regard : ils sont en face de gamins et vont devoir combattre avec eux, les supporter comme un boulet. Un blondinet pousse un soupir de mépris envers nous.

Nous menons la bataille à l'aube, comme prévu. Les seize personnes – moi comprise – nous préparons alors que le soleil ponte à peine ses rayons dorés. Nous nous approchons discrètement : l'endroit est très surveillé et il ne faut pas que l'alarme soit sonnée, sinon nous sommes mal barrés : ils seront en plus grand nombre que nous. Nous nous approchons discrètement des vampires. Nous devons trouver le noble et le tuer, donc rentrer dans le grand bâtiment – bien évidemment surveillé. Yoichi snipe les vampires, il a vraiment progressé, je dois avouer.

Mais, soudain, l'un des membres d'une équipe se fait repérer – bizarrement celui qui avait un rictus de mépris pour nous. Il réussit à tuer dans la précipitation le vampire. Mais il fait trop de bruit et l'effet de surprise a été gâché : le camarade du tas de cendres se jette sur notre allié.

Ce dernier tente désespérément de le repousser, en appelant à son démon – certainement pas un noir ni aussi puissant que moi. Le visage du vampire est déformé par la rage et la soif de sang. Il abat avec violence sa lance toute de métal sur l'épée du petit blondinet allié. Le jeune perd peu à peu du terrain, les larmes s'accumulent dans ses yeux quand il le comprend.

J'entends alors un vampire crier à l'attaque, nous avons été repérés, et seulement par leur faute. Et merde ! Désormais, les renforts vont venir. Je tue avec simplicité l'ennemi dans mon dois, sans même me retourner d'un coup de katana juste à côté de mon flanc. Je regarde le blondinet, comment s'en sort-il finalement ?

Un vampire passe derrière lui et lui transperce la poitrine. Sa lame se couvre du sang de l'allié de notre groupe. Du sang coule le long du menton du gamin qui se croyait fort, et il lâche son arme, tandis qu'il tombe au sol. Mort. Plus de blondinet. Déjà ?! Déjà un mort dans notre camp ? Il n'était vraiment pas doué !

Soudain, alors que je me déchaîne et tue le plus de vampires possibles, tant, que j'ai l'impression d'être une tornade d'épées et de métal ne faisant que cendres et vêtements vides, j'entends un bruit de battements de palmes. Oui, les troupes alliées arrivent ! Mais, lorsque je lève la tête, je remarque que ce n'est pas un hélicoptère de l'Armée.

Je hurle le plus fort que je peux pour prévenir mes camarades, nous allons être encerclés, il nous faut battre en retraite avant d'être dépassés. Je tente de chercher mes camarades du regard pour les rejoindre. Je ne veux pas les perdre.

Mais il est trop tard : les vampires sautent de l'hélicoptère et nous entourent, groupés. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que ce que je pensais, et armés jusqu'aux dents. Yoichi encoche une flèche et appelle son démon au même moment, visant le réacteur de l'hélico. Ses deux doigts lâchent la corde tendue et touche son but. Des flammes suivent le tir, puis, la machine volante tourbillonne dans les airs, tandis que le réacteur explose et enflamme totalement la machine de ferraille. Il tombe sur le sol et explose brutalement. La terre tremble légèrement au moment du choc et de l'explosion.

Je souris, le massacre débute, plus fort qu'avant même. Un second katana apparaît dans ma main gauche et mon efficacité redouble. Je tourbillonne sur moi-même, semant de la cendre tout autour de moi. Ce n'est pas de simples vampires de pacotille qui vont me mettre en danger, ni même me blesser. Je souris narquoisement.

Nous nous regroupons, les quinze soldats vivants, dos à dos et nous défendons. L'un des plus âgés, commence à nous donner des directives d'une voix ferme.

— Bien, on essaie de se faire un chemin de sortie dans le groupe, on fait la retraite aussi vite qu'on le peut. Si tout se passe bien, on s'en sort, tant pis pour la mission, la survie de nos membres passe avant tout. C'est clair ?

Mitsuba hoche la tête, elle est tendue : cela semble lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, sa précédente équipe a été exterminée et elle n'a rien pu faire. Pourtant, son remord est toujours présent. Je croise son regard et je la soutiens, lui disant de tenir bon. Nous sommes plus forts que ses derniers équipiers.

Nous qui n'aimons pas obéir aux ordres, je sens que nous allons quand même les respecter – un minimum en tout cas. Yū et moi ne voulons pas perdre de camarades.

Nous commençons à déblayer un passage, dos à dos, nos coups sont guidés par les désespoir. Je n'aime pas battre en retraire, mais nous y sommes obligés : cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de renforts. Si nous restons ici, nous allons mourir, chacun le sait.

J'enveloppe mes katanas d'une brume noire en puisant dans la ressource de mes pouvoirs encore pleins. Désormais, une seule blessure peut tuer ces maudis vampires qui tentent de nous tuer. Je sauve de peu un membre du groupe. Il faut que nous soyons regroupés et prêts à se sauver mutuellement, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

La panique commence à se faire sentir, se propageant chez les deux autres équipes. Leurs coups se font plus hésitants, moins déterminés et ils cèdent du terrain plus facilement. Je crispe les mâchoires. Ils se demandent aussi ce que je suis comme créature – surtout apeurés par mes armes –, et si je ne vais pas me retourner contre eux au bout d'un moment.

Deux autres soldats du groupe sont tués. Je grince des dents, nous ne sommes plus que treize et les vampires sont une vingtaine. Il faut que mon équipe survive. Il faut que je trouve le chef de ce groupe qui contrôle tout, le noble derrière tout cela.

Soudains je le vois. Il est dans les airs, sautant – on dirait presque qu'il vole – et descend pour tuer le reste du groupe, les survivants qui s'opposent à lui et qui devaient le tuer. Je plisse les paupières, il n'en est pas question je ne le laisserais pas faire cela sans rien faire. Sa fine tresse brune flotte derrière lui, dans son dos, comme les miens. Je remarque sa surprise en me voyant me diriger vers lui, arme au poing, au lieu de fuir comme je le devrais.

Horn et Chess – ses deux compagnes qui le suivent partout – veulent se placer sur ma route et m'empêcher d'accéder à leur chef, mais Crowley leur fait signe de partir, de nous laisser seuls. Je souris ironiquement, il pense pouvoir me tuer comme il l'a fait pour d'autres. Il me pense pas assez forte pour le mettre en difficulté. Mais je vais le surprendre, je vais le tuer. Je me fiche des cris de mes compagnons qui m'enjoignent de revenir : finalement, je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour le travail d'équipe.

Les coups sont tellement rapides qu'ils en sont flous, fatals si non parés ou mal évités. Il essaie de me prendre à revers, grâce à ses « téléportations ». Mais il n'aura pas l'avantage ainsi, ça ne marche pas sur moi : je sais, moi aussi, le faire. Il lui faudra utiliser la ruse et je suis très forte là-dedans aussi.

Mon uniforme se transforme alors en ma robe blanche et noire, avec laquelle j'ai l'habitude de combattre. Je me sens plus à l'aise dedans et retrouve certains points d'appuis.

Nous sommes presque à égalité. Oui, presque, car je prends peu à peu l'avantage sur lui, le repoussant en arrière, dans ses retranchements. J'ignore Shinoa qui m'ordonne d'attendre mon ancien maître, tandis que celui qui a donné précédemment les ordres, reste bouche bée. Soudain, Kimizuki me crie un avertissement.

Je me retourne à temps pour arrêter l'épée de Chess que je retourne, et emmêle mon katana dans la lanière de cuir de Horn pour l'empêcher d'attaquer de plus belle. Celle-ci tire dessus et mon katana est arraché de mes mains. J'en invoque un nouveau. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on réussira à me battre. Mais elles me repoussent en arrière, vers l'épée rouge de leur maître. Vers l'épée qui prend le pouvoir du sang de celui qui la porte, un autre type d'épée magique comme la mienne.

J'essaie d'éviter, de me décaler pour ne pas être blessée. En vain. Je me fige en sentant l'arme perforer mon dos, puis passer brusquement de l'autre côté de ma poitrine, perforant mes organes. Mon katana tombe de ma main et ricoche sur le sol de pierres. Puis l'autre, que j'essayais de retenir inutilement. Ma vision est trouble, noire sur les bords et imprécise. Je louche sur la pointe rouge qui dépasse de ma poitrine. Elle semble s'approcher puis s'éloigner, tandis que je cligne des yeux.

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour chercher désespérément l'air manquant, mais je n'arrive qu'à cracher un caillot de sang au sol. Je n'arrive même pas à crier, mes cordes vocales sont nouées par la surprise et la douleur. Je suis pétrifiée. Mon regard se tourne alors vers mes camarades qui ont arrêté de se battre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés. Ils doivent se sauver, ils doivent partir maintenant qu'ils en ont l'occasion.

Le noble retire alors sa lame de mon dos, lentement, et je sens toutes les cellules à l'intérieur de moi hurler de douleur et mourir. Puis tout cesse, je ne sens plus rien, plus ma souffrance. Crowley me rattrape quand je bascule en avant, d'un bras au niveau du ventre. Sa manche se tâche de sang. Je suis une énigme pour lui, il ne sait pas ce que je suis, mais est certain que je ne suis pas totalement Humaine.

Ses bras me prennent sous les genoux et me font basculer sur le côté. Après avoir rangé son arme, il passe un bras sous ma nuque molle qui part en arrière. Il fait signe à ses toutous de se replier. Mon bras tombe sur le côté, sans force.

— Non. Ash ! Repose-la, maudit vampire ! ASH ! Hurle Yū, dont la voix se mêle aux autres membres de l'équipe qui clament mon nom, horrifiés.

J'ai perdu. Et je n'arrive pas à lutter, à me dégager de ces bras ennemis, je perds trop de sang et n'arrive pas à cicatriser. Je regarde tendrement mes camarades, j'aimerais leur dire désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à articuler le moindre son. Ma robe redevient mon uniforme : je ne puise plus dans mes pouvoirs.

Une obscurité tiède et calme déploie ses ailes envoûtantes autour de moi et m'enveloppe sans que je résiste. J'ai l'impression de voler, le vent fouette mon visage, et mes yeux se ferment. Je distingue encore légèrement mes cils, et le voile noir tombe fatalement dessus.

Je sombre, inconsciente dans les bras du vampire noble ennemi, et ma tête relâchée, bascule sur le côté, lovée contre son torse. J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. Un visage me revient alors dans les brumes noires dans lesquelles je coule. Des traits enfantins, des cheveux courts et roux.

Asoka.

La reverrais-je jamais ? Elle, et… mes… camarades ?

* * *

Voilà, vous aurez reconnu le prologue, mais la boucle est loin d'être bouclée! Encore pleins de rebondissements en vue, qui, j'espère, vont vous intéresser et faire réagir!

Un commentaire? :3


	16. Chapitre 15: La ville souterraine

**Chapitre 15 :**

Une douleur m'enserre et me comprime la poitrine, j'ai des difficultés à respirer. J'ai l'impression qu'on y appose un fer chauffé à blanc et qu'on l'y laisse. Cela me démange aussi, tant, que j'ai envie de me gratter jusqu'aux sangs. Alors, je comprends : je cicatrise. Les pans de ma peau se tirent l'un vers l'autre, refermant peu à peu la plaie profonde, mais me donner envie de me lacérer la chair. Les vaisseaux coupés et cellules se recollent et reprennent leur cycle normal, stoppant l'hémorragie qui a tâché mes vêtements, encore humides du sang versé et frais.

Mon cœur n'a pas été touché – avec chance –, et j'avais assez de pouvoirs pour guérir. Je vis. Les battements de l'organe vital sont réguliers et lents, je le sens pulser en moi et envoyer le sang partout dans mon organisme.

Je bénis, une fois de plus, la cicatrisation rapide des démons. Comment les Humains survivent-ils sans ? Ah oui, ils meurent… Mais j'ai la dérangeante impression que cette fois-ci, ma guérison a été bien plus lente que d'habitude, et aidée. Et surtout, que je suis endormie depuis plus longtemps que ce que je pense.

Je ne sais pas où je suis exactement. Mes paupières sont encore fermées, et je n'ai pas envie de les ouvrir. Sans doute à l'infirmerie, dans un lit, et recouverte d'un drap blanc, à l'intérieur des remparts et bien en sécurité. Yū doit être à mes côtés, assis sur une chaise, attendant que je me réveille pour prévenir nos camarades. Ceux-ci vont me sermonner d'avoir été trop loin, d'avoir risqué ma vie et vont me rappeler que je ne suis pas immortelle, même si démone. Et que guérir vite ne veut pas dire prendre des risques inutiles. Je souris déjà faiblement.

Mais les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu, douloureusement et je me crispe. Je revois Crowley – ce sale tricheur, il va me le payer – me prendre dans ses bras, une main sous mes genoux et ma tête et sauter au loin tandis que je tombe dans les pommes. Partir, loin de mes camarades, dans les bras d'un ennemi qui a failli me tuer, je suis sans alliés. Alors, à moins d'un miracle, ou que Yū et l'équipe aient réussi à me sauver je-ne-sais-comment, je suis dans le pétrin, et bien comme il faut !

J'ouvre lentement un œil, prudemment : il faut que je m'habitue à la lumière, puis le deuxième. Je prends alors conscience de ma position : je suis debout, accrochée, un peu en surplomb du sol, mes pieds ne le touchent pas. Je regarde par quel moyen : des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Je tire sur mes bras et grimace quand le fer rouillé entaille la peau fine du dessous du poignet. Mes jambes non plus ne peuvent pas bouger. Je suis bel et bien prisonnière.

La salle est plongée dans une obscurité assez épaisse, une simple lampe pouvant être portée, éclaire la pièce d'une lumière jaune et hésitante. Je distingue toutefois une porte devant moi, ainsi qu'une autre sur ma gauche – il faut que je me torde le cou pour la voir correctement. Une grande armoire est aussi collée au mur droit, toute en métal, sans doute assez lourde. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'elle contient : sans doute pas des bonbons à la fraise ou à tout autre parfum !

Il faut que je trouve laquelle de ces portes mène à la sortie, à ma libération. Je crains qu'ils ne me demandent ce que je suis, me forcent à révéler des secrets, et je n'aurais sans doute pas la force de résister. Je vais pourtant devoir ne rien dire, oui, il faut que je lutte ! Je sens déjà la torture arriver à grands pas et je serre les dents… Il me faut me construire un bouclier, ou fuir au plus vite. Si je n'arrive pas à résister, il me faudra oublier tout le siècle vécu, Yū et mes autres camarades. Non, je ne m'y résoudrai pas : je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de souvenirs et ceux-ci sont les meilleurs…

Je fais apparaître un katana dans ma main droite, et fais des moulinets du poignet : j'essaie de heurter la menotte accrochée à la sorte de planche en bois contre laquelle je suis collée. Si j'arrive à briser l'une des quatre, ce sera déjà un bon progrès et les trois autres seront plus faciles. Je grimace quand la pointe aiguisée touche mon flanc, juste au-dessus de ma hanche. Un fin filet de sang tâche encore plus l'uniforme originellement noir. La plaie est douloureuse, mais se referme aussitôt.

J'essaie de l'autre côté, invoquant un deuxième katana. L'invocation est dure, déjà plus que la première, il me faut me concentrer, ignorer la douleur de ma poitrine, et serrer les dents. Mais j'ai beau tester tout ce qui est possible, je n'y arrive pas non plus de ce côté. Je crispe rageusement les mâchoires. Je hais me sentir impuissante et désarmée face à une telle situation – et même n'importe laquelle.

La porte en face de moi s'ouvre alors, je n'ai même pas entendu le pas de l'arrivant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire disparaître mes armes. Crowley referme minutieusement la porte derrière lui, je n'ai même pas l'occasion d'observer le couloir, aussi peu éclairé que la pièce, pour voir s'il mène à un escalier qui monterait vers la sortie. Je ne peux pas savoir où il mène.

Le noble aux cheveux bicolores remarque alors mes armes quand il se tourne vers moi, et fronce les sourcils. Il s'avance prudemment vers moi, évitant consciencieusement l'arc qu'elles peuvent décrire. Il ne voudrait pas être blessé par une prisonnière attachée. Je serre les doigts sur les gardes, je ne veux pas les lâcher : personne ne pourra me faire du mal tant que je les tiendrai, je me défendrai avec. Je suis comme un chien qui s'attache désespérément à son bâton, à une bouée pour un naufragé.

— Tut tut tut, claque-t-il de la langue en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un petit sourire, on ne joue pas avec les armes, tu sais, Ashuramaru, c'est dangereux et ça fait mal.

Je me fige, crispant les muscles de tout mon corps, tandis que je le foudroie du regard et le mets au défi d'avancer encore un peu plus vers moi. Comment connaît-il mon prénom ? Il me semble que mes camarades n'ont utilisé que mon surnom. Il appuie sur mon avant-bras de son index, tandis que son pouce me bloque le coude pour que je ne bouge pas. Un frisson me parcourt, remontant dans mon épaule puis le long de ma colonne. Ma main lâche le katana qui se heurte au sol, ricochant bruyamment sur les dalles du sol.

Il a appuyé sur un nerf, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Un sourire satisfait apparaît alors sur ses lèvres, tandis que je reste pantoise de surprise. Il fait alors de même avec l'autre bras, passant derrière moi et bloquant le coude avant que j'ai le temps d'agiter le poignet. Je crispe les mâchoires, je suis maintenant totalement désarmée ! Je n'arrive plus à faire apparaître une arme ! Ils ont dû me droguer pour diminuer mes pouvoirs, ils m'en ont sans doute laissé juste assez pour que je reste consciente, à moins que ce ne soit ce maudit endroit.

Les yeux rouges de mon geôlier se plantent dans les miens, alors qu'il se place devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il est aussi grand que moi surélevée… Il doit faire à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Le bord de son iris est légèrement plus foncé que le centre, et, sa pupille noire est fendue. Comme les miens. Je tique de l'œil, je n'aime pas _ça_.

Sa main s'approche de mon visage, mais elle se retire aussitôt, dès que je plisse les yeux, méfiante. Il passe ensuite sur ma gauche, marchant en arc de cercle autour de moi sans me quitter des yeux, à une distance de deux pas, pour la sécurité. Il fait attention à ne pas sortir de mon champ de vision. Je fais comme il l'attend sans doute : je le suis des yeux, sans tourner la tête.

Il semble chercher quelque chose en moi, ou quelque chose que je cacherais dans mon dos, à l'abri de son regard. Je fais comme si je fermais les yeux, mais j'en profite pour l'observer entre mes longs cils violets – si foncés qu'ils en sont presque noirs. Je sens toujours le poids de son regard sur mes épaules. Il s'arrête un instant et fronce les sourcils en me regardant, immobile et détaillant mon visage. Il passe ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, près de sa tresse brune foncée.

— Dis-moi, Ashuramaru, regarde-moi bien, je te prie.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Je l'observe ensuite comme il me l'a dit, presque hautaine et avec détachement. Ses longs cils noirs qui couvrent ses yeux vermeils, ses sourcils bruns en partie cachés par sa frange rouge et l'arrière de son crâne aux cheveux presque noirs et en bataille avec sa fine tresse. Il approche vivement, et sa main attrape mon menton et me fait le regarder dans les yeux.

— Mon visage ne te dit-il rien ? Pas un souvenir vague ? Rien, vraiment ? M'interroge-t-il.

— Si, tu es l'enfoiré qui a failli me tuer en me plantant _déloyalement_ son épée dans le dos comme j'étais divertie par ses petits toutous. Une contre trois, vraiment de bonnes valeurs, vous, les aristocrates. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, mais c'est assez pour vouloir me venger.

Je retrousse les lèvres sur mes canines, il a intérêt à enlever sa main de là, sinon je vais tenter de le bouffer. Il tient maintenant à me narguer de m'avoir battue ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire si facilement, j'ai horreur qu'on me marche sur les pieds – ce qui signifie que la personne qui m'a écrasée le pied se retrouve souvent sans jambes.

Mais ce n'est visiblement pas ce qu'il cherche en fait à faire : sa mine devient songeuse et ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il recule d'un pas pour se mettre à distance de moi. Sa bouche se tord sur le côté, et il mordille pensivement son ongle d'index. Un vampire qui réfléchit, c'est nouveau, ça ? Ah oui, c'est un noble…

— Vraiment ? Me questionne-t-il. Tu ne te rappelles sincèrement de rien ? Bon, changeons de méthode, de quoi te souviens-tu au plus loin ?

Je fronce les sourcils, est-ce un piège pour me soustraire des informations indirectement ? Mais non, il ne semble pas vouloir connaître les « secrets » de l'Armée. Que puis-je lui dire exactement sans me compromettre ? Un pressentiment me souffle que je peux lui dire une partie de la vérité, tant que je lui dévoile pas ma nature. D'où me vient cette petite voix, est-ce à cause de ses yeux ?

— Je ne me souviens de rien avant il y a un siècle. Je pense avoir été touchée d'amnésie.

Il hoche pensivement la tête, puis son visage devient dur, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

— Tant pis, cela ne va pas t'empêcher de répondre à ma question : es-tu une vampire ?

Je serre les mâchoires et le défie du regard, relevant légèrement le menton. Nous y voilà, j'en étais certaine : nous allions arriver à cette question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens presque désolée de ne pas le pouvoir, attristée pour lui ? Je serre les lèvres et détourne le regard méprisant que j'ai gardé posé sur lui.

Puis je me ravise, je ne dois pas me montrer faible et ne dois pas détourner le regard. Je le foudroie alors de nouveau, autant lui faire comprendre directement que je ne parlerai pas. Il hoche la tête, il comprend, je suppose qu'il s'attendait à ce que je réagisse ainsi. Nous savons tous les deux comment ce refus de communiquer va se terminer. Je croise une lueur résignée et de déception dans son regard. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ma nature est si difficile à expliquer… S'il savait…

— En es-tu certaine, Ashuramaru, que tu ne veux rien me dire, de vouloir te faire torturer ? Un nom cité maintenant, et puis tu ne souffriras nullement. Qui saura que c'est toi qui l'a soufflé, que tu t'es alliée avec nous ? Personne. Et puis, tu ne craindras rien, ni vengeance, ni punition. Ce que je te propose entre quatre yeux, Ashuramaru – ou Ash, puisque c'est ainsi que tes camarades te surnomment – c'est que tu nous rejoignes. L'Armée est faible, tu en vois toi-même les limites, mais toi, tu ne l'es pas, je parle en connaissance de cause : tu aurais pu gagner. Tu m'aurais tué sans l'intervention de mes deux camarades. Quand nous gagnerons cette guerre contre les Humains, tu seras ainsi dans le bon camp. Rejoins-nous dès maintenant.

— Non, tranché-je. Il en est hors de question. Vous êtes mes ennemis, et vous le resterez. Ne nie pas en essayant de me convaincre avec des arguments, j'en ai la preuve aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Il me fixe une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule, son regard se refait froid et inexpressif, puis il se tourne vers la porte. Il l'entrouvre et fait un signe de tête, il s'écarte pour laisser Chess passer. La dix-septième génitrice sourit cruellement en me voyant attachée, elle remercie « Crowley-sama » de l'avoir appelée.

— Bien bien bien, toi espèce de petite garce qui a voulu tuer notre seigneur, le treizième géniteur, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, et les blessures que tu lui as infligées. Décidément, il est trop bon avec toi : il a insisté pour que les médecins te guérissent. Tss… Du temps perdu, moi je pense, vu ce que je vais t'infliger.

Elle étend ensuite ses bras devant elle, lie ses doigts entre eux et les fait craquer sèchement en les étirant. Je la regarde avec mépris, si elle croit que c'est ainsi qu'elle va m'impressionner, elle se trompe de personne. Elle plisse les yeux et m'affronte du regard, je tiens négligemment le contact, elle ne me fait pas peur. Sa compagne et elle n'auraient pas été accompagnées de leur « Crowley-sama », je les aurais tuées sans aucun difficulté. Elles ont simplement eu de la chance, mais sont faibles pour des nobles.

Elle sort ensuite une pince qu'elle gardait dans son dos et me la met sous le nez. Nos visages sont à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, elle tente encore une fois de m'effrayer, de chercher une lueur effrayée dans mon regard. Elle peut toujours chercher, je sais que je fais le bon choix, et je n'ai pas peur. J'en profite pour détailler l'instrument nouveau venu : la pince est assez petite, en argent et propre. C'est même ceci le plus étrange.

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas de moi, et se dirige vers ma main. Elle la saisit sèchement, je sens son envie de me la casser et de me réduire en morceaux. Mais elle doit se tenir correctement parce que son seigneur est derrière elle et qu'il veut des informations que seule moi détiens.

Elle fait passer le métal froid sur mes doigts. Je tente de cacher l'effroi qui remplit alors mes yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Elle ne commence pas doucement ! Je me mords la joue, jusqu'à ce qu'un goût puissant de sang remplisse ma bouche, et que je sente mes dents marquer la peau intérieure. Je veux m'empêcher à tout prix de hurler ou parler.

— Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, je ne vais certainement pas m'ennuyer, Ashuramaru. C'est trop drôle de torturer des personnes qui cicatrisent vite : on peut le faire plus souvent et avec moins de retenue, rigole-t-elle cruellement. Les Humains par exemple sont très embêtant, c'est donc mieux de les manger.

On dirait une enfant à laquelle on promet un jouet – dont elle rêve depuis longtemps. Elle prend alors mon index et approche la pince ronde de mon ongle qui en dépasse. Je tente vainement de le retirer de ses doigts crochus qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau et marquent des demi-lunes sur le haut de ma main. Mais cela ne réussit qu'à la faire rire et sourire froidement.

— Tu as des doigts gracieux, enfin tu avais, mais bon… Et le mieux, c'est que tes ongles sont longs. Décidément, ce sera plus facile et je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

Crowley recule d'un pas, sans doute pour lui laisser le champ libre, il ne voudrait pas la déranger. Son regard semble pourtant teinté d'un peu de tristesse. Non, je me trompe, ce doit être de la détermination. Oui, c'est cela, ce ne doit pas être autre chose.

Chess attrape mon ongle assez long qui dépasse avec la pince. Son sourire s'étend de plus belle et fait apparaître ses longues canines effilées et blanches. Elle prend ensuite son élan en souriant une dernière fois, le tire sèchement et le retourne. Je hurle de douleur, mordre ma joue n'a servi à rien, je ne dois rien dire. La gamine de génitrice a un sourire ravi et ses yeux pétillent d'une lueur malsaine. Je tente de retenir le cri suivant.

Crowley me redemande alors ma nature, mais je ne parlerai pas, je préfère hurler. Ainsi, je ne dis rien et c'est plus bruyant – si je peux leur faire du mal à eux aussi, cela m'arrangera. Je ne dirai rien. L'Armée ne sera pas trahie aujourd'hui.

Elle passe alors au majeur de la même main. Le sang gicle, coulant sur la pince de cette salope, et le long de ma main jusqu'à mon poignet. Le filet est arrêté par les menottes de fer. Puis, les gouttes tombent alors sur le sol, en une flaque irrégulière et rouge.

— Je ne… dirais rien, haletais-je entre deux cris quand la douleur s'est atténuée.

— Oh ? Vraiment ? Tu es solide, je l'admets, mais je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. Tu es prévisible, vraiment. Enfin, peut-être l'autre main sera plus sensible et que tu te décideras à prendre la bonne décision. Je réussirai à te faire changer d'avis, Ashuramaru, murmure-t-elle enfin.

Je grimace, je me concentre sur les battements effrénés de mon cœur, je n'arrive même pas à le contrôler. Il faut pourtant que j'oublie la douleur, mais c'est impossible. Je ressens une pulsion à chaque battement de cœur, à l'endroit où mon ongle aurait dû se trouver. Cela me pique et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un poignard à l'intérieur à chaque battement. J'ignore le flot de sang qui s'écoule le long de mes doigts – ou de la charpie qu'il en reste –, attendant que le cicatrisation débute et y mette fin.

Chess passe de mon autre côté, et le refait sur ma main droite. Elle est frustrée : l'ongle qu'elle saisit dans la pince et qu'elle tire, se casse au milieu du doigt au lieu de se retourner complètement comme elle le souhaitait. Je me mords la langue et ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas hurler, les larmes de douleur sont retenues dans mes cils. C'est plus supportable, mais trop douloureux pour que je ne réagisse pas et reste de marbre comme je l'aimerais.

La gamine aux cheveux bleus attrape celui de l'annuaire gauche pour se reprendre. Crowley s'avance alors rapidement et pose une main ferme sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle se tourne, interrogative vers lui et avec de grands yeux naïfs, je peux lire la déception dans ses yeux.

— Ça suffit, Chess. Dame Kululu a dit progressivement. Tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui. On y va.

Elle proteste comme une enfant, et finit par esquisser une moue déçue, tandis que je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle finit par suivre son seigneur et prendre sa pince pour la laver. Soudain, alors que Chess est partie, ayant passé la porte, j'interpelle Crowley :

— Au fait, comment connais-tu mon prénom, mes amis n'ont fait que me surnommer, alors, comment ?

Il se retourne lentement, laissant Chess s'éloigner encore un peu, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende ce qu'il allait me dire. Il me sourit ensuite calmement.

— Je connais bien d'autres choses de toi, Ashuramaru. Plus même que toi, apparemment, sur certains détails, je pense : puisque tes souvenirs ont disparu. Ah mais c'est vrai, j'ai loupé mon entrée, suis-je bête ! Bon retour chez toi. On t'a manqué ?

* * *

 **Euh, voilà pour le chapitre 15, je suis désolée d'avoir mis de la torture, mais j'étais un peu obligée, pour montrer ben... qu'elle souffre quoi! :/ Bon elle est solide, et j'ai pas trop mis de description! :D**

 **OUAH, il me reste un chapitre à écrire sur un papier! oui, seulement un! Et non, je peux pas les publier sur internet, parce que 1. je les ai pas tous copiés**

 **2\. Je les ai pas relus ;) Bonne lecture! Un petit commentaire? :3**


	17. Chapitre 16: La révélation

**Chapitre 16:**

Je halète sans réussir à me calmer, à reprendre ma respiration normale. La sueur perle le long de mon front, et coule le long de mes tempes. Je serre mes paupières entre elles, et fais ensuite de même avec mes lèvres. La douleur est atroce, insupportable et continue. Elle ne diminue pas, quoique je fasse. Je dois pourtant tenir, même s'ils m'ont promis d'arrêter et de me soigner si je parle. Je ne leur révélerai rien. Je tente de ralentir ma respiration pour me calmer et penser à autre chose.

La peau de ma main est craquelée comme un parchemin usée : on l'a mise au-dessus d'un brasier brûlant. Elle commence tout juste à cicatriser, comme mes ongles : leur remise en place est plus lente que prévue. Je dois certainement avoir besoin de plus d'énergie. Mes tortionnaires me laissent donc cicatriser tranquillement. Pour pouvoir reprendre plus durement, je le sais.

Ils m'ont tout de même nourrie et abreuvée, mais en faible quantité, juste assez pour que je puisse survivre et guérir. Une bouillasse informe, grisâtre avec du pain presque sec et étouffant, et un verre d'eau rempli à ras bord. C'est ce que m'a apporté un vampire de basse classe. Certainement ce que mange le bétail qui n'a aucun privilège.

Il faut que j'essaie, une fois de plus, de fuir d'ici – oui, le plus tôt possible. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas invoquer ?! Ce n'est sans doute pas de la drogue, puisque je n'ai décelé aucun goût étrange dans mon repas – si tant est qu'il en ait eu un jour. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Je tire, sans force sur mes chaînes, tout en sachant que cela ne sert à rien. L'espoir fait vivre les Humains…

Je m'échine plus fort en serrant les dents en revoyant le regard du treizième géniteur, de mon geôlier juste avant qu'il ne parte et referme la porte derrière lui.

« _Bon retour parmi nous_. »

Cette phrase m'énerve, me met hors de moi comme je n'en comprends pas le sens. Je suis certaine de n'être jamais venue ici, du moins je ne m'en souviens pas. Mes souvenirs ne sont toujours pas revenus, même après ma libération du katana. Je n'ai toujours pas fait de rêves étranges qui, j'en suis sûre, sont mes souvenirs.

J'arrête de me débattre de mes chaînes, le souffle encore plus court qu'au départ, et du sang gouttant de mes poignets. Je grimace, mais je ne sens même pas ma douleur avec l'adrénaline. Ma détermination n'est pas entaillée par ces simples blessures sans importance. Il faut que je trouve un plan digne de ce nom pour sortir au plus vite. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont encore bien pouvoir inventer comme torture : ils semblent avoir une imagination assez tordue et sans limite, de la part de Chess.

La porte en face de moi s'ouvre doucement. Je n'ai, encore une fois, pas entendu les bruits de pas, peut-être qu'il y a un tapis : pour surprendre le prisonnier. La gamine aux cheveux bleus – quand on parle du diable… – en carré s'avance vers moi, chaloupant des hanches. Elle me sourit, cruellement en remarquant les quelques gouttes de sang sur mes poignets. Je plisse les paupières en l'affrontant du regard. Qu'a-t-elle encore prévu de me faire ? Chaque fois que je la vois venir si joyeusement vers moi, je sais qu'elle va me torturer.

— Ça va, Ash ? Tu cicatrises, j'espère, je n'aimerais pas que tu meures – et que je ne puisse plus te torturer ! Tu as soif ? J'ai un verre d'eau à te donner de la part de Crowley-sama.

J'avale ma salive, ma gorge est sèche, du vrai papier de verre – haut de gamme. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres fendillées. Un goût de sang reste sur mes papilles. Mais je préfère ne pas être reconnaissante trop tôt : elle manigance certainement quelque chose. Elle va peut-être même me proposer un échange : le verre d'eau contre des informations.

Elle sort un petit bol de derrière son dos qui renvoie la lumière de la lampe. Il est rempli d'eau, elle ne ment pas sur ce point. Elle penche la tête innocemment et me demande :

— Tu préfères que je te le pose à côté de toi pour te faire baver d'envie, ou que je t'en donne maintenant ? Sachant que si tu parles, tu auras autant d'eau que tu voudras. Penses-y, comme le seigneur le veut.

Je fronce les sourcils. Sa gentillesse cache quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir encore quoi. Est-ce ainsi qu'elle compte me faire avouer mes cents ans de secrets ? Même cela ne va pas me faire changer d'avis si facilement, je ne m'avouerai pas vaincue.

— Je n'en veux pas pour l'instant, coassé-je difficilement.

Elle hoche la tête, le pose sur une table en métal au milieu de la salle et fais mine de renverser le verre. Quelque goutte tombe au sol, mais pas plus. Elle le laisse finalement à sa place, puis pose la main à plat sur la table, sans rien faire. Nous nous fixons ensuite froidement, je comprends que ce n'est que parce que ce sont les ordres de son seigneur qu'elle obéit.

— J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à la proposition que notre seigneur va te faire. Pense à tous les privilèges que tu obtiendrais, tu pourrais nous rejoindre, même si ce n'est pas du tout avec plaisir pour moi.

La porte s'ouvre alors une seconde fois, cette fois-ci sur Crowley. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas bon signe s'il est là. La torture a visiblement repris puisque je n'ai rien dit. Mais, alors que je pense que Chess va sortir un nouvel outil de torture, elle se recule dans le coin de la pièce, légèrement plongé dans l'obscurité. Le noble à la cape violette et noire et à la manche droite sombre, s'avance paisiblement vers moi.

Son index repousse les mèches de cheveux de mon visage, collées par ma sueur. Je plisse les paupières, il l'a fait sans brusquerie et doucement. Il se tourne alors vers la table toute simple et bien entretenue. Son index caresse le verre où se sont déjà formées quelques perles de buées. Il lèche alors son doigt, et sourit. Il prend le verre d'eau dans sa main et se tourne vers moi, s'approchant d'un pas. Va-t-il le boire pour me faire enrager ? Mais il s'avance encore plus et le penche légèrement pour faire rentrer l'eau dans ma bouche, afin de me faire boire une gorgée. Je me retiens de la recracher : j'ai trop soif pour cela, pour gâcher la seule gorgée d'eau que je vais sans doute avoir.

— Chère Ashuramaru, je te propose un marché, qu'en dis-tu ? Je te propose que tu me donnes tes informations accumulées tout ce temps hors d'ici, sans doute dans l'Armée, contre tes souvenirs. Il me semble qu'ils te manquent, comme j'ai pu le voir. Tes si précieux souvenirs, que tu essaies de retrouver, hein ? Peut-être te feront-ils même changer de point de vue sur nous et ce qui t'entoure…

Je crispe les mâchoires. Mes souvenirs… Il me tente avec cela, ce que je tente de récupérer depuis si longtemps. Depuis que j'étais coincée dans ce katana. Mes souvenirs, dont mon enfance, ma famille. Ceux qui m'étaient chers et dont je ne me souviens pas.

Il peut me les redonner, m'en faire m'en rappeler. L'espoir fait battre plus fort mon cœur, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lis dans son regard qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il est sincère et croit en ce qu'il dit. Mes souvenirs si précieux, que je veux récupérer. Le doute est planté dans mon esprit, des secrets contre mes souvenirs. Que faire ?

Je tente de raisonner, je vois le sourire de Yū, de mon équipe et Asoka pétillante. Je revois la fête donnée en mon honneur, pour mon grade. Si je dis quelque chose, le moindre nom, je les trahis. Et, je risque de les tuer. Alors, si en revenant, on m'apprend qu'ils sont morts, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais : ils sont plus faibles que moi, et je dois les protéger. Ma décision est finalement prise et ne changera pas.

— Non, je ne céderai pas. Quoique vous me proposiez, je ne changerai _jamais_ d'avis. Des souvenirs peuvent être modifiés et déformés. Je ne vous fais pas confiance : c'est ce que vous allez faire pour que je sois de votre côté et que je renie les miens.

Il sourit, déçu et ironique. La dureté de ses yeux a pourtant disparu un instant, montrant quelque chose que je ne peux pas croire, qui n'est pas possible de la part d'un vampire. Des expressions humaines : de la tristesse et… je ne sais quoi – de la nostalgie ? – qui a disparu aussitôt. Il tourne la tête un instant pour se reprendre avant de me fixer de nouveau.

— Non, chère perle rouge. Non, vraiment, je ne compte pas modifier mes souvenirs que j'ai de toi, je ne pourrais pas le faire quand bien même je l'aimerais. Donc, je ne veux pas te tromper, tu prendras les décisions qui te plaisent.

Mon cœur ralentit, mes yeux s'agrandissent et tout devient flou et semble ralentir. Mon esprit est resté figé. Sur le « perle rouge ». Le reste de sa phrase m'a paru lointaine, déformée, ralentie et insensée. Ma tête semble basculer en arrière sur la planche de bois sur laquelle je suis attachée. Perle rouge… Quelque chose tente de revenir à moi, une bribe de souvenir tente de remonter à mon conscient. J'essaie de l'attraper, de la faire sortir et venir jusqu'à moi. Je ne veux pas le laisser filer ainsi.

Soudain, tout s'arrête, les silhouettes floues qui commençaient à apparaître sur mes paupières, disparaissent dans une nuée de poussière qui retombent magistralement sur le sol. Un sceau rayonnant de lumière blanche apparaît sur un fond noir. Un cercle rouge avec une simple étoile à six branches dedans. Un mal de tête me prend subitement, tandis que tout revient normalement. Le souvenir se brise entre mes doigts, avec désespoir, et disparaît. Non !

Je replonge dans le monde réel, prenant une longue bouffée d'air – depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas respirer ? – le mal de tête cuisant me cisaille un peu plus le crâne. Est-ce que c'est ce que je vais ressentir chaque fois que je vais tenter de me souvenir ? Crowley a guetté ma réaction, il avait visiblement prévu de faire cela et de voir si quelque chose changeait en moi.

Puis, il se tourne vers Chess et lui fait un signe de la main. Celle-ci, presque boudeuse devient alors souriante. Elle devient sautillante, et se dirige gaiement vers l'armoire. Elle en ouvre la porte de métal, elle cherche un petit peu, et en sort alors un bol rempli d'un liquide étrange. Plutôt un bécher. À l'intérieur, cela ressemble à de l'eau, mais la consistance est plus visqueuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle se dirige ensuite vers moi, le bécher rempli tendu devant elle, je revois son véritable sourire : cruel et sadique. Je vois sa soif de sang, de _mon_ sang. Elle a envie de le voir couler à flot et de m'entendre hurler de douleur. Alors qu'elle m'ouvre la bouche – et que j'essaie de la mordre par la même occasion – elle se tape le front de la main, et me laisse refermer douloureusement les mâchoires. Je serre les dents au maximum, pas question qu'elle recommence, elle ne réussira à me les faire ouvrir une seconde fois. Je ne lui laisserais pas cette victoire sur moi.

— J'ai oublié Horn ! Elle me tuerait sur place, si je lui donnais _ça_ sans elle !

Elle désigne ce qui se trouve dans son récipient. L'interpellée arrive alors, ouvrant lentement la porte et souriant à la fois faiblement et poliment, comme elle sait le faire. Elle marche tranquillement et avec grâce dans la salle, puis s'incline avec respect devant son « seigneur », se tourne vers sa camarade et lui sourit doucement. Elle hoche la tête, et Chess me remonte la tête, réussissant une fois de plus à m'ouvrir la bouche malgré ma résistance, et abaisse le bol.

Je sens le liquide froid couler doucement dans ma bouche, et la remplir. Je me débats, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne compte pas avaler si c'est de la drogue. Soudain, je me fige et mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Non… ça n'est pas _ça_! Crowley n'autoriserait pas cette garce à me donner… ce truc, j'ai de fortes chances d'y rester !

Le liquide commence à brûler ma gorge et ma langue. Je tente de le recracher, il ne faut pas qu'il reste trop longtemps à l'intérieur de moi. Mais Chess me referme avec force la bouche, et me la maintiens fermée. J'émets des sons étouffés et m'agite. Un seul but m'obsède, et reste dans mon esprit. Recracher cette saloperie.

Je commence à m'étouffer avec le liquide, et le sang qui s'accumule dans ma bouche. Je finis par l'avaler, je n'ai plus le choix. Je tousse brusquement, et inspire une longue goulée d'air pur. Les yeux de Chess luisent férocement et d'une lueur affreuse, sa véritable nature qu'elle cache profondément sous ses airs de gamine effrontée. Ses yeux rouges guettent la moindre expression de souffrance sur mon visage.

Mais il n'y a plus rien, et je ne compte pas la satisfaire si facilement. Alors que je pense m'être trompée sur la nature de ce liquide, mon œsophage commence à brûler, le sang emplit de nouveau ma gorge en fusion, apaisant un instant la brûlure, et remonte jusque dans ma bouche. Il la remplit, gonfle mes joues tandis que j'essaie de le retenir, me fait avancer la tête et je vomis alors du sang.

Mon estomac se dissout alors, et je ne peux rien faire contre. De l'acide, c'est ce que m'a fait avaler cette sale garce. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le sang continue à sortir de ma bouche, en un flot discontinu, coulant le long de mon menton et gouttant au sol. Le rouge sort par amas. Chess me regarde avec fierté, elle recule d'un pas pour que je ne tâche pas sa précieuse robe.

La douleur est telle que je manque de hurler ce qu'ils veulent entendre de moi : « Pitié, je dirais tout ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez maintenant votre torture. » Mais je me mords le reste de la langue – qui est plutôt de la charpie qu'un muscle –, et pense à Yū : je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance. Je dois souffrir en silence, ne rien révéler, hurler si je le veux, mais sans dire un nom.

Un nouveau cri rauque et puissant m'arrache les cordes vocales. Ma voix déraille sur la fin et se brise pitoyablement.

— Ho ho, rigole Horn narquoisement. Enfin un cri, comme j'aime cela, il a en plus le son du désespoir le plus profond dedans, cette… souffrance déterminée, si sublime. Tout cela, si fort et expressif ! Vraiment, ce cri est très réussi, bravo Chess.

— Non, répond platement cette dernière, la tête appuyée sur la main et le coude dans le vide, je préfère amplement le sang. Ce beau rouge vermeil, et en quantité, comme un petit lac irrégulier !

Je serre les mâchoires. Je ne veux pas leur donner ce qu'elles désirent. Elles n'auront pas mes précieuses informations, je les défendrai comme un chien son os, si pitoyable serais-je et qu'importe le nombre de coups que je me prendrais. L'acide continue pourtant de me ravager, descendant plus encore dans mes intestins, suivant leur tracé et se propageant ensuite dans le reste de mon corps. Même moins concentré, il est encore aussi efficace. Mes cellules hurlent en moi, tandis que les muscles sont peu à peu dissous et détruits. J'ai l'impression de m'effondrer sur moi-même que tout n'est plus que feu et sang dans mon être.

Je soupire de soulagement quand les effets s'arrêtent, brusquement. Presque trop. L'instant de réconfort est si bref que je l'oublie et me mets à me demander si je ne l'ai pas inventé. J'aimerais presque mourir tant j'ai mal, à nouveau.

La cicatrisation débute, mais trop lente par rapport à ma douleur et aux dégâts commis : elle a énormément de travail, réparti un peu partout, et ne peut plus suivre. Je suis encore cependant vivante, et n'ai rien dit, c'est déjà ça. Je mourrai sans avoir cela sur la conscience. L'hémorragie interne – et externe tant elle est importante – va sans doute m'emporter. Je tente de détendre mes muscles, mais la douleur est trop forte pour que je le puisse.

Chess a un regard mauvais et un rictus ironique en s'apercevant que les effets se sont terminés. Elle remplit le petit récipient fait d'un matériel étrange : plus solide que du verre et résistant à l'acide, et s'avance vers moi, me souriant avec des yeux de braise. Je n'ai même pas la force de me débattre. Oui, décidément, elle va me tuer en me donnant cette dose, j'avais un espoir de survivre, mais plus maintenant.

— Assez, Chess, tonne Crowley, l'arrêtant dans sa trajectoire ! Nous avons besoin d'elle vivante, souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit notre Reine. Nous avons aussi besoin de ses informations, elles sont précieuses et importantes. Elles peuvent même nous faire gagner la guerre, si nous les utilisons à bon escient. Une goutte de plus d'acide, et elle meurt. Je ne te le redirai pas une troisième fois, Chess, repose ce bol.

C'est étrange d'être sauvée par celui qui a failli vous tuer trois jours auparavant… Mais c'est seulement parce que je détiens des informations importantes, je ne l'ignore pas. Je ne tiens debout que grâce à mes chaînes, sur lesquelles je me repose totalement. J'entends alors faiblement la porte s'ouvrir. Je redresse doucement la tête, douloureusement, il me semble que tous mes muscles hurlent et me demandent pitié. Ce n'est pas la porte en face de moi, c'est celle sur ma gauche, à peine visible en vision périphérique. Crowley et ses toutous s'éloignent brusquement de moi, et posent un genou à terre, dans la direction du nouvel arrivant.

J'entends un bruit de pas, calme et sûr de lui, puis quelqu'un qui renifle. Ma tête a repris sa position la moins douloureuse et fatigante : baissée, et mon menton est appuyée sur ma poitrine. Je vois des bottes noires dans la flaque à mes pieds. Mon sang.

Des doigts prennent mes joues et me remontent la tête, sans dureté, mais sans gentillesse non plus. De longs cheveux roses, un frange jusqu'au nez et deux couettes avec deux pinces noires, le reste libre et arrivant jusqu'à mi dos. Kululu Tepes, la reine des vampires me souffle mon instinct, la troisième génitrice. Son regard est curieux et victorieux.

— Eh bien, eh bien, qui avons-nous là ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, ma chère Ashuramaru. A ce qui paraît, tu ne veux pas parler à mes alliés, grande sœur ? On n'a pourtant pas appris cela, je me trompe ? Mais je suis sûre maintenant, que tu vas parler à ta sœurette adorée sans qu'elle ait recours à la force, je me trompe ?

* * *

Désolée pour l'acide, mais bon, c'est une amie qui m'a donné l'idée et voilà! Bon, oui oui, les lecteurs du manga sauront quelle part de vraie il y a - je me suis moi-même spoilée en regardant le profil d'Ashuramaru, alors que je suis pourtant seulement les épisodes! -' Bref, voilà, j'ai une idée d'un petit OAV que je sortirai à la fin, où c'est une torture... de chatouilles ^.^ bref!

Et bientôt la parution de la naissance des géniteurs - oui, encore faut-il que je finisse ce dernier chapitre qui fait 12 pages, que j'écrive l'épilogue et l'OAV - OK OK c'est pas de sitôt! XD

Un petit review, que je sache si cette chute vous plaît! :3? Mici! Bon week-end!


	18. Chapitre 17: Le sang du vampire

**Apparemment je dois classer ce chapitre comme rating M comme c'est de la torture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Un dernier caillot de sang – un peu retardataire et signe que ma cicatrisation est bien en cours – sort de ma bouche, manquant de peu les jambes découvertes par la robe courte de la Reine Tepes. Je suis presque déçue, cela m'aurait fait plaisir de la salir, j'en aurais presque souri si ça avait été le cas. Celle-ci me sourit narquoisement. Ma sœur… Non, nous ne nous ressemblons pas le moins du monde. Je n''ai pas de famille, alors encore moins une sœur. Elle veut me manipuler, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle veut faire comme Crowley peu de temps avant, et me faire croire à quelque chose qui n'est pas possible.

— Je… je n'ai pas de sœur, croassé-je avec difficulté et les dents serrées. Je ne te connais même pas.

La haine flamboie alors soudainement dans ses yeux rouges. Ses mouvements sont si rapides, qu'ils sont flous – encore plus pour moi, fatiguée. Je n'arrive pas à les suivre avec mes paupières tellement lourdes : quand je rouvre les yeux elle n'est plus au même endroit. Sa main me saisit à la gorge et serre fortement. Je suffoque et tousse. Ses mâchoires se sont serrées brusquement, ses canines rentrent dans la lèvre inférieure de sa bouche et son nez se plisse un instant. Elle tente visiblement de se contrôler pour ne pas me tuer immédiatement, même si elle aimerait bien le faire maintenant.

— Comment oses-tu ? Menace-t-elle, la voix tremblante entre ses dents, oserais-tu me renier ? Dame Tepes aînée et héritière est trop bien pour sa petite sœur qui n'est _que_ la Reine de cette ville ? C'est pourtant toi qui as fui d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ça aussi tu l'as oublié intentionnellement, hein, Ashuramaru ? Je te reconnais bien ainsi, tu n'as pas changé. C'est pourquoi, je te promets de te le faire payer si tu ne me donne pas ce que je veux.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle : oublier quoi ? Je n'ai pas fui d'ici et je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais eu de sœur. Je ne peux pas la renier, car je ne la connais pas, seulement de vue, par les souvenirs de Yū et ce que j'ai appris en étant dans le katana, dans l'Armée. Contrairement à quelques paroles que m'a dites Crowley, sa voix ne réveille aucun souvenir profond en moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire que je suis venue ici, que j'ai eu un quelconque lien avec ce foutu endroit qui va me rendre claustro. Je vais finir par y croire, s'ils continuent.

Je manque d'air. Crowley pose sa main sur l'épaule de la troisième génitrice furieuse. Celle-ci tourne la tête, furibonde, vers lui. Elle manque de l'envoyer contre le mur opposée de la pièce : elle tourne sur elle-même et son pied s'arrête seulement à quelques centimètres de sa joue, stoppé par la main de l'attaqué. J'en profite et aspire une grande goulée d'air : elle a desserré sa main de mon cou, me permettant de remplir mes poumons, avec soulagement.

— Comme c'est mignon, ricane la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, tu la défends… Comment pouvais-je en attendre moins de ta part, hein ? Tu es si prévisible, Crowley Eusford.

Ils se défient des yeux pendant un moment – Chess et Horn se reculent prudemment dans un coin de la salle, elles sentent la tension entre les deux, et préfèrent ne pas être au milieu si cela explose. Leur seigneur finit par détourner les yeux et baisser la tête, la petit fille aux cheveux roses est supérieure à lui dans l'ordre et la force. Il ne peut visiblement rien faire contre elle, et en est frustré. Elle sourit, lâche totalement son emprise sur mon cou, laissant retomber sa main le long de son flanc. Elle s'approche finalement de lui et lui susurre à l'oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds – elle est vraiment aussi petite que moi et cela est visible quand elle se place à côté de lui.

— Je préfère cela, Crowley. N'oublie pas ton rang, tu n'es que le treizième géniteur.

— Kululu, ma Reine toute puissante, je voulais simplement vous dire qu'elle a perdu tout souvenir à partir de sa fuite d'ici. Elle ne se souvient de rien avant cela. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne comptais pas vous manquer de respect.

La Reine s'immobilise, surprise. Il lui faut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, et elle plisse les yeux. Son visage est sans expression, mais je vois dans ses yeux ses sentiments en fusion : doute, incompréhension. Elle cherche le mensonge dans cette vérité. Ses yeux se posent sur lui, puis sur moi et sur le sang frais, en grande quantité à mes pieds. Enfin, elle se retourne de nouveau vers celui qui m'a questionnée. Elle tente encore de savoir s'il dit la vérité, s'il ne tente pas de lui mentir pour une raison obscure à mon sens.

— Vraiment ? Ashuramaru ne se souviendrait pas de son enfance, pas de… toi ?!

Il hoche gravement la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être témoin d'un échange qui ne m'est pas destiné, qu'on parle de moi alors que je ne suis pas là. Kululu marque de nouveau un temps incertain d'arrêt, puis éclate soudainement de rire !

— Ha ha ha, ça c'est vraiment la meilleure ! Ne pas se souvenir de toi, c'est trop drôle. Je pensais que si elle devait se souvenir de quelqu'un, ce serait toi.

Elle se tient le ventre de ses mains, se plie en deux, et je remarque même des larmes au bord de ses yeux, elle se les essuie du dos de la main et de son index puis se redresse. Crowley fronce les sourcils, et m'observe au-dessus de l'épaule de la petite vampire aux cheveux roses – sans difficulté. Pourquoi me défend-il ? Pourquoi ma « sœur » rigole-t-elle autant ? De quoi se moque-t-elle exactement ? Non, ce n'est pas la bonne question, je le sais : qu'était-il pour moi quand je vivais ici, si Kululu était ma sœur ? Quel type de relation pouvais-je avoir avec lui : un ami, mon cousin, mon frère même ?

Elle s'approche de lui et lui murmure, sans que je puisse rien entendre, un mot à l'oreille. Elle jette un discret coup d'œil vers moi puis recule d'un pas de l'oreille du treizième noble. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandissent et se fixent sur moi – mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter. L'espoir semble y briller momentanément, il le cache vite sous sa froideur habituelle, et enfin, il regarde son bras droit. Il hoche la tête. Qu'est-ce que la Reine a bien pu lui dire ?

Chess et Horn ont compris ce que la troisième génitrice voulait, et sortent un couteau et un autre bol de l'armoire de fer. Je me crispe, je n'ai pas encore cicatrisé et ils vont encore m'infliger de nouvelles blessures. Mais Crowley saisit le couteau de sa main gauche et retire son gant. Il pose ensuite le tranchant de la lame sur son avant-bras découvert et appuie. La blonde aux cheveux minutieusement bouclés met le bol sous le filet abondant de sang, les gouttes tombent dedans et remplissent rapidement le fond. Il se stoppe quand le bol est rempli au quart, cela doit suffire, puisque ma « sœur » hoche la tête.

Cette dernière – dont sa seule ressemblance est notre taille – saisit le bol et s'approche de moi. Quoi ? Que compte-t-elle faire avec ?

— Ma chère sœur, je te conseille de retrouver rapidement tes souvenirs, et de nous confier tes secrets, au plus tôt. Sinon, je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller bien plus fort que Crowley, de laisser Chess faire ce que bon lui semble, te laisser entre ses mains. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela va te plaire, contrairement à moi.

Le sang du bol coule dans mon corps, glissant le long de ma gorge et que j'avale – je sais que ça ne sert à rien de résister. Mes muscles se tétanisent alors, et ma bouche se gonfle d'air que je ne peux pas recracher. Un voile rouge tombe brusquement sur mes yeux et le goût tellement puissant du goût qui n'est pas le mien remplit ma bouche. Un spasme douloureux parcourt mon corps qui se crispe et se détend ensuite.

Mes muscles se contractent à nouveau, d'eux-mêmes et tous seuls. Ils se tendent au maximum, tant, que je me demande s'ils ne vont pas craquer. Mon corps s'arc-boute et je hurle de douleur. J'ai l'impression que mes os se déforment et s'étendent, changeant la position de mes muscles. J'entends des craquements dans mon corps et résonnent dans mes tympans pendant un moment. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, mais c'est impossible.

Le voile rouge se transforme, me laissant apercevoir des silhouettes floues et comme dégoulinantes. Elles semblent fondre sur place, puis se reconstruire, comme des fleuves rouges. Des souvenirs, me semble-t-il. Le sceau à l'étoile est envahi par le sang, noyé sous le flot et un de mes souvenirs apparaît. Nettement cette fois-ci. En fait, c'est le même que mon rêve alors que j'étais encore dans le katana de Yū.

* * *

 _Je cours, et suis arrêtée par ma sœur. J'allais fuir d'ici, je suis obligée. Le visage auparavant flou dans mon rêve, se matérialise peu à peu, commençant d'abord par les yeux puis son visage. Et enfin sa robe aux manches bouffantes et sa cape noire et rouge qui commence à la taille jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa main est posée en défi sur sa hanche, et son animal de compagnie, une petite chauve-souris, tournoie sans cesse autour d'elle. Son sourire est cruel._

 _— Ton trajet s'arrête là, Ashuramaru. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir plus longtemps. La meilleure des sœurs voulait lâchement partir, hein ? Eh bien, cette fois-ci, tu ne vas pas pouvoir réussir dans tout ce que tu entreprends._

 _Je sens de nouveau mon désespoir, aussi puissant que la première fois, et mes yeux mouillés de larmes. Mais, une fois de plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pleure, c'est une preuve de mollesse de ma part. Et, je revois la personne inconnue, sauter sur ma sœur, et la flanquer au sol. Je le reconnais désormais. Sa tresse brune flottant au ralenti derrière lui, son regard concentré sur mon opposante. Sa frange brune est envoyée en arrière par le vent._

 _Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine._

— _Va-t'en, Ashuramaru, perle rouge, je vais te retrouver, je te le jure ! Profite de l'occasion, fuis, maintenant !_

* * *

Je reste haletante un moment. Les yeux fermés et torturée de douleur, dans tout mon corps. Je tente de contrôler les soubresauts de mon corps. C'est lui, mon tortionnaire maintenant, qui m'a aidée à m'échapper de cette ville un siècle auparavant. Il était celui pour lequel j'éprouvais des sentiments, celui avec lequel je devais me marier et accéder au trône. Comment les choses ont-elles pu tant changées ? Reine un jour, ennemie numéro un, cent ans plus tard.

Ma sœur s'avance vers moi, lentement, observant avec attention toutes les émotions que laissent filtrer mon visage et mes iris. Ses yeux captent les miens, attrapant mon attention et ne la relâchant pas. Nous nous défions du regard, aucune d'entre nous ne compte baisser le regard, aucune de nous n'est supérieure à l'autre.

— Te souviens-tu, grande sœur ? Comptes-tu te confier désormais à nous ?

Je serre les mâchoires, elle m'a trahie – je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement mais toujours est-il que j'ai dû fuir – et compte maintenant que je l'aide ? Elle pense vraiment que je ne suis pas rancunière de ce qu'elle m'a fait un siècle auparavant ? Ce n'est pas dans ma personnalité. Non, ce petit souvenir ne va pas me faire trahir ceux que j'aim… mes amis !

— Pourquoi t'aiderais-je, alors que tu m'as trahie, Kululu ?! Je ne me souviens que d'une chose, et c'est assez pour que je ne veuille pas te confier les secrets possibles que je détiens.

Son sourire disparaît et son regard devient implacable et sanguinaire. Son véritable visage, comme celui de Chess.

— C'est vraiment bête, sœurette. Tu sais que tu es en mauvaise posture. Je t'explique, quand un vampire s'est lié avec un autre, et qu'il a échangé son sang avec ce dernier. Donc, que chacun a bu le sang de l'autre – comme toi – boire le sang d'un autre vampire est une torture. On raconte même que ceux qui vivent cela et y résistent, veulent mourir tant c'est intense. Pire même que le pauvre petit bol d'acide que t'a fait boire Chess.

Pendant qu'elle parle, elle coupe la peau du bras de Horn – qui lui tend avec plaisir, décidément, me faire mal semble être un plaisir pour tous – et récupère le sang vermeil dans le même bol que celui de Crowley. Le bol vide que m'a fait boire la Reine est de nouveau rempli, plus même qu'avant. Elle s'avance vers moi, d'un pas léger et presque dansant, chaloupant un peu des hanches.

Je lis dans son regard qu'elle me met au défi : suis-je vraiment prête à tenter de résister à cette douleur tellement grande, ou est-ce que je parle immédiatement. Je serre les lèvres, quelle idée étrange m'a passé dans la tête, il n'est pas question que je parle. Plutôt crever, comme elle l'a dit, que de trahir mes amis.

Elle m'ouvre brutalement la bouche, j'entends la mâchoire craquer sèchement. Je ne m'habitue toujours pas à cette manière horrible de m'ouvrir la bouche. En moi, je sens que je ne suis plus totalement démone, à cause du sang qu'ils m'ont donnée. Le sang m'a transformée, me faisant redevenir légèrement vampire. J'ai la certitude que la Reine Tepes dit la vérité : je vais souffrir. Mon corps se tend déjà, à la proximité de la douleur.

Je tente de recracher le sang, en serrant les joues, pour que le sang coule le long de mon menton, mais Kululu met sa main sur mes lèvres, et me referme la bouche de la même façon que Chess. Je retiens alors un cri de douleur, et mon corps se contorsionne dans tous les sens. Mes chaînes me retiennent, et mes poignets se cassent brusquement, tant je tire fort dessus. Le craquement de l'os résonne dans mes tympans.

— Noooon, hurlé-je.

Le nom de Kureto me vient aux lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre et la langue pour ne pas le révéler, et pour ne pas supplier qu'on arrête. J'ai ma fierté, et abandonner leur donnerait raison. Ce sera bientôt fini… Bientôt fini… Je vais mourir dans pas longtemps, du moins je l'espère comme la torture est si intense. Je me répète cela en boucle, sans cesse dans ma tête. Penser à autre chose pour atténuer cette douleur est impossible.

— Tue-moi, Kululu, parce que je ne dirais rien !

Je hurle ensuite, encore plus fort qu'avant, et mes cordes vocales semblent se briser nettes. Son sourire devient sardonique, et elle me donne du sang de Chess, alors que je n'ai même pas vu qu'elle l'avait prélevé. NON ! Pas au moment où les effets diminuaient ! Je remue la tête pour essayer de m'échapper de là, pour ne pas boire cette torture.

Kureto. Son nom est si facile à prononcer, son grade non plus. Trois syllabes pour le nom, et trois aussi pour son grade. Six en tout, c'est tellement facile, faisable. Et plus de souffrance, surtout, si je croasse même avec difficulté cette information. Peut-être pourrais-je même retourner avec mes camarades, fuir de là. J'aimerais partir d'ici, être le plus loin possible de ce lieu souterrain, si seulement il y avait un moyen d'arrêter cela.

Je me rappelle alors de Crowley, de ses lèvres qui se séparent des miennes et sa promesse : être pour toujours à mes côtés, et ensemble. Me protéger coûte que coûte. Dans cette souffrance, c'est tentant de relier avec mon passé, d'être tranquille et trahir ceux qui m'ont accueillie. Le retrouver, Crowley, dire mes secrets et oublier mes soucis pour être avec lui. Après tout, ne me suis-je pas moi-même dit que j'étais dans l'Armée momentanément ?

Tout s'embrouille dans mon crâne et mon esprit, mon cerveau ne semble plus fonctionner et être sur le bouton OFF, sinon fonctionner pour tenter de trouver un moyen d'arrêter cette souffrance. Mon corps cesse soudainement de se convulser tout seul, et répond maintenant à mes commandes.

— Alors, ma proposition devient-elle intéressante, grande sœur, s'enquit-elle. Parce qu'il n'est pas question de te tuer. Tu es trop précieuse, nous voulons savoir ce que tu as fait pendant ce siècle, n'est-ce pas.

Je secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils. Elle prend alors son couteau – qu'elle n'a pas lâché – et s'ouvre les veines du bras, juste dans le pli du coude. Le sang coule abondamment, et elle étend le bras pour qu'il verse dans ma bouche, gouttant le long de mon menton et tâchant encore plus mes vêtements. Mon uniforme est d'ailleurs méconnaissable, tellement il est tâché.

La lassitude face à cette douleur, face à cette torture me prend. Je veux m'échapper de là, oui, c'est le meilleur moyen, je veux fuir cette douleur entêtante qui me donne envie de trahir Asoka et Yū, qui me donne envie de mourir alors que je viens tout juste de commencer de vivre. Partir d'ici au plus vite.

Je remarque alors la présence d'un lien dans mon esprit, une échappatoire d'ici. Le lien qui m'unit à Yū et qui est toujours mystérieusement présent, alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. Il est là, reconnaissable : doré et résistant, scintillant et illuminant mon monde composé d'une obscurité épaisse. Ma main le frôle. Je ressens comme une décharge électrique qui se propage le long de mon bras. Mais elle est indolore et me soulage même de ma souffrance. Je souris calmement et ferme les yeux pour savourer l'instant.

Je vois par les yeux de mon maître, ses sentiments sont miens – comme lorsque j'étais dans le katana – loin de cette torture. C'est ce qui me décide. Mon sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres, et je regarde une dernière fois par mes yeux : ma sœur, et les trois autres vampires qui attendent que je révèle une information. Je me fonds dans le lien, y plonge la main puis le bras, et enfin la totalité de mon corps. Il forme autour de moi comme un cocon, douillet, moelleux et chaud autour de moi. Je crois que je ne veux plus le quitter, je suis si bien dedans par rapport à dehors où je ne ressens que je la douleur. J'appelle ensuite mon ancien maître par pensée, priant pour qu'il m'entende et puisse me répondre.

— _Yū ? Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît, accepte-moi un moment dans ton corps, sers-moi de refuge, je te prie !_

Le lien s'ouvre à mon soulagement, et mon corps matériel dans la salle de torture, devient inconscient et flasque. Tous mes muscles se détendent en même temps, tandis que j'expire un grand coup et qu'un sourire de soulagement se dessine sur mes lèvres.. Mon corps s'affaisse. Comme mort.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 17, et encore un chapitre fini! Ouah, j'ai fini d'écrire ma fanfiction :'( :') ouais c'est un peu ce que je ressens. Ça fait un vide en cours: j'écris plus comme j'attends d'avoir fini de tout recopier sur l'ordi pour recommencer - et des idées plus nettes. J'avoue que j'ai un peu traîné pour écrire l'épilogue: ça me brise le coeur!**

 **Enfin bref! J'arrive à tenir le rythme entre les deux chapitres par semaine, le recopiage et relecture :D et l'OS publié sur Shingeki no Koyjin! Je suis plutôt fière de moi, je dois avouer! Ma foi, à vendredi, normalement! ;)**


	19. Chapitre 18: Loin de moi

**Chapitre 18 :**

 **Yū :** Je hurle et me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, trempé de sueur. Je me recroqueville ensuite sur moi-même, en position fœtale, les genoux touchant mon front et gémis de douleur. Mes mains se serrent sur mon ventre et l'humidité du front laisse une marque sur le tissu de mon pantalon.

La douleur est insupportable, elle ne semble pas avoir d'origine précise, diffuse dans tout le corps et cellules. Mes paupières sont serrées et j'aperçois des visages flous et rouges dessous, mouvantes. Des cris de souffrance résonnent dans mes oreilles, et me vrillent les tympans, comme s'ils provenaient d'un souvenir lointain. Je retiens un cri de douleur à l'unisson avec la voix qui me harcèle.

La voix… d'Ashuramaru !

Je sursaute et étouffe un gémissement quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, il me semble avoir un bleu à l'endroit exact où je sens son contact. J'ai dû réveiller mes camarades de chambre avec mes cris – que l'oreiller n'arrive pas à insonoriser. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est… Sans doute très tôt dans le matin, vu le peu de lumière dans la chambre.

— Yū, me demande Yoichi inquiet, Yū, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Yū ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi.

Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour le rassurer et lui dire de se rendormir, mais ce n'est qu'un cri qui monte dans ma gorge. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour en étouffer le bruit. Un goût de sang monte dans ma bouche. Je ne suis pourtant pas blessé. J'entends la voix presque étouffée de Shinoa derrière la porte.

Une voix – Ash – dans ma tête me demande de l'aide. La douleur semble cesser soudainement, comme si on avait refermé brusquement une porte dessus. Je déplie prudemment mes jambes, je ne veux pas avoir mal, alors que les deux filles rentrent dans la pièce. Je crains que la douleur revienne soudainement alors que je bouge.

Je pose, tremblant et encore trempé, un pied hors de mon lit tiède, et repousse la couette. Je me mets chancelant sur mes pieds. Kimizuki me retient un instant en posant sa main dans mon dos. Je le remercie d'un petit hochement de tête, et croise le regard anxieux de Mitsuba. Tous se demandent ce qui se passe.

La détermination brille pourtant dans mes yeux, quand je recouvre mes esprits, loin de la douleur. Cela fait maintenant trois jours que notre camarade a disparu, a été emportée par notre ennemi, nous ne savons même pas si elle est encore vivante, si elle a survécu de sa blessure – qui semblait plus que sérieuse. Sa douleur ne me rassure pas, même si elle est vivante, seule certitude qui apporte que peu de soulagement. Car elle ne l'est que pour le moment : mais pour encore combien de temps ?

— C'était Ash, expliqué-je à mes camarades regroupés autour de moi, elle est vivante. Mais elle est torturée par les vampires en ce moment. Ils veulent savoir ce qu'elle est et ses secrets qu'elle a accumulé pendant qu'elle était dans le katana. Elle a besoin d'aide, de nous. Maintenant.

Mes compagnons hochent la tête. Il nous faut trouver Glenn, immédiatement, qu'importe l'heure qu'il est – vu la tête de mon équipe, très tôt dans le matin. Je saisis mon katana, sors mon uniforme du placard et le pose sur mon lit. Je saisis les bords du haut de mon pyjama, ils ont compris et nous nous dispersons. Les filles partent pour se changer de leur côté.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous sortons dans le couloir, armés et habillés pour le combat. Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas décidé et rapide vers le bureau du lieutenant-colonel, là où il devrait normalement être. Mitsuba nous a renseignés qu'il travaillait souvent tard et dormait donc dans une salle juste à côté du bureau. Donc, on devrait l'y trouver.

Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer : pourquoi le ferais-je, puisqu'il ne le fait pas pour notre appartement ?

— Hé, Glenn, debout ! On a besoin de toi, rapidement. Ash est vivante, je viens d'avoir un contact avec elle. Elle se fait torturer ! Dépêche-toi, on ne peut pas la laisser là-bas sans aide, elle souffre, on doit intervenir au plus vite !

J'entends un grommellement rauque, puis un bruit de pas, et la porte derrière le bureau – que je n'avais pas vue – s'ouvre. Glenn, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement se passe une main sur la figure, sa chemise est encore ouverte et mal mise. Son regard se pose sur nous, blasé et froid. Apparemment il ne semble pas être réveillé tôt dans le matin.

— On ne peut rien faire, abruti de gamin, on ne sait pas exactement où elle se trouve. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais y retourner : c'est le lieu où tu as été élevé et dont tu t'aies enfui. Autant te préciser qu'il y a, comme tu le sais, un certain nombre de nobles. On ne peut pas prendre de risques et autant de pertes pour seulement l'une de nous, même malgré son importance pour toi. Et abruti, tu ne sais pas respecter tes supérieurs ? On ne réveille pas quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit, abruti !

Mes joues flamboient de colère. Il veut la laisser là-bas ? Entre les mains de ces… salopards qui la torturent ?! Ne pas réagir ?! Il ne sait pas ce que j'y ai vécu, il ne sait pas comme c'est insupportable d'être enfermé à l'intérieur si longtemps, chacun de ses mouvements surveillés, et surtout, privé de lumière du jour. Servir de bétail, de réserve de nourriture vivante… Je serre les poings au maximum.

— Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu comptes _vraiment_ la laisser là-bas ?! Alors… alors qu'elle détient plus d'un siècle de secrets sur l'Armée ? Je te croyais bien moins con !

— _Tu_ es l'abruti, obstiné et égoïste, dans l'histoire, je te signale. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un membre de son équipe, auquel on tient, mais je ne suis pas prêt à sacrifier une centaine de soldats pour une démone, si puissante soit-elle ! C'est peut-être même ce qu'elle veut : nous tendre un piège, nous faire venir à elle.

Il fait de grands mouvements avec ses bras, manquant de faire valser sa lampe, et semble se retenir de ne pas faire les cents pas. Un piège ?! Pour quoi prend-il Ash ? Que veut-il dire exactement ? Cette fois, c'est à Mitsuba de le lui demander, plus poliment que moi, tentant de calmer l'eau dans le gaz et faire redescendre la pression pour qu'aucun de nous ne se saute dessus.

— J'ai cherché dans des rapports qui témoignent de démons, de leur arrivée, plus particulièrement, Ashuramaru. Et le premier date d'il y a un siècle, comme vous le savez. Il témoigne que votre camarade est une vampire. Une noble, la troisième génitrice, et fiancée à Crowley, celui qui l'a enlevée. Elle devait accéder au trône, quand elle a fui, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, c'est classé.

Quoi ? Non ! Ash n'est pas comme eux, c'est une démone pas une vampire. Ash ne nous trahirait jamais. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je doute réellement, je suis déstabilisé. Cela me donne envie de me gifler, mais c'est comme cela. Je revois ses rires, et ses sourires, quand elle nous a sauvés plusieurs fois. Tout cela… était-ce faux ? N'était-ce que de l'hypocrisie comme semble le supposer Glenn ?

Je recule, effaré, comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'est ce que je ressens, la même douleur. Je cherche de la confiance pour elle dans les yeux de mes camarades, mais eux aussi sont choqués, et déstabilisés. Ce n'est pas possible, si ?

— Non, Glenn… Tu te trompes, murmuré-je, ce n'est pas elle. Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé.

Glenn soupire et passe une seconde fois sa main sur son visage, massant ses paupières, et la passe ensuite dans ses cheveux – qui retombe aussitôt sur son visage. Il ne semble pas vouloir me blesser, mais il finit par tourner l'écran de son ordinateur vers moi, et pousse de la main un vieux dossier jauni.

Shinoa s'avance à mes côtés, vers le bureau du lieutenant-colonel. Elle ouvre du bout des doigts la première page, comme si elle craignait le détruire ou se brûler avec les informations qu'il contient. Je vois alors la photo d'Ashuramaru, les traits tirés et fatiguée. Mais, en un siècle elle n'a pas vieilli. C'est une vampire, mais est-ce que les démons ne sont pas dans ce même cas ? Mes pensées sont toujours contradictoires.

L'écran fait part de son emprisonnement dans mon arme… comme le sont les démons noirs. Je serre les poings, mes ongles pourtant courts rentrent dans la paume de ma main. Glenn a dit la vérité.

Je fais alors demi-tour comme une furie, et je ne laisse personne me retenir, laissant mes camarades perplexes sur place. Je claque la porte en bois derrière moi. Dehors, je m'adosse un instant sur le mur au coin de l'intersection des deux couloirs.

Les questions tournent dans mon esprit, me harcelant sans cesse, ne me laissant aucun répit. S'est-elle servie de moi, comme tous semblent le penser ? Son sourire cruel revient… mais c'était pour tuer des vampires. En suis-je si certain ? Elle m'a sauvé, je peux lui faire confiance. Mais qui n'aimerait pas retrouver sa famille, reprendre de là où tout s'était arrêté ? Moi je ne refuserais pas. Non, elle s'est fait transpercée par Crowley – et si même cela avait été un plan pour nous induire en erreur, comme le pense mon supérieur ?

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Quelque chose pousse à l'intérieur de moi, repoussant les barrières figées de mon être. Je regarde ma main, une ombre noire et effrayante en sort, l'enveloppant, grimpant le long du bras jusqu'au coude. Que se passe-t-il ? Un souvenir vague me revient : une aile qui sort du dos en déchirant tout sur son passage.

Puis, tout s'arrête. Je me lève et envoie un grand coup de poing dans le mur. J'ignore la douleur et mes phalanges abîmées. Il faut que j'évacue ma rage. Mais le monde ralentit soudain alors que j'allais recommencer, et une voix me parle, envahissant mes pensées et les noyant. Ashuramaru.

— _Dis, Baka Yū, si tu voulais éviter de redevenir un séraphin, ce serait bien. Surtout dans les bâtiments de l'Armée : on te descendrait sans doute immédiatement. Il faut toujours que tu fasses des conneries quand je ne suis pas là, hein ! Pourrais-tu poser une question pour moi à Glenn, s'il-te-plaît ?_

Mon cœur bondit d'espoir dans ma poitrine. Elle me parle, sa voix me calme, mais le doute est toujours présent. J'ai failli me transformer en séraphin, pour la seconde fois. J'en prends soudainement conscience. J'étais si proche, heureusement qu'elle a enrayé la transformation.

— Oui, Ash ? Tout ce que tu veux…

Je perçois presque son sourire, mais légèrement attristé. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que nous sommes là pour la supporter, pour l'aider et que nous viendrons bientôt la chercher. Lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, qu'elle peut toujours compter sur nous.

— _Demande_ _s_ _lui comment on peut tuer une démone à distance, et quand elle est sortie de son arme_.

Je m'immobilise alors que je me dirigeais en courant vers le bureau que j'avais laissé peu de temps avant. Non ! Je ne dirai pas cela, il faut qu'elle me prouve qu'elle est digne de ma confiance, qu'elle m'explique _en face_ ce qu'elle m'a caché. Ce qu'elle _nous_ a caché. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt maintenant, pas si je ne la vois pas avant, et en face de moi.

— Non, Ash ! Je ne demanderais pas comment te tuer, il en est hors de question. Je ne souhaite pas que tu meures !

— Il faut qu'elle retourne dans le katana, répond Glenn, derrière moi. C'est le seul moyen.

Je me fige et me retourne lentement, comme si cela y changerait quelque chose. Il m'a entendu, je me suis exclamé à voix haute. La voix d'Ashuramaru m'explique alors doucement qu'elle ne le peut plus, qu'elle n'est plus totalement démone avec les traitements qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Elle est désormais en partie vampire, elle a repris une partie de sa véritable nature. Elle a bu le sang de Crowley !

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, quand je le comprends. Glenn me fait rentrer dans son bureau – où attendent mes camarades, en ligne – et referme la porte derrière nous. Il s'assied dans le siège, et reste pensif. Le doute sur elle plane toujours, mais sa demande de la tuer me réconforte : elle veut mourir pour ne pas nous trahir, de peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire du mal…

— Il faut la sauver, insisté-je, moins déterminé cependant.

Le séraphin… Elle l'avait annulé, arrêté dans sa libération, alors que je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule là-bas, au moins pour ce qu'elle vient de faire et tout ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Shinoa croise mon regard et s'avance.

— Quoi que tu fasses, Glenn, nous y allons. L'équipe Gekki seule ou non. Pas question de l'y laisser, entre ces mains ennemies.

— Non, l'équipe Gekki, vous resterez où je vous le dis, je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur ! Pas d'opération suicide en vue, suis-je bien clair pour vous, sales gamins ?

— Opération suicide pour qui, demande une voix derrière nous, que je n'ai pas beaucoup entendue ?

Je me retourne d'un bloc. Asoka, la jeune fille qui a été sergent en même temps que notre camarade. Elle est entourée de son équipe. Son regard cherche notre membre manquant, puis croise le mien. Il est dur, et semble m'acculer contre le mur pour me demander ce qu'on a fait de notre sixième coéquipière.

Nous lui expliquons le problème. Son regard se fait encore plus meurtrier et ses paupières se plissent, ne laissant plus qu'une fine fente bleue.

— On va la chercher. Je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe Gekki, donc, je ne suis pas sous ton autorité, Glenn. Que partiellement. J'y vais avec mon équipe. Moi, je lui fais confiance, Ash-chan ne nous trahirait jamais, vampire et torturée en ce moment, soit-elle, elle préférera mourir plutôt que de nous mettre en danger. Et si c'est une « opération suicide », donnez-nous des effectifs, et cela ne le sera plus.

Une lance énorme de plus d'un mètre, apparaît au-dessus de sa tête, la pointe dirigée vers Glenn, et son bras tendu, main baissée. Ce dernier la fixe froidement puis soupire, blasé.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. La décision ne me revient pas, tout seul.

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaît! J'aime bien donner à Asoka un caractère de battante, derrière ses airs de timide et d'enfant sage! Vive petite Asoka-chan, même si je l'ai créée, je l'aime trop, je la trouve vraiment chou, surtout comme elle tient à Ash! :3**

 **Un petit comment? Ce serait gentil! Mici!**

 **Et... à mercredi! :p**


	20. Chapitre 19: Une fuite?

**Bonne lecture à tous! Eh oui, un peu en avance, en raison d'une impossibilité pour demain ;). Bref, bonne lecture! :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **Ashuramaru :** Je suis tombée dans les pommes, je réalise après coup. Je suis trop faible, et cela m'agace. Mes paupières frémissent doucement, tandis que je me réveille lentement. Mes membres sont douloureux et encore tremblants de la souffrance que j'ai ressentie il y a peu. Si j'ouvre les yeux, la torture risque de reprendre.

C'est la première fois que je maudis ma guérison rapide.

Le bref contact que j'ai eu avec l'esprit de mon ancien maître m'a apaisée, comme un baume sur mes blessures intérieures. Asoka – ma chère Asoka – va se battre pour venir me chercher et me sortir d'ici, un sourire naît faiblement sur mes lèvres, sans que je puisse le réprimer. S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette salle, il n'aura aucun mal à comprendre que je suis réveillée et plus ou moins guérie. Je grimace, je suis stupide sur ce coup, je devrais me baffer pour cette bourde. Mais je ne peux pas : je suis trop heureuse de les avoir à mes côtés, pour me soutenir dans ces moments si difficiles. Le doute de Yū m'a blessée légèrement, mais je le comprends : il vient d'apprendre ma véritable nature, la personne que je suis qui appartient à l'espèce qu'il déteste et a promis de détruire. Après tout, je suis plutôt reconnaissante qu'il m'ait accueillie pendant ces quelques temps pour oublier ma douleur et qu'il soit si déterminé à venir me chercher !

Je me décide alors à ouvrir les yeux : de toute façon s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, il se serait déjà aperçu que j'étais réveillée. J'observe autour de moi, je suis, comme je le supposais, seule dans la pièce éclairée faiblement. Une forte odeur de détergent et d'alcool me monte aux narines, mon nez me pique et me donne les larmes aux yeux. Ils ont lavé le sang que j'ai versé sur le sol, avec les grands moyens. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas bon pour moi : ils vont recommencer dans peu de temps. Avec un stade encore plus avancé, ils l'ont dit : progressivement. Je crains le pire : après l'acide, le sang d'un autre vampire, qu'est-ce que cela pourra bien être !

Dans combien de temps arriveront les troupes et les renforts pour me sauver ? Il faut que je m'échappe d'ici, au plus vite. Combien de temps vais-je survivre avant de mourir ou révéler quelque chose !?

Je tire à nouveau sur mon bras – l'espoir fait vivre, dit-on –, et je ressens une vive douleur, et vois un instant un éclair blanc devant mes yeux : c'est le poignet qui a cassé durant la torture quand j'ai tiré trop fort dessus, et n'est pas encore tout à fait solidifié, mais en bonne voir de guérison – hélas. Je retiens un grognement de douleur, et ferme les yeux pour oublier. Mes lèvres sont pincées entre elles.

Mes sens sont en alerte, et j'entends alors un bruit de pas dans le couloir – pour une fois, je ne serais pas surprise en flagrant délit. Je ferme subitement les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre, et j'espère que la personne qui rentre ne m'a pas vu éveillée. Je laisse aussi retomber ma tête de nouveau sur ma poitrine, la position dans laquelle j'étais quand je suis redevenue consciente. Je l'entends se déplacer souplement vers moi, contournant la nouvelle table au centre de la pièce, où sont placés divers instruments de torture. Je me concentre sur ma respiration, lente et profonde, comme si je dormais encore, comme juste quelques minutes auparavant. Pas question qu'elle me trahisse si mon tortionnaire y prête attention.

— Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant, de faire comme si tu dormais. Je dois te réveiller de toute façon, ça m'arrange que tu le sois déjà. Je ne vais pas te torturer, de toute façon, rassure-toi. Je t'ai vu fermer tes yeux à mon arrivée.

Je me pétrifie sur place, contractant tout les muscles de mon corps. Sa voix m'est vaguement familière. Ce n'est pas Crowley, mais alors qui d'autre ? Je pince les lèvres, je me suis fait prendre comme une débutante, il n'est pas idiot non plus. Une faible odeur de parvient, montant jusqu'à mes narines et les chatouillant, et je le remue faiblement sur le côté en reniflant doucement pour pouvoir l'analyser plus précisément. De la nourriture. J'entrouvre légèrement les paupières, j'entends mon estomac gronder sourdement.

L'ange blond de mon maître se tient devant moi. Il vient de poser le plateau en métal qu'il tenait sur la table devant moi et me fait face. La pièce est encore plongée à demi plongée dans l'obscurité, comme d'habitude. Mika, le frère adoptif de Yū. Ses yeux bleus – encore ! – me fixent froidement, sans expression. Je me demanderai presque s'il n'est pas comme ses congénères : sans sentiments, mais je l'ai vu s'énerver lors de la disparition de son frère, je l'ai vu supplier désespérément ce dernier de partir avec lui, de fuir. Loin de tout ces combats, j'avoue hésiter maintenant quant à le faire.

Ses yeux sont perturbants, la pupille noire est fendue, celle d'un vampire, mais le bleu qui le cerne et aux multiples nuances claires est celui d'un Humain… Il n'est pas totalement transformé, il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout : il n'a pas bu du sang Humain. J'éprouve pour lui un mélange de sentiments, du mépris, il ne se fait même pas à sa nouvelle condition, et ses nouveaux besoins, pourtant, c'est grâce à cela qu'il est vivant. Mais je me reconnais en lui. Moi non plus je ne veux pas m'avouer que je suis l'une des leurs. Une ancienne Reine, comme me l'a fait remarquer ma sœur. Moi non plus je ne veux pas boire du sang frais d'enfants.

Quelle est cet étrange sentiment de solitude et de nostalgie qui se loge à l'intérieur de moi, et grandit ? Le temps où je pensais que tout était facile, que la seule difficulté était de savoir comment gouverner cette ville. Où nous étions tous unis.

Je me baffe mentalement, je n'ai pas le temps à de vains remords, pas le temps de repenser au passé perdu et qui ne reviendra pas. Pas le droit de m'imaginer une utopie sur mon passé révolu. Je regarde Mika prendre la gamelle de fer remplie de nourriture, une fourchette et me nourrir bouchée après bouchée. J'ai besoin d'énergie pour cicatriser et aller mieux, et, pour une fois, me laisse nourrir sans problème ni faire d'histoire. Je suis à peine rassasiée quand le blond m'apprend que la gamelle est vide. Les quantités diminuent, me semble-t-il.

— La Reine, ajoute-t-il, a ordonné que si tu avais encore faim, le seigneur Crowley en personne viendrait te nourrir. Je pense que tu comprendras.

Je plisse les paupières, elle essaie de me faire revenir coûte que coûte à eux, redevenir comme elle et enterrer cette partie démone qui est en moi. Les yeux de Mika expriment ensuite le doute, une hésitation. Il n'arrive pas à jouer le jeu, à masquer correctement ses émotions : il n'est pas encore habitué à ce monde dans lequel il vit depuis huit ans pourtant. Il veut sans doute me parler de quelque chose, me demander quelque chose et hésite à le faire. De quoi s'agit-il ? Cela pique ma curiosité et me pousse à le lui demander, à croasser ma question.

— Que veux-tu me demander, frère de Yū ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent en entendant son surnom, et le prénom de celui qu'il chérit. Il sait désormais que je connais ses relations avec mon maître, mais ne sait pas ce que je suis pour ce garçon et comment je suis au courant. Il est cependant plus en confiance, même après son plissement de paupières. Il se tourne pour poser l'assiette, et me demande d'une voix qu'il essaie d'être dépourvue d'émotion :

— Que sais-tu de Yū, as-tu des nouvelles de lui ?

Je souris, satisfaire et cruelle. Oui, son frère est sa faiblesse, le seul lien qui le force à rester encore en vie – pour le retrouver et la passer avec lui –, et je compte l'utiliser. Un plan naît dans ma tête, et un petit sourire cruel naît sur mes lèvres. C'est grâce à lui que je vais pouvoir m'échapper d'ici !

— Ce que je sais à un prix. Je pense que tu ne peux, hélas, pas le payer. Alors, je ne te dirais rien sur ton petit frère, navrée.

— Si ! (Il se retourne d'un bloc et me fixe de ses yeux déroutants, une flamme ardente y brûle.) Je suis prêt à payer n'importe quel prix pour Yū-chan ! Il en vaut amplement la peine ! Si tu le connais, je sais que tu me comprends, hein ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et tu l'auras. De la nourriture, de l'eau, des onguents pour tes plaies ?

Je souris, victorieuse. Voilà, le tour est joué, tout est dans la poche et on peut bientôt mettre le mot « fin » à cette histoire : je suis arrivée là où je voulais y venir. Yū, quand je vais te revoir, il ne faudra surtout pas que j'oublie de te remercier d'avoir un frère si faible et si entiché de toi ! Je fais mine de réfléchir, mais aucun de nous deux n'y croit vraiment.

— Libère-moi, et tu sauras comment il va. Je pourrais même t'amener à lui, si tu le désires.

Les yeux de Mika brillent d'excitation, mais il hésite. Ses doigts finissent par déformer le fer des menottes sur lequel mon sang a séché – les ferrures seraient sans doute difficiles à débloquer et trouver la clef est une perte de temps. Je me dégage rapidement de mes dernières chaînes aux pieds, de peur qu'elles ne reprennent leur forme initiale et que je ne puisse, de nouveau, pas bouger. Mes pieds touchent enfin le sol froid. Libre ! Pour la seconde fois en moins d'un mois, maintenant ! Mais le sentiment reste le même, celui d'une victoire, d'une joie immense. Je respire longuement, serre les poings, et fais jouer mes épaules et ma nuque.

Et pour la seconde fois, j'en apprécie pleinement le goût et la joie. Bon, maintenant, je dois tenir ma promesse. Je lui fais un rapport de ce que j'ai vu, mais qui ne dévoile rien de ma nature, ni de nos missions et informations sur l'Armée. Juste, Yū, et nos amitiés, donc. Un rapport, sans sentiment, juste des faits.

Mika boit mes paroles, comme si elles étaient un remède contre je ne sais quel maux, et a un sourire triste. Il hoche finalement la tête, il doit se dire que son frère l'a délaissé, qu'il se porte bien sans lui, mais je m'en contrefiche c'est son problème, pas le mien. Puis il me montre la porte par laquelle ma sœur est rentrée la première fois. C'est donc par celle-ci que l'on peut sortir de cette maudite ville souterraine aux nombreux tunnels qui forment des labyrinthes. Il va me guider à l'extérieur, je lui montre son frère et il retourne ici, discrètement.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je teste mes pouvoirs, une fois de plus en espérant que c'était juste les menottes, mais rien ne vient. Est-ce cet endroit qui scelle mes réserves de pouvoirs, ou ma semi-transformation en vampire qui les bloque ? Je pose la main sur la poignée, et pousse la porte. Mika passe devant moi, regardant si une patrouille passe par là, puis je le suis calmement quand il s'engouffre dans le couloir.

La tension est palpable. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'on nous voit ensemble : mon guide risque gros et compte faire croire que je me suis sauvée toute seule. Je me fiche pourtant de ce qui peut lui arriver après coup : tout ce qui m'importe est ma propre survie, de retrouver les miens. Nous nous collons au mur au passage de ses congénères. Mais ils sont peu nombreux.

Alors que je surveille derrière nous, au cas où un vampire arriverait dans notre dos, et je heurte subitement le blond. Celui-ci s'est arrêté sans me prévenir, et moi, ne regardant pas, c'était obligatoire. Tous ses muscles se crispent. Je fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté, pour voir le motif de sa réaction si brutale…

Mais il m'attrape le poignet – je manque de hurler de douleur car il s'agit de celui qui n'est pas encore tout à fait cicatrisé – et m'entraîne dans l'ombre plus profonde du couloir dans lequel nous sommes. Nous nous baissons et nous replions sur nous-mêmes pour faire plus discret. J'entends des bruits croissants de pas et de voix, c'est cela qui l'a fait réagir ainsi. Mon cœur se serre, ce dernier a déjà reconnu de qui il s'agit.

Crowley et les deux dix-septièmes génitrices : Chess et Horn, évidemment toujours sur ses talons.

— Dites-moi, seigneur, c'est vrai ce que tous les vampires racontent sur vous et la prisonnière Ashuramaru ? Vous avez été fiancés, et pas pour arrangement, comme on le fait normalement ? Il y avait quoi exactement entre vous, seigneur ? C'est toujours vrai maintenant, demande naïvement Chess ? Seriez-vous capable de la tuer ?

— Ha ha, je te reconnais bien là, ma petite Chess. Eh bien oui, c'est vrai, les rumeurs qu'on raconte sont vraies. C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amour, c'est rare pour les vampires, peut-être tellement qu'ils ont pris cela pour une bêtise de gamins. Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours vrai, songe-t-il. Auparavant, avant de la revoir, il me semblait que non. Mais en la revoyant, je ne sais plus… Peut-être… Si j'étais obligée de la tuer… Eh bien… peut-être, enfin, on verra bien, pour le moment elle ne peut rien contre nous.

— Seigneur Crowley, l'a…mour ? C'est ce que j'éprouve pour vous, vous pensez ? C'est cela, dites ?

Le groupe passe à côté de nous, sans nous remarquer. Je cesse un instant de respirer quand Crowley s'arrête juste devant nous, mais il regarde le plafond, songeur. Ses deux toutous se sont, elles aussi, arrêtées pour l'attendre, le dévorant des yeux. Le sourire du treizième géniteur se fait pensif, presque nostalgique. Il finit par secouer la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, Chess… Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, et encore moins dans ton cœur.

Ils recommencent à s'éloigner, prenant leur temps, j'entends la démarche sautillante de Chess, et cela plus posée de la blonde. Ils se dirigent vers ma cellule. Ils vont avoir une surprise, mais cela veut dire que nous devons désormais nous dépêcher tout en étant plus prudents : ils vont vite être sur nos trousses, à la recherche de la moindre trace, et ma fourmilière va se réveiller. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à cette conversation étrange dont nous avons été témoins, et dont la fin me parvient, plus tenue. Je me demande pourtant à quoi faisait référence sa première incertitude : ses sentiments ou ceux de sa suivante…

Je saute sur mes pieds, et invite Mika à faire de même. Mais il me retient par le poignet – heureusement celui intact.

— Si on passe par là, on va se faire arrêter : c'est un passage important et très utilisé, il y a beaucoup de monde à toutes heures. Nous devons faire un détour, ce sera plus sûr même si plus long.

Je hoche docilement la tête, il sait plus que moi de quoi il parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je remarque alors que je lui fais confiance, il pourrait pourtant me trahir à tout moment : il a eu les informations qui l'intéressaient. Nous longeons les murs, et grimpons des volées d'escaliers de pierres blanches et simples.

Soudain, une odeur assez faible me parvient. Je fronce les sourcils, méfiante : deux vampires. Je renifle un peu plus pour savoir mieux sur l'épreuve, des nobles apparemment. Et j'entends également des bruits précipités de pas derrière nous. Mika et moi, nous regardons et d'un regard nous comprenons : quelqu'un monte ! Nous devons nous cacher, mais, dans ce couloir si bien éclairé, ce n'est pas possible : il n'y a pas la moindre ombre.

Mon regard anxieux cherche désespérément un endroit. Vite ! Le pas se rapproche, grimpant les marches deux à deux. Mika me saisit l'avant-bras, et me tire en avant vers lui. Je retiens un cri de surprise. Il me place ensuite rapidement devant lui, et monte négligemment les marches, comme si rien ne différait de d'habitude, le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention.

— Avance lentement et cache-toi à l'angle, on va espionner ce qu'ils se disent, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Je pense que ça nous concerne, et ça pourra nous éviter de passer devant des gardes et nous faire prendre.

Je hoche la tête, fais comme il me le conseille – il n'est vraiment pas bête finalement – et remarque qu'il a rabattu sa capuche blanche sur sa tête : pour qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Je me concentre sur le vampire essoufflé qui se redresse, devant… Kululu et Ferid Barthory ! Ils sont maintenant au courant de ma fuite, plus de doute permis.

— Ma Reine, seigneur, l'ancienne Reine et sœur, Ashuramaru Tepes, s'est enfuie. Ses menottes ont été déformées. Elle est introuvable. Nous avons mis en place des patrouilles qui la cherchent dans tout le bâtiment, et les tunnels menant à la sortie, mais…

— Quoi ?! Ashuramaru s'est enfuie ! Comment cela est possible ?! Comment a-t-elle pu déformer du métal ! Elle était censée ne plus avoir de pouvoirs dans les souterrains !

J'entends le rire ironique de Ferid. Le pied de ma sœur décolle dans les airs furibonde, ainsi que ses cheveux, le géniteur se baisse à temps et l'évite. Le messager le prend dans la tête, parfaitement ajusté. Un craquement sinistre résonne dans la pièce presque vide, et un tas de poussière salit le sol propre de marbre blanc. Les vêtements tombent, vides au sol.

— Oh, ma Reine Kululu, ne tuez pas tous vos servants, ce serait dommage pour vous. Elle ne s'est pas échappée _pour la seconde fois_ toute seule… Quelqu'un l'a aidée. (Il marque un temps d'arrêt et la Reine le foudroie du regard pour qu'il continue) Votre sang, et chien, Mikaela-kun, l'a libérée. Il l'aide à s'enfuir, lui indiquant le chemin pour s'en aller. Elle est décidément destinée à être aidée à prendre la fuite. Et il semble que _vous,_ soyez destinée à être trahie tout au long de votre vie !

La petite femme aux cheveux rose, d'habitude si calme, rentre dans une rage noire. Ses poings se serrent et s'écrasent sur le mur, qui explose en morceaux. Je sens Mika se tendre dans mon dos, nous sommes désormais tous deux recherchés.

— La porte extérieure ! Fais-la surveiller par mes troupes. N'oublie pas qu'elle est puissante.

— C'est déjà fait. Je sais, elle l'est même plus que vous, elle l'a prouvée quand vous étiez enfants ! La porte est surveillée par la seule personne en mesure de l'arrêter.

Les yeux de ma sœur tuent sur place son insolent interlocuteur. Intéressant, j'étais donc plus forte qu'elle. Soudain, elle se fige et se redresse, aux aguets, regardant dans notre direction.

— Il y a quelqu'un !

Mika bondit sur ses pieds et m'entraîne. Nous grimpons les marches aussi vite et discrètement que possible. Je ne peux pas me téléporter : ce serait l'abandonner alors qu'il a fait beaucoup pour moi, et c'est en partie à cause de moi qu'il est dans cette position délicate.

— Je te promets que, si…, je halète, si on s'en sort, de plaider en ta faveur à l'Armée, pour que tu rejoignes nos rangs. Tu n'as plus le choix, maintenant… Enfin, s'ils veulent encore de moi…

J'en doute maintenant, mais n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir : fuir est mon unique but en ce moment. Nous approchons de la porte, je le sens, la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules est maintenant moins forte alors que nous approchons de la surface. Je suis prête à battre le gardien qu'ils y ont mis, à le mettre en pièce. Je crains cependant le pire : il est forcément très puissant – surtout après avoir entendu ce qu'a dit le noble.

Enfin, nous arrivons dans la grande salle où Yū a perdu sa famille, des mains de celui qui veut maintenant nous arrêter. Je freine des quatre fers quand une silhouette se détache d'entre les piliers et de l'ombre et se dirige vers nous, se plaçant entre nous et le dehors. Un petit sourire satisfait, moqueur et cruel est dessiné sur son visage.

— Je t'attendais, ma chère. Les rôles se sont bien inversés, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le destin est cruel.

Crowley. Il se tient devant nous, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. Oh non, pas lui…

* * *

 **Hé hé, Ash en proie à son passé, va-t-elle vraiment pouvoir s'enfuir. Celui qui l'a aidée devient celui qui l'empêcher! Bon, allez, je vous dis à vendredi, normalement ;p N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews!**


	21. Chapitre 20: le combat pour la liberté

**hé hé, je vous motive? En tout à la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez lu 150 pages sur traitement d'ordi! Bravo, et merci de me suivre depuis si longtemps! 3 Bonne lecture! F.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Je suis figée, pétrifiée sur place, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle de mon corps. Quelqu'un m'a-t-il lancé un sort d'immobilité ? Allô là-dedans, j'aimerais bien bouger et ne pas rester plantée là à attendre de me faire attraper et emprisonner. Donc, s'il-te-plaît, le cerveau qui bug, si tu voulais bien te reconnecter – deux neurones suffiraient pour bouger –, ça m'arrangerait assez, merci.

— Mais, enfin, tu ne dois pas te rappeler de ça, si, Ashuramaru ? Ces souvenirs communs ne te disent rien, je me trompe ?

Ma bouche est sèche, la salive semble s'en être détournée, s'ouvre toute seule et semble articuler des mots, même des phrases. Ma propre voix me paraît lointaine tant je suis ébahie de me trouver en face de lui. Je suis moi-même surprise de la fermeté et de la fluidité de ma voix, je pensais qu'elle serait plutôt un murmure hésitant et effrayé.

— Si, Crow, je me souviens légèrement, des moments les plus importants. Des passages me sont revenus quand j'ai bu ton sang. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a aidée à m'échapper de cet endroit la première fois, de ma sœur qui voulait prendre mon trône. C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, maintenant. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu aussi revenir, et que je vais sans doute de nouveau partir, si tu le veux.

Ses yeux se plissent, et il redresse le menton. Il semble me dire qu'il ne va pas le faire la seconde fois, contrairement à ce que je pense. Mais j'y décèle aussi une pointe de surprise et de soulagement : j'ai recouvré certains de mes souvenirs, et il pense peut-être que je vais revenir à lui. Mais je n'y compte pas. J'essaie de l'atteindre par ces quelques souvenirs, mais n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à trouver ses sentiments envers moi, une faille exploitable dans son bouclier contre moi ? Les décennies ont-elles vraiment leur travail, effaçant tout cela de son cœur ? Je repense à la conversation que nous avons entendus, avec Mika, sur la nature de ses sentiments envers ma personne. Est-il prêt à me tuer s'il le fallait, a-t-il fait son choix ? Il ne le sait peut-être toujours pas.

Mika est crispé derrière moi et je le sens nerveux, il a sans doute l'impression d'assister à une conversation à laquelle il ne devrait pas… Je m'avance légèrement vers la personne qui nous bloque le passage, la main sur la hanche et nous fixant froidement, et qui semble décidément trop déterminée à ne pas nous aider. Je vais jouer avec la corde sensible des sentiments, du passé rose et facile entre nous, une fois de plus, même si cela est trop facile et injuste. Je dois partir d'ici, autrement je vais trahir mes amis et sans doute me faire tuer. Je me fiche de la morale et que le scénario s'est déjà vu.

Ma démarche est lente vers lui, et se veut pacifiste. Mais je le vois se tendre, ses épaules se contractent soudainement, et sa main s'accroche sur la garde de son épée. Les muscles de son avant-bras se tendent subitement sous sa peau, devenant saillants et pourtant encore gracieux. Il dégaine légèrement son arme de sang quand je fais un pas de plus.

— Arrête-toi là, Ashuramaru, ou je te promets que je te tue. Je n'hésiterais pas, je ne me manquerais pas comme lors de notre combat. N'essaie même pas de tester mes limites.

J'ignore sa menace. Il ne veut pas que je teste ses limites, je vais me gêner, mon petit Crowley, as-tu oublié qui tu avais en face de toi ? Jusqu'où peut-il aller ? Je retiens mon sourire cruel. La fermeté de son regard laisse place à une flamme de panique quand je pose un pied plus en avant vers lui. Il voit que ma détermination n'est pas ébranlée – j'imagine qu'il priait qu'en un siècle je me sois calmée et que je sois moins têtue. Soudain, l'air chatoie devant moi et la pointe d'une épée est dirigée devant moi, appuyant sur mon plexus, pour me prévenir.

— N'avance pas, Ashuramaru, je te l'avais promis : je suis fidèle aux miens, grimace-t-il entre ses dents. Je vais te transpercer si tu t'obstines, et ma Reine a encore besoin de toi, alors cela me gênerait.

Je souris faiblement. Mika m'appelle derrière moi et m'enjoins de reculer, de me placer derrière lui et de le laisser s'en charger. Son arme à lui aussi, est dégainée et il se tient en position de combat. Mais il ne fait pas le poids face à un noble, et il se ferait tuer la seconde suivant le début du combat. Lui non plus ne l'ignore pas. Le regard de l'aristocrate se pose sur lui, puis sur moi, haineusement et un rictus coléreux se dessine sur son visage. Il s'imagine sans doute des histoires insensées, et pas simplement que je les manipule tout les deux. Car oui, ici, c'est moi qui manipule.

Je saisis la lame de l'épée de la main droite à pleine main, et je serre, contre l'attente de Crowley. J'ignore la douleur et le picotement lorsque mon sang ruisselle entre mes doigts et que la lame tranchante pénètre dans ma peau et coupe mes nerfs. Le treizième géniteur semble désemparé et perdu, ne sachant comment réagir à cela. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réagisse ainsi, et ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire, s'il doit me transpercer ou non, car je n'ai pas avancé d'un pas.

Je profite de son hésitation et immobilité pour me décaler subitement de la pointe de son épée et son champ d'attaque. Je passe ensuite ma main ensanglantée sur sa joue – la marquant sur toute la longueur –, puis sous son nez – sur la pointe des pieds pour compenser notre différence de taille. Je laisse mon odeur flotter un moment dans l'espace restreint entre nous avant que la plaie ne se referme complètement. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, sa pupille fendue s'est considérablement rétrécie, et ses doigts sont tremblants. Sa prise sur son arme n'est plus aussi certaine : l'épée flageole et s'abaisse durant certains moments avant de se redresser…

Il essaie de m'atteindre avec, et de me blesser, sans conviction. Ses mouvements sont lents, hésitants. J'esquive avec facilité, d'un petit saut sur le côté ou en arrière avant de revenir à la même place, je ne le laisserais pas comme ça.

— Crow, cela a dû être dur, n'est-ce pas : un siècle sans mon sang, seulement celui d'Humains. Au goût bien moins bon que le mien, et moins nourrissant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis là, maintenant, hein, tu ne vas plus avoir faim pendant un moment avec une gorgée de sang. Ah mais oui, j'oubliais, je suis bête : tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation de le boire et tu es fidèle aux tiens, il ne faudrait surtout pas les trahir. Tant pis pour toi, j'en aurais été ravie, vraiment, de te le donner. Mais c'est ainsi, tu as fait tes choix, et je les respecte. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Je laisse agir mes paroles – mêlées à l'odeur de mon sang. Ses yeux brillent de la soif contenue pendant trop longtemps – je pourrais presque entendre le gargouillement sonore de son estomac. Il est fort, digne de son rang et résiste encore. Je gagnerais ce combat. Je m'entaille l'index de l'ongle du pouce intact, et le tend vers lui. Ses doigts blanchissent autour de sa garde qu'il remonte devant lui pour m'éloigner, et je lèche lentement la goutte à l'extrémité. Je ralentis exprès tout mes mouvements pour le faire bouillir intérieurement.

— Ça suffit, murmure-t-il, faiblement, je ne dois pas. Je ne _veux_ pas. Je dois t'arrêter, te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je ne _veux_ pas de ton sang ! Je ne vais pas céder.

Je suis surprise par sa résistance, et ma tête a un léger mouvement de recul. C'est peut-être cette force de caractère qui m'a plu autrefois, j'avoue que j'ignore totalement ce qui m'a séduit en lui durant ma jeunesse. Mais je ne suis pas là pour y réfléchir.

Je n'ai toutefois pas encore dit mon dernier mot dans cette bataille entre nous deux. Je passe de nouveau douloureusement mon index sur le tranchant de sa lame dans une dernière tentative. Mon sang la teinte, coule le long du fer puis goutte sur le sol. Enfin, je retire mon doigt blessé et le pose sur ses lèvres, le fixant sérieusement dans les yeux… Oui, oui, c'est injuste et déloyal… bla-bla-bla. Mais la guerre n'est pas juste en elle-même !

— Oh ? Vraiment, Crow-chan ? Je suis triste, tu me rejettes si indignement après tant d'absence, comme cela ? Avec tant de froideur ?

J'esquisse une moue affligée, et les larmes bordent mes yeux, je lève de plus belle les yeux – oui la mine du chien battu, cela peut être très efficace. Il détourne la tête.

— Je ne laisserais pas passer Mika, concède-t-il il reste là, il nous appartient.

— C'est ça ou rien, lui expliqué-je.

Je retire mon index de ses lèvres, pour le lui prouver. Je ne fais pas de compromis, c'est moi qui décide. A l'intérieur de moi, je jubile : j'ai réussi, il a accepté ! C'était si facile de le convaincre, la dernière partie du marchandage concernant Mika sera bien plus facile : il ne peut pas revenir sur ses pas.

Je hoquette soudain de surprise et me sens tractée vers lui. Il me saisit par le poignet, et me tire violemment contre lui. Ses canines scintillent un instant dans la lumière électrique, tandis que sa bouche en grand et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je ressens comme une vive piqûre dans le cou, puis plus rien. Son bras armé entoure ma taille pour m'empêcher de fuir. Même sans, je ne bougerai pas.

Je souris, une fois la surprise passée, et étreins son cou, me faisant à son étreinte et m'y laissant aller. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux soyeux et je ferme les yeux. Là, mon petit, désormais tu es de nouveau à moi, et tu ne pourras plus jamais m'attaquer, même si tu en recevais l'ordre. Alors que moi, pas du tout. Tu es un outil entre mes mains, rien de plus. Je rouvre mes paupières pour regarder son visage torturé : la faim et la culpabilité.

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser champ libre et souris un peu plus. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux pour savourer ma victoire, tandis qu'une lente paresse m'enveloppe, me plongeant dans un état presque second. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage, dans le monde des démons tellement je ne suis plus consciente de l'endroit où je me trouve. J'entends à peine sa protestation qu'il murmure avant de reprendre son « repas ».

— Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, tu as trop bon goût… Comment puis-je lutter contre cela ?

Mika s'est détourné de nous, et surveille les alentours. Je n'entends même pas le pas sautillant d'une ennemie arrivant et pourtant pas discrète – faisant confiance au petit ange blond, mais qui doit faire une ronde donc _forcément_ , pas au bon endroit – je comprends seulement ses paroles, mais elles aussi me semblent tellement… lointaines.

— Crowley-sama, chantonne la voix, Horn est de garde en bas, dans les souterrains, et moi, avec vous. C'est bien, hein, Crowley… sama ?

Sa voix se brise sur la fin de son mot et devient un murmure perplexe. Elle nous as vus, dans notre étreinte tandis qu'il boit mon sang, et se fige sur place, ne pouvant pas y croire. Tout reprend alors consistance, le flou disparaît lentement, comme la langueur dans mes membres : Crowley a retiré ses canines de mon cou. Il est tout autant surpris que sa chère Chess. Son menton est tâché de sang. _Mon_ sang, et des gouttes tombent, une à une, au sol. Il essuie son menton de la manche de son bel uniforme et regarde, stupéfait, la gamine aux cheveux bleus qui vient d'arriver. Comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas et pouvait lui faire du mal. Il est mien.

Mika revient vers nous en courant, alerté par le bruit chantonnant de la voix de la gamine en bleu. Nous sommes tous les quatre pétrifiés, ne sachant comment réagir dans cette situation embarrassante. Des regards s'échangent, et ceux de Chess me montrent qu'elle se demande si elle rêve, si elle va se réveiller en soupirant de soulagement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la réalité et son cœur est brisé.

Enfin, elle reprend ses esprits, dans un plissement de nez. La haine flamboie alors dans son regard, s'allumant d'un brusque coup. Elle dégaine son arme fixée à sa taille, et se jette sur moi, hurlant des injures. Mes membres sont engourdis, et le bras de Crowley m'empêche encore de bouger correctement. Je ne peux pas éviter ses attaques.

— Espèce de… salope ! Tu me l'as volé ! Il est à _moi_ , à moi seule ! Comment as-tu osé le toucher !?

Je chancelle quand elle me blesse au ventre, et me plie en deux sous la douleur. Je constate alors trop tard que je lui laisse la possibilité de me trancher la tête, de me tuer sur l'instant.

Mika se place alors devant moi, parant le coup de sa lame rouge aux ronces, et me défend. Il pare les attaques de plus en plus furieuses et désespérées de la gamine à la robe courte, elles semblent devenir de plus en plus forte à mesure que la dix-septième génitrice s'énerve. Celle-ci a les yeux embués de larmes, et redouble d'ardeur meurtrière en me voyant toujours aux côtés de son seigneur. Elle ne cesse de répéter la même phrase : « _il est à moi, tu vas me le payer_ ».

Mika est débordé, il ne fait pas le poids face à elle, même contre une noble de basse classe. Les attaques de notre ennemie le touchent toutes, feintant et changeant de trajectoire au dernier moment. Sa rage fait d'elle une tacticienne hors pair et quand ses techniques ne font pas mouche, c'est sa force et sa haine qui l'aide à détruire les parades de l'ange blond. Il crache un caillot de sang sur le sol quand il est touché juste dans le bas des côtes gauches. Je m'interpose entre eux deux, et dresse le bras devant moi pour ne pas me faire tuer. Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir sans réagir.

Le temps ralentit alors. Je vois les doigts de ma main gauche tendus devant moi – encore faible du sang pompé, et sans défense car sans arme –, puis les yeux brûlants et larmoyants de Chess qui me foudroient du regard et scintillent de joie en me voyant devant elle. Son arme se relève au-dessus de mon épaule, m'éblouit un instant, puis tranche. Net. Une giclée de sang éclabousse mon visage et le sien par la même occasion, et je hurle de douleur, me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

J'ai perdu mes quatre doigts.

Je pousse un second cri d'horreur en le réalisant et serre ma main, pliée en deux – cela m'a permis d'éviter la deuxième attaque. La douleur est tellement intense que je manque de m'évanouir immédiatement. Le sang coule abondamment, et mes ressources se mettent immédiatement en place pour stopper la violente hémorragie. Crowley se met devant moi pour me protéger et dans un grand mouvement d'épée, envoie sa servante à l'autre bout de la salle. Cette dernière heurte violemment le mur de béton, avec un grand craquement, son corps semble alors totalement désarticulé. L'angle de son cou forme une courbe étrange, trop linéaire pour être normal, presque perpendiculaire.

Quand elle retombe au sol, ses mains pendent mollement sur le sol, ouvertes et paumes vers le ciel, et son arme a été propulsée à deux mètres d'elle. Ses yeux sont à demi-fermés et commencent à devenir vitreux. Je dévisage Crowley avec stupéfaction. Son regard perdu dans le vague et presque furieux, reprend peu à peu conscience. Il regarde, horrifié et incrédule, ce qu'il vient de faire. Il court vers elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Les membres de Chess disparaissent peu à peu, se transformant en une fine poussière grise sur le carrelage. Elle semble articuler un mot à son oreille juste avant de disparaître. Elle est morte, et il l'a tuée.

— Chess, crie-t-il avec désespoir. Sa voix se mêle à celle de Horn qui vient de remonter. (Il se tourne furieusement vers nous.) Fuyez maintenant ! Je ne pourrais pas la retenir et elle veut se venger. Partez !

Son regard sur moi est mitigé : haineux et remerciant de l'avoir nourri. Je lui jette un dernier regard, puis rejoins Mika, mon bras pressé contre mon ventre, tâchant encore plus mon uniforme. Je passe ensuite le sien autour de mes épaules, et le presse de se dépêcher. Il est aussi faible que moi, et nous trébuchons fréquemment dans le couloir obscur menant à la liberté. Je ne cicatrise toujours pas, et la terreur commence à m'envelopper, comment vais-je faire pour combattre avec une seule main ! Mon énergie est au plus bas, nous manquons de plus en plus de tomber, et nos genoux commencent à s'écorcher, ainsi que nos – ma – mains pour se rattraper sur les murs.

Mes cicatrices fragiles de ma torture se sont rouvertes dans une douleur insupportable et qui fait tourner douloureusement ma tête, et celle au ventre que cette sale vampire m'a fait, me fait tellement mal que j'ai envie de hurler. Le monde me paraît flou, entouré d'un voile noir qui obscurcit ma vue. Chaque pas est plus dur que le précédent, chaque centimètre me donne l'impression me donne l'impression de m'enfoncer dans l'enfer et que le monde tourne sous mes pieds.

— Nous avons passé la porte, Mika, nous allons réussir, le motivé-je et sans doute aussi pour moi-même. Continue d'avancer, on ne s'arrête pas. Pas tant qu'on ne sera pas en sécurité.

Le sera-t-on jamais, souffle une voix pessimiste en moi ? Je la chasse au loin, ce n'est pas le moment de me démotiver, je dois avancer, pour mes camarades. Mais le bras de mon coéquipier passé sur mes épaules, lâche soudain ma main, et il tombe au sol dans le couloir peu éclairé – par lequel Yū a fui – sans que je puisse le retenir. Il m'entraîne dans sa chute, me faisant tomber à genoux et je grimace, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir me relever. Il est vraiment mal en point, plus même que moi. Sa respiration devient sifflante et laborieuse, elle est irrégulière et devient de plus en plus faible. Je regarde anxieusement derrière moi, mais il n'y a encore personne à nos trousses. Puis devant nous, une fine lumière est enfin présente.

Je supplie mentalement mon allié de tenir bon, je ne vais pas l'abandonner maintenant. La lumière est à une dizaine de pas, quelques efforts et nous serons libres et loin de ces vampires, dans les mains de l'Armée. J'arrache sa cape et bande très serré sa poitrine, pour faire un garrot et tenter de stopper cette fichue hémorragie. Il perd beaucoup trop de sang, le tissu blanc est déjà imbibé de sang, d'un rouge cramoisi. Les doigts de ma main droite, s'activent pour tenter de stopper le flux de sang encore présent, tandis que mon moignon est serré encore contre ma poitrine et mouille ma chemise.

Son teint est gris, livide, presque transparent, même. La rage emplit mon cœur, moi qui le manipulais, je veux le sauver, car il ne peut pas me quitter maintenant, ce serait tellement ironique, ce n'est pas son destin. Je m'active, recommençant à faire un garrot, mais sa main attrape mon poignet valide et l'immobilise. Je me fige pour le regarder et l'interroge du regard. Ses yeux bleus glacial sont déterminés et remplis de souffrance. Il secoue la tête. Une unique fois. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, pour le presser de continuer, de ne pas abandonner si facilement ni si près du but, lui donner de l'espoir, même faux, mais il crache du sang et articule difficilement.

— Non, Ashuramaru, va-t-en. C'est mon destin de mourir à ce même endroit – tu me feras cadeau des cinq mètres parcourus – la dernière salle de fuite des vampires m'a été destiné pour y mourir. J'ai été sauvé une fois contre mon gré, pas deux. Je ne veux pas continuer, je ne vais pas me battre… Je ne veux pas t'encombrer ni te ralentir, fuis, tente de le… faire avec l'énergie qu'il te reste. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu es plus forte que moi. Merci pour ton soutien, pourrais-tu… passer le bonjour de ma part à Yū-chan, lui dire que je suis désolé, mais… que je l'aime ? Que, pas un jour n'est passé sans penser à lui et qu'il me manquait chaque minute de mon existence passée loin de lui ?

Je me fige alors que je serre le nœud du bandeau déjà écarlate. Il ne faut pas qu'il abandonne maintenant, nous sommes tout prêts du but. Déjà, le couloir s'éclaircit. Je dois le motiver, le forcer à aller vingt mètres plus loin, hors de ce souterrain. Le destin n'existe pas, et s'il existe, il ne permettra pas que mon ami décède en ce lieu.

— Non, Mika, tu ne vas pas mourir ici, je ne te laisserais pas. Pense à Yū, il va m'en vouloir si je lui dis que tu es mort, que je ne t'ai pas sauvé. Et tout ça par ma faute, parce que je t'ai entraîné dans un plan foireux. Pense à sa douleur de perdre son frère, une seconde fois alors que son espoir était revenu. Allez, tiens bon, on y est presque, tu peux le faire, je te le jure !

Il sourit faiblement, et ses yeux se ternissent, libérant une petit larme, qui roule sur le côté, le long de sa joue et se perd dans ses cheveux blonds. Sa main qui reposait sur son ventre se tend lentement vers moi. Il va se battre, se relever et marcher avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ce maudit tunnel, nous allons nous soutenir, cahin-caha pour rester en vie.

Mais, il se contente de toucher ma joue, d'effleurer du bombé de ses doigts ma peau et d'y laisser une trace de doigts ensanglantés. Son bras retombe ensuite mollement sur la tâche rouge de son ventre. Je serre de ma main valide ses doigts, rageusement et je le maudis intérieurement. Il vient de me donner le reste de son énergie.

— Yū… oui, c'est un garçon au cœur d'or… vous vous ressemblez tellement. Cette même force têtue à l'intérieur de vous. S'il-te-plaît, ne le laisse pas seul, tu es maintenant de sa famille, comme je l'étais. Le connaissant, il va s'en vouloir de ma mort, ne le laisse pas, je t'en prie… culpabiliser, articule-t-il finalement avec difficulté.

Je hoche la tête et plisse le nez en grimaçant. Je prends un instant de silence puis me décide, je dois repartir, je ne veux pas que son sacrifice soit vain. Quand je desserre ma main, un flot de cendres s'en écoule, entre mes doigts et retombant en petits tas inégaux. Mon allié ferme les yeux, il expire longuement, sa poitrine s'abaisse doucement, et ses vêtements tombent au sol, vides de toute forme. Je prends un temps d'arrêt, la tête baissée, puis saisit son épée. Pour son frère Yū.

Je me redresse avec difficulté, m'appuyant sur le mur. Mes muscles de mes genoux protestent, hurlent d'abandonner, de leur laisser un instant de repos. Mais je ne le peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois fuir. Je sens ma rage enfler en moi, me faire gronder : je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Comment vais-je affronter les yeux verts de Yū ?

« Un pied après l'autre. »

Mon épaule droite est appuyée contre le mur, je m'économise et tente de garder toute mon énergie, si je peux m'appuyer, je le fais. Je laisse cependant des traces de sang sur le mur, comme une traînée de peinture rouge et fraîche, facile à pister. Mes jambes flageolent et je tente de m'accrocher avec mes ongles au mur, vainement : il cassent tout de suite. L'énergie que m'a transmis Mika n'est pas suffisante, bien trop faible. Je suis revenue à la case départ, dans ce gouffre sombre.

Je distingue alors la clarté du jour, l'odeur de la nature dehors, des feuilles et de l'herbe couchées sous le vent. Je tente de presser le pas, je peux y arriver, mon objectif est juste devant moi. Je trébuche à nouveau. Mon moignon touche la garde de l'épée du demi-vampire à ma ceinture. Je le vengerai. Et pour cela, il faut que je sorte et que je vive. Je vais y arriver, je suis tellement proche.

Alors, je touche un pied dehors, dans la clarté du jour. Je plisse les yeux, éblouie. Je souris ensuite, victorieuse et chancelante.

Ma vision devient soudain noire, et mes forces m'abandonnent. Plus de sang pour apporter l'énergie et les rares ressources de mon corps à mes muscles… Mon corps bascule en avant, et ma tête heurte en première l'herbe dense et mouvante du sol. Non ! Mes pieds sont toujours dans le couloir sombre…

 _C'est tellement pitoyable, je m'écroule à l'entrée de la bille, en ayant laissé des marques partout :_ « suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît ». _Je veux vraiment me faire rattraper et torturer encore plus. Le sacrifice de Mika n'aura donc servi à rien ?!_

L'obscurité m'enveloppe, une fois de plus. Et je maudis ma faiblesse.

* * *

 **Mouhahaha! Bon ben voilà, petit suspens :p J'adore ça putain! moi sadique? Ash va-t-elle s'en sortir ou retomber entre les mains des vampires? :D**

 **Et oui, je n'ai jamais aimé Mika! je suis très contente de pouvoir le tuer, bon je lui ai quand même fait faire un acte de bravoure pure! :p**

 **Voilà voilà, laissez un petit commentaire svp, ça me ferait très plaisir! 0:) A mercredi!**


	22. Chapitre 21: La mission pour te secourir

**Chapitre 21 :**

 **Yū :** Les gens se bousculent, tentent de passer à tout prix et s'activent de partout. Des cris donnent les ordres dans tous les sens, jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, à qui le plus fort au-dessus des autres voix. C'est le chaos total. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'activité dans ce couloir, pourtant à l'écart et où il y a normalement que peu de flux. En fait, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de soldats dans le Bataillon d'Extermination.

Si chacun d'eux avait un démon noir, les vampires seraient en train de faire leurs dernières prières. Ils seraient peut-être même déjà tous exterminés à cette heure… Pourquoi tous ces soldats sont-ils trop faibles pour en avoir un ? Ils devraient recruter de meilleurs éléments, les traquer, même avec le peu d'êtres humains.

Je serre les mâchoires pour chasser cette inutile interrogation et problème de ma tête, et roule des épaules pour me faire un passage dans cette foule, aux côtés de Kimizuki. Nous ouvrons le passage pour le reste du groupe, bien serrés pour ne pas se prendre et se faire séparer. C'est tout juste si l'on ne doit pas se tenir la main pour ne pas se perdre de vue… Nous sommes les plus imposants du groupe, mais nous passons inaperçus dans les autres. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être tout petit dans cette masse mouvante, de ne peser pas le moindre poids dans toute cette échelle de soldats. OK, c'est le cas, je suis une « nouvelle recrue » sans grade.

Comment aurait fait Ash pour passer dans cette masse sans se faire écraser avec sa petit taille – donc en étant quasi invisible – et imposer le respect pour que tous s'écartent sur son passage ? Ah oui, elle aurait sorti son katana et aurait coupé en tranches qui se mettrait devant elle – zut, je ne peux pas le faire, si je tue des soldats, je vais me faire assassiner en retour par Glenn, donc OK, on va quand même pas aller jusqu'à cet extrême, mais l'idée est là. Je souris malgré moi en m'imaginant la scène, puis celui-ci devient vite triste. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas comme Ash, qui ne se laisse pas le moins du monde marcher sur les pieds ?

Elle me manque, constaté-je avec difficulté envers moi-même. « _Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais faire ça, je n'en ai pas le courage_. » Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule, et je tourne la tête vers le propriétaire. Kimizuki, pas vraiment celui auquel je m'attendais. Son regard est presque compatissant envers moi et je me renfrogne, que me veut ce type à lunettes ?

— T'inquiète, abruti, on va la retrouver dans pas longtemps, arrête de faire cette tête de déprimé. Cette fois, ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors arrête de t'en vouloir autant, c'était son choix, OK ? Décidément, quelle idée, Shinoa, d'avoir pris deux membres aussi inobéissants l'un que l'autre, et en plus deux têtes brûlées et qui se disent que mourir jeunes c'est un bon plan ! Non mais vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? Je suis sûre qu'Asoka aurait été une bonne recrue, elle est bien plus obéissante et presque plus compétente et obéissante.

Mais cela ne me fait même pas sourire, les coins de ma bouche restent figés. Vais-je pouvoir les relever un jour si je ne retrouve pas ma démone ? Ashuramaru est vivante, certes, mais pour combien de temps encore et dans quel état ? Mon cœur se serre en pensant à ce qu'ils lui font subit. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle s'est faite enlever, et un que je n'ai aucun contact avec elle. Silence radio depuis que j'ai prévenu Glenn et l'ait supplié de mener une opération pour aller la récupérer. Retourner là où j'ai passé mon enfance ne me gêne pas – ou du moins je préfère oublier ce que je ressens –, si c'est comme ça que je peux la sauver, l'unique façon de la libérer pour la faire revenir avec nous, alors c'est bon. Je pars tout de suite, même s'il le faut.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Kimizuki, plaisante Shinoa, faussement enjouée et un petit sourire joyeux pas très crédible, il est amoureux d'elle ! Qui aurait pu prévoir ce si _beau et spectaculaire_ triangle amoureux dans une équipe avec Mitsuba amoureuse du jeune garçon – qui est amoureux de sa démone prisonnière et prêt à tout pour aller la sauver, en bon prince !? Et, voici en plus que Yoichi s'éprend de la jeune Asoka, sergente d'une autre équipe ! Tellement digne d'un roman ! Oh oui, je sens _déjà_ le succès venir !

Elle ricane légèrement et tourne la tête vers nous. Mitsuba et Yoichi rougissent, mais ne protestent même pas, concentrés sur ce qui va arriver et préférant ignorer une nouvelle pique de la jeune Hiragii et chef de l'équipe. Cette dernière n'est, quant à elle, même pas totalement dans sa boutade, ses yeux ne pétillent pas du même éclat que d'habitude. Amoureux, moi ? Non, je ne le pense pas, elle est simplement une alliée importante à mes côtés, indéfectible, même, devrais-je dire. Ce n'est pas avec des mots doux qu'elle arrive à me faire avancer, mais avec des provocations, en me traitant de faible et d'incapable. Elle trouve le moyen de me faire oublier mes problèmes et les difficultés.

Enfin, nous arrivons à notre destination si difficile : devant le bureau de Glenn. Je me mets de profil pour passer entre les nombreux soldats qui attendent les ordres, ou de faire leur rapport sur l'état de la situation et des troupes. J'utilise un peu de la force et respire un grand coup quand je suis dans la pièce, plus vaste. Notre équipe s'étend en ligne, pour attendre son tour – non non, on ne double pas quelques soldats, ce n'est pas notre genre. Doubler ces soldats n'est pas important pour moi, je suis égoïste : c'est pour Ashuramaru, et je la considère comme plus importante que ces longs comptes rendus.

Glenn est appuyé sur ses avant-bras, ses mains posées à plat sur son bureau, regardant la carte étalée dessus, et totalement absorbé dans sa tâche. Sa mine est vraiment concentrée, je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait l'être. Il débat avec un homme en face de lui, qui doit faire un mètre soixante maximum. Celui-ci doit également être gradé, plus même que notre supérieur. Je suppose en raison de ses distinctions, qu'il doit être caporal. Ses cheveux sont noirs, coupés courts à la base sur crâne, ainsi qu'au-dessus de ses oreilles et plus longs au-dessus. Quelques mèches lui tombent sur le front, et couvrent son regard froid et gris. Il tend tout de suite au respect.

Enfin, les deux finissent par hocher la tête, et l'inconnu se retourne vers nous – la porte derrière nous – et s'en va. Il me dévisage en passant, ralentissant devant moi. Sait-il que c'est à cause de moi que toute cette opération d'attaque s'est montée ? Je me retiens de bouger comme je suis mal à l'aise, un frisson froid me parcourt le dos, lui, je n'oserais pas lui manquer de respect comme à Glenn. Je me force à rester droit et immobile sous son regard qui traverse mon âme. Son épaule me frôle alors, il n'est pas très grand, mais quelque chose en lui me dit qu'il est puissant et très puissant. Je me déconseille de le défier au combat.

Les soldats se mettent au garde-à-vous sur son passage. L'un d'eux le rejoint et lui tend une cape verte avec un motif qui ressemble à des ailes blanches et noires dans un blason, dans le dos. Il l'enfile d'un mouvement ample du bras et le passe sur ses épaules. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui, il ressemble dans sa manière d'être, à Ash, imbattable. Un second soldat se dirige vers lui et lui explique quelque chose doucement.

— Caporal en chef Livaï, les troupes d'avant garde attendent vos ordres et demandent leurs positions…

Finalement, Glenn se rejette en arrière dans son siège, soupirant un grand coup, et nous dévisage tour à tour, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'on le dérange encore une fois.

— Glenn, s'exprime Shinoa, nous venons prendre nos positions.

— Vous ne prendrez pas les hélicoptères, comme prévus. Livaï et moi avons décidé de donner une chance à Yū de trouver Ashuramaru au sol. Vous prendrez les voitures avec les autres soldats d'avant gardes. Officiellement, cette opération est destinée à affaiblir les ennemis à la source. Officieusement, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, et je compte sur votre discrétion et votre compétence.

Nous hochons solennellement la tête. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le dénommé Livaï m'a dévisagé ainsi : il est au courant du fond de cette expédition. Nous repartons, pour nous mettre en position, évitant les soldats de l'entrée. Nous allons mener cette offensive comme il nous l'ordonne, et ramener Ash à la maison. Nous allons mettre des raclées à ces foutus suceurs de sang, leur faire payer toutes les souffrances dont ils nous ont affligés. L'espoir et la joie emplissent mon cœur et me font marcher plus vite, me font oublier tout les gens autour de nous. J'ai réussi à convaincre Glenn – avec Asoka – de former une attaque. Nous allons la mener à bien et réussir à les décimer. J'y crois.

Dehors l'avant des troupes, qui sera amenée par hélicoptère sur le front, est regroupée. Nous les contournons pour aller un peu plus loin, près des voitures. Nous nous disposons en un amas désordonné, là où Glenn nous a ordonnés de l'être, et attendons le départ et des ordres plus précis.

— Dis, plaisante Mitsuba, Yū qui respecte sans broncher les ordres et au garde-à-vous, c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Et à ressortir plus tard ! Dans les dossiers, surtout. Ouais, à ressortir dans les grandes occasions pour l'humilier un peu !

— Ha ha, en effet, renchérit Shinoa, qui se tient maintenant le ventre et fait mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de ses yeux. T'inquiète, Yū : on te le ressortira au moment de ton mariage, c'est un bon plan.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me contente de regarder dans la direction opposée. Mon mariage, n'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore… Une équipe se dirige alors vers nous, détournant enfin notre attention sur quelque chose de plus sérieux. Asoka, la jeune fille qui a été gradée sergente en même temps que notre camarade absente, et grâce à laquelle en partie, cette expédition est sur pieds. Le soleil se reflète sur ses cheveux de feu. Que fait-elle donc ici ? Elle n'est pas censée être là, vers les voitures, mais dans un des hélicos qui vont décoller. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour les combats au front qui vont nous tomber dessus.

Elle se place devant moi, pieds plantés fermement dans le sol sec et dénué de brins d'herbes. Elle tripote son bracelet distraitement de son pouce et son index. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, puis elle passe à mes compagnons, sans lâcher son bracelet fétiche. Je plisse les yeux, alors, c'est ça, son arme si dangereuse dont m'a longuement parlé Ash, la lance que la gamine dirige par sa main, sans aucun contact qui a tant impressionnée ma démone.

— Tu ne devrais pas être là, Asoka, lui dis-je. Tu vas te faire blesser si tu viens avec nous.

La lueur meurtrière et insoupçonnable que j'ai vu la veille flamboyer dans ses iris, dans le bureau de Glenn, se rallume férocement dans ses yeux. Ses doigts arrachent subitement son bracelet, laissant une marque rouge sur son fin poignet laiteux, et je me retrouve un battement de cils plus tard, avec la pointe d'une lance gigantesque sur la gorge. Asoka me fixe terriblement, la main tendue vers le bas.

— Un geste de ma part, le moindre petit mouvement de doigt, et tu es mort, Yū. Alors, prie pour que je n'ai pas la tremblotte. Prie pour que je sois de bonne humeur et que je ne veuilles pas faire de toi de la pâtée. Je suis désormais ta supérieure hiérarchique, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, petit soldat sans grade ni importance. Je viens si je le décide, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je veux sauver Ash-chan autant que toi et ce n'est pas toi que m'en détourneras. Mon équipe et moi avons le droit de venir, nous sommes nous aussi, placés sous le secret de ses origines. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous arrêteras, ou prouve-le maintenant.

J'entends les rires contenus de mes camarades dans mon dos – qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de transformer en toux. Je me renfrogne et fronce les sourcils. C'est elle qui voit… Je hausse les épaules. Sa lance gigantesque, redevient le simple bracelet noir et vert à son poignet, et la lueur meurtrière redevient un regard innocent et souriant. Je frémis légèrement, vraiment effrayante quand elle le désire ! Plus bipolaire, on meurt.

Nous sommes parfois secoués par les trous dans la route. Son état est vraiment minable, on voit qu'elle n'est pas souvent pratiquée, sinon par des Cavaliers qui la détruisent. Une sacré somme d'argent y passera au moment de la reconstruction. Je suis serré entre Shinoa et une fille que je ne connais pas de l'équipe de la jeune rousse. Le silence pesant et lourd de tension règne à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Je regarde mes pieds, et lève parfois les yeux vers Mitsuba, assise en face de moi. Son regard semble à la fois anxieux et déterminé, j'ai l'impression de lui parler sans avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. C'est très utile pour se détendre mutuellement.

— Il est temps de prendre votre pilule, tout le monde ! Annonce Shinoa en prenant la sienne.

Nous sortons notre boite de notre poche placée sur le cœur. Je la secoue vers le bas afin d'en sortir une par le trou sur le côté, place deux pilules blanches avec une raie au centre sur ma langue et les avale d'un coup de tête en arrière. Deux, le nombre maximum pour ne pas mourir et être plus fort. Je suis suivi de mes camarades, qui font exactement pareil que moi. La tension monte d'un cran. La bataille approche de plus en plus, et nous le savons. Asoka regarde anxieusement la route qui défile derrière nous, jouant de plus en plus avec son bracelet. Elle semble vouloir éviter de regarder ses camarades. Regrette-t-elle de les avoir pris avec elle ? Je l'avais pourtant prévenue.

Nous descendons rapidement de la voiture quand celle-ci est à peine arrêtée, nous regardons ensuite autour de nous l'agitation. Les soldats sortent avec précipitation de leur voiture, se mettent en position, et éliminent les vampires déjà présents – des gardes sans doute. Pas de prisonniers. Et nous allons respecter avec joie ces ordres, nous allons leur faire payer tout nos souffrances.

Les hélicoptères se positionnent ensuite au-dessus de nous et s'y stabilisent. J'y aperçois Glenn dans l'un d'eux, je croise rapidement son regard et hochons la tête. Les gradés nous font signe d'avancer, ils descendent alors sur les cordes pour nous rejoindre et donnent des ordres. Plusieurs restent en retrait, observant une carte posée sur une table montée à la hâte. Nous sommes prêts à nous battre, à prendre par surprise ces foutus vampires.

Je remarque de nouveau Glenn, qui s'avance vers nous, tout en contrôlant les troupes de sa voix autoritaire.

— Asoka, tu vas te placer vers l'entrée de la ville, tu couvres l'équipe de Shinoa. Yū, en hélico on a repéré un tas de vêtements noirs et blancs à la sortie du tunnel principal – et par lequel tu t'es enfui auparavant –, vas voir si c'est ta démone. Si c'est elle, tu ne la laisses pas se battre, c'est clair, vous vous repliez. Immédiatement. Je ne tolérai pas de faux pas, ce coup-ci. Toute erreur de votre part aura de grosses conséquences pour vous. Elle sera interrogée par un groupe de gradés dans les murs. Allez !

Je hoche gravement la tête. Cette fois-ci, nous n'avons pas de liberté de manœuvres, et aucune déviance ne sera tolérée. Compris. Shinoa nous fait signe, et nous la suivons. Nous nous séparons du gros du groupe de soldats, pour aller plus à gauche. La pente est douce, et nous avançons rapidement vers le point vague où elle semble avoir été vue. Mes souvenirs reviennent cruellement me hanter en ce lieu que je connais tristement. Akane. Ma famille, que je n'ai pas pu sauver et que j'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Et puis, Mika finalement vivant, mais en vampire.

Puis je me fige en me rappelant ce que m'a dit mon supérieur : « _un tas de vêtements_ ». Est-elle seulement vivante ? Je ne veux pas que son nom s'ajoute à la liste – déjà trop longue – de ceux que j'ai perdu. Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur qu'il y a huit ans : comprendre trop tard que je tenais à eux et le regretter pendant longtemps, en ressassant tout ces bons moments qui ne seront plus que des souvenirs. Qui s'estomperont, les voix qui disparaîtront dans ma mémoire, les visages qui deviendront flous jusqu'à oublier presque totalement à quoi ils ressemblaient. Et m'en vouloir pour cela.

Je sens le regard d'un membre de mon équipe posé sur mes épaules, certainement au courant de ma triste histoire et qui doit compatir. Je ne me retourne même pas pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, qu'il la garde, je n'en ai pas besoin. Pas maintenant.

L'équipe de la sergente rousse se poste derrière nous et nous fait signe d'avancer sereinement. Des vampires viennent de sortir par des tunnels cachés par des broussailles. Nous sommes en partie coupés du gros des troupes. J'entends la voix de la cadette résonner dans notre dos alors que nous avançons encore :

— Formation en cercle, ne les laissez pas rompre la position. On doit rester sur nos gardes et protéger leurs arrières. Je crois en vous, ne me décevez pas, la victoire est peut-être en partie gagnée grâce à cette expédition. Vos noms seront peut-être affiché pour votre courage. Combattez avec tout ce que vous avez ! Montrez-moi que vous êtes dignes de cet uniforme que vous avez sur les épaules !

Elle les soutient, les encourage. C'est une bonne meneuse, promise à un radieux futur dans l'Armée : elle se fait aimer et respecter par son équipe et ceux qui l'entourent. Je souris, oui, finalement Ash et elle ont un peu le même fond : déterminé et têtu. Yoichi jette un regard par-dessus son épaule en avançant, un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres, puis il se retourne pour se concentrer.

Mes yeux cherchent minutieusement une quelconque trace de ma camarade sur le sol. Là, l'uniforme noir et vert sur le sol ! Mes jambes accélèrent, mon pouls s'emballe et mon katana heurte en rythme ma hanche. Je cours le plus vite possible et accélère même pour rejoindre l'endroit que je ne cesse de fixer. Comme si cela pouvait la tenir en vie un peu plus. J'adresse une prière silencieuse au ciel.

— Ash ! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

Mes mains tremblent, et je remarque que je n'ai toujours pas respirer, je crains le pire alors que je ne vois pas encore les formes de son corps dedans alors que je suis pourtant déjà assez proche. Je me jette à genoux à côté d'elle – l'état déplorable de mon uniforme sur mes genoux est le cadet de mes soucis –, haletant. Je saisis alors sa main, et la fait doucement rouler sur le dos pour voir si son pouls est toujours présent. Je prie une fois de plus silencieusement pour qu'elle soit en vie. Je serre les lèvres et les broie entre elles. Son visage est blême, livide, d'un blanc cadavérique, sa respiration semble être laborieuse et difficile. L'horreur me saisit soudainement.

Tout ce sang sur son uniforme. Cet uniforme normalement noir, qui est poisseux et rouge. Une tâche qui n'en est pas une : elle est étendue sur la totalité du vêtement. Je dégage ses cheveux de son cou et me fige encore plus. Les marques de dents rondes et espacées de quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, sur sa peau fine et blanche. Pile sur l'artère. Ses ongles cassés et abîmés, certains sont à moitié retournés et du sang séché est collé dessous. Il y a aussi des plaies roses et ondulées sur l'une de ses deux mains, comme une brûlure. De la torture !

Je manque de vomir en remarquant son absence de doigts sur sa main gauche, seulement un petit début d'os blanc et dépourvu de chair. La haine emplit mon cœur, flambe dans mes veines et une pulsion meurtrière grandit en moi. Quel lui ont-ils fait ?! Mes dents sont si serrées qu'elles sont douloureuses mais je l'ignore totalement. Le désir de ma vengeance appelle, crie et hurle dans tout mon corps, de plus en plus fort. Mes yeux veulent voir leur sang couler. Mon cœur veut le leur dans mes mains, pouvoir le broyer dans un jet de sang. Mon âme ne veut que la destruction de leur espèce.

Je veux les voir souffrir comme ils l'ont faite souffrir. Je veux leurs cendres sur le sol, éparpillées autour de moi, pouvoir me souvenir de leurs cris de souffrance. Me régaler de leur peur. Je veux tous les tuer, un à un, voir mon katana fendre les airs pour les éparpiller et ne laisser que leurs vêtements vides et déchirés, épars.

Le séraphin s'agite alors douloureusement en moi. Il me chuchote de le laisser prendre le pouvoir, de le laisser se déchaîner. Qu'alors, je serai ravi. Je grimace, prêt à le laisser faire et rentrer dans le couloir sombre du souterrain pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Mais Shinoa l'arrête et me fait revenir à moi :

— Yū, on se replie ! Porte Ash dans tes bras. On y va, on suit les ordres et on laisse faire les autres soldats. Ne te laisse pas consumer par la rage : tu vaux mieux que cela ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

* * *

 **Eh oui, Yu a encore failli se transformer ;) ralala tout ça pour Ash! :p héhé, oui je m'éclate avec les deux!**

 **Sinon, petite référence à Attack on Titan avec le caporal qui tue sa race 0:D oui admiration totale sur lui! Hein, ma Baka? :p bon, petite dédicace à toi, et non, la statue n'est pas terminée :(**

 **bon, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laissez un comment!**


	23. Chapitre 22: Le réveil douloureux

**Bon, pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille vivement la musique: Last Ember, Audiomachine. Je trouve qu'elle va bien avec la fin surtout! Le chapitre 21 et lui n'étaient censés faire qu'un chapitre, mais ça faisait vraiment trop long, donc j'ai coupé! :D bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 **Ashuramaru :** Quelqu'un me soulève du sol. Je sens des bras sous mes genoux sans force et ma nuque qui bascule en arrière. Mes membres pendent mollement comme ceux d'un mort qu'on porte. Est-ce le cas ? Non, je pense toujours. Qui peut bien me porter contre lui ? Crowley ? Non, je me rappelle du contact avec la main de mon porteur, juste avant qu'il ne me soulève, sur ma main puis sur les blessures de mon cou. Ce contact était apaisant, pas du tout celui du treizième noble. J'ai aussi senti une détresse de la part du propriétaire, de la peur pour moi. Je ne suis pas en train de revivre mon enlèvement, j'en suis maintenant sûre. Alors qui est en train de me porter ?

Des sons tenus et lointains me parviennent. J'ai l'impression de les entendre dans de l'eau, tant ils sont flous et sans sens. Ma tête est blottie contre un bras, et je respire une odeur de propre venant du vêtement sur lequel est appuyé mon nez, sentant le frais et la lessive. Cette odeur est apaisante et semble me réconforter, soulager mes nerfs à vifs et ma douleur. J'entends alors mon nom par une voix plus proche, je peux le reconnaître de loin. Non, pas mon nom : mon surnom. Mais aussi des bruits de combats en arrière plan, de morts, je peux également en percevoir l'odeur forte. Celle du sang. J'aimerais me réveiller, voir où je me trouve, ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui me porte, mais je n'en ai pas la force.

Mon corps me semble être du béton, inamovible et tellement lourd. Mes paupières ne peuvent pas même frémir tant ma force est manquante. Mon cerveau et mon cœur monopolisent en plus, le peu de mes ressources restantes pour ne pas que je retombe inconsciente. Suis-je en fait consciente ? Je suis plutôt dans un état second, entre l'inconscience et le réveil, je ne peux que penser. Ma respiration est lente, irrégulière. Aspirer de l'air est difficile, et j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter, pouvoir laisser tomber, mais je ne peux pas. Quelque chose me garde la tête hors de l'eau, m'empêche de tout abandonner. La douleur. Oui, c'est cela qui me harcèle sans cesse. J'ai mal. Je ne sais pas où exactement, il n'y a pas de point précis, c'est une douleur diffuse dans tout mon corps.

Je commence à percevoir mon corps, je reprends peut-être peu à peu conscience. Quelque chose de désagréable me gêne dans ma main intacte. Je me concentre un peu et tente d'analyser ce que c'est. Je plonge dans mes souvenirs et retrouve ce que je porte, pourquoi je ne veux pas le lâcher. Un fourreau. L'épée de Mika. Celle que je dois donner à mon ancien maître en lui demandant de m'excuser pour mon erreur et d'avoir manipulé son frère comme un simple outil. D'avoir tué son propriétaire.

Mes doigts y sont agrippés. Si forts que je ne sais pas si on pourra un jour les y détacher. Ou si je ne vais pas avoir définitivement la marque des bords arrondis sur ma paume de main. Les souvenirs affluent lentement en moi, m'entourant et repassant en boucle les passages, avec la même lenteur que mon sang. Ils me tourmentent et ne laissent pas tranquille mon esprit tourmenté par la douleur et la fatigue. C'est vrai, je m'accroche à cette épée de sang pour la redonner à Yū, en souvenir. Mais aussi pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse envers son cher Mika. Que va-t-il dire en sachant que c'est de ma faute s'il le perd une seconde fois ? Me pardonnera-t-il ?

— Ash, est-ce que tu m'entends ? S'il-te-plaît, bouge un peu si tu perçois ma voix. On est tous là, l'équipe Gekki et les soldats. Asoka et sa nouvelle équipe est là aussi. On est là pour toi – et tuer quelques vampires. Je te jure qu'ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Mais avant, dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie, ne nous laisse pas dans le doute !

La voix qui me parle est déformée par une sorte de filtre, et elle me semble tellement lointaine. Mais je sens dedans de l'inquiétude et du soulagement. Mes sourcils bougent mentalement : je cherche d'où je connais ce son. Cette voix familière veut savoir si je vais bien, si je survis. Mon état doit donc être à ce point critique. Soudain un éclair blanc surgit de mon cerveau, j'ai retrouvé à qui elle appartenait. Yū ! Oui, c'est lui ! J'en suis bien certaine maintenant. C'est lui qui me porte dans ses bras.

Je reconnais ensuite la voix de mes camarades qui se battent et se conseillent entre eux. Se prévenant des ennemis qui peuvent arriver. Mon porteur avait raison : ils sont tous là pour moi, ils sont venus pour me sauver et me chercher. Comme ils l'avaient promis à travers les yeux de mon maître. Les larmes manquent de me monter aux yeux et de couler, tant je leurs suis reconnaissante et heureuse de les retrouver. Je grimace intérieurement. Je suis faible, remarqué-je, c'est sans doute parce que je suis épuisée. Même mes émotions sont floues, tant je suis embrouillée et n'ai plus d'énergie. J'aimerais me rendormir maintenant, dans ces bras auxquels je fais confiance, j'aimerais oublier cette douleur ravageuse.

Une petit flamme renaît alors en moi. Le sentiment si particulier des Humains : l'espoir. Grâce, j'en suis sûre, à mes amis et ce qu'ils font pour moi. Je m'agite doucement, pour prouver à Yū que je suis toujours là, pas totalement inconsciente. Dans un effort titanesque, mes paupières s'entrouvrent, mes lèvres frémissent et ma tête bouge par a-coups. Mon souffle est dur, et produit un râle assez rauque.

J'entends le cri de joie de Yū, qui alerte ensuite l'équipe. « _Ash va bien ! Elle a bougé, elle nous entend !_ » Je peux presque percevoir leurs soupirs de soulagement. Je n'aime pas être ballottée dans ses bras, secouée à chaque pas qu'il fait. Mes yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus, pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Je me concentre sur ce que je peux voir. Du vert.

Ah non, du vert et un rond noir. Plus précisément des stries jaunes, bleues et marrons à l'intérieur. Les yeux de Yū. Je n'avais pas vu qu'ils portaient tant de couleurs différentes. Qu'ils étaient si beaux. Quelque chose attire ensuite mon regard, un peu plus bas. Son cou découvert. Sa veine palpitante, sous la peau, tellement attirante. Du sang. Je referme brusquement les yeux et pince les lèvres, alors que le dégoût de ce désir me prend. Je tente de me recroqueviller et gémis. Comment puis-je penser cela ?!

Je déstabilise mon porteur, qui trébuche, et nous fait tomber tout les deux au sol. Il arrive tout juste à se rattraper sur les mains pour ne pas m'écraser. Je sens son souffle tout près de ma joue, tandis qu'il me surplombe, ses bras plantés juste à mes côtés. Je me replie en position fœtale, et saisit mes genoux, pressant ma tête dessus, alors que le garçon se redresse lentement, essuyant ses mains abîmées.

— Hé, proteste-t-il, ne fais pas ça, Ash. Tu vas te faire mal, j'ai failli te tomber dessus et te blesser.

J'ai déjà mal, mes blessures sont ouvertes et ne cicatrisent plus. Elles me tirent et me brûlent. Mais je n'ai pas envie de _lui_ en faire, même si ce sang pourrait certainement me permettre de guérir plus vite. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit qu'elle monstre j'ai été ou celui que je peux être. Que lui m'en fasse, je m'en fiche : je ne verrais pas la différence. Lui oui, je ne veux pas le blesser. Jamais. Quelque soit mon état, je ne lui ferais jamais de tort.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, évitant la nausée et quand je me sens prête, que la soif semble être passée – aussi vite qu'elle est venue. J'inspire douloureusement une grande goulée d'air. Mon camarade m'aide à me relever, se mettant à genoux à mes côtés, passe son bras autour de mes épaules quand je flageole et me remet sur mes jambes encore faibles.

— Il faut que tu marches, maintenant, Ash, me conseille-t-il.

Comment lui dire que je suis trop faible pour cela. Mes jambes s'effondrent sous moi quand je mets mon poids dessus. Kimizuki nous rejoint et place mon bras gauche par-dessus ses épaules. Je leur en suis reconnaissante : c'est déjà bien plus facile. Avec les deux qui me soutiennent, nous allons plus vite, mais c'est tout juste si un escargot ne peut pas nous doubler en râlant que nous sommes lents et que certains se croient vraiment seuls au monde. Ils entourent ensuite ma taille de leur bras pour plus de stabilité et que je ne glisse pas. Mes pieds touchent alors à peine le sol. Je plains mes camarades et m'excuse mentalement d'être un poids en ce moment.

Nous avançons lentement, vérifiant à chaque pas si tout va bien. Les trois autres membres se débarrassent des vampires qui nous approchant de trop et qui tentent de nous transpercer dans le dos. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir me battre comme j'aimerais tant pouvoir le faire, mais je ne peux vraiment pas esquisser un mouvement supplémentaire et cela m'énerve encore plus. Je dois me laisser porter par mes amis, je suis – en ce moment seulement mais c'est amplement suffisant – un véritable boulet pour eux. Il faut qu'ils m'abandonnent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent inutilement pour moi.

Le fourreau de Mika est toujours là, dans ma main. Il me rappelle que je ne peux pas abandonner ainsi, si vite. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne, pour que je vive. Il est mort pour moi. Mon menton touche ma poitrine, avec tristesse. Il faut que je le dise celui qui me porte.

— Yū, murmuré-je avec peine et doucement, je suis désolée. Si désolée. Mika… Ton frère Mika est mort par ma faute. C'est son épée que je tiens dans ma main… E-elle est à toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à sauver de lui. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû le protéger plus, j'aurais dû tenir ma promesse.

Mon ancien maître trébuche et se rattrape avec difficulté, il semble manquer une respiration. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, perdus, mais je me détourne avec empressement. Ses mâchoires se crispent, et il tourne la tête à l'opposé de Kimizuki et moi. Ses yeux sont sans doute gonflés de larmes retenues. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi, mon cœur se serre douloureusement. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état. Son frère est mort pour la seconde fois dans son cœur. Il aurait dû être en vie en ce moment si je ne l'avais pas manipulé, si je ne l'avais pas entraîné. Et dire que je voulais remercier Yū d'avoir un frère si naïf.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ash. Arrête de dire que des conneries, s'il-te-plaît ! Ce n'est… ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je le sais, aussi bien que toi. Mika a fait… avait… choisi sa voie. Il avait fait son choix. Tu ne peux rien te reprocher, je le connais : il n'aurait en aucun cas changé d'avis ! C'est sa voie, même s'il t'a suivie.

Sa voix déraille sur la fin de sa phrase, et il retient avec peine ses larmes, qui se prennent dans ses longs cils noirs. Mes yeux se baissent sur le sol, il ne me convainc pas. Je sens sa main se crisper aussi sur la mienne et la seconde sur ma hanche. Cela augmente ma culpabilité, il n'arrive pas lui-même à s'en persuader. Il m'en veut aussi certainement. J'ai le cœur gros. C'est un sentiment que je n'avais jamais senti… Deviendrais-je plus… _Humaine_?

Soudain, je relève la tête, et aperçois Asoka. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de joie et j'oublie un instant mes problèmes et mes remords, tant elle me remonte le moral. Elle porte bien son nom : c'est un rayon de soleil pour qui veut bien la voir. Pour qui l'a à ses côtés dans les moments difficiles. Elle aussi est là. Son regard bleu clair croise le mien. Ses yeux pétillent de joie et de soulagement, en me remarquant, encore vivante. Ses vêtements sont tâchés de cendres de vampires. Son équipe est autour d'elle, cela me fait bizarre de voir une gamine gérer quatre soldats attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements et de ses ordres. Je souris, émue.

Elle me sourit franchement en retour, tout en exterminant les vampires qui se pressent autour d'elle, abaissant ou remontant la main. Avec un tel détachement qui me rappelle notre bataille quand je la croyais faible. Sa main est d'ailleurs floue tant elle est rapide, et est étonnamment fascinante, elle captive mes yeux et semble ne plus vouloir me les rendre. La façon de combattre de la jeune fille rousse est délicate et légère, elle lui correspond parfaitement. Mais elle est à la fois extrêmement meurtrière et parfaitement cordonnée. Elle se concentre alors de nouveau sur son combat, pour vérifier que je suis bien en sécurité.

Un mauvais pressentiment me prend soudain tandis que je replonge mon regard vers le sol, je le repousse. Mais je me rappelle de celui qui m'avait prise lorsqu'elle est partie, entre les murs. Ce ne peut être pas seulement une coïncidence. Non, elle est plus forte que tout ces vampires minables et de pacotille.

— Asoka, replie-toi, il n'y a plus besoin de défendre derrière, l'avertis-je. Allez, viens.

Elle se tourne vers moi, penche sa tête sur son épaule, et replace une mèche de ses cheveux courts de feu derrière son oreille – la mèche en question retombe aussitôt –, et souris d'une pommette à l'autre. Ses yeux ne sont presque pas visibles tant ils sont plissés par son sourire. Elle lève ensuite le pouce dans ma direction, pour signaler que tout va bien, qu'elle gère parfaitement la situation et que je n'ai donc rien à craindre pour elle. Mes doutes ne partent pas pour autant.

— T'inquiète, Ash-chan, tout va bien. Je gère les combats. Tu n'as pas besoin de défendre tout le monde, tu sais, ni de t'en vouloir tout le temps pour des décisions qui appartiennent aux autres, grande sœur.

Je souris en retour, apaisée et émue. Elle est forte pour mettre le doigt sur mes soucis. Certains que j'ignorais même moi-même. Alors que je me retourne vers mes deux camarades pour continuer de tenter d'avancer un peu plus, je l'entends crier des ordres plus fort. Sa voix est tendue, presque sur le point de rompre. Qu'est-ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état ? Je tourne au ralenti la tête vers elle.

— Tenez les rangs, on peut la tuer, noble soit-elle ! Resserrez-vous, ne la laissez pas vous séparer. NON ! Herzl ! Petra ! Arrête, laisse mes camarades tranquilles !

Je me fige, mes yeux s'écarquillent en craignant le pire, et regarde de nouveau dans sa direction, par-dessus mon épaule gauche. Un éclair blanc puis des cheveux blonds et une abondante poitrine. Horn ! Son épée et son fouet sont dégainés, et elle vient de tuer deux des compagnons d'Asoka. Le temps ralentit. Je vois les arabesques formées par les giclées de sang du troisième puis du quatrième membre, qui tombent à terre, morts. Les gouttes vermeilles nettes, je les distingue une à une. Elles éclaboussent le visage de la vampire au grand sourire cruel et celui de leur chef, horrifiée et figée sur place.

Je voudrais me battre pour la protéger, me précipiter vers elle et enfoncer mon katana dans le dos de Horn. Mais je n'ai pas de force, mes membres sont tétanisés. Je hurle le prénom de mon amie. Je me débats, secouant faiblement les épaules pour tenter de me dégager de l'emprise de mes camarades qui refusent de me laisser y aller.

Non ! Asoka, bats-toi ! Montre moi ta force pure ! Montre moi comme tu as été forte durant notre combat.

Horn sourit de plus belle, encore plus cruellement en s'avançant vers elle. Elle est la dernière de son équipe massacrée, la seule survivante pour le moment, à ses yeux. La jeune fille rousse se place sur ses appuis et baisse la main. Un tatouage sang couvre sa joue, et sa lance tournoie dans les airs, floue avec sa vitesse phénoménale. Je ne respire plus, trop concentrée sur ma protégée.

Mais, alors qu'elle va attaquer la dix-septième génitrice, cette dernière apparaît soudain dans son dos et la transperce de part et part. La tête si innocente d'Asoka devient ébahie devant moi. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme, comme un poisson hors de l'eau et manquant d'air. Elle non plus ne peut pas croire que la fin soit arrivée si tôt. Ses yeux louchent sur la lame qui sort de son poitrail.

NON ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne _veux_ pas y croire ! NON !

La fine épée goutte du sang frais et pur de mon amie, celle qui m'a aidée durant la formation alors que je la repoussais. Celle grâce à qui j'ai mon rang. Asoka qui est si douce et gentille avec tous. La jeune fille si fière et si peu sûre d'elle, qui était tellement rayonnante d'avoir une équipe sous ses ordres. Destinée à avoir un avenir si brillant. Ma main se tend vers elle, désespérément. Mon nez commence à me piquer, et les larmes s'accumulent dans mes yeux, brouillant ma vue. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Ses sublimes yeux bleus si clairs…

— A… Asoka… non…

Horn sourit alors victorieusement, son regard luisant d'une flamme de cruauté pur, retire son épée du corps fragile de la petit sergente, et porte la lame à ses lèvres. Sa langue passe avidement sur le fer de son arme, léchant le sang de ma camarade dessus. Elle retient ensuite la jeune fille de tomber par ses cheveux et lève la tête vers le ciel.

— Alors, Chess, satisfaite, je t'ai vengée, n'est-ce pas : une Asoka- _chan_ en moins, une ! Et l'unique. Ce sera mieux ainsi, en plus je vais me régaler, le monde ne perd pas grand-chose, hein, _Asoka-chan_?

La vampire plante ensuite sauvagement ses crocs dans le cou fin et blanc de mon amie et ma protégée. Le sang de cette dernière gicle quand les canines percent la veine – qui semble plus exploser que se perforer simplement, puis il coule abondamment le long du menton de la blonde. Ma protégée est alors prise d'une quinte de toux, et du sang sort lors de son dernier étouffement.

NON ! Les larmes bordent mes yeux, et une larme s'échappe de mes yeux. Je capte le regard bleu et bienveillant de la jeune cadette de l'autre équipe. De ma protégée et ma fidèle amie. Elle semble triste, ses sourcils sont abaissés et les larmes affluent à ses yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche et articule faiblement dans ma direction tandis qu'une larme roule sur sa joue :

— Désolée, Ash-chan, je voulais tellement que tu sois fière de moi… Je voulais tellement te sauver, Nee-san*…

* * *

 *** _grande sœur affectueux en Japonnais_**

 **Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée: je ne voulais pas tuer la petite Asoka, ça me brise le cœur autant que vous, mais bon...**

 **Bon, bonnes vacances et rendez-vous mercredi! Je préviens, vous allez voir une Ashuramaru pleine de force meurtrière. Va-t-elle tuer même ses compagnons dans cette folie aveugle? A mercredi! :p**


	24. Chapitre 23: Destruction

**Bon, j'ai beaucoup écouté de chansons avec ce chapitre, pour l'écrire, le recopier et le relire, donc voici la liste. J'espère que ça ira bien avec ;) Omake Pfalib, SnK;** **Arn Anderson & Nights Armore - Farewell Life; ****Theta Sound Music – Evilium;** **My demons Starset**

 **Sinon... Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

— ASOKA ! NON ! NOON ! ASOOOOKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlé-je.

Ma voix déraille et se brise sur la fin de mon cri. Ce dernier se transforme alors en sanglot. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'ai plus de cordes vocales, mais je hurle toujours plus fort dans ma tête. Je me débats encore plus des bras de mes camarades qui m'emprisonnent, ne me laissant aucune possibilité de mouvement. Je veux fuir, me libérer, me jeter sur ce monstre. C'est de leur faute si Asoka est morte devant mes yeux, et que je n'ai rien pu faire ! Elle, même dans mon cas, se serait battue coûte que coûte, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vie dans ses veines. C'est ce qu'elle a fait, réalisais-je brutalement.

Les larmes flouent ma vue et je les chasse en clignant des yeux. Les perles sont projetées dans les airs, comme volant un instant. Je me démène encore un peu plus, m'agitant et hurlant encore son prénom.

Ses yeux bleus si clairs, pétillants, remplis de vie et d'énergie se ternissent peu à peu. Ses paupières semblent se fermer difficilement. Une larme coule, solitaire sur sa joue. Elle se teinte de rose en passant sur les éclaboussures et les tâches de sang sur ses joues, celui de ses camarades, mais aussi celui de sa propriétaire. Elle continue son sinueux chemin, sans s'arrêter. Arrivée au menton, elle se décroche et tombe calmement au sol, le temps toujours au ralenti. Le peu de lumière par le soleil filtré par les nuages s'y reflète, en faisant d'elle, un court instant, un diamant pur et sublime. La lumière se découpe et une milliseconde, Asoka semble avoir un arc-en-ciel sur le cœur. Oui, le trésor se _trouvait_ là.

Mes larmes sont plus nombreuses et tracent des sillons sur mes joues.

Une fine coulée de sang sort de sa bouche fermée, tâchant le bord de ses lèvres, et s'arrête mi-menton. Comme la vie de la jeune fille, à peine commencée, et déjà terminée. Ma main se tend vers elle. Sa tête bascule sur son épaule, tandis que ses paupières se scellent, et son corps devient alors mou. Sans vie.

Horn se tamponne délicatement le coin des lèvres d'un mouchoir blanc et aux bords de dentelle il devient alors rose. Puis elle laisse tomber le jeune corps au sol, inerte. Ce dernier semble être désarticulé : les membres forment un angle étrange et le coude gauche est plié dans le mauvais sens. Les cheveux scintillants de ma « petite sœur » s'éparpillent autour de son visage blême, et se ternissent de boue.

La vampire rejette ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, et expire calmement en posant la main sur son ventre plat. Un petit sourire satisfait naît sur ses lèvres.

— Fiou, elle était délicieuse, et bien gorgée d'énergie, elle ! On voit que c'était encore une gamine ! Ah, c'est bon d'être rassasiée ! Je devrais faire cela plus souvent ! Dommage qu'elle n'ait qu'aussi peu de sang. C'était la meilleure que j'ai mangé depuis deux siècles.

Elle s'étire calmement, tirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme nous le faisons après une bataille gagnée. Elle regarde le soleil, puis l'endroit où sont nos troupes. Elle enjambe alors les cadavres à ses pieds qui jonchent le sol, et se dirige vers le champ de bataille. Elle compte sans doute tous les éliminer comme elle l'a fait pour l'équipe d'Asoka.

Elle nous a vus, moi en particulier, mais nous ignore. Elle me provoque, cherche à savoir comment je vais réagir à cela. À ce que je ne peux toujours pas réaliser. Au meurtre de ma protégée.

Je remarque que Yoichi est autant horrifié que moi. Le nom d'Asoka tourne sans cesse dans ma tête, arrêtant toutes les autres pensées qui peuvent me hanter. Quelque chose se développe en moi, m'appelle à venir, à m'approcher, à tendre la main vers elle, me prend par les sentiments. Cette chose m'enveloppe de sa chaleur intense, dépasse mon désespoir et tarit mes larmes dans mes yeux. Les sillons humides sèchent soudainement, ainsi que celles dans mes yeux. Ce mystère coule dans mes veines, plus vite, plus fort et de plus en plus. Mon visage se ferme et devient déterminé.

Mon cœur à l'intérieur de moi accélère le battement, son coup devient plus fort et résonne dans mes tympans, croissant avec les flammes qui courent dans mes veines. C'est le même ressenti, que lorsque j'ai tué les Cavaliers avec ma soif. Un sentiment de puissance me porte. Mes yeux sont uniquement fixés sur la vampire, ma proie et ma cible.

Je dégage sèchement mon bras de l'épaule de Kimizuki en tirant un grand coup dessus. Mon camarade trébuche en arrière et manque de tomber sous ma force nouvellement retrouvée. Je lutte pour reprendre mon second bras, celui que tient fermement Yū. Maintenant que je lui ai donné l'épée et que j'ai recouvré mes forces, je n'ai plus besoin d'être soutenue. Je veux me battre. Je veux me venger. Je vengerai le nom de ma sœur, je ne la laisserais pas impunie pour rien.

— Arrête, Ash, calme-toi ! Tu ne peux pas te battre maintenant, tu n'as pas assez de force pour le faire. Il faut qu'on respecte les ordres, il faut qu'on se replie.

Hors de question. La haine flamboie en moi, comme l'acide qu'ils m'ont fait boire avant. Je peux presque sentir le feu soudain autour de moi. Je ne vais pas partir sans rien faire pour Asoka. Je repense au regard moqueur de Horn lorsqu'elle a planté son épée dans le dos de mon amie. « _Asoka-chan_ ». Seuls ses amis peuvent – _pouvait_ – la surnommer ainsi. Elle savait que cela me mettrait hors de moi, et j'ai l'intention de jouer à son jeu. De lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait. Je suis trop énervée, trop touchée émotionnellement pour me contrôler comme me le demande mon ancien maître. Mes yeux s'enflamment alors.

Mon énergie m'est revenue subitement, je retire sèchement mon bras de l'épaule de Yū, le repoussant sur le côté. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'aurais plus besoin de lui.

 _Ils veulent m'arrêter_ , souffle une voix en moi, meurtrière, _ne les laisse pas faire, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre avec de belles paroles et de beaux sentiments. Tu es au-dessus de tout ça. Tu n'es que vengeance et folie meurtrière. Fais payer à tout ceux qui t'entourent. Massacre quiconque se trouve sur ton chemin. Pour_ elle _!_

Quelque chose composé de flammes explose en moi et augmente encore plus, et je m'aperçois que quelque chose enveloppe mon corps. Des flammes ardentes et noires. Elles montent jusqu'à un mètre au-dessus de moi, et enveloppe la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Je sais qu'une lueur de folie hante mon regard. Ma main blessée cicatrise soudainement, les os apparaissent, les muscles se forment, se tirent jusqu'à l'extrémité des os et les enveloppent. Les tendons lient les fibres rouges entre elles, nerveux et aux enchevêtrements complexes. Et la peau recouvre le tout, encore fraîche et rose pâle. Je plie et déplie ma main, satisfaite. Une ombre tombe sur mon visage, c'est ainsi que je vais tuer tout le monde. Avec mes deux mains, et un katana dans chaque.

Je vais tous leur faire payer. Parce que je suis une démone noire.

Mes yeux ne sont plus qu'une fente rouge, tant ils sont plissés. Plus rien n'existe hormis ma proie qui me tourne le dos et qui va mourir. Un halo noir m'entoure, encore plus imposant que quelques secondes avant, se dégage de mon corps en une brume noire et mouvante. Terrifiante, constaté-je avec encore un dernier éclat de raison, en observant les expressions de mes compagnons autour de moi. Ils reculent même d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, et murmurant mon nom. Ils ne me reconnaissent pas, ne connaissent pas cette partie profondément enfouie de moi-même. Ils n'ont vu que la bonne partie de moi, pas la véritable. Car je suis véritablement ceci, la colère n'a fait que la réveiller.

Je tends la main droite, et un katana y apparaît, entre les flammes oranges et dansantes. Je fais de même avec l'autre. Je m'avance, déterminée, vers mon adversaire. Celle-ci vient de se tourner vers moi. La terre se craquelle alors que je pose le pied dessus, et tout semble mourir à mon simple contact, la force vitale de ces êtres me revient alors, me nourrissant encore plus. Mon regard s'assombrit de plus en plus, s'aggravant avec tous les morts autour de moi. Son sourire ironique et moqueur disparaît soudainement, et une lueur de peur vient le remplacer dans ses yeux. Elle agrippe ses armes en émettant un petit « kh ».

Mes cheveux volent autour de moi. Je veux encore plus de puissance. Je puise au fond de moi, et dans tout ce qui se trouve dans les parages, arrachant la vie de toutes les créatures. Je réunis les pouvoirs dont j'ai besoin. _Venez à moi, venez m'aider à détruire ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin, ennemis ou amis, peu m'importe. Venez tuer avec moi, exterminer toutes ces personnes qui m'observent, ces suceurs de sang et ces gens en uniforme._

Cinq katanas apparaissent alors autour de moi. Mon regard est meurtrier, fixé sur ma cible, qui recule d'un pas. Soudain, alors que je vais l'attaquer, et que les katanas volants l'entourent pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie, mes yeux sont attrapés par un éclat au sol. La lance d'Asoka. Un petit rayon de sentiment vient éclaircir le tableau noir et tourmenté de la mort. Elle semble m'appeler et me demander de tuer l'ennemie avec elle.

Je me baisse, la saisis de mes deux mains, faisant voler mes deux autres katanas. Elle est lourde, mais se fond parfaitement dans ma paume et est bien équilibrée pour mon type de combat. Je la fais tournoyer pour tester sa maniabilité et sa vitesse – et pour effrayer Horn. Puis je m'avance vers cette dernière.

— Tu vas mourir, salope, je lui apprends d'une voix sourde et qui semble ne pas être la mienne tant elle est déformée par la rage.

Sa lèvre supérieure se retrousse sur ses dents et elle tente de se rassurer en répliquant quelque chose, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Je l'attaque. Mes coups sont rapides et précis. Mes katanas foudroient les vampires qui s'approchent de ceux qui m'entourent. Ce sont _mes_ cibles, et je ne laisserais personne d'autre les toucher. Très vite, les blessures commencent à marquer la peau et à déchirer les vêtements de la noble. Le sang coule et tâche ces derniers, leur donnant une couleur originale. Elle hurle un instant de surprise.

Un sourire sadique et satisfait monte sur mes lèvres et m'enfonce encore plus dans ma destruction. Elle va me payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. Les vampires et tout les autres vont payer. Cette torture qu'ils m'ont infligé, trois jours de suite, mais aussi mon emprisonnement dans ce foutu katana pendant un siècle d'affilée, sans liberté. Je ne vais pas faire preuve d'aucune forme de bonté que ce soit, je vais la faire souffrir – un peu moins car je n'ai pas les moyens sous la main – comme sa camarade m'a faite souffrir. Pour les autres, ce sera plus expéditifs, ils ne souffriront pas : ils n'en auront pas le temps.

Mes armes et ma lance se croisent et font voler dans les airs son bras, elle pousse un cri de douleur aigu, et je le savoure avec plaisir. Je tranche sa joue de part en part, manquant de peu son œil droit, avec une légère pointe de déception : je n'aurais pas réussi à la dévisager complètement ! Je plante ensuite l'un des sept katanas dans sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce que la pointe ressorte face à moi. Elle hurle de douleur, et des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Elle s'écroule, à genoux, mais se relève vaillamment. Elle me fait encore face, haletante et appuyée sur son épée. D'une fente, je passe sous l'épée chevrotante de mon ennemie et évite le long fouet de cuir noir. Je la transperce de la lance en métal. Celle-ci scintille, comme si elle me remerciait une dernière fois, comme si l'esprit de mon amie venait me saluer. Je me concentre sur Horn et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle suffoque, se prend la poitrine et tombe à la renverse. Je retire la lance, et la place délicatement aux côtés de sa véritable propriétaire. Cette dernière a un visage paisible malgré la trace de la larme solitaire sur sa joue : un sillon propre. Cela me remet légèrement les idées en place :

— C'est mieux ainsi, hein, Asoka ? Repose en paix, ma petite sœur. Tu es vengée.

Je me redresse alors, marque un temps d'arrêt, et tranche froidement la tête du vampire qui s'est dirigé vers moi, dans mon dos. Je manque de basculer en avant, inconsciente mais me ressaisit, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner mes compagnons maintenant. Mon aura noire a soudainement disparu, comme elle était venue : mystérieusement. Je m'appuie sur mes genoux et me relève lentement.

Je reprends mes katanas dans mes mains, et je me jette alors sur ses autres congénères. Je n'aurais aucune pitié, mais je ne perdrais pas le contrôle de moi-même comme peu de temps avant : cela décevrait fortement Asoka. J'ai besoin d'oublier, j'ai besoin de me mettre totalement dans ces combats pour ne plus penser à elle, pour oublier cette douleur qui m'étreint le cœur. J'ai besoin d'être blessée pour ne plus penser à ceux qui sont morts par ma faute, pour me sauver moi, et seulement à la douleur. Si possible forte et obsédante.

Une main me saisit fermement le bras, et je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans les muscles, douloureusement. Je me retourne d'un bloc, prête à tuer, encore. J'ignore la fatigue qui me reprend soudainement : il y a encore trop de vampires qui ne sont pas morts, qui n'ont pas encore payés pour la mort de ma petit sœur de cœur. Yū. C'est lui qui me tient et me regarde dans les yeux. Ses iris verts sont sévères mais semblent aussi suppliants et remplis de pitié pour moi. Douloureux. Il connaît ce que je vis, car lui aussi a été dans ce même cas, au même endroit ou presque.

— Arrête, Ashuramaru. Ça suffit, tu en as assez fait comme cela, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas ça que voudrait voir Asoka, pas toi en train de perdre tes moyens et de massacrer impitoyablement tout le monde. On doit se replier, on doit rentrer. Il y a eu assez de morts – ennemis. Notre mission est achevée ici, viens. Ne te bats plus, si tu étais blessée, elle serait morte inutilement.

Il finit sa phrase avec plus de douceur, et m'entraîne fermement mais avec candeur vers les voitures – par lesquelles ils sont arrivés. Mon regard se tourne vers le corps d'Asoka, sur l'herbe, entouré par ceux de ses compagnons d'armes. Je tends la main vers elle, je ne veux pas partir sans son corps, sans quelque chose qui lui appartient. Ma vue se trouble soudainement, par les larmes, et je me mords les lèvres. Je ne veux pas partir sans elle…

Mais Yū ne me laisse pas le choix, il me tire jusque vers lui, et me pousse ensuite devant lui, faisant rempart avec son corps entre celui de la jeune fille et ma vue. Il me force à avancer, regarder devant moi et me dirige vers une voiture, où je grimpe mécaniquement à l'intérieur et m'assois sur un des deux bancs. Il fait de même et se place en face de moi. Le reste de l'équipe nous rejoint rapidement et la voiture démarre en vrombissant à toute allure.

Je regarde dehors, fuyant le lourd silence de mes camarades, dans l'habitacle à moitié vide de la voiture. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que l'équipe de la jeune sergente décédée était venue avec eux, leur silence veut tout dire à mes yeux. J'appuie mon coude sur mon genou et pose ma joue dessus, pour regarder la route qui s'ajoute derrière nous, cahoteuse.

Nous nous éloignons du champ de bataille, je pouvais distinguer nettement il y a quelques minutes nos alliés de nos ennemis, mais maintenant, ce ne sont plus que des formes floues et à peine mouvantes. Les bruits de combat diminuent jusqu'à cesser complètement. J'ai pu distinguer les cadavres – trop nombreux à mes yeux – des soldats. Mes camarades plaideraient que c'est moins évident de voir les morts ennemis comme ils tombent en poussière, mais il me semble qu'il y en a moins. Ou autant, je ne suis plus sûre de rien, et j'aimerais dire que je m'en soucie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai l'impression que tout est dénué de sens par rapport à _cette_ mort.

Cette bataille n'a menée à rien, il y a eu trop de morts par ma faute. Mes doigts se serrent et je laisse échapper un petit « kh » entre mes dents serrées. J'avais dit ne penser à rien ! Le reste du trajet se passe sans mouvement : aucun d'entre nous ne tente d'entamer une vaine conversation. Je tente de me concentrer sur les cahots du véhicule, à ceux qui nous suivent désormais, et à l'hélico qui vole au-dessus de nous. Mais j'abandonne rapidement, c'est tenter vainement de se remplir l'esprit de vide pour éviter le sujet clef – qui revient pourtant sans cesse.

La fin du trajet se passe, lointain. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être là, d'avoir repris ma place de démone qui n'a aucun contrôle sur le corps de son maître. D'observer tout à travers d'autres yeux, inconnus et vagues. Dans ceux du corps du maître que je sers, de regarder passer certaines pensées qui me semblent familières mais sans plus.

Quand le véhicule s'arrête enfin, je descends, en bon automate bien programmé. Les autres voitures nous ont rejoints et se garent à nos côtés. Des infirmiers se pressent avec des brancards noirs et verts : il y a beaucoup de blessés. Certains soldats pleurent et tombent à genoux sur le sol, seuls ou soutenus par un camarade – s'ils ont encore la chance d'en avoir un. D'autres cherchent le reste de leur équipe, avant de comprendre qu'ils ne la reverront jamais. Les cas de joie sont rares dans ce tableau, non inexistants en fait. Tous ont la tête baissée s'ils sont vivants et au complet. Il me semble que tout ici n'est que lamentations. Les visages sont fermés, pensifs, mouillés de larmes et certains sont rejetés vers le ciel dans des reproches plus ou moins silencieux. Tous se promettent de se venger, d'exterminer ces vampires. La guerre sera encore sanglante, elle est loin d'être terminée.

Asoka aurait illuminé la scène, serait passée dans les rangs, remontant le moral de chacun. Donnant une étreinte aux plus nécessiteux de réconfort, pleurant avec eux si besoin. Son absence est, en ce moment, plus poignante encore. Et mon cœur me semble être de la charpie. Peut-être, que chacun de ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un de proche et cher, pense cela aussi, renforçant sa douleur.

Shinoa colle son épaule contre la mienne, pour me soutenir et me prier de ne pas défaillir maintenant. Je la regarde avec reconnaissance, elle comprend mon sentiment de culpabilité.

— Tu en vaux le coup, Ash… Je sais que c'est ce qu' _elle_ pensait.

Nous retournons dans notre « appartement ». Yoichi s'avance alors vers moi après avoir fermé la porte, et tend la main droite, pour me donner quelque chose. Mécaniquement, je tends la main ouverte pour recueillir l'objet qu'il détient.

— J'ai réussi à la faire se retransformer, en mettant mon sang dessus, en réaction, elle s'est recroquevillée. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose d' _elle_. Pour te souvenir et te remonter le moral quand tu en auras besoin…

J'ouvre lentement les doigts que j'avais replié en sentant l'objet arrondi tomber dans ma main, et me fige soudain. Un bracelet brésilien. Noir et vert, aux motifs rectangulaires et simples. Celui d'Asoka. L'arme démoniaque sous forme réduite de ma petite sœur décédée et que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Je resserre ma main, et place la gauche dessous. Puis je les presse contre mon cœur, douloureusement.

— Merci, murmuré-je. Merci…

Les larmes montent à mes yeux, coulent alors librement le long de mes joues, et en abondance. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol, et me recroqueville autour du bracelet, courbée sur moi-même, ma tête touchant presque mes rotules. Je n'empêche pas mes larmes contenues de dévaler mes joues, silencieusement, ni mes épaules de s'abaisser et monter en même temps que mes sanglots muets. Ma bouche est ouverte comme pour crier, silencieusement et exprimer ma douleur…

J'ai mal, et pleurer me fait du bien.

Après leur surprise, mon équipe se serre autour de moi. Eux aussi comprennent ce que je ressens, la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Ce sentiment si douloureux, et si … _Humain_.

* * *

 **Bon voilà la fin. J'espère que les musiques allaient bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire Ashuramaru qui lâchait prise avec ses pouvoirs. J'espère que j'ai bien montrer le côté légèrement... flippant du truc ;) J'ai essayé d'insister sur les sentiments des persos dans ce chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et... à vendredi! :D**


	25. Chapitre 24: Absence et Jugement

**Bon, je crois que je vais mettre des chansons qui vont bien avec jusqu'à la fin. Donc, là, d'après moi, ce serait... Dark on Me- Starset :p voilà bonne lecture!**

 **Baka-NH: merci pour ton comment, je t'aime toi, tu le sais? Hé euh ouais humaine et tout . XD Terminator, quand même, rien que ça :P**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, les genoux repliés et collés à la poitrine, ignorant l'engourdissement qui se propage dans mes jambes parce qu'elles sont restées trop longtemps dans la même position. Mes bras sont serrés contre moi, tenant fermement le bracelet d'Asoka, et le bout de mes doigts touchent mes clavicules. Comme un ange replié sur lui-même – ce que je suis loin d'être. Je suis l'opposé exact. Comme si je protégeais quelque chose contre mon cœur. C'est ce que je fais. J'ai attaché le précieux bijou en fil à mon poignet, et il est encore maintenant humide de mes larmes que j'ai versé dessus. C'est étrange de dire que je préfère qu'il soit dans cette matière qu'en or ou je ne sais quoi, mais cela ressemble plus à son ancienne propriétaire.

Mes yeux sont désormais secs, je ne peux plus verser la moindre larme et il me semble presque que je suis vide. Un mal de tête me tient fermement, palpitant lourdement dans ma tête, avec mes pulsations cardiaques : j'ai trop pleuré. Mes yeux aussi me font mal, comme ils sont trop gonflés et rougis. Pourtant, les larmes ne m'ont pas enlevé cette douleur : elle est toujours à l'intérieur de moi, me tournant autour et me promettant de ne jamais plus me lâcher, que je vais devoir la porter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, toujours aussi forte et entêtante. Comment peut-on résister à cela, oublier cette souffrance qui s'agrippe avec ses griffes si aiguisées, plantées droit dans mon cœur. En fait, je le sais : on ne le peut pas, on doit vivre avec, survivre si on le peut.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait si mal, je ne savais même pas jusque lors que je tenais tant à elle, moi qui la repoussais au début de notre amitié. Tout est allé si vite. En quelque sorte, elle est devenue un membre de ma famille, sur laquelle je comptais. C'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Comme mon ancien maître, je m'aperçois trop tard que je tenais aux personnes. C'est un mélange de haine et de tristesse qui est logé dans mon cœur, profondément enfoui et à jamais planté : ses racines se sont trop développées. J'aurais aimé avoir le corps de Horn plus longtemps devant moi, pour pouvoir la lacérer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit couvert de sang, jusqu'à ce que ma haine et mon désespoir ce soient enfin taris. Ou du moins apaisés, s'ils peuvent un jour trouver une fin.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est exactement, très tôt sans doute : mes camarades de chambre sont profondément endormies. Leur respiration lente et régulière n'arrivent même pas à me calmer. Je me lève silencieusement. Ma robe vient couvrir mon corps presque nu : mon uniforme a été brûlé car irrattrapable, et j'attends le nouveau qui ne doit arriver que demain – ce matin, dans quelques heures.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, et observe les deux endormies sur le palier en me retournant par-dessus mon épaule. Comment ont-elles fait pour se remettre de leur douleur, elles qui l'ont connue, cette camarade invisible, inséparable et lancinante ? Je me dirige vers le salon, je savoure le froid du sol sur la plante de mes pieds nus. Je m'assois ensuite lentement sur l'un des canapés, et croise mes jambes pour placer mes pieds sous mes cuisses. J'ai renoncé à l'idée de m'endormir aujourd'hui.

Ma vision nocturne est excellente, je distingue deux silhouettes dans le couloir, puis des bruits de pas qui sortent de la chambre des garçons, et la porte qui se referme doucement derrière les ombres. Yū et le cadet de l'équipe, Yoichi. Ils se dirigent vers moi et le plus jeune s'assied à mes côtés, tandis que mon ancien maître se plante devant moi, les mains liées devant lui, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi en faire.

— Ash, chuchote ce dernier, on a tous les trois perdus aujourd'hui quelqu'un qui nous est cher : moi, mon frère Mika, et vous deux, Asoka. Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles, j'aurais été dans le même cas : tu étais le centre de toute cette expédition, mais ils avaient tous deux tracés leur chemin ! Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faut **e** , rien de tout cela ne l'est ! Les supérieurs ont donné des ordres, et elle les a suivis. Si elle t'avait écoutée, elle aurait été en faute, et aurait sans doute été considérée comme une traîtresse.

« _Arrête de vouloir protéger tout le monde, arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout_ ». C'est ça, Asoka ? C'est ce que tu voulais me dire, parce que toi aussi tu avais ce pressentiment ? Cette humanité, qui est désormais mienne et trop présente tu veux que je la combatte. Il faut que je fasse avec, que je me reprenne et que je me redresse. Il me faut maintenant me concentrer sur ma vengeance, qui devra être parfaitement huilée, parfaitement planifiée pour que rien ne puisse la perturber. Les vampires mourront tous les uns après les autres. Sans exception.

Je lève les yeux embués de larmes vers Yū, dont le visage est penché sur le mien. Deux larmes s'échappent de mes cils. Les dernières, je me le promets. Je les efface du dos de la main, ne les laissant pas tracer leur chemin jusqu'à mes joues, et assombrissant le gant noir que je porte – accroché simplement au majeur. Je regarde mon ancien maître avec reconnaissance, et lui souris finalement. Il me répond de la même façon, visiblement soulagé que j'aille mieux et de me retrouver, bientôt égale à moi-même et plus détachée. Je soupire, le poids qui oppressait mon cœur est devenu plus faible.

Yoichi se lève, étouffe un bâillement du revers de sa main, puis nous salue de son autre en se levant pour retourner dans leur chambre – et dormir visiblement. Yū prend alors sa place sur le canapé, là où était assis le cadet juste avant. Il s'éloigne légèrement de moi, et me fait signe de poser ma tête sur ses genoux, pour me reposer. Je le fais après une hésitation, mais je ne veux pas dormir : je ne veux pas revoir ma torture, sentir de nouveau ma douleur et voir les spectres de Mika et Asoka. Non c'est décidé, je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars et hurler durant mon sommeil d'horreur, comme une gamine. Je ne subirai pas cette honte cuisante. Je suis une démone après tout, je ne veux pas que même Yū le voie.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ash, dors tranquillement, aucun fantôme quel qu'il soit, ou autre, ne viendra te gêner. Maintenant, dors, c'est tout.

Je souris, amusée et apaisée. S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir changer quelque chose à cela… Mon corps se détend subitement, le sommeil me submerge alors à ma surprise. Une aile blanche et floue vient m'envelopper et me donne l'impression de flotter. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi depuis quatre jours, depuis que je suis sortie du katana en fait. Mes paupières deviennent plus lourdes, du plomb même et je n'arrive même plus à les relever. Lorsque les ailes finissent par se refermer sur moi, dans leur cocon soyeux, ne me laissant plus m'échapper. Je me laisse aller, tout en sentant les yeux de Yū posés sur moi, et s'imprimant sur mes paupières dans ce doux sommeil.

— Debout, là-dedans. Debout les tourtereaux ! Au repas ! Clame Shinoa d'une voix pimpante.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis perdue un instant, encore prisonnière des brumes réconfortantes et chaudes du sommeil, où suis-je ? L'oreiller sous ma tête bouge légèrement. Ah oui, les genoux de Yū. Je suis donc dans le salon, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et finalement, je l'ai fait jusqu'au matin ! Les souvenirs me sont revenus alors. Je frotte mes yeux ensommeillés de mes mains serrées, et me redresse lentement pour ne pas avoir de vertiges. Je baille un grand coup et étire mes bras devant moi. Yū s'est aussi endormi, le menton posé sur la poitrine. Il baille largement et étire ses bras devant lui.

Je bascule mes jambes pour m'asseoir, pose ma tête sur mes coudes, et… J'analyse une seconde fois ce que vient de dire Shinoa, un peu plus réveillée. Quoi ?! Je rougis subitement. Le sommeil calme et reposant a un peu ralenti mon cerveau, semble-t-il, et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas amoureux ou quoiqu'elle s'imagine. Je m'empresse de le lui expliquer.

— Mais non, je proteste, je n'arrivais simplement pas à dormir, et… Yoichi aussi était là, ils m'ont juste réconfortée, c'est tout !

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets clairs – toujours attachés en tresse derrière sa tête – éclate de rire, et se tient le ventre en se pliant en deux. Et je m'aperçois de l'ambiguïté de mes paroles. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot, bafouillant. Mitsuba débarque, un peu perdue, se frottant les yeux de ses poings. Ses yeux semblent collés ensemble. C'est étrange de la voir pas même coiffée et les cheveux en pétards. Elle rougit en remarquant Yū assit à côté de moi, et se place vivement en face de son assiette, pour nous montrer le dos et ne pas nous voir. Je fronce les sourcils, toujours aussi indécise, apparemment.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s'imaginer des choses fausses comme ça, c'est la nature Humaine, ou quoi ?!

Je soupire, roule des yeux, me lève et les rejoins à la table. Nous nous souhaitons bon appétit et commençons à manger. Mon équipe semble soulagée que j'aille un peu mieux et que je mange bien. La douleur est pourtant toujours enfouie en moi, mais je n'ai pas _vraiment_ mangé depuis trop longtemps pour que je m'en soucie. Nous mangeons, la chef du groupe tente de lancer des sujets de conversations, en vain. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas encore prêts à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'avions pas vus trop de morts en une seule journée. Il nous faudra du temps à tous pour se remettre.

Alors que nous débarrassons et rangeons la vaisselle et notre table, quelqu'un toque à la porte et entre. Un soldat non gradé – étrange, j'aurais plutôt parié sur Glenn, vu ses habitudes. Il pose au sol deux uniformes – ah, je vais pouvoir m'habiller de nouveau en bonne soldate bien sage – et nous informe d'une voix ferme, les bras tendus le long du corps et le menton haut sans même me regarder dans les yeux :

— La troisième génitrice, démone et sergente Ashuramaru Tepes, de la brigade d'Extermination et équipe Gekki, est demandée par le général Kureto en personne. Pour son interrogatoire et jugement sur sa possible trahison. Le tribunal l'attend.

Un courant d'air glacial traverse la pièce. Nous nous sommes tous figés dans ce que nous faisions, et pas une respiration ne vient couper ce lourd silence gênant. Yū le brise, posant brutalement ses assiettes sur le buffet – à leurs protestations et qui manquent de se casser en morceaux – quand le soldat est parti. Ses poings s'abattent violemment sur la table, la faisant trembler et prendre une forme bizarre avant de reprendre l'originelle.

— PUTAIN, c'est la meilleure celle-là, fulmine-t-il ! Elle se fait torturer, pour l'Armée, pendant trois jours d'affilée, elle s'échappe à pas grand-chose, presque morte, et ils pensent qu'elle a trahi l'Armée ! Pour ces connards de vampires en plus ! Merde, quoi ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de notre gueule, bordel !

Ses poings se serrent subitement, et il ne retient pas sa colère, les mâchoires contractées au maximum. Je souris faiblement, touchée, et hausse les épaules en reprenant un visage fermé. C'est comme ça et sa colère n'y fera rien. Je prends ensuite mon uniforme et me change rapidement dans la chambre. Je refuse que Mitsuba tresse mes cheveux. Les gradés ont le droit de voir mes cornes sur le front, et aussi mes oreilles pointues : la vampire devant eux qu'ils ont recrutée et formée. Celle qu'ils ont aussi gradée. Mais celle aussi qui s'est faite torturée et qui est malgré tout, revenue, alors qu'elle pouvait rester calmement avec sa famille. Le choc d'apprendre ma nature, a dû en ébranler plus d'un. Je prends un moment seule dans la pièce, savourant le silence, je respire calmement, essayant de me libérer de toutes ses pensées qui m'encombrent. Je vais devoir faire face.

Je ressors de la chambre, les épaules hautes, le visage fermé et les yeux déterminés, fière. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me suis aperçue que mes iris rougeoyaient un peu plus qu'à mon départ. Certainement à cause du sang de Crowley que j'ai bu. Je me demande un instant ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte, et ma question se dissout. Je m'en fiche totalement, en fait : c'est juste un ennemi que j'ai manipulé, que m'importe notre passé commun et ce que nous avons bien pu vivre.

Dehors, deux soldats m'attendent, raides, le visage tourné vers le couloir et serrés à côté de la porte. Craignent-ils que je fuie ? Ils m'entourent et me mènent au conseil de guerre, je me laisse faire, docile. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lutterais contre eux et tenterai de m'échapper : je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il n'y aura pas de témoin, audience fermée et réservée. Mon dossier est classé secret défense, _je_ suis censée l'être. Je souris de nouveau à l'idée des conséquences si ce scandale éclatait au grand jour, les journaux le titraient à grands caractères et son titre se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre.

Je marche fièrement entre les deux gardes, le menton haut. Mes camarades me soutiennent, je peux presque les sentir derrière moi, levant le pouce et me souriant franchement, pour me dire de continuer d'avancer, que tout va bien aller. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par de simples gradés Humains, si puissants soient-ils. Je suis une démone-vampire, génitrice en plus, et ce ne sont pas des petits Humains mortels qui vont m'effrayer ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire en victime.

Mon regard tombe sur mon poignet droit, où est maintenant attaché le bracelet de ma petite-sœur de cœur. Je serre les doigts, et une phalange craque. Oui, je vais me battre pour sauver sa mémoire. Ne t'inquiète pas, Asoka-chan, je ne vais pas me laisser entraîner dans la chute de ma famille, des vampires. Je n'en fais plus partie.

Les portes s'ouvrent, me laissent rentrer dans la pièce et se referment aussitôt. Je ne me retourne pas pour voir si elles le sont bien, comme un animal prisonnier. Je fais face à l'assemblée. Je m'assois à la seule place libre de la table ovale et en bois. Je n'ai pas de menottes aux poignets, c'est déjà ça : ils ne me considèrent tout de même pas une ennemi, ou comme un danger – est-ce que cela ne devrait quand même pas m'irriter ? Je répondrai à toutes leurs questions : je n'ai rien à leur cacher, et serais fière de leur prouver que j'ai manipulé sans hésitation le fiancé de mon passé.

— Tout d'abord, commence Kureto, nous te remercions d'être venue sans faire de résistance, cela sera mentionné dans ton dossier. Nous avons tous ici, des questions à te poser. Tu comprendras notre curiosité face au camp ennemi où tu as été prisonnière, nos secrets, et… toi.

Je hoche simplement la tête, et croise le regard froid du père de mon interlocuteur – l'œil unique plutôt car l'autre est caché sous un bandeau noir qui lui donne un air encore plus menaçant. Je ne romps pas le contact, le soutiens même. Je n'ai pas peur de leurs dirigeants, et je le leur montre. La quinzaine de gradés me regardent, et le poids de leurs yeux me mettrait presque mal à l'aise. Presque. Je me détourne enfin du Hiragii le plus puissant, et croise celui de Glenn – pour une fois bien coiffé, et les cheveux gominés et tirés en arrière. Un homme à la droite du général Kureto debout prend la parole, d'une voix douce et gentille.

— Bien, maintenant que tout cela a été mis en place, Ashuramaru Tepes, nous allons peut-être pouvoir passer aux questions, qu'en dis-tu ? Alors, déjà, un point qui m'est obscur : il paraît que tu n'as aucun souvenir d'avant ta… captivité dans le katana, c'est cela ? (Il attend mon hochement de tête, croise les mains et les pose sur son bureau, jette un œil à la feuille devant lui et reprend.) Bien, qu'as-tu révélé aux vampires, quel type de torture t'ont-ils fait endurer, comment t'es-tu sauvée de ce lieu exactement ? Tout cela, est, je l'avoue, assez flou pour nous. Nous avons pu entendre que l'un d'eux t'a aidée, comment cela se fait ?

Il me faut un moment pour me rappeler toutes ses questions qu'il a posées à la suite. Ce sont celles qui tournent en boucle dans la tête de chacun d'eux assis à cette table. Prévisible. Dommage de la part de l'Armée qui doit pourtant être inventive face aux vampires. Enfin… J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre et savourer le petit suspens que je créée en réfléchissant.

— Eh bien, tout d'abord, oui : je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance, apprendre ma véritable nature a été un choc pour moi. De même que sortir de ce katana duquel j'étais prisonnière depuis un siècle. Je n'ai rien dit, malgré mes ongles retournés, l'acide qu'on m'a fait boire, et le sang des vampires qui est pire que tout, sans vous parler des brûlures qui sont des enfantillages par rapport au reste. C'est vrai, je me suis enfuie grâce à l'aide d'une personne. J'ai manipulé le frère adoptif d'un de mes camarades d'équipe, l'ai fait me libérer de mes entraves et il m'a guidée jusqu'à la sortie. Là, j'ai revu… mon ancien fiancé et ait fait un pacte avec lui : il me laissait passer contre mon sang. En même temps, il y a eu une attaque de la part de Chess Belle et Mikaela Hyakuya est décédé de ses blessures. Quant à Crowley Eusford, je n'en sais rien. Voilà, vous savez tout, quoi d'autre ?

L'un deux se relève, et pointe un index accusateur sur moi et s'adresse à ses camarades :

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'après tout cela, tout ce qu'elle nous a racontés de ses tortures, elle a _vraiment_ tenu _trois jours_ entiers, sans rien dire ?! Je n'en crois rien, elle nous a trahis, j'en suis sûr et tente de nous embrouiller. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi, sale démone !

— Ah oui, m'insurge-je ?! Vous n'avez qu'à tenter de survivre là-bas, ne serait-ce qu'un jour ! Vous et votre sale ego ne tiendriez que deux minutes sous ses tortures, comme vous le dites si bien !

Je me lève subitement et l'affronte du regard, les bras tendus et posés sur la table. L'abruti articule avec rage :

— Je vous conseille de descendre d'un ton avec moi, jeune fille, pour ne pas me manquer de respect.

— Oh, très bien, réponds-je, mielleuse et ironique, j'éviterai donc de répondre à vos questions, _monsieur_ , pour ne pas vous manquer de respect, bien sûr. J'aurais trop peur de faire preuve d'impertinence envers vous, _Ô Excellence_! Pardonnez-moi.

Je m'incline bas, frôlant du front la table devant laquelle je suis assise, la main sur le ventre, puis me redresse et l'affronte du regard. Des rires tenus sont difficilement étouffés par des quintes de toux – tous ont dû boire de travers, visiblement. Il n'est apparemment pas très aimé dans le groupe, et se rassied, outré. Je fais de même, le menton haut.

— Qu'êtes-vous exactement, Dame Tepes ? Et surtout, à qui va votre fidélité ?

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ce nom, qui est pourtant bien le mien. Il me rappelle trop ma sœur. Je me tourne vers celui qui m'a posée cette question. Comment leur expliquer que tout est plus complexe que répondre en deux mots ? Que répondre ce qu'ils veulent entendre ?

— Je ne sais pas, une démone, ou une vampire, les deux en même temps, peut-être, et attitrée d'un grade Humain ? Je suis fidèle à mes amis, mon équipe. Donc à vous, je suppose.

Les visages sont graves autour de la table, je n'ai pas dû les convaincre parfaitement, tant pis, je ne dis pas seulement ce qu'ils veulent entendre, je ne suis pas de ce genre. Le général Kureto leur fait signe de rompre la réunion et me fait signe de la main de le suivre. Que doit-il me dire ? Je fronce les sourcils, et fais comme il le désire. Je ne peux pas trop faire autrement.

Je le suis dans son bureau, une fois de plus, derrière ses talons. Ne me croit-il pas ? Il s'assoit calmement sur le bord du meuble principal de la pièce, et me regarde gravement, sans émotion. Je pose la question que m'a brûlé les lèvres pendant tout le trajet. Son expression ne devient pas plus détendue, il se contente de hocher la tête – a-t-il simplement souri une seule fois dans sa vie, ou a-t-il toujours gardé cet air sévère ? Il va sans doute avoir des rides très tôt ou pas justement : à force de rester dans cette position sa peau ne doit pas beaucoup bouger.

— Si, je te crois. Et je te remercie d'avoir tenu le silence pendant tout ce temps. Pour cela, j'aimerais te féliciter et te rendre ce à quoi tu tiens. Regarde ceci, s'il-te-plaît. Cela te dit-il quelque chose ? Une vague impression ou quoique ce soit ?

Il se saisit alors d'un long katana sans fourreau qui est posé sur son endroit de travail. La garde qu'il dévoile entre ses doigts en les écartant, est verte et noire, et un motif étrange y est gravée. Je fronce les sourcils et avance d'un pas vers lui.

Un sceau. Un cercle rouge avec, dedans, une étoile à six branches. Le motif qui scelle mes souvenirs. Qui apparaît dès que je tente de me rappeler de quelque chose de mon passé.

Mes doigts le frôlent, avec un petit moment d'hésitation, et…

Quelque chose en moi se déchire subitement, me faisant soudainement tomber à genoux. Mes doigts se serrent douloureusement sur ma tête, et mes ongles rentrent dans mon cuir chevelu. Non. Mon pouls s'accélère rapidement, et je le sens battre dans ma jugulaire, et résonner dans mes tempes… Ce n'est… Mes yeux s'écarquillent… Pas possible !

Tout me revient d'un coup, en bloc. Et j'ai envie de hurler une chose : je me souviens.

* * *

 **Ouah, je vais être à la bourre avec tout ça: en vacances chez mes grands-parents le temps sur l'ordi est limité et comme j'écris d'autres trucs à côtés... :/ mon avance a été totalement mangée! bon, au boulot**

 **ça vous a plu, j'espère? Une petite review? Mercredi, Ashuramaru se retrouve face à son passé! héhé**


	26. Chapitre 25: Les fantômes de mon passé

**Voilà pour le chapitre 25 et les souvenirs d'Ash! Eh oui, elle les retrouve enfin, après ce suspens ;p**

 **Bon, je conseille pour la musique: Pain of Levi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

— Kululu, dépêche-toi, plus vite ! Allez ! Il a neigé, frangine ! Je te préviens, la dernière arrivée dehors est une Humaine qui pue ! Ha ha, je vais gagner, je ne vais pas me laisser perdre comme d'habitude cette fois-ci, petite sœur !

Nous courrons le plus vite possible, au point de s'écrouler si nous nous arrêtons, au maximum que nos jambes peuvent nous porter. Nous connaissons par cœur tous les souterrains et tunnels de la ville souterraine, de Sainguinem. Nous y sommes restées tout le début de notre courte vie, nous sommes les premières vampires à y être nées. Ce vaste ensemble de souterrains, qui forme la ville des vampires, nous l'avons déjà exploré dans sa totalité, plusieurs fois même, dessinant des cartes, et menant des explorations bien planifiées aux lieux inconnus et parties manquantes de ces cartes. A cinq ans, ce monde ne nous suffit déjà plus. Nous rêvons chaque jour un peu plus de l'extérieur et de sa liberté.

« _Visez plus haut, toujours plus loin mes Altesses, et vos ambitions vous feront contrôler l'ensemble de ce monde. Ne vous arrêtez pas au plus bas niveau de l'échelle, grimpez là jusqu'à toucher le ciel et ne plus pouvoir monter plus haut._ » Nous avons l'habitude d'entendre cela à longueur de journée depuis que nous sommes petites. Nous, les troisièmes génitrices, les « _doigts de la main indomptables et inséparables_ » comme nous surnomment les vampires qui nous connaissent. Ceux que ma mère a choisi pour être ses lieutenants les plus fidèles, jusqu'au cinquième géniteur. Certains plaisantent même en disant qu'heureusement que nous ne nous ressemblons pas, sinon il serait impossible de nous reconnaître.

Cette ville souterraine est trop petite, et j'entraîne ma sœur dehors. Elle qui normalement respecte les ordres, mais en tant qu'aînée, j'arrive à la mener où je le veux. Nous n'en avons normalement pas le droit : trop jeune et sans défense si un ennemi armé se présentait. Si un Humain armé spécialement venait pour nous tuer – un pieu dans le cœur, et brûlées est assez radical. Mais personne ne peut réellement nous en sanctionner, et nous n'avons pas peur. Ces maudits Humains, en surnombre pour ce monde, détruisant la planète si belle – qu'ils croient à eux seuls, purs égoïstes.

Alors, nous nous cachons dans ce monde obscur et loin de la surface nous développant secrètement et silencieusement. Nous développons nos troupes et nos effectifs pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de ce monde. Nous ne ferons pas les mêmes erreurs que ces Humains, nous régulerons leur nombre. Nous, ne détruirons pas cette terre qu'on nous donne. Nous nous battrons pour avoir ce monde et gagner le pouvoir dont nous rêvons.

Mes pieds, chaussés de bottes noires qui m'arrivent jusqu'au-dessous du genou et serrées, s'enfoncent dans le duvet épais et blanc qui couvrent le sol et rend le monde féerique. Ma sœur arrive peu après moi, nous ne parlons pas, stupéfaites et admiratives devant cette beauté qui s'étend devant nous. La neige uniforme jusqu'au village en contrebas de la butte et qui couvre les toits des maisons. Nos souffles forment dans l'air des volutes blanches qui se mêlent puis disparaissent en se refroidissant. Nous nous prenons la main, inséparables, et avançons d'un pas.

— Oh, Ashu, il neige ! C'est beauuuu… Ouah ! J'aimerais que ce soit l'hiver tellement plus souvent…

Je lève mon visage vers le ciel gris et plisse les yeux : la lumière étrange m'éblouit. Mes yeux tentent de suivre les gros flocons blancs tombent des nuages moutonneux, flottants comme des plumes, mais il y en a trop et je n'y arrive pas. Ils sont toujours accrochés par un qui tombe plus vite ou qui est plus gros que les autres. C'est sublime, si seulement on pouvait vraiment passer notre vie à l'extérieur, et…

Mes réflexions sont stoppées brusquement par une boule de neige que je reçois en plein sur la joue et qui me fait sursauter et décale ma tête sur le côté. Je pousse un cri aigu de surprise, et de protestation quand la neige froide se faufile entre mes vêtements épais et ma peau. La neige se transforme en des gouttes d'eau froides qui coulent le long de ma colonne et me gèlent le dos. Je pousse un cri de surprise et me tend vers le haut. Je pince les lèvres, et un sourire narquois et vengeur nait sur mes lèvres, je me penche vers le sol, ramasse un peu de neige entre mes mains. Je moule ensuite la masse encore informe en une petite boule blanche et bien moulée. Je l'envoie ensuite en retour à ma sœur, levant mon pied pour prendre plus d'élan et avança un pas en avant. Elle la prend en plein sur le nez, et les flocons compressés rentrent même dans sa bouche.

Une guerre éclate ensuite, des balles blanches – qui parfois éclatent avant même de toucher leur cible – et froides sont jetées dans tous les sens. Nous ne savons même pas si elles touchent leur cible, c'est une rafale incessante. Je ne sais pas qui gagne exactement, simplement que c'est une guerre totale, et que le sol, à certains endroits, n'est plus recouvert par de la neige. Nous l'avons totalement dispersée. Les rires et piaillements enfantins montent au ciel, parmi les nuages, qui le couvrent et le rendent miroitant. Seuls témoins de notre amusement interdit.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes collées l'une à côté de l'autre, allongée dans ce lit si pur et froid, pourtant tellement moelleux et agréable. Nous sommes totalement mouillées, alors être dans la neige ainsi ne fait pas beaucoup de différence. C'est loupé pour cacher aux autres vampires que nous sommes sorties. Je chasse cette idée de ma tête : j'y penserai plus tard, pour le moment je veux simplement savourer. Des flocons couvrent nos cheveux, et commencent à rester sur nos corps. Mes paupières sont fermées, et je sens quelques plumes blanches et épaisses s'y déposer doucement. Je savoure ce moment de sérénité, la tête de ma sœur appuyée sur mon épaule. Rien ne nous séparera jamais. Je veux que cet instant reste à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires, même lors des petites chamailleries.

Je tourne la tête vers elle en souriant, je suis certaine qu'elle pense la même chose de son côté. Son expression est tellement calme, elle semble presque endormie. Sa respiration est tellement lente et silencieuse. Elle est plus petite que moi, de quelques centimètres, je la considère comme ma _petite_ sœur – elle est née après moi de quelques minutes, et cela l'arrange bien pour avoir certains privilèges que je n'ai pas – et dois donc veiller sur elle. Je la protégerai pendant toute l'éternité qui s'ouvre devant nous. Nous resterons ensemble à jamais et cela est loin de me déranger.

Soudains, j'entends le crissement discret d'un pas dans la neige, qui se dirige vers nous. Mes sens sont aux aguets, ils cherchent à déterminer qui s'approche et ses intentions. Je redresse doucement la tête, pour ne pas déranger Kululu. Quelqu'un se tient figé devant nous, stupéfait. Ses cheveux sont châtains, des flocons pris dedans et des gouttes d'eau au bout des mèches. Il ne semble pas très différent de ceux dont on se nourrit, il a nous ressemble aussi un peu. Un Humain de notre âge en plus. Il a un sorte de chapeau duveteux et coloré enfoncé sur la tête, presque jusqu'aux yeux. Un… _bonnet_ , et ses mains sont cachés dans des gants noirs et épais. Un lourd manteau clair couvre son corps et une écharpe _en laine_ est entourée autour de son cou. Il semble tenir quelque chose dans sa main, sans doute une arme. Je plisse les yeux.

Il recule d'un pas, il vient de comprendre ce que nous sommes. Il va s'enfuir, et prévenir sa famille de notre présence ! Les troupes vont alors venir et nous ne sommes pas encore assez nombreux pour faire face, nous allons être cruellement décimés. Nous serons ensuite traqués et exterminés jusqu'au dernier. Il n'en est pas question. Ce serait en plus de notre faute, tout commencerait de là. Je réagis à l'instinct.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, soudainement. Mes mouvements sont flous tant ils sont rapides – je ne pensais même pas pouvoir bouger aussi vite. Les jambes de l'ennemi s'activent pour l'éloigner de moi, je lis de la peur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se retourne et quand sa tête se penche au-dessus de son épaule pour voir où je me trouve. Mais il peut courir aussi vite qu'il le désire, je serais toujours plus rapide que lui : je suis une génitrice.

Je le rattrape facilement en deux foulées à peine, passe derrière lui, faisant face à ma sœur – qui ne bouge même pas – et lève la main pour lui trancher la tête. Mais quelque chose attire mon regard sous la laine grise. Son cou. Une veine palpite rapidement, faisant circuler le flux rouge qui est ma nourriture. Une veine gorgée de sang. J'ai faim. Et cette prise de conscience m'empêche de lui trancher directement la gorge.

Je décale l'écharpe grise, sèchement, griffant la peau fine de son cou avec mes longs ongles, et plante sauvagement mes crocs dedans. Je sens la peau douce se perforer, et le sang venir à moi. Les genoux de l'Humain se dérobent soudainement sous lui, alors qu'il n'a plus de force et que l'adrénaline fait son effet. Peu m'importe : je le suis au sol, je ne laisserais pas mon repas s'échapper sans que j'en ai terminé. Le goût tellement délicieux de son sang emplit puissamment ma bouche, le fer, mais une saveur aussi fruitée et goutteuse qui distingue les bonnes proies des mauvaises. Quelques gouttes coulent le long de mon menton fin, et tâchent le tapis blanc et immaculé à mes pieds.

Kululu se relève à peine, venant sans doute de se réveiller par le chahut et remarque avec stupeur la scène, tandis que j'abandonne le cadavre vidé de son sang et asséché sur le sol, négligemment. Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Les yeux de ce dernier sont révulsés et écarquillés par la peur et l'horreur. Ils s'opacifient et deviennent d'un bleu vitreux. Sa bouche est ouverte sur un cri silencieux, il ne nous trahira pas et ne pourra pas révéler notre existence aux siens. Il ne nous traitera pas de monstre.

J'efface du revers de ma main le sang de mon menton, et lèche finalement mes lèvres pour terminer mon repas. C'est la première fois que je « chasse », que je vais chercher ma proie, et qu'on ne me la présente pas pour mon dîner, toute prête et sans pouvoir s'échapper. Je suis fière de moi. J'ignore le regard toujours étonné que Kululu pose sur moi. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Quelqu'un sort alors du tunnel par lequel nous nous « échappées » de la surveillance et qui est un peu camouflé par la végétation permanente. Et applaudit largement. Je me mets sur mes gardes, ne sachant de qui il s'agit, levant les mains devant mon visage, prête à me battre. Je me détends d'un coup en voyant le second géniteur : ses cheveux courts et blonds cendrés, mais aussi son teint basané qu'aucune de nous n'a hérité. Ses yeux rouges me fixent profondément. Je m'incline bien bas, espérant être présentable et que du sang ne tâche pas ma robe.

— Relève-toi, Ashuramaru. Je te félicite, tu as agi comme il le fallait. Je place en toi de grands espoirs, je pense que tu vas aller loin pour nous. Il est temps pour vous deux d'apprendre le maniement des armes, je pense. Cela vous permettra d'arriver à vos ambitions. Cela vous permettra de conquérir ce monde qui vous tient tellement à cœur.

Quinze ans se sont écoulés. Je me redresse lentement, et enlève les bouts de vêtements ensanglantés et collants de ma tenue – totalement noire et moulante, composée d'un pantalon et un haut sans manche, pour une meilleure possibilité de mouvements. On pourrait dire que tous ces Humains morts sont du gâchis, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas : loin de là, leur sang va être récolté jusqu'à la dernière goutte et bu dans le festin qui va suivre. Je les ai tous tués un à un le plus rapidement possible, sans remords et en utilisant les techniques que j'ai apprise durant mon entraînement.

Les deux pointes d'argent de la garde de mes armes, qui transpercent mes mains, se résorbent et me libèrent de ces dernières. Je les range dans leur fourreau après les avoir faites tournoyer souplement et lécher le sang qui les tâchait. Je dévisage ensuite froidement le jury, mets un genou à terre, incline la tête, me relève et pars. Ce qu'on attendait de moi. Une extermination sans faute aussi. Leurs visages sont impassibles et ne laissent filtrer aucune émotion. Ils se contentent de hocher la tête et de me faire signe de partir.

C'est au tour de ma sœur de passer. Nos mains s'effleurent pour se soutenir alors qu'elle va rentrer et que je sors, devant la porte.

Enfin, elle ressort quelques minutes plus tard, les vêtements également souillés et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Tout c'est bien passé pour elle aussi et j'en suis heureuse. C'est seulement après une heure de discussion entre eux, que le jury revient vers nous, pour nous annoncer le résultat de cette épreuve à laquelle nous avons été soumises. Malgré l'importance de la nouvelle, il n'y a aucune tension entre Kululu et moi : même cela ne nous montera pas l'une contre l'autre. Nous nous aiderons dans tous les cas, et ne nous abandonnerons jamais. Il n'en est pas question. Nous sommes trop unies pour que le pouvoir puisse nous séparer. Du moins dans mon cas.

— Au vu de l'expansion de notre famille, nous avons besoin d'une Reine pour cette magnifique ville qu'est Sanguinem, et la diriger tandis que les premiers géniteurs s'occuperont de l'extérieur. Grâce à ses différentes épreuves, nous vous avons départagées. Ce fut extrêmement difficile pour nous alors tirez-en une fierté. Cependant, les résultats sont là : Ashuramaru Tepes sera la Reine, annonce le second géniteur.

Je hoche la tête avec simplicité et modestie, mais je me nourris de tous ces applaudissements autour de moi. Je redresse fièrement la tête en croisant le regard du premier géniteur, caché dans l'ombre. Seules ma sœur et moi, ainsi que quelques premiers géniteurs sélectionnés savons qui il est exactement. Un voile d'obscurité et de doute l'enveloppe pour le protéger. Les vampires se sont bien étendus, nous sommes désormais vingt géniteurs.

Je me tourne ensuite vers ma sœur et lui souris franchement, les yeux plissés. Sans remarquer ses yeux plissés de colère, ni même sa déception cuisante pourtant. Elle me sourit avec difficulté mais semble se reprendre et m'étreint presque normalement. Je ne suis pas assez concentrée pour voir l'anormalité de ses gestes.

Je croise alors le regard de l'un des nobles dans le public. Il me marque plus que les autres : sa frange est rouge et le reste de ses cheveux, bruns foncés. Il n'est pas commun et m'attire plus que de raison. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je le croise au fil de ces derniers jours, que nos regards se captivent et ne se quittent qu'au dernier instant. Il est le treizième géniteur, et est apparemment dénommé Crowley.

Ma sœur suit mon regard et me murmure doucement, pour que moi seule puisse l'entendre :

— Laisse tomber, Ashuramaru. Ce n'est que le treizième. Il n'est pas digne de notre nouvelle Reine, comme tu sembles pourtant le penser.

Je l'ignore, et malgré ses conseils, les jours suivants je fais sa connaissance, commençant à lui parler. Il est… charmant, gentil et attentionné. Je ne vois en lui que des qualités, quant à des défauts, je ne sais pas s'il en a… Son charme est électrisant : ses yeux tellement expressifs, au contraire de ceux des autres vampires, froids et détachés. Quelque chose grandit en moi, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, un peu plus à chaque fois que je lui parle. Qui me met mal à l'aise face à lui, me fait rougir à chaque fois qu'il me regarde et rire idiotement à ses blagues – parfois même sans raison. Un… sentiment qui se déploie comme une plante, ouvrant ses pétales vers le ciel bleu et clair. Quelque chose qui me fait gronder sourdement lorsque Crowley parle aux dix-septièmes génitrices. Une émotion qui me donne envie de le garder seulement pour moi.

Enfin, un jour ce dernier me regarde profondément tandis que nous sommes seuls dans un couloir peu fréquenté et hésite plusieurs fois – ce qui m'intrigue et colore légèrement mes joues – avant de dire :

— Écoute, perle rouge, je sais que ta sœur voit cela – nous – d'un mauvais œil, et je ne pourrais pas le lui reprocher. Mais… je me sens vraiment à ma place avec toi à côté de moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti… cela pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Donc, je te le demande, veux-tu passer l'éternité à mes côtés. En tant que mon épouse.

Il s'ouvre ensuite le doigt de l'ongle – le majeur, centre de la main et donc de notre force et celle de notre âme – et le tend vers moi. Si je refuse, il me suffit de le repousser et de m'en aller. En revanche, si j'accepte, je dois faire pareil et poser ma plaie sur la sienne, l'échange de sang, qui symbolise le mariage pour les Humains.

La douleur est faible.

Je déboule, essoufflée, dans la chambre de ma sœur. Elle a posé une robe courte, noire et rouge, aux manches bouffantes – style lolita gothique – sur son grand lit aux draps de la même couleur. Elle se tourne vers moi, le visage fermé. Son regard est froid et son expression est haineuse, mais je n'y prête pas attention, bien trop euphorique et enivrée par ma propre joie.

— Petite sœur, tu ne devineras jamais : j'ai fait l'échange de sang avec Crowley ! Il me l'a proposé, j'ai bu son sang ! C'est fantastique, hein ?! Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît. Félicite-moi !

Ses yeux me fixent durement et semblent m'assassiner sur place, me foudroyer comme un éclair de foudre. Je n'ai pas remarqué la bile qu'elle portait en elle. Elle a changé depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle Reine et de mon couronnement prochain. Je remarque seulement grâce à cela, que ma joie est presque enfantine et naïve pour une génitrice. Je tente de me calmer et de souffler.

— Tu es complètement insensée, Ashu ! Je ne vais pas te féliciter pour cette connerie et ce foutu coup de tête ! Il se joue de toi, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ? Mais dans quelle bulle t'es-tu enfermée ? Je te croyais plus maligne que ça, ma sœur ! Il n'est pas de ton rang, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais évidemment, tu n'écoutes jamais rien ! Tu es bien trop au-dessus des conseils que ta sœur peut te donner ! Ferid, même, à la rigueur serait même mieux que lui, il est le septième, pas en dessous du dixième ! Te rends-tu au moins compte de ton erreur !? Comment comptes-tu l'annoncer aux premiers géniteurs ?!

— Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu intéressée par Ferid Barthory, petite sœur ? Je ne te le reprocherais pas, au moins il te rendra la joie qui a disparu de toi ! Et je te le dis, Crowley ne se joue pas de moi, je sais qu'il est sincère. On ne peut pas me manipuler aussi facilement que tu sembles le penser, Kululu ! Ils accepteront mon choix, pas comme toi.

Ma sœur, qui a recommencé de s'occuper des arrangements de sa robe de couronnement se fige. Ses épaules se crispent soudainement, ses joues se teintent subitement – j'ignore si c'est de la colère, ou parce que j'ai mis le doigt en plein sur la plaie comme j'ai le don de le faire avec elle. Elle se tourne vivement, menaçante et presque entourée d'une aura noire et meurtrière, elle pointe un index rageur sur moi, les canines découvertes dans un feulement de colère.

— Bien sûr que non ! Ne prends pas ton cas d'aveugle et romantique pour une généralité ! Tu t'en mordras les doigts dans peu de temps, j'en suis certaine et je te le promets. Moi, je suis ambitieuse et ne vise que plus haut, le pouvoir. Je te rappelle que ton couronnement est demain, et que tu n'as pas le temps de jouer aux demoiselles transies !

Je hoche la tête, je le sais et n'arrive toujours pas à le réaliser. Moi, régner sur cette ville, aux côtés des premiers géniteurs, avec Crowley aux miens, cela me semble tellement improbable ! Tous ces vampires qui attendent que je grimpe les marches du trône et que je dirige Sanguinem, cela m'étonne. Ses yeux se posent sur ma tenue, je porte déjà la robe : le buste est noir, montant jusqu'à mon cou, et le bas blanc. Le tissu est fendu au niveau des cuisses pour me permettre de bouger sans difficulté et n'entraver en rien dans mes mouvements.

— Tu sais quoi, Ashu, j'en ai plus que marre de me cacher et de te parler par sous-entendus. Je compte prendre possession de ce monde, de ce trône, puisque toi, ne semble qu'être enfermée dans ton petit bonheur personnel. Je veux contrôler le monde extérieur, vivre en liberté dehors. Les Humains seront à nos pieds, comme nous l'avons espéré, enfants. A _mes_ pieds. Tu l'as montré, une fois de plus, tu es trop faible sentimentalement pour régner sur ce vaste ensemble. Tu ne nous mèneras pas à la prospérité comme je vais le faire, comme chacun d'entre nous l'espère. Les vampires ont besoin d'une Reine à la tête froide et ambitieuse. Alors, désolée, grande sœur, mais demain, ce sera _moi_ , sur ce trône. J'espère que tu vas t'y résoudre ma _chère_ , sinon, je vais être forcée de te tuer. Ce sera un grand regret mais pour une grande cause – et je suis sûre que tu comrendras –, alors… ne te _mets pas contre moi_ , je te le conseille, Ashuramaru !

Quoi ? Je recule d'un pas, abasourdie et bafouillante. Je n'ai pas mon arme sur moi, remarqué-je en posant la main dans le vide, là où elle devrait se trouver, attachée à ma ceinture que je n'ai, elle nos plus, pas. Kululu sourit cruellement, dégaine la sienne et la pointe sur moi. Je cherche, déséquilibrée et incrédule, la lueur que je connais depuis si longtemps dans ses yeux, mais ne l'y trouve pas. Comment a-t-elle pu changer si vite ? Ce n'est pas ma sœur, je ne peux pas y croire. Je répète son nom en boucle dans ma tête.

Et je comprends soudainement, comme un déclic trop violent et douloureux. Elle a toujours voulu ce trône, comme une lubie, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle voulait le pouvoir, qu'importe mon lien avec elle : je suis devenue une de ses ennemies à partir du moment où j'ai été choisie pour prendre cette place. Qu'elle considère comme sienne. Cette trahison me fait mal, je ne l'accepte pas. Je ne l'accepterais jamais. Je tourne les talons, et fuis ma ville souterraine et natale. Les larmes remplissent mes yeux, je me retourne et fonce dans les couloirs, ouvrant en grand la porte, à la volée.

Je suis dehors, seulement grâce à l'intervention de mon fiancé, qui s'est jeté sur ma sœur pour la stopper. Une idée me vient : je dois aller voir les Humains, les prévenir de ce que ma sœur a l'intention de faire. Mes jambes me mènent, trébuchantes dans la ville. C'est le seul moyen de m'opposer à elle, de contrecarrer ses plans. Car les Humains sont nos ennemis, sont devenus _ses_ ennemis.

Une nuée de soldats m'entourent alors que je pénètre dans la ville. Je vois les visages terrifiés des citoyens qui se recroquevillent à mon passage et me montrent du doigt. J'entends leur insulte en me désignant « _monstre_ », mais ne réagis pas. C'est peut-être ce que je suis pour eux. Je lève les mains dans les airs pour signaler que je ne compte pas leur faire de mal, que je viens pour parler. Je n'ai même pas pris mes armes, ils peuvent me tuer s'ils le veulent en cet instant même.

Je lis de la terreur dans leurs yeux, et une froide lueur déterminée et une envie de tuer puissante.

— Je veux parler à votre chef, je veux vous aider. Je trahis mon gouvernement, j'ai été trahie et je veux me venger. La nouvelle Reine veut prendre le pouvoir et mener une campagne d'invasion contre vous, et je vais l'arrêter. Même si ceci passe par vous parler. J'ai aussi d'autres informations pour vous. Je me nomme Ashuramaru Tepes, dites à votre chef que je veux discuter avec lui, s'il-vous-plaît.

On me fait agenouiller brutalement, appuyant sur mes épaules, je ne résiste pourtant pas. On m'ordonne de ne pas bouger, une larme sur la gorge et les mains attachées dans le dos. Ils veulent être certains que je ne peux rien leur faire. La douleur de ma trahison a disparu de mon cœur, elle est en tout cas profondément enfouie, remplacée par une rage sourde et un désir de vengeance plus puissant que jamais. C'est pour cela que je ne sens même pas le froid mordant, trop envahie par la flamme de colère qui brûle en moi. Je projette mon esprit dans les alentours et… Je ressens une présence étrange dans l'arme pointée sur mon cou pour me tenir immobile. Je fronce les sourcils mais ne dis rien.

Un homme, imposant et aux larges épaules, arrive vers moi, sa carrure est forte et il impose tout de suite le respect. Le chef, sans aucun doute, on m'a prise au sérieux. Il examine le dossier qui détient mes informations personnelles que je leur ai données avant qu'ils ne me laissent le voir. J'ai réussi mon objectif et me retiens de sourire : ils croiraient à un plan. Ses yeux de charbons ardents me fixent durement, et sa main se pose sur un long katana à sa taille. Il se méfie de moi.

— Ainsi, il paraît que tu veux nous aider ? (Je hoche simplement de la tête, il me semble que me laisser faire est une preuve suffisante, pas besoin d'un long discours.) Que dirais-tu de devenir une démone, une des nôtres, dans nos premiers rangs, au niveau des lignes de combat ? Ce sera un peu douloureux, je ne te le cache pas, mais très utile. La guerre a été déclarée, nous le savons grâce à toi, et par les tiens.

J'accepte, et je lui fais part de mon choix d'une monosyllabe. Tout ce qui pourra nuire à ma sœur me convient parfaitement. Je retiens à nouveau un sourire cruel en pensant à cela. Il dégaine alors son katana, en prend un second, et me coupe dans la longueur tout le bras, plus que superficiellement. Je grimace en ressentant cette douleur à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée, le sang coule à flot gouttant de mon coude et tombe rapidement sur le second katana placé dessous. Alors, il me redresse le menton brusquement et me force à regarder le cachet rouge gravé sur la garde noire de son arme. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Je veux alors lui demander ce qu'il compte faire avec cela quand je suis stoppée net.

Une douleur immense me saisit soudainement, et je me sens aspirée dans l'arme tâchée de mon sang. Je tombe sur le côté, sur le sol, douloureusement. Mon corps ne répond plus à mes ordres et je me convulse, prise comme de folie. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, ma poitrine semble être prise dans un étau qui se resserre peu à peu. Je halète. Tout autour de moi devient flou et tourne. Je plante mes ongles dans le sol, tentant de m'y accrocher, mais rien n'y fait.

Je perds alors un instant conscience. Immédiatement après, je papillonne des paupières et ne reconnais plus où je me trouve.

Soudain, il me semble être prisonnière dans un endroit pourtant privé de murs, et je hurle de rage. Je regarde aux alentours et ne le voit pas. Je ne peux pas me venger. Il m'avait promis d'être en première ligne, de me battre à côté des troupes, d'être l'une d'entre eux ou presque. Il m'a menti, il m'a trompée. Deux fois en ce jour je me suis fait trahir, et je compte me venger. Je vais faire couler leur sang sur ce sol et leur apprendre qu'on ne peut pas me faire cela sans conséquences.

— Oh… J'ai dû oublier de te dire quelque chose. Mince, quelle cervelle percée je suis. Comment cela se fait ? Bon, eh bien je vais te le dire maintenant, me précise une voix qui devient peu à peu inconnue, tous tes souvenirs vont s'effacer durant ce processus, et tu vas être prisonnière de cette arme, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat t'utilise pour combattre. En première ligne. Bienvenue parmi nous, démone Ashuramaru.

* * *

 **Voili voilou. Bon, il est quand même long même si galère ces temps-ci: quatre trucs en même temps c'est vraiment beaucoup. Ah non, en fait... cinq! XD oui, je sais, je suis pas obligée, mais bon... vive mon imagination! :/ :P**

 **A la semaine prochaine: qu'advient-il de Crowley!**


	27. Chapitre 26: Le plan de Crowley

**Bon voilà, un petit chapitre pour ce coup-ci, je l'avoue, _mea culpa_. Je vais publier la deuxième partie dans pas longtemps, je le promets! Car le chapitre 27 et 26 ne faisaient qu'un, mais bon...**

 **Je pense que la musique qui va la mieux avec est... It has begun de Sarset**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 **Sanguinem, Crowley :** Crowley est assis sur le bord du lit, dans ses appartements, le dos droit et le menton posé sur ses doigts liés. Il attend patiemment. Il sait que ce qu'il a fait la veille au soir va lui retomber dessus dans peu de temps, mais il n'a pas pu refuser la proposition d'Ashuramaru, de sa perle rouge. La revoir lui a fait un drôle d'effet, il ne peut plus le nier. Il ne se souvenait pas de la force et de la dangerosité de ses sentiments envers elle. Il pensait avoir été immunisé après sa première fuite de ce monde. Après être passé sous le joug de la Reine et tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé. Il pensait que ses conneries de jeunesse s'étaient arrêtées. Que tout ceci était du passé, mais il s'est trompé. Bien comme il faut.

Il sait qu'elle l'a manipulé, mais son sang était si… bon, délicieux. Elle a eu raison : il avait une faim sans limite depuis un siècle, et elle, l'a arrêtée dès la première goutte de sang. De son sang tellement parfait. Si seulement Chess n'était pas arrivée à cet exact moment, dix minutes auraient amplement suffit. Dix minutes plus tard et… elle serait toujours vivante, pas sous la forme d'un petit tas de cendres. Il grimace en repensant à ce qu'il a fait, il ne veut toujours pas y croire. Ses mains se serrent si fort que ses jointures protestant en craquant. Il revoit douloureusement Chess, sa fidèle Chess depuis tant de temps, lever difficilement la main, par à-coups, toucher ses lèvres délicatement, et prononcer faiblement :

— Je ne… vous en veux pas, Crowley-sama. Soyez assuré… de ma fidélité éternelle. Je ne… vois pas… ce que vous _lui_ trouvez. Mais ceci est votre… choix. (Elle tousse.) Je n'aurais finalement… pas réussi à vous faire m'aimer comme je le fais…

Sa main s'est ensuite abaissée puis s'est transformée doucement en cendres, suivie par le reste du corps, et la robe est devenue vide d'un coup, posée négligemment sur le sol. Comme si elle avait été déposée avec précision pour être dans cette position. Les cendres ont été emportées par un léger vent. Le noble n'a pas pleuré pour sa fidèle servante et suivante depuis si longtemps, mais la culpabilité l'a étreint puissamment.

Il a regardé Ashuramaru partir avec Mika, chancelante, boitante et blessée. Comme ce pauvre et pitoyable jeune vampire qui l'a aidée à s'échapper et qui a déformé ses menottes. La jalousie a tiraillé le treizième géniteur aussi : ç'aurait dû être lui à la place de ce naïf ange blond, c'est _lui_ qui l'a deux fois aidée à s'enfuir. Son cœur s'est déchiré à cette vue, et il a soudainement eu envie de partir avec elle, de se débarrasser de ce blondinet qui l'accompagnait et de le remplacer. Oui, la revoir l'a chamboulé. C'est Horn qui a juré de se venger, pas lui… Et elle aussi s'est fait tuer.

Il doit avouer aussi qu'il ne l'a d'abord pas reconnue lorsqu'il l'a affrontée sur ce champ de bataille, accompagnée de ces gamins. Ces gamins qui étaient son équipe, ceux à qui elle était fidèle au point de cracher sur son passé… Il ne s'attendait pas à ses traits déformés par la rage et la soif de mort, surtout pas dirigées sur lui. Sa perle rouge n'était pas ainsi avant la trahison de sa sœur, à moins que ce ne soient les Humains qui aient déteints sur elle. Ce n'est que quand elle s'est écroulée dans ses bras, transpercée par sa propre épée – grâce aux manigances de ses deux servantes –, qu'il a eu un choc. Il a ensuite fait le rapprochement : les coups qu'elle assénait lui étaient familiers, il n'avait en premier lieu pas su d'où, et venait au même moment de les reconnaître. Évidemment.

Le noble l'a alors prise avec lui, dans ses bras, espérant la faire revenir à elle. S'il l'avait laissée sur place, elle serait morte en peu de temps, devenant comme Chess, de la poussière. Mais cela pouvait aussi la ramener à lui. Il l'a soignée et a terriblement souffert de la voir attachée et torturée devant lui, sans pouvoir rien faire sauf ordonner à sa servante aux cheveux bleus de continuer. Sa surprise était forte quand il a appris qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Pourtant il a été soulagé : cela expliquait sa froideur envers lui, elle n'avait peut-être pas perdue ses sentiments.

Et malgré ces distances, il l'a laissée fuir la veille avec le chien de Kululu. Et cela a été appris par cette terrible sœur, cette Reine si impitoyable ! Il va payer pour cela dans pas longtemps.

La porte s'ouvre largement. Le treizième géniteur lève ses yeux rouges vers le nouveau venu. Ferid. Comme c'est surprenant, a-t-il _presque_ envie de plaisanter, il ne s'y attendait _pas du tout_. Ce géniteur est son allié contre Kululu, et ce dernier veut le trône. Ses yeux de la même couleur que tous ceux de leur espèce sont chargés de reproches contre lui, mais il se comporte de façon détachée, ce qui lui laisse craindre le pire.

— Eh bien, eh bien, dit le vampire aux cheveux gris en une longue queue de cheval, on laisse s'enfuir une prisonnière ? Qui plus est, la sœur de notre bonne Reine. Hum… dois-je préciser que c'est… la _deuxième_ fois ? Non, tu n'as pas besoin de cela en plus pour te plomber, n'est-ce pas ? Cela contrecarre magnifiquement les plans de notre chère Kululu ! Alors oui : normalement, j'aurais dû te féliciter… Mais là, (sa voix devient plus sombre) nous avions tout deux le même objectif : connaître les foutus plans de l'Armée. Nous avions besoin d'elle, tu comprends ?

Il a prononcé la fin de sa phrase en criant presque, entre ses dents serrées. C'est très rare venant de lui, presque effrayant en fait. Il souffle un grand coup et reprend son sourire narquois qui lui va si bien. Il s'adosse ensuite négligemment au chambranle de la porte en bois à double battants, et dévisage son sous-fifre. Il aime le voir ruminer ses sombres pensées et ses remords, alors, il enfonce encore un peu plus le clou :

— En plus, tu as perdu tes deux précieuses et inséparables amies. En valait-elle vraiment la peine, _ta petite chérie_ ? Bon, tout ça pour te dire que la Reine t'attend, ne me trahit pas ou tu connaîtras mon courroux, je te le jure. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ah, une dernière chose : merci de m'avoir aidé tant que tu avais ta tête – dans les deux sens, je l'entends. Bon, adieu, Crowley, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, et je suis déçu que tu ne m'aies pas vu au pouvoir de ton vivant, tu aurais été mon lieutenant, un lieutenant très dévoué, je pense.

Le noble le salue de la main et s'en va, sa main gauche toujours appuyée à sa taille. Le coupable se lève lentement, le visage fermé, et se dirige vers la salle du trône. Il sait que Kululu se trouve là, elle y est toujours de toute façon. Cette place aurait dû revenir à sa fiancée et il ne l'a toujours pas digéré. D'ailleurs, la Reine l'a pris dans ses filets après ce conflit : elle lui laissait la vie sauve s'il lui obéissait. Il a décidé que pour la vaincre, il fallait être dans son camp. A tout bien penser maintenant, il aurait dû mourir. Mais il avait depuis ce moment cherché à s'opposer à elle. Depuis la cérémonie qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne…

Enfin, il ne pourra plus regretter très longtemps d'avoir vécu un siècle de plus : il va mourir dans pas longtemps. Comme l'a dit Ferid, sans doute décapité ou transpercé – cela dépendra de l'imagination et l'envie de la Reine.

Il serre les poings tandis qu'il rentre dans la pièce, rejette sa tresse en arrière et remonte le menton en fermant un peu plus son visage. Il va affronter la Reine et doit se concentrer sur ce qui va advenir, pas le passé. Il doit faire comme Ashuramaru : mettre une croix dessus pour l'instant. Il marche droit devant lui, et s'agenouille devant le trône.

Elle y est assise négligemment, comme à son habitude. Elle abaisse un regard méprisant sur lui et ses épaules le brûlent en le sentant. Finalement, elle se relève d'un bond, dévale les cinq marches et est déjà à ses côtés, près de son oreille pointue.

— Mon petit Crowley, comment te dire à quel point tu m'as déçue ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? J'espère que tu avais en fait quelque chose en tête pour notre bien ! Sinon… je serais tristement _affligée_ de devoir… te tuer. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vampire relève lentement la tête et affronte les yeux furieux de la femme à la voix mielleuse. Elle retient très bien sa fureur, un exemple même de la retenue. Il hésite pourtant : que lui dire, la vérité ou non ? Il finit par se décider, entre ses doutes puissants. Il respire un grand coup, puis lève les yeux vers sa Reine.

— J'ai fait cela, pour que, la prochaine fois que je verrais Ashuramaru, elle me fasse confiance, et se confie à moi. Donc nous aurons ses secrets plus facilement. Elle trahira l'Armée sans problème.

Un sourire triomphant éclate sur ses lèvres, et se propage jusque ses yeux, très rare pour cette dernière. Mais le treizième géniteur garde une expression calme.

— Je le savais, jubile-t-elle. Tu n'es pas tout à fait perdu à notre cause, Crowley, finalement. Pas mal, je suis fière de toi. Je vais te laisser la vie sauve : tu vas nous être encore utile. Il ne reste plus qu'à la retrouver. Que _tu_ la retrouves.

— Pas besoin, ma Reine, elle viendra à nous d'elle-même. Je la connais, elle cherchera ses origines et peut-être voudra reprendre sa place dans nos rangs, parmi nous.

Kululu hoche pensivement la tête et du doigt lui fait signe de se relever et de partir. Le treizième géniteur ploie docilement la tête, se relève, s'incline une dernière fois devant elle et s'en va. Il plisse les yeux comme elle ne le voit pas. Il sait que maintenant il peut lui tourner le dos, il ne risque plus rien d'elle : il a remonté dans son estime grâce à son plan.

Maintenant, tout va aller bien plus vite. Ils ne vont pas avoir besoin d'attendre très longtemps avant de revoir une mèche bouclée et violette. Il sourit presque cruellement : si sa perle rouge savait ce qu'il mijotait…

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, à vous de déterminer s'il ment ou pas! :p vous le verrez dans la suite. Ralala les manipulations dans le monde des vampires! :p**

 **Je préviens juste: je ne pourrais pas publier mercredi! en attendant, bonnes - fin de - vacances et bon week-end!**


	28. Chapitre 27: l'erreur

**Notes de l'auteure: bon je vous préviens à la fin de ce chap vous serez à 200 pages word! :D**

 **merci de suivre toujours et... bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : L'erreur**

 **My demons - Starset**

 **Ashuramaru :** Je me réveille lentement, mes paupières papillonnent un court instant, faisant perler des larmes sur mes yeux desséchés et rougis. Où suis-je ? Il me semble que je me trouve chez moi, à Sanguinem : où je suis née, où j'ai grandi. Il me semble que j'appartiens encore à cet endroit, que je ne suis jamais partie en fait. Je tends la main vers le plafond blanc, comme si je voulais l'attraper, et l'observe, étendant mes doigts au maximum jusqu'à ce que la peau me tire. Je la ferme et l'ouvre de nouveau, observant mes articulations jouer. Que suis-je exactement en ce moment : vampire ou démone ? Que suis-je devenue après mon emprisonnement et avoir bu du sang, quel type de monstre suis-je ?

Quelqu'un d'indigne de mes amis, ça j'en suis certaine. Voudront-ils toujours de moi en sachant ce que je suis ?

Je replie le bras, et me redresse, serrant les lèvres. Ce n'est pas exactement l'infirmerie, je ne reconnais pas l'odeur de médicament et de sang qui lui est si caractéristique. Je renifle et perçois la douce odeur de propre. C'est un endroit à part, il me semble, je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne sais où. Sans doute dans le quartier des gradés, je suppose. Je remarque alors une silhouette qui regarde par la fenêtre, à quelques pas de moi, en tournant légèrement la tête.

Je vois un instant le fantôme de l'homme qui m'a enfermée dans ce foutu katana en me mentant et se servant de ma faiblesse et mon désir de vengeance, et tous mes muscles se crispent. Mes ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans le pauvre matelas.

Mais le fantôme disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu, et laisse place à la réalité : son descendant un siècle plus tard et deuxième responsable de l'Armée. Kureto Hiragii, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il est vraiment son digne descendant. Son visage est inexpressif avec ses sourcils étranges et relevés, il ne prête même pas attention à moi. Ses mains sont croisées dans son dos, et il regarde toujours par la fenêtre, scrutant je ne sais quoi dehors. Je me demande un instant s'il a vu que j'étais réveillée depuis peu ou s'il fallait que je me signale pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Enfin, il me parle, pourtant sa tête ne se tourne même pas vers moi – la fenêtre doit être bien plus attrayante que moi, et bien plus intéressante !

— Réveillée ? As-tu retrouvé tes précieux souvenirs ? Tu imagines bien que je ne te les rends pas ainsi pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que chaque chose à un prix ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour une mission d'une grande importance.

Sa voix semble lointaine, alors qu'il m'explique ses plans, minutieusement préparés. Oui, je le savais : il ressemble bien trop à son ancêtre pour donner gratuitement quelque chose. Mais, malgré que mon esprit ne soit pas là, ses ordres s'inscrivent douloureusement en moi et sont gardés dans ma mémoire. Mes pensées sont pourtant tourbillonnantes et désordonnées et devraient l'en empêcher. Ce plan va être douloureux, et il faut que je réfléchisse si j'y participe ou pas. J'y joue un rôle central, et si je participe, il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible. Je m'emprisonne à nouveau. Pour l'Humanité à laquelle je n'appartiens pas.

Il finit par me jeter un regard en coin, par-dessus son épaule, pour vérifier que je l'ai bien écouté et que je ne compte pas me défiler : j'ai mes souvenirs et je peux en faire comme me bon me semble, rien qu'à ma tête. Mais je ne compte pas fuir, je vais rester avec mes camarades, j'ai besoin d'eux pour le moment. Je hoche alors la tête. Oui, tout est clair maintenant et je ne doutais pas qu'il comptait se servir de mes souvenirs pour les utiliser dans une mission qui libérerait les Humains des vampires.

Je me lève ensuite lentement, prenant appui sur mes avants bras et le matelas trop moelleux. Je dois m'arrêter un instant comme ma tête me tourne. Je remarque aussi que je suis toujours vêtue de mon uniforme noire et vert, et que mes cornes sont visibles. Comme je l'avais voulu, en somme. Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie – en train de remuer dans le lit comme une enfant en plein cauchemar – en me remémorant mon passé ? Et qui m'a portée jusqu'ici ? Certainement pas le général, c'est trop indigne de lui. Une autre réponse que je n'aurais pas, même sans importance.

— Cela fait un jour environ que tu es ici, répond-il. Ton équipe ne sait pas exactement où tu es ni ce que tu fais. Je te laisse le choix de le faire ou pas : de leur expliquer pour tes souvenirs ou non. C'est ton équipe après tout, c'est avec elle que tu travailles. Libre à toi d'avoir tes secrets avec elle ou non. Encore une chose, je pense que tu as besoin d'un moment face à toi-même, donc aucun d'eux n'est au courant de ton réveil ni d'où tu te trouves, je pense que tu les retrouveras facilement si tu es prête à aller les voir. Profites de ce temps, où tu es seule pour réfléchir : envers qui es-tu fidèle, pour qui te battras-tu quand le temps viendra ? Tu n'as que peu de temps pour faire un bilan : l'attaque est bientôt prévue. Pour qui seras-tu prête à faire des sacrifices ? Nous : le futur ou bien ton passé ?

Il s'en va alors, me laissant seule dans la petit chambre désormais vide. Oui il a raison une fois de plus : il faut que je trie tous ces souvenirs mélangés qui m'embrouillent tellement. Je me lève complètement, me posant sur mes pieds, et m'approche de la fameuse fenêtre, à laquelle je m'agrippe pour conserver mon équilibre si fragile. Je regarde alors à travers, curieuse, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu tant le passionner pendant tout ce temps ?

Dehors, le soleil brille magnifiquement, et éclaire le monde. Il m'éblouit presque et je dois cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'y habituer. Au loin, on distingue le mur d'enceinte qui nous protège des familles. Des enfants jouent et rient innocemment près de ce dernier, tandis que, plus près, les soldats passent d'un côté à l'autre.

Si près et pourtant si différents, parmi ces bâtiments abandonnés et délabrés.

Un sentiment d'oppression me saisit, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans cette salle, de ne pas être à ma place dans cet endroit. Je me mets alors à suffoquer, et à me plier en deux. Je tiens ma poitrine douloureuse, comme si elle était comprimée par un corset. Il faut absolument que je sorte de là, au plus vite, avant que je n'explose ou que je suffoque encore plus. Je regarde vers le bas, par la fenêtre – la sortie la plus rapide –, mais elle doit être au moins au dixième étage. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver de nouveau dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je me résigne à utiliser les escaliers : pas question de me blesser et de devoir revenir dans ce foutu lit en attendant que je cicatrise. J'ai assez souffert pour un certain temps.

Je sors de la pièce comme une tornade, je dévale les escaliers, mes longs cheveux violets flottants derrière moi. J'évite quelques soldats en donnant un léger coup d'épaule sur le côté au dernier moment, pour éviter de les bousculer. Ils me dévisagent, surpris, se demandant ce qui me pousse à aller si vite, alors qu'ils sont en repos après cette attaque contre les vampires. Je sens un instant le poids du regard du général sur moi, il m'observe de loin – je ne prends pas le temps de le chercher –, guettant ma réaction.

Je pousse avec soulagement et précipitation la porte donnant dehors. J'ai besoin d'un point d'ancrage pour être certaine de mes choix. J'ai besoin qu'on me montre la voie toute tracée devant moi. Ce serait si facile, pas de décisions à faire, bonnes ou mauvaises. Un avenir déjà tracé, pas d'erreurs possibles, juste les ordres. J'ai besoin de connaître ma place, qu'on me l'attitre d'office. J'ai perdu ma famille, Asoka, et je vais peut-être devoir blesser ceux que j'aime – oui, je reconnais enfin, trop tard peut-être – et qui m'aiment. Mon équipe qui compte sur moi. J'aimerais fuir ces pensées et ces souvenirs encore tourbillonnants à l'intérieur de moi. Mais c'est impossible. C'est un gouffre qui m'attire et m'entraîne toujours plus profondément.

Crowley avait partiellement raison : en retrouvant mes souvenirs, je comprends le passé, tous ces éléments qui étaient en jeu durant ma torture. Mes souvenirs me sont utiles pour comprendre les personnes qui m'ont séquestrées et lorsqu'elles parlaient de certains moments flous. Mais il avait également tort : je suis maintenant perdue dans ce flot puissant et qui m'emporte au loin, m'arrache de mes camarades et de ce que je connaissais. De ce dont j'étais certaine. Les vampires sont-ils réellement mes ennemis ? Je ne sais plus où me placer.

Tout ce qu' _il_ a fait… Mais mes coéquipiers sont aussi toujours présents pour moi et me soutenir. J'ai l'impression que ma tête implose sous mes doutes, j'ai envie de la prendre à deux mains et de hurler jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales cèdent, que mes problèmes disparaissent enfin. Mais cela ne résout hélas rien.

Mes jambes me portent vite, je ne sais où. Je les laisse aller où elles veulent, je ne suis pas en état de décider. La vitesse me fait pleurer, le vent fait rouler les larmes sur mes joues, qui sèchent immédiatement. Mais cette vitesse que j'aime n'enlève pas mes pensées dérangeantes. Mes doigts se serrent et me ongles font saigner mes paumes. J'ignore le faible picotement, qui ne me délivre même pas.

J'ai besoin de m'activer, de lâcher mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Je ne vois rien à proximité.

Je suis perdue dans un gouffre noir et apparemment sans fond, du moins je ne peux pas le voir. Je suis dos à la chute, je n'arrive même pas à me retourner pour y faire face. Pour regarder le danger en face, voire la mort. Ce qui me fait craindre le pire. Comment m'en sortir ? Je ne _veux_ pas toujours compter sur mes camarades, je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux. Je veux voler de mes propres ailes, trouver tout seule ma place.

Je m'arrête enfin, à bout de souffle. Je tombe à genoux, mes jambes se dérobant sous moi, mes mains appuyées sur le sol.

J'entends des bruits de pas et de voix dans ma direction, nombreux. Je lève à peine les yeux vers la provenance du son. Je ne réagis pas, et pourtant un katana apparaît instinctivement à mes côtés, à portée de main, dans un léger tourbillon de flammes. Je ne vais pas le saisir, même si je risque de mourir. J'entends des petits chuchotements, enfantins. Je ne risque rien, je suis en plus à l'intérieur du mur.

Je me relève totalement, pour faire face à ces enfants, rangeant le katana dans un fourreau qui est apparu à ma ceinture. Je distingue un groupe d'enfants au coin d'une maison, qui m'observe en tentant vainement d'être discrets et de ne pas se faire repérer de moi.

— Oh, regardez, c'est un soldat de la Brigade d'Extermination de ces sales suceurs de sang ! Elle est armée ! Ouah, j'aimerais trop avoir la même arme, tu m'imagines, à la tête d'un bataillon avec ce katana dans la main ? La classe ! Les vampires fuiraient ou s'inclineraient rien que de me voir. Et tu as vu, Millie, elle est petite comme toi, mais elle est forte. Elle, elle ne doit pas toujours se plaindre et pleurer pour un rien. Tu dois t'en inspirer. Allez, venez, on ne la dérange pas : elle doit être dans une mission méga importante ! Bientôt, nous aussi on nous confiera des missions. C'est comme ça qu'on sauvera notre famille.

Forte. Pour les combats, peut-être, mais pas pour mes choix. Mon bouclier d'insensibilité qui me caractérisait et dont j'étais fière, semble s'être fissuré avec la mort d'Asoka. Des morceaux semblent en tomber petit à petit, laissant plutôt une carcasse autour de moi, qu'une puissante protection dorée. Il me semble pouvoir même voir les débris s'en détacher et tomber peu à peu au sol, à mes pieds. Ce bouclier est irréparable.

Les gamins déguerpissent, courant aussi discrètement – ou essayant – vers leur maison.

Alors que tous ont disparu, une petite en pantalon noir s'avance vers moi, hésitant et me regardant pendant un moment avant d'oser s'approcher de moi. Sa démarche est étrange : déterminée et à la fois effrayée. Quelque chose gronde en moi, et des souvenirs brutaux et sanglants remontent en moi. Mes souvenirs de torture, de douleur tellement intense et de mes cris déchirants. Ma torture. Un mauvais pressentiment m'assaille et je n'arrive pas à l'ignorer.

Une voix me crie de fuir. De fuir cette enfant qui s'avance. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mes pupilles fendues se rétrécissent en fixant la jeune fille. Mes sourcils se foncent tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

Elle avance d'un pas de plus vers moi. Je brandis la main devant nous, pour l'éloigner. Elle ne doit pas approcher. Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'avance plus vers moi, il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse ce pas de plus qu'elle compte faire. Je la crains. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. J'écoute mon instinct qui crie à l'intérieur de moi, qui me hurle qu'elle n'est pas normale. Que c'est une ennemie chargée de me faire du mal.

Elle vient des vampires, j'en suis certaine. Elle est venue pour me blesser, pour me détourner de l'Armée. Je ne dois pas la laisser approcher, c'est pour cela que mon pouls s'accélère, que ma respiration devient précipitée et saccadée, alors que je recule d'un pas. Je me redresse légèrement, en position défensive pour contrer son attaque à venir.

Pourtant, cela ne semble pas la décourager, au contraire. Un sourire étrange et effrayant naît sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle tend brusquement la main vers moi. Mais l'horreur me saisit de plus belle et je hurle, en me tenant la tête, mes ongles enfoncés dans mon cuir chevelu, et un filet de sang coulant jusqu'à mes tempes.

Je hurle le nom de mon maître par le lien. Je ne peux pas me battre, pas faire face.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, bon n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça me ferait très plaisir! :3 à mercredi!**


	29. Chapitre 28: La recherche

**Hé hé, qu'est-ce qu'a Ash? Et la gamine: est-elle une vampire? Voilà votre réponse! Bon, je n'ai pas trouvé de musique qui allait bien avec... alors... ben... le Silence XD de... personne! :p OK OK, je me tais et je me calme et je vous mets la suite!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28: La recherche**

 **Yū :** Parade, fente. Coup latéral, esquive. Trancher, se baisser. Sauter en arrière. Je m'entraîne, me battant contre Kimizuki, coup sur coup sans relâche. Nous tournoyons vite, faisant des cercles en gardant le regard fixé sur l'autre, sans le quitter, en appui sur la pointe des pieds sur le sol sableux. Nous guettons le moindre indice de l'attaque prochaine. C'est ainsi que nous nous préparons pour tuer ces foutus vampires.

Shinoa et Mitsuba quant à elles, s'en donnent à cœur joie, l'une contre l'autre. On dirait qu'elles font réellement un duel, qu'elles en profitent pour régler leurs différends. Leurs cris d'élan lorsqu'elles se jettent l'une sur l'autre nous parviennent, ainsi que les chocs du métal sur le métal. Cela me fait sourire : elles ne s'entendront jamais totalement…

Yoichi, lui, coure et décoche des flèches en même temps, le plus rapidement possible en visant une cible. Il passe ensuite à une cible mouvante et tente de la toucher, puis utilise son démon pour s'aider. Mais il doit apprendre à ne pas en être dépendant. Comme le lui a conseillé Shinya, le tireur d'élite de l'Armée – et un Hiragii en passant.

Je m'arrête, haletant. Je dois calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur, sinon je vais sans doute faire un arrêt sur place et foudroyant. Cela fait déjà une heure que nous nous entraînons ainsi, sans pause, sans relâche. Pour ne pas penser. Pour ne pas s'inquiéter du sort de notre camarade. Je sens en plus souvent le regard intéressé de Glenn posé sur nous, depuis la petite fenêtre de son bureau. Il semble guetter notre réaction quand nous sommes séparés d'Ashuramaru. Dès que je le sais à nous regarder, je lève les yeux dans sa direction et le fixe froidement, soutenant son regard noir et froid malgré la distance.

Dès le matin, Ash a été demandée par un soldat, et escortée jusqu'au tribunal pour être jugée et savoir ce qu'il adviendra d'elle. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de revenir, qu'elle n'était pas totalement remise. Nous avons été informés de son procès soudain devant les hauts gradés de l'Armée. Évidemment que l'information a filtré : une démone libre et qui combat pour l'Armée ne peut pas être cachée tellement longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas être gardée secrète plus longtemps après cette expédition de sauvetage. Tuer des vampires dans leur propre camp n'a berné personne.

Surtout que cette mission a été considérée comme un échec, alors Glenn a dû expliquer les véritables raisons. Il ne va pas risquer son poste pour une démone…

Nous avons aussi été interrogés rapidement par des lieutenants, sur ce que nous savions, son comportement et le déroulement de notre mission durant la bataille. Mais ils se sont surtout intéressé à son état dans lequel elle se trouvait pendant son brusque éclat de fureur – qui nous a tous terrifiés, aucun de nous n'a compris ce qui s'était passé. Ils veulent savoir à quel point elle est puissante et peut être dangereuse. Savoir s'ils peuvent prendre le risque de la laisser vivre. Savoir si elle peut se retourner contre eux et leur exploser dans les mains. S'il doivent la prendre avec des pincettes ou non. S'ils ont aussi bien fait de lui donner un grade

Glenn ne nous ayant rien imposés – pas censurés surtout –, nous avons dit la vérité : la mort d'Asoka et de toute son équipe, mais aussi celle de Horn et le brusque et terrifiant flamboiement de notre camarade. Ce flamboiement qui a brusquement cessé. Cette période durant laquelle nous avons tous eu peur pour notre peau : elle ne semblait plus pouvoir faire la différence entre nous et les ennemis.

Seulement, depuis, nous n'avons plus aucune information de l'issue de ce procès et de ce qu'il est advenu de notre camarade si précieuse. Nous entraîner est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé d'éviter de penser à notre problème – car pendant une heure nous avons tourné en rond dans le petit salon de notre appartement et la tension était vite montée, créant des disputes. En plus, le parquet du pauvre appartement commençait à porter les marques de notre impatience : un sillon commençait à se former à force de tourner toujours au même endroit et de reproduire toujours le même dessin dans la salle. Rien de tel qu'un combat pour éliminer ces tensions et pour nous entraîner efficacement…

— Hé, crétin de Yū, tu t'arrêtes ? C'est parce que je suis trop fort pour toi, hein, claironne bêtement Kimizuki ?!

Je claque de la langue et plisse le nez, contrarié et excédé. Je reprends alors correctement mon arme, la levant devant mes yeux, s'il me défie, il va souffrir. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, et plutôt sur les nerfs. Pourtant, je ne suis pas totalement – voir pas du tout, même – concentré sur mes mouvements, devenant décousus, et des bleus marquent la totalité de mon corps – ou vont le faire à partir de demain. Cela ne me gêne pas : ça me change même les pensées. Cela fait maintenant plus de quatre heures et demie qu'elle a été demandée.

Mon katana heurte les deux armes de l'abruti aux cheveux roses et aux lunettes. Mais, comme d'habitude – ce qui m'énerve encore plus et augmente ma frustration – il a l'avantage avec ses deux armes. Il dégage l'une de ses armes et passe à l'attaque. Je tournoie sur moi-même pour éviter la lame de gauche, et place mon katana devant la droite. Soudain, je remarque son revirement de direction et me prends un coup de lame, à plat pour ne pas me couper mais me faire un beau bleu. Je grimace et…

— _YŪ ! NON !_ _AIDE-MOI_

Un cri résonne dans ma tête, soudainement, et je me tourne brusquement sur le côté, elle semble venir de là-bas. Ce cri m'étourdit et me déstabilise. La lame de mon camarade coupe brusquement ma pommette, et un fin filet de sang coule au creux de ma joue. J'ignore la soudaine brûlure, ce cri est bien plus important.

C'est la voix d'Ash, comprends-je alors ! Dans ma tête, comme au moment de sa torture !

Elle a besoin de moi, sinon elle ne hurlerait pas mon nom ainsi. Et elle n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide sans raison. Quelque chose de urgent, la connaissant, elle, si indépendante et fière. Elle ne m'appellerait pas pour une pacotille ! J'avertis mes camarades en leur criant qu'Ashuramaru m'appelle, qu'elle a besoin de nous. L'entraînement prend immédiatement fin, et tous se regroupent près de moi, rapidement.

Je cours, suivi des quatre autres, à l'intérieur du bâtiment de l'Armée. Je range mon katana en même temps, ce qui est assez difficile avec les mouvements du fourreau. Je fonce vers le bureau de Glenn, endroit stratégique. Lui était présent lors du procès, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire m'explique – m'avouer s'il le faut – ce foutu bordel et ce qui se passe. Il va bien pouvoir m'expliquer cette foutue situation. Et surtout, pourquoi ma démone m'appelle en urgence avec tant de douleur et de désespoir dans la voix ? L'angoisse étreint mon cœur, et refuse de lâcher son étaux, rendant ses pulsions saccadées et difficiles. Que lui font-ils bordel ?

J'ouvre alors à la volée la porte de notre supérieur et rentre comme une furie dans son bureau. Celui-ci lève lentement la tête d'une feuille de rapport certainement et nous regarde surpris, rentrer dans son bureau comme si nous abordions un bateau. Il pose son stylo à côté de lui, referme le capuchon et nous observe, tous haletants, et certains encore l'arme à dégainée – ce qui est très arrangeant pour aller plus vite et faire place à travers les soldats, il faudra que je retienne cette technique si jamais.

Je m'avance alors vers son bureau, et pose mes mains à plat sur son bureau, les faisant claquer pour imposer ma détermination. Je le surplombe, le fixant d'un regard déterminé et noir, mais il ne bouge pas, blasé. Je serre le poing droit et le fusille du regard, il a intérêt à parler ou je vais m'énerver. Je ne veux pas laisser Ash toute seule, affronter cette souffrance et difficulté sans aide alors qu'elle nous a appelés à la rescousse.

— Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé au procès. Je _veux_ des explications. Où est Ash ? J'ai dû ignorer pendant trop longtemps certaines bribes de _ses_ souvenirs que je voyais devant mes yeux, et je veux savoir pourquoi ! Je pensais qu'elle les avait oubliés, et voilà que je la vois en face de sa sœur enfant, par ses yeux, et que je vois Crowley un peu plus jeune ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, bande de salauds ?! Je croyais que les Humains valaient mieux que ces foutus vampires, mais là j'en doute sérieusement ! Elle est encore touchée émotionnellement, c'est compréhensible pour vous, bandes de gros manipulateurs ! Moi, vous m'avez manipulé avec le séraphin et je l'accepte, pas pour elle. Vous ne le lui avez jamais demandé !

— Tu as tenu plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais de ta part, Yū. Tu progresses plutôt bien, gamin. Entre respecter un peu plus les ordres et commencer à apprendre la patience, on va peut-être finir par pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, finalement ! Elle est avec Kureto, c'est tout ce que je sais, elle a été jugée « _digne de confiance et de missions_ » par la majorité des gradés, et libérée. Donc, maintenant quant à son cri et ses souvenirs, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Je fais demi-tour sur mes talons, je rouvre brutalement la porte qui s'était claquée derrière nous. Mon équipe se décale légèrement pour me laisser passer. Je dois aller la chercher dans le bureau de Kureto ? Très bien, j'irais. J'irais n'importe où pour la retrouver, et l'aider. Je suis là pour ça, comme elle le serait pour moi, j'en suis certain. Je n'ai pas peur d'un simple général par rapport à mon affection pour elle…

Soudain, le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose m'interrompt dans ma course, m'appelant par mon prénom. Je me tourne vivement vers lui, le regard foudroyant et flamboyant – il n'a pas intérêt à tenter de m'arrêter – et… Un coup de pied dans la poitrine me fait soudainement reculer de quelques pas et éjecter tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons, franchissant le seuil, et je manque de basculer en arrière. Une main m'attrape au col et me remonte, me retient de justesse pour ne pas que je m'écroule. Avant que, de la deuxième il ne me donne un violent coup de poing sur le sommet de la tête.

— Respecte tes supérieurs, abruti de suicidaire et d'irréfléchi ! Je te déconseille _fortement_ d'entrer ainsi, comme une furie, dans le bureau de Kureto, sinon ce n'est pas seulement un coup de pied et un petit coup de poing sur ta tête vide que tu vas te prendre…

Je me couvre le ventre du bras, et me masse la tête de l'autre main en grimaçant. Je grimace de douleur Un _petit_ coup de poing ? Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, surtout, oui ! Purée, mais il ne sait pas gérer sa force ou quoi, merde ! Je tousse sèchement et plisse le nez. Les exercices de motricité, ce n'est pas mon truc : frotter mon ventre et faire des ronds sur ma tête avec mon autre main, ce n'est pas du tout évident. Je me redresse ensuite et prends une longue goulée d'air. Je le foudroie du regard, et plisse le nez. Je m'engage alors dans le couloir semi-désert.

— Gamin, m'interrompt-il encore une fois, tu t'accroches trop à elle. Tu vas te blesser. Ces histoires finissent toujours ainsi, je te préviens. Ne deviens pas amoureux de ta démone, tu vas souffrir. Je sais ce que c'est…

Je me retourne d'un bloc, mais il a déjà refermé la porte derrière lui et a mis mon équipe dehors. Je crispe les mâchoires et suis en courant Shinoa qui nous guide jusqu'au bureau de son frère. Il n'a aucun conseil à me donner là-dessus, il ne connaît rien de ceci. Certes j'ai entendu qu'il a dû tuer sa fiancée, et c'est justement pour ça qu'il n'a pas de leçons de morale à me donner.

Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder sur ses paroles : Ash a besoin d'aide et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe ni où elle se trouve. Elle peut être n'importe où et chaque seconde est précieuse.

Mitsuba toque doucement devant la porte de l'étage du général Kureto – où se trouvent ses secrétaires et autres qui le servent. Un soldat se place devant la porte et nous informe que nous ne pouvons pas passer. Je vois rouge, ils ne m'en empêcheront pas, et tente de forcer le passage, finissant par utiliser le nom d'Ash quand il m'attrape les poignets et me les broie entre ses doigts. Il est plus fort que moi.

Le visage du soldat se fige, et tout ses muscles se contractent tandis qu'il arrête de retourner mon bras douloureusement dans mon dos – plié en deux n'est pas très pratique pour menacer quelqu'un, surtout quand cette personne est plus forte que vous. Il hésite, puis nous demande d'attendre patiemment ici, de ne _surtout_ pas bouger. Je grommelle, combien de temps allons-nous perdre à force d'attendre. Mais je ne peux rien faire : je me suis fait pitoyablement battre et martyrisé par lui, et préfère ignorer les commentaires piquants et moqueurs de Shinoa et Kimizuki dans mon dos… Je remercie mentalement la blonde et le cadet de ne faire aucune réflexion dessus.

Finalement, il revient le visage morne et finit par nous laisser rentrer en s'éclipsant sur le côté et en me jaugeant du regard, de haut en bas. Il nous mène dans la plus grande salle au fond du couloir : le bureau du général. Ce dernier nous attend, dos à nous et regardant par la fenêtre, les mains encore croisées dans son dos. La chef du groupe pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait reculer légèrement, pour me calmer et me dire de la laisser parler. Glenn a raison, mieux vaut ne pas agresser le général, ce ne serait pas très utile pour trouver Ash. Et puis après tout elle est de sa famille, alors autant en profiter – si on peut manipuler ce glaçon.

— Général, nous aimerions retrouver le membre de l'équipe dont je suis responsable. Nous n'avons pas eus de nouvelles d'elle depuis le moment où vous l'avez emmenée et cela est très embêtant pour nous… J'espère que vous comprenez que nous comptons sur elle.

Le général ne réagit pas, comme si nous n'étions pas assez importants pour lui : la fenêtre est décidément bien plus intéressante que nous ! Et, pendant ce temps, pendant que _monsieur_ observe le paysage et le soleil, Ash est en danger et a besoin de nous, cela m'énerve au plus haut point : il va laisser un de ces meilleurs éléments. Non, _la_ meilleure soldate se faire tuer parce que la verdure est belle ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :

— S'il-vous-plaît, général, qu'avez vous fait d'elle ?! J'ai reçu un appel au secours d'elle, dans ma tête. Elle a besoin de nous. Plus vite nous y serons, plus elle a de chances d'être sauvée.

Mais sauvée de quoi, au juste ? C'est ce mystère qui me rend encore plus fou. Son large buste musclé se tourne légèrement vers nous, sans doute curieux par le ton pressant et exigeant de ma voix. Et de la pointe de désespoir dedans. Ses yeux se posent froidement sur moi, et m'observe calmement dans les moindres détails de mon uniforme et ma posture. Ils s'arrêtent sur mon katana accroché à ma ceinture. Puis, son regard se repose sur mes yeux, et semble chercher en moi, profondément. Je me demande un instant s'il lit mes pensées ou mes sentiments tant ses yeux noirs me transpercent et semblent me traverser de part en part.

— Tu es Hyakuya Yuichiro, l'ancien maître d'Ashuramaru, je me trompe ? Tu as un lien avec elle, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et vous l'avez utilisé la dernière fois pour la trouver et savoir où elle se trouvait, dans la ville souterraine des vampires.

— Oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi. Pendant quatre heures interminables, j'ai dû ignorer ses remous intérieurs, sa torture du passé : ses souvenirs douloureux. Et là, elle a hurlé mon prénom. Elle a besoin de moi, alors, où est-elle ? Que vous lui avez fait !?

Il a un petit rictus de mépris envers moi, mais je m'en fiche : qu'il me juge comme il le souhaite, moi je ne veux que retrouver ma démone et équipière. Et s'il ne comprend pas ça, c'est que c'est simplement un enfoiré de première. Il ouvre lentement la bouche, comme pour tester la résistance de mes nerfs – très faible en cet instant.

— Elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs, et a décidé de se balader dehors. Où exactement ? Je ne sais pas : je ne la suis pas à la trace, je ne surveille pas ses moindres mouvements comme certains. Elle a sa liberté, elle est dans les murs donc en sécurité. Aucune raison à ce cri, sauf peut-être une hallucination du propriétaire.

Je serre les mâchoires, je ne la suis pas à la trace et ne la garde pas en laisse. Et je suis encore moins fou, comme il semble le sous-entendre ! Je laisse échappé un petit « kh » contrarié et énervé. Respirer, se détendre. Ne pas se fâcher. Ne pas lui sauter dessus : cela n'aidera pas Ash. Je souffle un grand coup et le salue raidement, prenant sur moi-même. Je fais ensuite demi-tour sur mes talons, suivi de mes camarades. Je vais me guider par le lien, puisqu'ils ne veulent rien me dire ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui me détourneront si facilement d'elle.

Le fil doré qui m'unit à elle est de plus en plus faible pourtant et de plus en plus difficile à suivre. Il a pris un sacré coup lorsqu'elle a bu du sang de vampire, et je me rappelle le voir s'effilocher peu à peu, à chaque goutte versée dans sa gorge et à chaque cri poussé lors de sa semi-transformation. Elle s'éloigne de moi et cela serre mon cœur comme je vois la vérité en face. Je me concentre sur ce qu'elle ressent, mais surtout sur le lieu où elle se situe. Cette même façon par laquelle j'ai réussi à la retrouver dans la ville, comme l'a mentionné Kureto.

Un gouffre obscur. Elle se sent perdue, déchirée. Je n'en comprends pas la raison. Je chasse ses sentiments qui m'enveloppent, comme pour me tirer avec eux pour tenter de discerner l'endroit où nous pouvons aller la chercher. Je vois partiellement une enfant à l'attitude étrange, et au sourire déformé. Est-ce une vampire ?

Mon pouls s'accélère sous la peur, je ne les laisserais pas lui faire du mal une fois de plus. Je ne les laisserais pas prendre possession de ces murs, pas les envahir. Je ne les laisserais pas décimer l'Humanité, quitte à me transformer en séraphin.

Enfin, je sais à peu près maintenant où elle se situe. Je pique un sprint, ne prenant même pas le temps d'informer mes camarades. Je cours le plus vite possible. Toute seconde perdue peut lui être fatale. Et en forçant sur mes jambes, je prie pour qu'en ce moment il ne lui soit encore rien arrivé. Pour que nous arrivions juste à temps. Shinoa est sur mes talons, et mes trois autres camarades me rejoignent, mettant un peu plus de temps à comprendre et à se mettre en marche. Je ne ralentis pas pour les attendre, ils me rejoindront.

L'air me brûle les bronches, mais je les ignore. Nous approchons de notre équipière. Nous nous rapprochons du mur, les bâtiments sont plus vieux et moins hauts, plus délabrés et détruits. Nous croisons un groupe d'enfants qui courent dans la direction opposée à la notre. Un pressentiment me fait leur demander s'ils n'ont pas bu une soldate aux longs cheveux violets, assez petite et armée d'un katana.

— Oui, y a quelques minutes, même qu'on a fait à Millie – qui veut rentrer dans l'Armée mais craint de ne pas le pouvoir à cause de sa taille – qu'elles se ressemblaient et cela l'a un peu rassurée : elle peut y rentrer et devenir l'une des meilleures de tout les temps. Il me semble qu'elle est allée parler à votre amie.

— Où était-elle, la soldate, le presse Mitsuba ?

Le petit meneur des enfants montre du doigt une ruelle et courbe l'index vers la gauche. Nous prenons à peine le temps de le remercier, et nous repartons aussitôt dans la direction indiquée. Nos armes claquent sur nos hanches, les impressionnants sans doute : je sens le poids de leurs regards.

Nous nous figeons brutalement en distinguant deux silhouettes assez floues. Nous nous approchons plus encore, et je distingue alors une robe blanche, mais aussi ce que je cherchais : l'uniforme de l'Armée et ses longs cheveux violets de notre camarade, de dos. Il y a une vampire, certainement l'enfant, comme je le craignais en la voyant par les yeux de mon équipière : du sang goutte au sol.

Je dégaine alors mon katana et m'apprête à me jeter sur la suceuse de sang, en mettant mon arme en position défensive de travers presque devant mes yeux. Ma lame s'arrête soudainement à quelques centimètres de la gorge de cette dernière qui relève lentement la tête vers moi. Ses yeux rouges m'enveloppent, me font reculer, comme si je venais de recevoir un second coup de pied. Mon réflexe vient de me montrer quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible… Que je ne veux pas croire.

Je doute alors d'avoir fait le bon choix que d'arrêter la lame.

Ses cheveux violets ondulent alors qu'elle se met lentement sur ses pieds, titubant à moitié, et qu'elle se tourne lentement totalement vers moi. Ce n'est pas l'enfant qui buvait le sang de ma camarade… Je m'aperçois que mon amie peine à se relever, encore à genoux et chancelante, mais je ne peux pas l'aider comme je le désirerais tant. Comme je le _désirais_ tant avant de me retrouver en face d'elle.

Je suis pétrifié, un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction qui me glace et tétanise mes muscles. Je ne peux même pas bafouiller la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Je ne peux même pas fuir et me détourner de ce cauchemar. Je n'arrive pas à crier. Je n'arrive pas à réagir. Tout cela est impossible, je vais sans doute me réveiller et soupirer de soulagement, sa tête sur mes genoux. Mais non…

Elle tend désespérément la main vers moi, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais je recule de plus belle, d'un pas de plus, les yeux écarquillés et secouant la tête. Je manque même de lacher mon arme. Je murmure alors pour moi-même :

— Non, ce n'est pas possible, dîtes-moi que je rêve. Je vais me réveiller, hein ?

Je regarde ensuite avec horreur le corps de l'enfant qui gît à ses pieds, le visage livide et le cou marqué de deux traces nettes et vermeilles, rondes et écartée d'un parfait écart. Cette Millie est toujours inconsciente et ne semble pas bouger. Elle semble morte. Je ne vois même pas sa poitrine s'élever avec sa respiration.

Puis, mes yeux se posent sur les coulées sanglantes et les gouttes qui tâchent la robe de cette victime. Il y en a aussi sur l'uniforme d'Ash, ainsi que des traînées le long du menton. Une goutte rouge profonde tombe de son menton et s'écrase sur le sol. Non, ça ne peut pas être elle qui a fait ça, je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne _veux_ pas y croire.

Je recule jusqu'à Shinoa, que je bouscule. Mais elle ne proteste même pas tant elle est surprise, ses yeux sont tremblants et sa bouche est grande ouverte. Comme nous tous. Sa main a arrêté de jouer avec la clef noire qui fait office d'arme.

— Que… Qu'as-tu fait… Ash ? Qu'as-tu osé faire ? Demandé-je, tout en sachant que je n'aurais pas la réponse escomptée.

Ses yeux rouges se bordent alors de larmes, elle tend la main vers moi, cherchant sans doute un support à travers moi, et je tombe à genoux. Ses mains couvrent sa bouche alors qu'elle sanglote bruyamment. Ses épaules se soulèvent et s'abaissent, et celles-ci deviennent tâchées de sang quand elle les regarde. Ses yeux sont remplis d'horreur, du dégoût d'elle-même. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire…

Trop de rouge en ce moment. Ce rouge qui me rend fou et fait tourner ma tête. Il me semble un instant que même les larmes qui coulent de ses joues sont de cette couleur.

— Je ne sais pas… Je suis perdue… Tellement perdue… Yū, tout le monde, je vous en prie, sauvez-moi. Je ne veux pas devenir une vampire. Je ne le veux pas…

* * *

 **Oui j'ai bien fait Ash boire du sang d'une pauvre innocente! bref, comme vous l'avez compris: les choses s'accélèrent: il ne reste plus que sept chapitres! :p oui vous avez fait la plus grande partie du chemin! YOUPI... OK, j'arrête les joints**


	30. Chapitre 29: le remords

**Bon, voilà, comme c'est un long week-end et que j'ai eu du temps cet aprèm, eh ben... on publie un deuxième chapitre - OK c'est surtout pour rattraper celui de la semaine dernière!**

 **Pour la musique, je pense que Be somebody de Thousand foot Krutch et Eye Water de SnK peuvent bien aller! Sur ce... Bonne lecture! :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Le remords**

 **Ashuramaru :** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mon dieu ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! Ces deux questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête, ne me laissant pas un instant de répit. Ces souvenirs passent sans cesse dans mon esprit et sont sur le point de me rendre folle, de me faire péter un câble. Mais je l'ai déjà fait… J'ai déjà merdé. J'ai bu du sang humain.

Ce liquide rouge et tiède sur mes mains… ce n'est pas le mien. Ce n'est pas celui que j'ai versé durant un combat. Même pas celui d'un vampire ou d'un Cavalier que j'aurais tué légitimement pour sauver l'Humanité ou mes camarades.

Non.

C'est celui d'une enfant innocente et pure, qui ne voulait que me parler et me proposer son aide pour m'aider à rester debout. En me souriant gentiment… En s'inquiétant pour moi.

J'ai bu son sang. Je me suis jetée sur elle, sur sa gorge exposée et tellement tentante. Pour la deuxième fois j'ai été tentée. Et pour la première j'ai craqué. J'ai fait comme l'aurait fait ceux de mon espèce, ma famille. La vérité c'est que maintenant…

Je suis une vampire.

A cause de ces tortures, mais cela ne me donne pas le droit de l'être. Je n'ai pas le droit de me trouver des excuses inutiles. Cela n'enlève rien à la gravité de mon acte. Cette enfant, Millie, est maintenant plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Comment expliquer ce remord ? Un monstre qui lacère mon cœur, hante mon regard.

Mais le monstre est surtout moi. Commentais-je pu faire cela ? Comment puis-je ressentir cette étrange satisfaction que d'avoir bu son sang ? Que d'avoir presque volé la vie d'une innocente. Pourquoi avoir eu cette soudaine soif, si irrépressible ?

Mes camarades m'entourent, debout et tendus, tandis que je suis assise sur une chaise face à Kureto et Glenn. Leurs regards sont posés lourdement sur moi. Je me rappelle douloureusement de leurs yeux horrifiés et écarquillés, de ceux des enfants aussi, qui regardaient par-dessus les épaules de mes camarades, et n'ont pas compris pourquoi un soldat de l'armée fait du mal à un citoyen. Fait du mal à leur amie. Leurs pupilles dilatées par la peur. Comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas, comme si je pouvais faire du mal à quelqu'un. C'est ce que j'ai fait, réalisé-je une fois de plus douloureusement!

L'équipe a pris les choses en mains, Kimizuki a porté la petite fille dans ses bras et a couru jusqu'à l'hôpital militaire, tandis que les autres m'ont amenée face aux supérieurs. Je vais devoir être jugée. Le garçon aux cheveux roses est ensuite revenu, prendre place à mes côtés, lui aussi veut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Si seulement je le savais moi-même. Si seulement… au moins je me comprendrai un peu mieux… Je comprendrais où je dois me placer dans ce combat.

Je reste immobile, fixant honteusement mes mains nouées entre elles, posées sur mes genoux. Je ne suis pas digne de l'uniforme que je porte. Je l'ai sali, déshonoré. J'ai besoin de comprendre où j'en suis dans cette histoire, dans cette bataille. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai besoin pour cela de prendre de la distance et de me détacher du groupe, sans doute.

Glenn rentre de nouveau dans le bureau – je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il était parti –, et referme doucement la porte derrière lui, s'assurant que personne ne peut nous entendre et que personne ne passe dans le couloir. Je suis toujours classée secret défense. Surtout maintenant, après ce que j'ai fait. En ce moment, je suis devenue aussi ce qu'ils détestent le plus au monde, je me suis transformée en ce qu'ils ont promis de se venger, d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Je suis devenue une vampire.

Mes poings se serrent sur mes cuisses, même si cela me fait mal rien que de me l'avouer, c'est la vérité. Je suis devenue une vampire, j'ai renoué avec mon passé. Je suis une ennemie. Qu'ils vont devoir tuer. Pour que je ne sois plus dangereuse et que je ne risque pas de leur faire du mal. Cela me tuerait et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais…

— Bon, déjà, bonne nouvelle, la gamine est vivante, annonce le lieutenant-colonel. Faible mais vivante. Elle s'en est sortie à vraiment pas grand-chose. Elle est sous transfusion. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans ta sale caboche, s'il-te-plaît, Ashuramaru !? Il me semblait que tu étais plus démone que vampire, que le sang ne t'intéressait pas, tu nous l'as dit toi-même. On t'a fait confiance pendant tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé ? Merde, quoi, Ashuramaru ! Tu es censée être avec nous, pas avec ces suceurs de sang !

Il fait d'amples mouvements de bras, dans toutes les directions, et finit par jeter le dossier d'hôpital de Millie sur le bureau de son supérieur – qui glisse jusqu'à moi – et s'assoit sur sa chaise. Comme épuisé ou découragé. Il passe sa main sur ses yeux puis dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder de nouveau. Se sent-il trahi ? Sans doute. C'est le cas de toute l'équipe.

Mon cœur me fait mal. Pourquoi chaque pensée en ce moment est douloureuse ? Son poing se serre sur la table de bois, il comprend aussi peu ces événements que moi. Mais moi, je suis rongée de remords. J'effleure du bout des doigts la photo de l'enfant pétillante que j'ai attaqué, qui a failli mourir par ma faute.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis perdue, mes souvenirs ont tout changé à l'intérieur de moi, changé mes perceptions et mes besoins. C'est le chaos, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler, ils tourbillonnent dans ma tête, me harcèle. J'ai… j'ai besoin de temps pour les trier, pour me remettre à ma place.

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce, mes camarades me regardent du coin de l'œil mais aucun d'entre nous n'ose croiser mon regard. Je ne le cherche pas non plus. Kureto me fixe froidement, derrière Glenn. Peut-être n'ais-je pas été assez explicite. Ou c'est peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre ce que je tente de leur dire. Les yeux de Kureto se plissent alors : lui doit avoir compris. Je n'arrive pas à sonder plus profondément ses sentiments.

— Je veux dire que je quitte l'Armée. Le temps qu'il me faudra pour me retrouver. Voilà. Ma décision est prise, et je vous serais gré de la respecter et de ne pas tenter de vous y opposer, j'espère que vous comprendrez.

— Quoi ?! S'exclame Yū, se tournant soudainement vers moi alors qu'il se tenait tranquillement debout et immobile. Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ash, on a besoin de toi dans l'équipe pour survivre. Le groupe n'est plus rien avec un membre manquant, on est tous unis, on compte tous l'un sur l'autre. On t'a incluse dedans, tu ne peux pas nous laisser comme cela ! Tu vas faire de la prison pour ton erreur, subir ta punition mais rester avec nous ! Sinon, qui va nous sauver quand on se sera encore mis dans un mauvais pas, dis-le-moi ?! Aucun d'entre nous ne t'arrive à la cheville, même seulement armée d'un katana ! Sans toi, nous sommes morts…

Je serre les mâchoires, et tente d'ignorer la stupéfaction furieuse de mon camarade qui tente de me ramener à la raison, _sa_ raison. Ses yeux verts tremblants cherchent les miens, pour lire en moi, me comprendre, mais j'évite son regard. Je ne veux pas changer d'avis, faire cette erreur. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout cela, il faut que je réfléchisse à mon camp, où je me situe et où m'appelle mon cœur. Cependant, ce dernier se serre douloureusement et je dois retenir mes larmes, la respiration bloquée par une boule dans ma gorge. Les larmes que je ne veux pas laisser tomber devant tout le monde. Je dois montrer que je suis forte en ce moment, ou du moins les faire croire de cela. Je garde le menton haut et affronte du regard mes deux supérieurs.

Ceux-ci sont aussi ébahis que mes camarades, mais le cachent plus facilement – surtout Kureto. Les mâchoires du lieutenant-colonel se serrent brièvement et son attitude négligente est ébranlée un instant. Kureto ne dit rien, il m'observe profondément, cherchant à savoir quelles sont mes intentions, si je cache quelque chose au fond de moi, et si je compte abandonner la mission qu'il m'a confiée, si importante pour la victoire de l'Humanité, comme il me l'a fait comprendre.

— Ash, je t'en prie, réfléchis, on est à tes côtés, on va t'aider. Tu vas remonter la pente avec nous… Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es loupée une fois que tu vas recommencer, tu t'en veux trop pour cela. On te connaît : tu n'es pas comme eux, je le sais, renchérit la meneuse. S'il-te-plaît, réfléchis un peu, pas seulement pour toi. On a besoin de toi, on serait en ce moment tous morts si tu n'avais jamais été là ! Tu le sais, comme tu sais aussi qu'on ne tiendra pas longtemps si tu nous lâches comme ça ! Si tu reviens trop tard, que tu mets trop de temps pour te décider dans ton camp, tu ne nous reverras peut-être plus jamais.

Elle me force à la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard brun est écarquillé par un mélange de tristesse et de peur. Ses iris sont tremblants, les larmes s'accumulent vers le bord de ses yeux. Elle sait que s'habituer à avoir un membre en moins dans l'équipe sera difficile. Elle a pleinement conscience que les ailes noires de la mort se déplient autour d'eux si je m'en vais maintenant. Si une expédition ou une attaque se prépare, ils seront en grave danger. Je tente de détourner le regard : cela me fait trop mal de savoir que je les abandonne à eux-mêmes. Que je les laisse comme avant, et qu'ils deviennent de nouveau fragiles…

Glenn émet alors une sorte de claquement d'air emprisonné dans ses dents et contrarié, un petit « kh » avant de jurer. Il abat son poing sur la table, faisant se détourner le visage proche de Shinoa du mien, tandis qu'elle se tourne vers lui, surprise. Leurs épaules sont crispées. Il interroge du regard le général, puis me regarde.

— Tu veux partir de l'Armée ?! Le problème c'est que tu es un bon élément et que j'ai parié sur toi. Je t'ai défendu lors de ton procès devant tout ces abrutis de gradés et d'Hiragii. Donc, je ne compte pas te laisser partir ainsi et sans rien faire. Pas en tout cas sans garantie. Je te laisse deux mois de permission, tu peux aller où tu veux, faire ce qui te chante, mais démerdes-toi pour revenir. Sinon, je te le promets, je viens te chercher et je te traîne par tes oreilles pointues. Clair ? En attendant, je veillerai sur l'équipe Gekki et à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien !

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissante. Yū tente de protester, de lui dire de ne pas me laisser partir comme ça. Mais Glenn ne l'écoute pas. Mes épaules se détendent légèrement, l'équipe ne sera pas toute seule, ni livrée à elle-même. Je recule ma chaise et me lève. Ma robe noire et blanche couvre alors mon corps, tandis que je puise dans mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit permanente. L'uniforme noir et vert quant à lui est à mes pieds, plié comme s'il n'avait jamais été porté. Je ne souhaite pas le mettre pendant que j'erre, ni le prendre durant mon absence : je n'en suis pas digne, et si je fais des erreurs, je ne veux pas salir le nom sacré de l'Armée.

Je me penche, le ramasse et le pose sur ma chaise, où j'étais assise juste avant. Puis, je m'incline militairement devant les supérieurs. Je n'ai même pas besoin de passer dans l'appartement : je n'ai rien à y prendre, rien de personnel ici. J'évite de jeter un regard à mes camarades, ce serait trop dur.

Je me tourne vers la porte, et, tandis que je pose ma main sur la poignée, je sens quelqu'un qui m'attrape soudainement par le poignet et m'empêche de m'éloigner un peu plus. Je sais de qui il s'agit sans me retourner. Je reconnais le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. J'avance, dégageant doucement mon poignet de ses doigts. Dans le couloir, il me suit et m'appelle. Je soupire, m'arrête et me retourne vers lui. Je sais que sinon il va me suivre.

— Ash, murmure-t-il faiblement et la voix brisée par la tristesse, merci pour l'épée de Mika, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire. Bonne chance, j'espère que, quand tu reviendras, tu te seras retrouvée. Que tu sauras où est ta place, à nos côtés, et que tu te battras de nouveau avec nous. Si tu choisis le camp ennemi, je te laisserais me tuer. Sans me battre. (Il commence à se tourner et se fige.) Une dernière chose, jure moi que tu vas revenir quelque soit ton choix, qu'on va se revoir. Que c'est toi qui me tueras si tu es une vampire. Car si je dois avoir une dernière vision, je veux que ce soit la tienne… tu comprends ?

Mon cœur se serre, mais je hoche la tête et souris tristement. Je tiendrais cette promesse : je compte bien revenir, le revoir une dernière fois, mais ne jamais le transpercer de mon arme. Nous nous séparons ensuite, je continue d'avancer devant moi, tandis qu'il retourne dans la pièce. Je sens son regard dans mon dos, une dernière fois. Je presse le pas en sortant du bâtiment, je ne veux pas faire demi-tour au dernier moment. Je dois leur montrer que je suis déterminée, que je vais aller jusqu'au bout, j'adopte un pas décidé. Je peux presque sentir leurs regards dans mon dos, à travers la vitre.

Soudain, je ne les sens plus, ils se sont détournés. Je ralentis, puis m'arrête, laissant le vent faible emporter mes cheveux. Je suis seule. Je tourne la tête vers le bâtiment, et n'aperçois aucune silhouette à travers les vitres reflétant les rayons du soleil.

La boule dans ma gorge qui grossit, qui m'empêche de respirer correctement, enfle encore plus. Des larmes coulent alors le long de mes joues, les mouillant. Je ne peux plus les retenir. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas si je pourrais revoir une dernière fois Yū : je ne suis pas sûre de revenir de là où je vais partir… Je retourne à ma marche, séchant les perles transparents de mon visage avec ma manche. Je me dirige vers le mur, je veux sortir d'entre ces enceintes. Je ne reviendrais que dans deux mois. Ou jamais.

Pour la première fois que je suis vivante, je sors seule dehors, sans mon équipe, sans Yū à mes côtés. Cela ne fait pourtant que deux semaines que je suis dans le monde vivant, et je me suis déjà accrochée à eux, comme s'ils étaient ma nouvelle famille que je devais protéger. Je ne peux en fait plus rien dire de Yū et de sa sensibilité : je suis désormais dans le même cas. Je suis devenue plus Humaine au contact de ces derniers.

Je m'arrête devant la porte protégée et surveillée. Les soldats vérifient mon identité, puis me laissent passer, au garde-à-vous. Visiblement, Kureto les a prévenus de mon passage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tristement, c'est bien d'avoir des Hiragii dans son entourage. Très utile.

La porte se referme lourdement derrière moi. J'observe le soleil qui se couche lentement sur l'horizon. Et maintenant que je suis sortie, où dois-je aller ? Je ne connais pas ce monde dans lequel je suis partie, et il n'est pas question que je reste dans une planque de l'Armée. Je vais visiter par mes propres moyens.

Je marche à l'inconnu, suivant mes jambes. Je tombe sur un petit village, à l'écart. Il y a donc encore des survivants hors des murs, à la merci des vampires et des Cavaliers ! Comment font-ils pour survivre ici, et pour ne pas être constamment apeurés alors qu'ils sont sans défense face à leurs ennemis ? Je ne les comprends pas.

Je l'évite consciencieusement, j'ai peur de faire de nouveau une bévue. Je ne veux pas blesser plus de personnes, je ne veux pas redevenir une vampire. Je ne veux pas sentir de nouveau cette envie de sang qui pulse en moi, impossible à gérer. Comment Mika a-t-il pu résister à cela pendant si longtemps ? Je l'admire rien que pour cela.

Le soir tombe, et je commence à reconnaître les lieux. Pourquoi mes jambes m'ont-elles menées ici ? Je pensais ne jamais y revenir, ou seulement pour me battre ! Je ressens alors ma soif, encore ! La panique augmente en moi, j'ai encore envie de sang, alors que je me suis nourrie il y a moins de douze heures ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Serais-je en train de devenir complètement vampire comme je le crains ?

Je tente de prévenir Yū de ma localisation, par le lien. Mais celui-ci est obscur, je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il dort : c'est le lien qui est presque totalement effiloché. Je perds le contact avec lui, je m'éloigne trop, je quitte ce statut de démone qui me permettait d'être en relation avec lui. Mon cœur se serre de la peur. Et je serre les mâchoires. Je dois avancer. Car je sais désormais que je suis seule. Que personne ne peut me sauver, même si je hurle. Je n'ai plus d'attaches.

Enfin, je suis arrivée. Je remarque l'imposant souterrain, par lequel je me suis enfuie, deux jours plus tôt. Oui, décidément, le destin est très joueur et ironique. Je serre les poings et mes ongles de nouveau longs marquent ma paume.

Mon instinct me souffle d'attendre un peu, que celui que je veux voir va arriver dans peu de temps. J'entends alors des bruits de pas, que mon oreille identifie automatiquement et immédiatement à son propriétaire. C'est lui, celui que j'attendais depuis peu.

Je m'avance alors vers lui, lentement. Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine. Ses traits deviennent plus nets alors qu'il sort de l'obscurité qui l'enveloppe. La lumière de la lune se reflète dans ses yeux rouges, et il les pose sur moi, s'apercevant de ma présence à ses côtés. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, surpris de ma venue et de ma présence ici. Sa main se pose sur la garde de son épée, se crispe et se relâche ensuite, retombant le long de son corps. Il attend de voir ce que je compte faire.

Il a remarqué que je ne suis pas armée que je ne suis pas là pour le tuer, comme il le pensait.

Je m'approche encore plus, je vois sa veine palpiter plus rapidement dans son cou, tandis que je m'avance d'un pas de plus. Soudain, tout le contrôle sur moi-même éclate – comme peu de temps avant –, et je bondis sur lui, lèvres retroussées sur mes canines aiguisées, et la bouche grande ouverte.

 _Désolée, Crowley,_ réussis-je à penser avant de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir à rien, _mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton sang._

Mes canines s'enfoncent alors dans la peau fine et tendre de son cou, en plein sur sa jugulaire. Je l'entends presque céder sous le tranchant de mes dents. Le goût délicieux du sang emplit ma bouche, et j'engloutis de grandes gorgées du liquide vermeil. Du flux qui le garde en vie. Je me trompais bien comme il faut en pensant que je n'étais pas accro à son sang, que je n'avais pas besoin de lui et que c'était moi seule qui le manipulait.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et sourit. Sa main passe derrière ma tête, me poussant à boire jusqu'à satiété. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, et je m'excuse mentalement de Yū.

— Heureux de te retrouver, perle rouge. Bon retour parmi nous.

* * *

 **Niark Niark... Dans le prochain chapitre, Ash se retrouve de nouveau chez les vampires. Est-ce que le plan de Crowley va se mettre en place? Et Ash sera-t-elle considérée comme une ennemie ou une alliée? La suite au prochain épisode...**

 **A vendredi et bon Wekke-end! Ouah j'adore dire ça un mercredi! :D**


	31. Chapitre 30: pour obéir aux ordres

**Voilà, je publie de chez Baka-NH qui est en train de rager et de se dire qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup et qui rage de savoir les ordres! XD Non ma Baka tu ne pourras pas lire la suite même si elle est sur ma clef avant que je ne l'ai relu! 3 :***

 **Musique conseillée:** **Starset – it has begun;** **Narnia- Battle Song**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Pour obéir aux ordres**

Je suis assise confortablement dans un siège bordeaux, tout en velours douillet. Vraiment agréable, je me laisserais presque aller en arrière et je dormirai presque dedans si j'en avais encore besoin… Ma jambe gauche est pliée sous ma cuisse. Je suis plongée dans mes pensées tortueuses, et mes doigts jouent avec un simple bout de papier – maintenant plié de partout et donc fragile, à la limite de la déchirure. Il suffit que je tire dessus et il se déchirera, et les preuves de son existence disparaîtront. Je le relis une fois de plus, mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est ma mémoire qui restitue les mots que mes yeux qui les lisent. « Maintenant, exécution. K. »

Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, pourtant, je le relis en boucle. Comme si le relire encore une fois allait changer le sens et le contenu de ce papier. Comme si le sens de cette phrase, qui n'en est même pas une allait soudain se transformer. Ces deux mots sont pleins de sens pour moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais pouvoir le faire, si je vais pouvoir réussir et aller jusqu'au bout… Mes ongles rentrent dans la peau de mes paumes et me blessent légèrement. Une goutte de sang perle. Elle se renforce immédiatement. Et la croûte laisse aussitôt la place à de la peau rose.

Je cicatrise désormais bien plus vite que les premiers temps de ma libération du katana. Ceci est grâce au sang, le sang de Crowley, dont je me nourris uniquement depuis une semaine. Depuis que je suis arrivée. Depuis que je l'ai rejoint et que je suis revenue à ses côtés. Lui, se nourrit du sang d'Humain et parfois du mien. Car, depuis ce moment, que je suis partie du mur, je ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre – qui est en fait celle du treizième géniteur. Une semaine déjà que je suis là, et je me sens à ma place, je n'éprouve même pas le besoin de revenir, de revoir mes camarades. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une touche « oublier ».

Je dois rester cachée : les vampires – et surtout ma sœur qui me tuerait immédiatement – ne sont pas au courant de ma présence dans la ville. Je suis une traîtresse dans leur monde. Je suis ici à cause de mon besoin de sang, dans les deux sens : Crowley, mais aussi mon besoin aussi de vengeance. Je vais tuer ma sœur, les géniteurs qui s'opposent à mon retour et reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. Le trône. Il me revient de droit, et je vais le leur prouver. Que rien ne pourra me voler quelque chose qui m'appartient sans en payer le prix fort.

Cependant, il faut que je trouve un plan pour ne pas me faire arrêter par les autres géniteurs – ensemble contre moi ils seront bien trop forts – en accord avec elle. En tout cas, pas avant que je ne l'ai transpercée. Crowley, je le sais, ne s'y opposera pas : car il s'est toujours mis en travers de son chemin, dans son dos. Il va même m'aider à monter et à avoir des relations pour la faire tomber. Seulement, ma vengeance va plus loin que ce qu'il ne le suppose : je compte aussi assassiner Ferid qui m'a humiliée. Je serre les poings de rage en me rappelant de la réunion à laquelle j'ai participé, deux jours avant.

Crowley m'a emmenée à une réunion secrète de l'opposition qui regroupe donc tout les vampires opposés à Kululu. Dans laquelle je suis censée rassembler les vampires autour de moi, prendre leur tête et pouvoir les mener à se battre contre les leurs. Devenir leur chef à la place du septième géniteur qu'est Ferid. L'assemblée est plus nombreuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais – il doit y en avoir une centaine –, que ce que j'ai compris des explications de mon fiancé… J'ignorais que tant d'entre eux étaient contre ma sœur, ou suivaient autant Ferid que ça. J'ai sous-estimé mon adversaire, il a plus d'emprise que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais.

Pourtant, dans leurs yeux rouges, je ne lis que de la froideur envers moi, et un désintéressement total. Les regards sont, en effet, plutôt tournés vers le septième géniteur. Celui-ci sourit narquoisement dans ma direction, en me voyant arriver aux côtés de Crowley, vêtue de ma perpétuelle robe noire et blanche. Je sais déjà qu'il compte m'abaisser ou m'humilier, selon son humeur. Il s'incline hypocritement devant moi, plaçant sa main droite sur son cœur. Je n'y crois pas du tout et plisse les paupières, méfiante. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça.

— Mais quel froid accueil pour notre ancienne régente – ou du moins la légitime et qui ne l'a jamais réellement été. Vous nous auriez prévenus, nous aurions préparé un buffet en votre honneur, Majesté ! Car ne doutez pas que nous sommes honorés de votre grande présence. Mais… j'avoue que quelque chose me tracasse : vous fuyez neuf jours avant, en tuant l'un d'entre nous – une des fidèles de votre fiancé en plus –, puis… vous revenez ? Vous avez décrété que c'était le mieux pour vous, que c'est votre place ou c'est parce que votre sœur faiblit et que vous voulez être là quand elle tombera ? Parce que nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas pour le peuple que vous êtes là, mais pour votre propre intérêt ! Et j'avoue être un peu perdu dans toutes vos manigances et manipulations. Mais non… j'y pense, je suis stupide : c'est peut-être seulement pour le sang de votre fiancé que vous êtes là. Vous êtes devenue dépendante, je me trompe ? Cela expliquerait plusieurs choses. Ce réveil des souvenirs, un siècle plus tard… c'était obligé : vous deviez avoir très faim ! Tant que c'est un vampire et non un Humain… Vous suivrez peut-être le modèle de Mika… Drôle de Reine que nous aurons là…

Je serre les mâchoires et les poings. Ne pas lui arracher la tête, ne pas lui arracher la tête, même si c'est très tentant. Rester calme, ne pas le décapiter maintenant. Je passe en boucle cette phrase dans ma tête, m'obligeant à me calmer et à souffler calmement. La foule observe notre joute verbale, silencieuse et attentive. Elle suit des yeux la personne qui parle, puis passe à la seconde. Je sens tout ses regards sur mes épaules. Je suis cambrée et défie le géniteur des yeux.

Elle attend ma réponse, mais elle a déjà choisi son camp : Ferid, et aucun de mes arguments ne la convaincra de venir vers moi. Je sais que j'ai déjà perdu cette bataille. Mais celui-ci n'a même pas tort et c'est ce qui me fait rager un peu plus : je ne suis pas du tout là à cause de ces suceurs de sang qui sont « mon peuple ».

— Non, tu te trompes mon cher Ferid, ce n'est pas seulement pour cela… Je te croyais plus futé, vois-tu. En réalité, il me semble que cette ville a besoin d'une meilleure régente, et ce n'est pas toi qui l'est. Tu as exactement les mêmes idées que Kululu. Car toi aussi tu ne penses qu'à tes ambitions, et tu ne peux donc pas me donner de leçons, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier sourit narquoisement, dévoilant ses longues canines et son regard pétille de plus belle. Cela m'énerve encore plus. J'ai envie de lui envoyer directement mon pied dans la tête, pour qu'il voit si je suis aussi faible qu'il semble le penser ! Je serre les mâchoires. Respirer. Pas devant tout le monde. J'aurais sans doute l'occasion plus tard.

— Oh, Ashuramaru Tepes s'énerverait ?! Quelle légende, quelle rareté ! A moins que ce ne soit simplement parce qu'on ne vous a pas vus depuis longtemps… Bien sûr que si, mon peuple et mon ambition sont les mêmes buts, ils se rejoignent en un même ensemble. Enfin bien sûr, si cela se conforme à leurs attentes. Oui, je peux l'affirmer contrairement à vous. Mon peuple est mon ambition, je ne le répéterai jamais assez. Demande-le leur. Tu n'es pas d'ici, Ashuramaru, ou du moins, tu ne l'es plus. Et tant que je ne serais pas sûr de toi, que je ne saurais pas dans quel camp tu te trouves, nous ne t'aiderons pas, alors fais demi-tour et reviens d'où tu te caches. Sois au moins reconnaissante : nous n'allons rien dire à Kululu.

Je le foudroie du regard et préfère ignorer les sifflements à mon adresse de tout les autres vampires. Je fais demi-tour sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre… Les tuer ne me mènerait à rien, cela annulerait le brin de révolte contre ma sœur. Ce n'est de toute façon qu'une question de temps avant que l'Armée ne le fasse. Je serre mes lèvres entre elles et souffle doucement.

Je laisse en plan Crowley, les bras ballants et tourne soudainement les talons, partant d'un pas rageur et claquant sur le sol. Mes poings se ferment et s'ouvrent pour éviter que je ne fasse une bêtise, et la porte se ferme derrière moi avec un sombre claquement. Scellant ma haine contre eux.

Je sursaute en entendant soudain Crowley s'approcher vers moi à pas feutrés, me sortant de mes souvenirs de deux jours auparavant, de ce soir d'humiliation. Il est finalement revenu vers moi, après cette réunion. Il s'est excusé puis a montré son cou et je me suis nourrie. Je cache alors le bout de papier dans mon gant noir – qui ne prend qu'à partir de la première phalange de mon majeur. J'ai dû aller chercher ce petit bout de papier avec trois mots vers l'entrée, dans une cachette connue de moi seule. Je ne veux pas qu'il le voie, car il va comprendre.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon front, ses lèvres sont fraîches et me soulagent momentanément. Pourquoi ais-je envie de rester comme ça, avec lui, éternellement ? Sa main cherche ensuite la mienne, il l'attrape et l'emprisonne. Évidemment celle avec le gant où est caché le papier chiffonné. Il l'a vu. Je souris faiblement et souffle, désabusée : je ne peux décidément rien lui cacher, il me connaît trop bien. Le moindre de mes tics, de mes mouvements, il sait l'analyser et trouve ce que je cache dessous.

Il prend le papier, faisant attention à ne pas me couper pendant qu'il l'enlève du gant et le lit. Ses yeux se lèvent un instant plus tard et se posent sur moi, dans les miens. Je sais qu'il a compris ce que ces mots signifiaient, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Il est en ce moment insondable et cela me perturbe. Je lis une pointe de déception et de résignation dans ses yeux rouges sombres. Je baisse les yeux vers mes genoux, mais il m'attrape par le menton et me redresse la tête vers lui.

— Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher ou te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas, perle ?

Je secoue la tête et fuis encore son regard, observant ses genoux comme il est accroupi devant moi. Non, il a raison une fois de plus : rien ne me fera changer d'avis, ne me détournera de ma route. Ce sont des ordres que je dois suivre. De toute façon, cela va l'arranger. Enfin, pour le moment : pour le début du plan. Du plan monumental et tentaculaire qui implique tant de personnes dans cette ville.

Car, la suite de ce dernier promet d'être bien moins agréable pour tout le monde… Mais je veux prendre le pouvoir, pour ma revanche et en même temps suivre les ordres – même si cela n'est pas tout à fait logique. Je vais le faire et réussir. Du moins je l'espère, je préfère chasser ce doute qui est greffé en moi, qui étend ses racines.

Je me redresse et me lève, dépliant lentement les jambes. Je ne veux pas penser à la suite, pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il refusait de me suivre. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées de ma tête. Je ne dois pas laisser les sentiments ou les émotions déranger mes ordres et mes décisions. Tout tient sur mes épaules, la réussite ou l'échec. Tout cela repose sur mes frêles épaules qui ploient déjà…

C'est donc pour cela que ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser ? Je devrais pourtant être détachée de tout cela, je me répète, même des vieux souvenirs ne devraient pas changer si vite ma façon de penser. Je ne ressens pourtant plus rien pour mon ancien fiancé, non ? Dans tous les cas, je me jure de suivre les ordres. Qu'importe mes sentiments, qu'importe les personnes que je vais devoir éliminer. Qu'importe mes remords. Je n'ai plus le choix.

Les yeux de ce dernier sont graves, presque tristes, et je vois des traces de pitié pour moi dedans. Je n'arrive pas à lui cacher mon déchirement, toujours présent en moi malgré mes résolutions. Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui cacher la mission, donnée par Kureto. Celle que je vais devoir exécuter dans peu de temps.

Je me lève, et invoque en tendant la main. Une nuée de flammes oranges et tièdes se forment dans ma main, enveloppent mon bras, tandis que je fronce les sourcils pour me concentrer et aller jusqu'au bout de cette création. C'est difficile dans cette ville d'utiliser mes pouvoirs de démone, mais grâce au sang que mon fiancé m'a donné ça l'est moins que lors de ma captivité. Oui, c'est sans doute ce lieu qui bride mes pouvoirs, emprisonne mon énergie.

Le sang vermeil du géniteur à mes côtés va m'aider pour ce que je compte faire : il me rend plus forte et développe certaines de mes capacités. J'attache ensuite froidement l'arme à ma hanche droite et en invoque une seconde que j'accroche de l'autre côté.

Je me dirige alors vers la porte et inspire un grand coup. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers Crowley qui se contente de hocher le tête et me faire un signe du menton. Oui, il est derrière moi pour le moment, il me soutient mentalement. Je dois me diriger vers la salle du trône où ma sœur se trouve normalement. Car, c'est elle que je dois tuer en premier dans ce plan sanglant – beaucoup de morts vont soudainement avoir lieu dans les rangs. C'est elle que je vais tuer pour reprendre mon trône aussi. Ainsi, les regards se tourneront vers moi, tandis que ce plan machiavélique se mettra en place et sauvera l'Humanité. Ou la détruira…

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et m'engage alors dans le couloir. Déterminée. Je me suis arrangée pour aller vers ma petite sœur à une heure où aucun de ses fidèles serviteurs ne devrait me gêner pendant des audiences ou autre, et me bloquer dans ma mission. Je vais pouvoir lui régler son compte seule à seule et une bonne fois pour toute. Ainsi, nous verrons qui est toujours la plus forte. Ce sera un combat à la mort, sans pitié, sans abandon possible. Juste une froide exécution de la faible par la forte.

Mon pas est décidé et rapide. Le claquement de mes talons sur les dalles blanches résonne sur les murs du couloir désert. Je sais qu'une ombre est figée sur mon visage, me rendant menaçante. Je croise des vampires qui me regardent, perplexes, puis détournent le regard et changent de chemin en voyant mon expression noire, l'ombre derrière moi qui se déploie et les deux armes accrochées à ma ceinture, prêtes à être dégainées.

Je pénètre dans un grand fracas dans la salle vide – ou presque. Je tue froidement les deux vampires gardiens et celui agenouillé devant le siège noir et rouge. Ma sœur est posée négligemment dedans, le pied par-dessus l'accoudoir sculpté. C'est comme cela qu'elle se comporte en m'ayant volé ce trône qui me revient ?! Elle pose des yeux interrogateurs sur moi et hausse un sourcil. Eh oui, je suis là alors que tu l'ignorais. Oui, je suis là aussi pour régler nos comptes, tu l'as bien compris et tu ne te trompes pas, petite sœur.

Elle se redresse légèrement pour se tenir droite, puis se lève. Elle me surplombe légèrement et en profite pour me jauger du regard, surélevée de quelques marches par rapport à moi. Son regard passe de ma tête jusqu'à mes pieds. Elle ralentit sur les deux armes à ma ceinture et un petit sourire ironique naît sur ses lèvres. Une lueur étrange brille dans ses yeux.

— Oh, grande sœur ? Il me semblait bien avoir senti ton odeur sur les vêtements de Crowley depuis quelques jours. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Sans me rendre visite !? Tut tut tut, très mal élevé de ta part, finalement, je comprends pourquoi je suis la Reine de cette ville. Tu n'aurais pas fait une très bonne monarque. La famille avant tout, non ?

J'ignore sa réflexion, mais mes yeux s'assombrissent d'eux-mêmes. Les ailes invisibles et noires dans mon dos se déploient tandis que ma haine enfle en moi, un peu plus. Boule de feu dans mon cœur, brûlant tout sur son passage. Il n'est pas question de pitié. Elle est aussi la responsable de la mort d'Asoka. Fureur pure, vengeance, soif de sang sur le sol, de cendres. De mort.

Ma voix devient dure et menaçante. Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter avec elle, je ne suis plus la gamine d'avant. J'ai maintenant un objectif plus haut et que je compte bien atteindre. Même si cela passe par l'assassiner froidement et oublier tous nos bons moments ensemble. C'est du passé. Et je compte aller de l'avant, l'enterrer. Quitte à en faire le deuil plus tard, à le regretter. Je réfléchirai plus tard. Je suis une soldate, une sergente et on attend de moi que je respecte mes ordres.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, Kululu. Allez, dégaine, j'ai l'intention de reprendre ma place ici coûte que coûte et de te tuer. Même si tu ne fais rien pour te défendre. Alors essaie au moins de conserver un minimum d'honneur. Tu ne m'auras pas comme il y a un siècle. J'ai mûri entre temps et je suis bien plus déterminée. Froide comme tu le disais si bien.

Elle sourit calmement, se cambre et relève le menton avant de descendre avec lenteur et grâce les marches. Mon visage est totalement blasé, non, elle ne m'impressionne pas avec ses manières. Elle se plante ensuite devant moi, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle est légèrement plus petite que moi, de cinq centimètres environ. Toujours. Certaines choses sont décidément immuables. Ses yeux cherchent les miens. Elle tente de trouver mes points faibles, une faille qu'elle peut exploiter et retourner contre moi. Elle peut toujours chercher : ceux à qui je tiens sont loin de là et je ne suis plus manipulable… Je suis devenue une machine à tuer, froide et concentrée sur sa cible.

— Vraiment, grande sœur, tu es prête à faire cela ? A tuer ta propre sœur pour un trône, toi qui disais que même cela ne nous séparerait jamais, que nous resterions unies à jamais et malgré toutes les difficultés !

— C'était avant que tu ne me trahisses, sale garce.

— Soit. A la mort, ma sœur, puisque ce n'est pas à la vie, je l'ai bien compris.

Un poignard apparaît dans sa main gauche, et un katana – presque identique au mien – se place dans la droite. Des piques transpercent sa main et déchiquettent sa peau, les muscles et les tendons qui la composent. Elle s'avance ensuite vers moi, le visage fermé et déterminée. Elle ne peut empêcher le coin de la bouche de se relever un moment, petit tic insupportable. Devant le trône que je convoite. Ce sera un combat à mort, sans pitié ou quelque forme de sentiments et d'humanité. Nous en sommes pleinement consciente. Notre lien du sang vient de partir en cendres, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Simple souvenir flou.

J'évite en bougeant la tête sur le côté son poignard qu'elle vient de projeter vers moi, bras tendu. Je dégaine alors mes deux katanas et les croise devant moi, faisant ricocher sa lame dessus.

Je ne compte pas seulement me défendre, ni utiliser mes pouvoirs de démone. Je vais l'affronter à la loyale, moi. Sans ses piques qui la rendent plus forte. Je vais la combattre comme j'aurais dû le faire un siècle auparavant et non pas me défiler, pour l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir. Cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserais pas faire ce qu'elle veut. Je l'arrêterais simplement, d'un katana enfoncé dans le cœur. Je la regarderai dans les yeux, je la suivrai jusque dans la mort. Je serai la dernière image qu'elle emportera dans la mort, dans le noir absolu.

Je l'attaque vivement, et nos mouvements deviennent flous. Des souvenirs de combats – autrefois amicaux et pour s'entraîner à devenir meilleures – me reviennent. Des rires qui me paraissent lointains, une complicité. Le passé qui s'enterre de plus en plus à mesure que nous échangeons de coups. Je me rappelle de certaines combinaisons qu'elle avait l'habitude et qu'elle aimait bien utiliser contre moi. Pour me déstabiliser et me surprendre. Je ne compte pas la laisser me tromper cette fois-ci.

Je grimace lorsque son couteau se plante dans ma hanche, jusqu'à la moitié de la lame. Tss elle m'a eue… Elle le retire ensuite sèchement, et le sang coule abondamment. La plaie ne se referme pas, et je grimace de gêne et de douleur. De rage. J'avais oublié que les armes des vampires possèdent les mêmes propriétés que celles de l'Armée : empêcher la personne de cicatriser. Je plisse les yeux.

Ma fureur augmente, et j'utilise de nouvelles techniques. Celles que je voyais les soldats essayer de posséder, pour lesquelles ils s'entraînaient pendant si longtemps, jusqu'à en avoir des courbatures. Cela semble perturber ma sœur qui recule peu à peu, de quelques pas. Le sourire carnassier qui était apparu disparaît alors de ses lèvres, remplacé par un regard meurtrier. C'est à mon tour de sourire.

Avec une feinte du katana droit, pour la faire parer vers son flanc du même côté, je l'empêche de replacer correctement ses armes. Son flanc gauche est maintenant sans défense. Mon second katana fait alors voler dans les airs son petit poignard inutile. Encore un coup de mon arme, et sa lame courbée tombe au sol, captant les rayons de lumière venant du plafond.

Elle baisse alors les bras, et son regard se réchauffe progressivement en le posant sur moi. Il me semble retrouver un instant ma sœur inséparable. Celle de mon enfance. Comme si elle sortait d'un long rêve et qu'elle recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Comme si elle était partie et qu'elle venait de revenir devant moi. Je crispe les mâchoires, pas question de me laisser attendrir par ses petits airs innocents. Elle me poignarderait dans le dos ensuite. Je la connais, désormais.

— Tu as choisi ton camp, n'est-ce pas, Ashu ? J'espère que tu y es contente.

Je hoche la tête et ignore son sourire triste. Elle ouvre les bras, et je la transperce froidement de mon katana, en plein cœur. Elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le sort anti-vampire se libère d'un coup, comme un coup de fouet inaudible dans l'air. Il se propage rapidement dans son corps, par ses veines. Son sourire triste se peint un peu plus sur son visage, tandis qu'un tas de poussière fin retombe sur le sol, couvert par ses habits noirs. Ses pinces noires dans ses cheveux tombent un peu plus loin et ricochent sur le sol.

J'enjambe alors le tas et grimpe les cinq marches vers le trône, prenant mon temps et savourant ma victoire. Je ne me retourne même pas sur le tas, sur ce qu'il reste de ma sœur défunte. Nous avions parié une mise à mort. Une seule pouvait s'en sortir. Et c'est moi. Finalement l'aînée à gagner. J'ai ce que je veux…

Le trône.

Je sais aussi que je n'y monterai qu'une fois. Car, après, je devrais exécuter la suite des ordres du général et ne reviendrai sans doute pas ici. Car ce plan est le début de la fin pour les vampires. Je m'assois solennellement dans le trône, lissant ma robe avant de m'asseoir. Je regarde droit devant moi. Mon index caresse le bois d'ébène du trône, suivant les dessins gravés dedans. Il est enfin à moi, un siècle plus tard.

Un sentiment de puissance grandit en moi.

Soudain, quelqu'un m'applaudit, du fond de la salle, le son se répercutant sur les murs. Je sursaute, je n'ai rien perçu pourtant. Une silhouette sort alors de derrière l'épais mur, et je me fige en le reconnaissant. Sa main est appuyée sur sa hanche et sa queue de cheval grise se balance quand il avance avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Bravo, magnifique ! J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que la nouvelle Reine est Ashuramaru Tepes !

* * *

 **Bon voili voilou - j'avoue j'aime bien cette expression ! XD - la suite mercredi! :P en attendant, je vais relire la suite et faire la nuit du FoF! - pas beaucoup de dodo cette nuit! :D -**

 **Bye, bon long week-end! Fluvia**


	32. Chapitre 31: Ferid

**Allez, on est à 232 pages! :P Ligne finale dans le plan tentaculaire de Kureto. Bon, voyons comment notre nouvelle Reine va s'en sortir 0:)**

 **Pour les musiques... Allez, Hero de Skillet (Baka-Nh ;p t'as compris) et Remember the Name de Fort Minor (Baka-Nh je vois plus cette musique de la même façon maintenant! :/)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Ferid**

Je plisse les paupières et foudroie le géniteur en face de moi du regard. Évidemment, il devait être là en ce moment, pour assister à la mort de son ancienne Reine et de celle qu'il voulait détrôner. Mais aussi du début de mon règne sur eux. Il est là pour assister à la montée de celle qui prend le contrôle de cette ville souterraine. Celle qui va maintenant les diriger. Pour regarder celle qui est maintenant sa cible, la personne qu'il doit tuer.

Son sourire tellement hypocrite m'écœure. Comment ma sœur a-t-elle pu le supporter à ses côtés si longtemps en résistant à l'envie de le décapiter ? Je serre les lèvres et ferme les paupières pour respirer un grand coup, chasser mon envie meurtrière et me détendre. Je dois faire apparemment cela à chaque fois que je le vois. Je dois me rappeler de mes ordres et y aller étape par étape, ne pas me loupe. Je n'ai qu'une chance, et si j'échoue l'Humanité risque de devenir du bétail. Je sais que tout repose une fois de plus sur mes épaules. Moi qui agis dans l'ombre et qui pourtant détermine toute la suite de cette histoire. Sa fin. Triste ou heureuse.

Je dévisage le noble de nouveau. Il fait un mouvement de la main, agrandissant son sourire de plus bel, et une silhouette s'avance lentement hors de l'obscurité vers lui. Cette dernière a la tête penchée, cachée encore par l'ombre. Sa démarche, je la connais, même si elle est hésitante. Je me fige alors, et mes muscles se tétanisent d'un bloc. Mes yeux s'agrandissent tandis que mes yeux tremblent d'émotion. Malgré la distance, je reconnais ce pas, et cette façon de se tenir. Entre mille. Crowley.

Je laisse échapper une bruit d'air claquant entre mes dents, un petit « _kh_ » contrarié, tandis que je serre violemment les poings. Mes sourcils se froncent soudainement. Pourquoi lui en ce moment ? Pourquoi est-il avec Ferid ? Il devrait être à mes côtés, comme il me l'avais promis un siècle plus tôt ! Je tente de me raisonner et d'ignorer ce sentiment de traîtrise que je ressens et qui grandit en moi – une fois de plus. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai été absente, où je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles – et donc qu'il ne savait pas si je l'avais ou non abandonné – c'est le septième géniteur qui l'a aidé. Pas moi. Il doit aussi se sentir lâchement utilisé, comme je ne suis ici pas uniquement pour lui. Juste pour ma mission et gagner de la force par son sang, en fait.

J'espère alors qu'il va changer de camp, car la suite de la mission de Kureto se rapproche de plus en plus et je ne veux pas penser à ce que je dois faire s'il refuse de se mettre avec nous. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Je n'ai toujours pas accepté que je devrais peut-être tuer celui qui m'a aidée à m'échapper de cet endroit, deux fois de suite. Merde pourquoi dois-je être la bonne soldate ?

J'ai prévenu l'aristocrate, de ce que j'allais devoir faire, un soir où nous avions échangé notre sang. Je lui ai annoncé la mission dont il se doutait pourtant déjà. Je le lui ai avoué, je ne pouvais le garder pour moi… Je me souviens de ses yeux torturés et remplis de tristesse. Il semblait tellement… déçu, mais je n'y pouvais rien :

« — _Crow, je suis désolée de devoir te dire cela, de n'être là qu'à cause de la mission que Kureto m'a donné avant que je ne parte. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Je sais que l'Armée t'acceptera comme elle l'a fait pour moi, si tu leur prouves ta valeur au combat._ _Ils m'ont autorisée à laisser une personne chère en vie. J'ai fait mon choix : toi. Alors…_ _Je veux juste te prévenir que bientôt, tu devras faire un choix important : moi, ou les géniteurs._ _J'espère que tu feras le bon choix pour nous_ »

Ses lèvres sont pincées, quand il s'avance en ce moment avec Ferid, comme ce même soir. Je prie silencieusement pour qu'il fasse le bon choix, car je n'aimerais pas tuer quelqu'un que je considère comme un peu plus proche qu'un ami – non plus comme mon fiancé j'en suis sûre maintenant de mes sentiments. Trop de choses ce sont passées pour que j'y arrive sans douleur. Je le supplie des yeux.

— Crowley, l'appelé-je la voix presque vibrante d'émotion, d'un mélange de douleur et de haine, c'est le moment dont je t'ai parlé. C'est le moment de choisir. Je t'en prie, fais en sorte de ne pas le regretter. Fais le choix le moins douloureux. Pour toi. J'exécuterai la suite, même si je souffre.

Mes mains se replacent et se resserrent sur la garde de mes katanas. Je dois être prête à tout. Prête aux deux choix possibles qu'il a devant lui. Je remarque alors le froncement de sourcil perplexe de Ferid, il ne voit pas ce dont nous parlons, puis son regard se pose sur moi. Cela me ferait presque sourire : il comprend la rage de ne pas être au courant d'une information. Il se tourne ensuite vers son camarade, qui se tient à ses côtés. Il fixe profondément ce dernier, d'un regard sévère.

Crowley semble réfléchir un instant, un pli soucieux marque son front. Sa douleur est apparente, faire ce choix doit vraiment être difficile, et je m'en veux de lui imposer cette décision. J'ai presque envie d'oublier le contexte, de le prendre simplement dans mes bras et de le rassurer. Lui dire d'oublier tout cela, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais c'est impossible, je dois me ressaisir. Il relève ensuite la tête vers moi. Je sens mon cœur manquer un battement et s'accélérer ensuite, dans l'attente de sa décision si décisive.

— Fais ce que tu veux, Ashuramaru. Je ne t'aiderai ni ne te gênerai. Mène ta mission à bien, jusqu'au bout, au moins tu n'auras pas à dévier de tes ordres et de ce qu'on attend de toi. Pas juste pour moi, je ne le permettrai pas. Même si cela ne te plaît pas. Tout n'est pas si facile, tu le sais toi-même. De toute façon, que ferais-je dans l'Armée, moi, suceur de sang ? Personne ne l'accepterait. Reste en vie toi et tue tes ennemis. Viens me chercher quand ce sera à mon tour…

Il se retourne et s'en va. Ma main a un petit geste dans sa direction, comme pour l'attraper par ses vêtements, lui supplier de rester à mes côtés. De ne pas sceller si bêtement son destin, comme il vient pourtant de le faire. J'aimerais tant le faire changer d'avis, lui montrer qu'il doit prendre l'autre solution. Mais j'ai promis que je n'en ferai rien. Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il a fait.

Je grimace et repose ma main sur la garde du katana. Je sais où le trouver pour plus tard. Je me concentre sur mon adversaire qui sourit – même si je remarque sa contrariété. Ma vengeance personnelle est en accord avec mes ordres : je dois le tuer. Je vais le faire avec plaisir.

Je dégaine pour la seconde fois mes précieux katanas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi pour le tuer : je dois me dépêcher pour être dans les temps, tout en faisant le plus de dégâts possibles. Car le plan est loin d'être fini. Il sera terminé uniquement lorsque tous les vampires seront tués. Quand tous les géniteurs auront été exterminés. En ce moment, il ne fait qu'étendre lentement ses tentacules dans la ville.

Je lis la lueur de défi dans le regard de Ferid. Ce dernier voit l'occasion rêvée de prendre le trône qu'il convoite depuis si longtemps. Il le croit en ce moment à portée de main. Il a oublié que j'étais plus forte que ma sœur – donc que lui –, que j'étais la troisième génitrice, et que son insolence ne le ferait donc pas gagner. Elle allait d'ailleurs me mettre encore plus hors de moi, me rendre plus forte. Je le transpercerai de ma lame, avec un grand sourire. Une certitude qui ne me nuirait pas.

Une épée, longue et fine apparaît dans sa main, sortie de nulle part. Je ne vois même pas son fourreau, dans lequel elle avait dû être rangée. Il est sans doute caché par sa cape grise et blanche. Je descends dans mes jambes, et me mets en garde devant lui. Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de déceler des failles dans sa position. Il sourit narquoisement en me regardant faire, compte-t-il me narguer en ne bougeant pas ?

Il lève lui aussi son arme devant lui, la pointe dirigée sur mon cœur. Je souris en sentant l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, me faisant un instant trembler. Mes doigts frémissent sur la garde de mon arme. Comme à chaque bataille. Le combat, le goût du sang ennemi. Cette fois-ci cependant, je ne compte pas limiter mes pouvoirs de démone contre lui. Il ne vaut pas cette peine de ma part. Je ne le considère pas comme intéressant.

Mes katanas se couvrent de la brume noire et mouvante de mes pouvoirs. Je lis un instant de la peur dans les yeux du septième géniteur avant qu'il ne la masque derrière son habituelle insolence. Cela me fait cependant encore plus sourire. Je raffermis ma prise sur la garde de mes armes et m'avance d'un pas vers lui.

Ferid attend visiblement que ce soit moi qui attaque la première. N'en a-t-il pas le courage ? Je souris narquoisement et ne me fais pas prier. Mes katanas tournoient et se croisent devant moi. Il fait un bond en arrière et se retrouve hors de portée de mes lames. Il sourit pour me narguer, mais son for intérieur n'y est pas. Il est concentré. Sa main est toujours posée sur sa hanche, mais elle finit par s'y décoller.

Je me précipite vers lui, et il évite mon attaque de peu, d'un pas sur le côté. Je l'attaque deux fois d'affilé, avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par attaquer. Son épée est floue quand elle se dirige vers mes flancs. Elle change brusquement de trajectoire, et entaille ma joue. Je fulmine, je n'arrive pas à le toucher, il a développé une excellente technique à l'épée. Il est plus fort que ce à quoi je m'attendais… Je retrouve dans sa technique certaines des méthodes utilisées par l'Armée : il limite ses mouvements au maximum. Il pare aussi d'une façon déstabilisante. Je ne le croyais finalement pas aussi fort que cela… Je vais avoir plus de mal que prévu.

Je dois céder du terrain, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai été libérée – avec mes pouvoirs de démone et les deux katanas. Je serre les mâchoires de contrariété, je dois réussir à le vaincre : la réussite de la mission en dépend exclusivement. Si je ne le fais, il risque de nous poser des problèmes et je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir maintenant. On a besoin de moi. Et je compte bien revoir Yū une dernière fois. Je feinte, et réussis seulement à déchirer un bout de son vêtement.

La fumée sombre brûle l'habit et se propage sur le haut, devenant une cendre noire et malsaine. Il arrache rapidement le lien qui noue sa cape à son épaule et s'en sépare, la jetant à l'autre bout de la pièce avant que le feu ne se propage au reste et qu'il ne devienne une torche vivante. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé faire des marshmallows fondus. Il plisse ensuite les yeux et observe mes katanas avec méfiance. Eh oui, si je réussis à entailler un peu ta peau, les dégâts seront terribles. Une bougie après avoir supporté la chaleur de la flamme pendant trop longtemps.

Il fait alors des pas sur le côté, et je fais de même, le suivant. Je ne le laisserai pas s'échapper. Soudain je comprends : il se place juste au-dessus du tas de vêtements vides de ma sœur, devant le trône. Il se baisse rapidement avant que je n'ai totalement le temps de réagir. J'essaie toutefois de l'attaquer pour profiter de sa position faible. Il se relève alors d'un coup, l'épée de ma sœur dans ses mains, et envoie mon katana au loin. Je grimace, mon poignet a reçu un choc. Je ne dois pas perdre de temps : j'en invoque un nouveau. Je me jette ensuite de nouveau sur lui en poussant un cri de rage.

Je change la façon de tenir mes katanas, les lames sont rangées sous mes avant-bras. Je tournoie rapidement sur moi-même, prenant l'élan nécessaire. Ma robe s'envole et forme une fleur autour de moi, tandis que mes cheveux violets s'éparpillent comme une tache. Je fonce sur lui, sautant presque dans les airs et baissant les yeux dans sa direction. Je vise.

Les lames sectionnent brutalement son bras droit qui vole à l'autre bout de la salle, toujours agrippé à son épée de piques au niveau de la garde. Le sang gicle dans les airs et retombe au hasard sur le sol autour du membre sectionné et du moignon. Des gouttes tombent, chaudes sur ma joue, et je les essuie du pouce.

— Décidément, ricane-t-il, je suis voué à avoir un bras en moins : Mika, Kululu, toi ! Je vais vraiment finir par m'y habituer si on oublie la douleur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon bras : il ne vous plaît pas ? C'est vraiment injuste, hein, pff…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ferid, c'est la dernière fois que tu vas le perdre. C'est la dernière fois que cela va arriver : comme tu vas mourir.

Il sourit narquoisement et me fixe d'un regard hautain. Sa main tient son épaule maintenant droite et sans prolongement. Le sang dégouline en un flot rouge et continu entre ses doigts, imbibant aussi son habit jusqu'à sa clavicule. Les gouttes tombent au sol, brisant le silence entre nous avec un petit « plic plic » régulier et rapide. Je réponds à son regard, froidement, il sait aussi bien que moi qu'il va mourir et pourtant, il me provoque encore. Malgré la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux rouges. Décidément, je ne le comprends pas, mais suis heureuse de le tuer. Je suis même surprise d'avoir pu le supporter pendant si longtemps.

— En tout cas, ma chère Reine, tu vas avoir des difficultés face au second géniteur et au premier – puisque c'est visiblement le plan de l'Armée que de tuer tous les nobles ! Mais l'heure tourne, et il me semble que tu es pressée : ne déçois pas le petit et arrogant Kureto. Tu sais où tu dois trouver le second géniteur, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je me trompe ?

Je prends mon katana fermement, tandis qu'il laisse tomber l'arme de ma sœur au sol. Je prends mon élan et descends dans mes jambes, sur mes appuis. Je m'appuie sur la pointe des pieds et visualise la trajectoire que va faire mon arme. Un coup et il est mort. Un seul coup et il sera répandu en cendres sur le sol. Il lève une dernière fois la main.

— Au fait, si tu comptes tuer tous les vampires, tu devras rejoindre ton katana, t'y emprisonner de nouveau, ma _Reine_. Ou mourir. Alors seulement ce sera la fin des vampires. Penses-y.

Je l'ignore, pousse sur ma pointe des pieds, me précipite sur lui et détends mon bras sèchement au niveau de son cou, tandis que j'entame la descente de mon saut. Je regarde ensuite au ralenti tandis que je me repose et me retourne, la marque rouge sur sa peau blanche, et l'éclat vert de mon arme par l'éclairage. La tête moqueuse – décidément il ne quittera jamais son sourire insupportable – vole alors à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans un petit looping. Elle explose soudainement en poussière alors qu'elle n'a même pas touché le sol. Suivie de tout le corps. Les cendres se dispersent, se mêlent à celles de ma sœur, indiscernables. Elles s'envolent légèrement, comme emportées par un vent absent. Je souris, victorieuse et cruelle.

Je sors ensuite de la pièce, sans perdre de temps. Sur le palier, je me retourne et observe les deux tas de poussière qui n'en forment plus qu'un large et étalé. Ma vengeance est partiellement complète. Il me faut encore tuer les premiers géniteurs, totalement en accord avec mes ordres. Quant à Crowley, l'Armée le considère comme s'étant opposé à nous, donc dans tout les cas, il devra mourir.

Des vampires de basse classe courent dans tout les sens dans le couloir fréquemment utilisé. Je laisse mes katanas pointés vers le sol un moment, puis me décide. Je les tends, touchant presque les murs avec leur grande envergure. Plusieurs d'entre ces petites proies ne peuvent ralentir et sont tranchées nets au niveau du poitrail. Les autres dégainent leurs armes, mais je vais trop vite pour qu'ils puissent se défendre. Je prends mes appuis et fonce de plus belle. Ils ne font pas le poids face à moi.

C'est une hécatombe dans ce couloir et je passe à un autre couloir seulement quand tous sont à mes pieds. Je repense à tout les soldats morts, aux lamentations après la bataille où Asoka est décédée. Mon cœur se serre. Tout ceux-là, tout ces morts pleurés, je veux les venger, je veux qu'il n'y ait plus de morts humains, en tuant tout ces maudits suceurs de sang. J'aurais voulu que les murs se couvrent de sang, au moins ils auraient vu ce qu'ils avaient faits.

Enfin, il semble que le couloir soit désert. Le sol de pierre est maintenant couvert d'un tapis de vêtements de vampires morts, aux couleurs de Sanguinem. Que j'ai tués, ce sera toujours ça en moins. Ça que l'Armée n'aura pas besoin de s'occuper.

Maintenant, mon désir de tuer se reporte sur le second géniteur. Un noble plus puissant que moi, bien plus, même. Si bien que je sais que toute seule je risque – voire je _vais_ ou ai de très fortes chances – de mourir. Cela ne m'arrête pourtant pas, et je m'enfonce dans la ville, plus profondément encore. Descendant encore les quelques volées de marches qui me séparent de lui, déterminée.

Si un vampire passe devant moi, il se trouve assassiné immédiatement, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mot ou geste. D'un simple trait en travers de la poitrine, les yeux écarquillés. Peut-être aussi un peu de surprise sur son visage, mais c'est tout. Net et rapide. Mon mode opératoire, celui que je préfère. Je n'aime pas faire souffrir quand je peux le faire rapidement. Quand je n'ai pas de vengeance à prendre.

Les géniteurs importants se cachent dans les tréfonds de la ville en labyrinthe. Mais, avec mes souvenirs, je retrouve le chemin aisément. Je ne savais pas que je m'en souvenais si bien. Ma tête semble être vide, je suis parfaitement calme malgré le combat si dur à venir. Les battements de mon cœur sont réguliers et lents. Le plan du général de l'Armée se passe exactement comme prévu. Tout finira comme planifié, j'en suis maintenant certaine. Je crois en eux.

L'ère des vampires va cesser. Nous en parlerons bientôt à l'imparfait.

Et je suis une des armes les plus dangereuses de l'Armée. Une aussi des plus secrètes. Car je suis une démone libre en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Qui les utilise contre sa propre famille sans aucun remords. Je suis une machine faite pour tuer tout ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin et qui ne se souvient plus. Ou qui ne le veut pas.

Enfin, je tombe devant la lourde porte noire à deux battants. Ma descente tranquille et presque légère s'arrête là. Devant cette porte tellement imposante. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, puis pose la main sur la poignée froide en argent, sculptée dans les moindres détails. Je l'abaisse et l'ouvre doucement, ne savant plus à quoi m'attendre derrière. Et si le second géniteur me guettait et venait à bondir sur moi ?

Comment je me les imagine d'après mes souvenirs, cette salle et son propriétaire ? Je ne sais plus, tout est vague, et étrange. Je devrais pourtant m'en rappeler, vu tout le temps que j'ai passé dedans et en face de mon supérieur. Je pousse un peu plus le battant, retenant avec anxiété ma respiration. Mes doigts ne tremblent pas mais je vérifie la position de mes katanas à ma ceinture. La porte est entraînée par son propre élan et rebondit alors contre le mur.

Une vaste pièce, éclairée parfaitement par une dizaine de gros lustres de cristal, pendants au plafond. Presque éblouissant mais sublime. Une véritable salle de bal. Le plafond est, lui aussi, peint de couleurs rayonnantes et vives, racontant notre histoire, et comment nous sommes nés. Comment le premier géniteur s'est transformé. Je me rappelle alors la fête que nous avons donnée lors de notre début d'apprentissage du maniement des armes.

La porte se ferme derrière moi tandis que j'avance. Je ne sursaute pas : je m'y attendais parfaitement.

Quand cette lourde porte s'ouvrira de nouveau, quelqu'un manquera à l'appel. Moi ou lui. Je ne suis sûre de rien sur l'issue de ce combat.

Je reporte mon attention sur la salle. Un homme, en costume complet et noir est assis au centre, sur un banc de bois, la jambe pliée sur l'autre genou. Ses bras sont étendus sur le dossier, tenant dans sa main un verre – dont il vide le liquide rouge d'un coup et qu'il laisse exploser simplement au sol. Ses cheveux sont gominés, d'un blond cendré, et assez courts. Son teint est mat et son expression est paisible. Il lève la tête vers moi. Il pousse sa mèche rebelle de son front, et la coince derrière ses oreilles pointues. Je remarque alors qu'il les porte en un dégradé inversé. Ses yeux rouges croisent les miens puis me détaillent de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur mes armes. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosies.

— Tu n'as pas changé, ma chère, depuis un siècle. Cela ne m'étonne pas tellement, je dois l'avouer, tu as raison. Nous ne vieillissons pas. Je t'avoue qu'il m'arrive de l'oublier. Enfin, passons… Tu ressembles toujours autant à ta mère, pas comme ta sœur… pardon, feu ta sœur. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas revenue parmi nous. Tu as fui, je le sais, ma fille. Et tu as changé de camp pendant ton absence. Quelle déception, j'avais pourtant misé sur toi durant ton enfance. Enfin… c'est maintenant que cela doit se finir je suppose. Et je t'attendais, Ashuramaru Tepes, pour la dernière page de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Bonjour le papa! XD Oui ça devient bien compliqué! Allez, encore un combat dans le prochain chapitre! Merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps!**

 **une p'tite review? - sinon je fais renaître Ferid de ses cendres. Ô phénix XD**


	33. Chapitre 32: ma mission

**Tout d'abord quelques remerciements à No pour m'avoir donné de bonnes idées sur les armes! Ensuite, désolée pour le retard. Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire! :D**

 **Bon, musique... my demons- starset (moi aimer ce groupe? 0:) noooon. C'est bien aussi pour l'ironie de cette fic XD) et untraveled roads Thousand foot krutch! voilààààà!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Ma mission**

Je hoche la tête calmement, il a bien présenté la chose. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le fait, c'est pour cela qu'il a ce rang si important. Je me rappelle encore quand il nous racontait des histoires, à ma sœur et moi, encore petites et innocentes. Quel doux passé. Oui, il est dommage que je doive tuer ma famille, dont mes aïeuls, que je respecte pourtant. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : sinon rien de tout ce plan n'aura servi à rien : les choses recommenceront pareilles à elles-mêmes et il faudra à nouveau se battre. S'il reste les premiers géniteurs, les vampires renaîtront, et ce cycle sera sans fin.

Il se lève et s'avance doucement vers moi. Ses mouvements sont lents, paisibles mais peuvent se transformer en une machine à tuer. Pire même que moi. Le premier géniteur l'a choisi pour son absence de conscience. Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal tant que ce ne sera pas moi qui dégainerai. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa fille, il se détache suffisamment des personnes pour oublier le fait que je sois sa progéniture il a simplement un code prononcé de l'honneur et du savoir vivre.

J'ai donc tout mon temps, et j'en profite pour l'observer. Pour me rappeler les souvenirs que j'ai avec lui. Ses pommettes hautes, tellement semblables à celles de ma sœur, défunte comme il l'a souligné. Son teint mât qu'aucune de nous n'a pris. Ses yeux rougeoyants sont calmes et presque chaleureux. Mais je sais qu'ils peuvent être terrifiants et étonnamment sévères et déterminés. Cruels même. Sadiques et assoiffés de sang.

— L'Armée arrive, n'est-ce pas ma fille ? Je l'ai perçue. J'ai aussi entendu les autres géniteurs du bâtiment se faire massacrer tour à tour. Cela te rassure, Ashuramaru ? Ton plan se passe bien comme prévu ? Les nobles – ta famille pourtant – se font tuer un à un. Tu y participes, même : tu as tué ta propre sœur et Ferid Barthory. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de morts dans ton camp, si tu veux tout savoir. Si tu es toujours aussi avide de connaissance qu'auparavant. J'entends de grands bruits de pas dans notre direction. Cinq personnes viennent à nous. Oh… je vois : tu ne comptes pas m'affronter seul à seule ? Tu me déçois, tellement lâche de ta part, enfin… je suppose que tu as pris leurs méthodes de combat. Les Humains sont d'ignobles êtres. Je n'en ai jamais douté mais j'en ai une fois de plus la preuve. Tss t'allier avec eux.

Je ne me rappelais plus de ses sens sur-aiguisés à ce point. Il est au courant grâce à cela de la majorité des actions dans les tréfonds de la ville. Toute révolte durant la mise en place de ce royaume a été annulée grâce à lui – le premier géniteur lui doit une fière chandelle. Je me concentre, mais n'entends rien d'autre que nos respirations. Les dons des deux premiers géniteurs se perdent rapidement, constaté-je. En effet, celui du premier est de pouvoir contrôler tout les siens s'il le désire. Je suis loin de l'avoir.

Je me sens tellement faible face à lui…

Ses yeux troublants – il me semble voir un instant un éclat brun dedans, une couleur Humaine – se reposent sur moi. Il me semble qu'ils me sondent jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, et se saisissent des choses que j'ignore moi-même. Je frémis légèrement tandis qu'une sueur froide parcourt mon dos. J'ai toujours détesté qu'il lise en moi et mette à plat les choses qui me tracassaient. Surtout quand je tentais de cacher ces choses, de les renflouer un peu plus en moi.

— Tu sembles avoir souffert, pendant ton siècle d'absence, Ashuramaru. Plus récemment surtout, si j'en crois les blessures que tu sembles porter intérieurement. Et tu essaies une fois de plus de cacher. Tu t'es liée avec des _Humains_ , alors que tu les méprisais peu de temps avant. Comment as-tu pu changer aussi vite, jusqu'à considérer comme _ta sœur_ une _Humaine_ ?! Tss. Sur ce point-là, tu me dégoûtes. Toi qui as tué la première d'entre Kululu et toi, l'un d'eux… Que dirait ta mère en ce moment ?! Et que vois-je ?! Un sentiment fort et puissant pour ton _maître_?! Comment peux-tu t'être laissée soumettre par cette espèce inférieure ? Comment peux-tu même ressentir cela pour cette espèce inférieure !?

Ses lèvres se retroussent sur ses dents aiguisées, comme un feulement de chat, alors qu'il finit de cracher ses mots. Ses yeux me foudroient et me glacent. C'est vrai, il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amitié, ou du moins le savait-il jusqu'à la première goutte de sang bue, après la première proie tuée. Après qu'il se soit transformé en un vampire tellement puissant qu'il a aidé lors de la formation de cette ville. Il n'a jamais pu compter sur quelqu'un, autre que le premier géniteur. Mais il a aussi raison : je _m'humanise_. Je serre les mâchoires. Je n'ai jamais aimé quand il mettait à plat tout cela et j'aime encore moins en ce moment…

Soudain, l'imposante porte s'ouvre à la volée, et l'équipe Gekki débarque dans la pièce, se répandant en formation. En ligne. Celle qu'ils avaient prédéfinie. Ils tiennent tous leurs armes, les doigts crispés dessus. Leurs regards sont flamboyants de détermination, de désir de vengeance. Ils sont prêts à se battre pour leur liberté. Pourtant, si je tends l'oreille, je peux presque entendre les battements effrénés et irréguliers de leur cœur. Aucun doute que mon père le peut, d'ailleurs, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres me le confirme. Ils ne sont que des proies pour lui. Un amuse-bouche dans les deux sens. Il sait qu'il ne risque rien contre eux : ils sont tellement fragiles et faibles face à lui.

Yū s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers lui, et la hoche gentiment. Son regard est rempli de soulagement. Oui je vais bien. Oui le sang de la petite avait été pour une pure mise en scène au cas où l'espion avait renseigné les vampires. Enfin, je l'espère, je veux y croire et repousser les doutes qui me sont un instant venus. Bon, d'accord, par contre, pas totalement celui de Crowley. Je sais que quand j'ai reçu l'ordre d'exécuter ma sœur et Ferid sur ce petit papier, les troupes de l'Armée étaient en route, et que mon équipe avait été mise au courant. J'avais imaginé leur soulagement et leur surprise. Mais aussi leur sentiment d'avoir été manipulé.

Je m'imagine une fois de plus aisément leur soulagement, savoir que leur équipière n'est finalement pas une vampire. Ce qu'ils ne sauront jamais, c'est que j'ai apprécié le faire, boire ce sang frais de la petite Millie. Je me concentre de nouveau sur le combat à venir, chassant mes idées dérangeantes de ma tête. Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'elles parviennent aux oreilles aiguisées de mon père – qui repose déjà son regard sur moi tandis qu'un frisson me parcourt le dos.

Je me recule légèrement pour me placer aux côtés de mes camarades, épaules contre épaules. Urd Geales me jette un petit regard amusé et énervé. Il ne veut pas croire qu'une alliance entre sa fille et ses « _fichus_ » Humains « _de moins que rien_ » peut porter leurs fruits et peut le faire le tuer. Son regard froid et presque amical commence à fondre pour montrer son véritable visage. Celui d'un vampire intransigeant et sans pitié. Quelqu'un de cruel qui aime voir la douleur et le sang couler par sa faute. Qui aime voir les morts à ses pieds. Je relève la tête, mes pouvoirs de démone noire me rendent plus forte. Ainsi que le sang que j'ai bu il y a peu. Je remercie son propriétaire mentalement.

Les katanas, semblables à celui de Yū, apparaissent dans mes mains quand je les dégaine et j'affronte du regard le second géniteur en plissant les paupières. Oui, je suis certaine de ce que je fais en ce moment. Les bords de ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement, en un rictus de mépris et amusé. Je viens de l'autoriser à sortir son arme et de tous nous tuer. La tension monte d'un cran en moi. Ais-je vraiment fait le bon choix ? Mon cœur rate un battement, accélérant soudainement.

D'un coup, sa main droite sort de son dos, une hache gigantesque en son creux. Bien logée dans sa paume. Il pose l'extrémité sur le sol et nous fixe avec dédain, pour que nous puissions être effrayés de son arme. Celle-ci comporte deux tranchants affûtés et scintillants, et une longue pointe entre les deux. Un mélange de hache et de lance. Je frémis d'horreur et de peur mêlée. Comment allons-nous pouvoir affronter ce monstre ? Comment avais-je pu oublier cette arme de terreur pure ? Je grimace et crispe les mâchoires. Nos chances de vaincre viennent de passer à zéro voir de descendre en-dessous !

Il place ses mains sur la hampe noire. Il appelle de sa voix calme et posée sa hache, et le manche de celle-ci se hérisse de piques. Ils se plantent dans ses mains nues et absorbent le sang qui y circule. Celui-ci couvre le métal blanc et le teinte de l'intérieur. D'un parfait vermeil. Il a développé les potentiels de son arme. Son sourire s'étend un peu plus, faisant briller ses yeux de la lueur meurtrière qui signifie que nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps à vivre et qu'il vaut mieux faire nos prières maintenant.

Il la fait ensuite tournoyer rapidement dans ses mains, répandant des gouttes colorées tout autour de lui. Une goutte de sang s'écrase sur sa joue, il l'efface de son pouce et en goutte le bout dans sa bouche. Son sourire carnassier monte sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il tend la longue hampe en porc-épic de son arme devant lui. Tout en celle-ci est meurtrier, et ne donne pas du tout envie de s'avancer.

Je dois aussi avouer que ça donnerait presque envie de reculer _très_ lent-te-ment et de faire demi-tour en prenant ses jambes à son cou, et le plus loin possible. Affronter ce monstre ? Un suicide pur ! Mitsuba prend alors les choses en mains, rompant l'immobilité collective et la stupeur – et la terreur qui commence à s'installer et à nous tétaniser.

— En cercle tout le monde, on l'attaque par tous les côtés, s'exclame-t-elle en langage codé. Kimizuki, couvre notre mise en place. Je compte sur toi pour le déconcentrer.

Ce dernier hoche à peine la tête et saute déjà sur le second géniteur, ses deux armes pointées sur lui. Il tente une attaque étrange et spéciale – nouvellement apprise sans doute – profitant de l'avantage de ses deux lames. Il commence à croiser ces dernières puis les décroise soudainement, tendant ses avant-bras. Le bout de sa lame effleure le bras du noble, déchirant à peine le tissu qui le couvre. Notre ennemi a un sourire méprisant pour le garçon, un rictus méprisant tandis qu'il se contente de bouger l'épaule pour éviter l'attaque suivante. En même temps, nous nous positionnons autour du noble, pour pouvoir l'attaquer continuellement.

Le vampire aux cheveux blés place alors sa hampe devant lui, tendant les bras au maximum. Il la fait ensuite tournoyer à une rapidité hallucinante. Si vite qu'il me semble qu'il a un bouclier noir à la place de sa hache. Un bouclier impénétrable et incassable. Il faut que Kimizuki recule, et vite, sinon, je le retrouverai sous forme de bouillie. Je serre les mâchoires et le lui dit en langage que seul l'équipe comprend.

L'aristocrate arrête alors le tournoiement, et retourne son arme, changeant la trajectoire au dernier moment. L'extrémité de la hampe heurte alors le flanc du garçon qui n'était plus aussi concentré. Celui-ci grimace de douleur, et sous l'élan et la force du coup, est projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce contre le mur. Les pics s'enfoncent légèrement dans sa hanche, et marquent ses vêtements et sa chair et l'envoie au loin. Son corps s'étale sur le long du mur, les bras ouverts, puis il se recroqueville et glisse le long de l'obstacle – laissant une fine trace rouge dessus –, inconscient jusqu'au sol où il semble être un petit tas de vêtements.

Yoichi se presse vers son ami, hurlant, horrifié, son prénom et visant en même temps la cible de sa flèche. Ses doigts fins tendent la corde, jusqu'à sa joue et lâchent ensuite le tout. Il appelle son démon au moment où il la lâche. La pointe se scinde en trois corbeaux noirs qui fondent sur l'ennemi. Mais ce dernier les dévie avec simplicité, comme si le métal tranchant et vibrant d'énergie n'était que du papier inoffensif. Le cadet reste un instant stupéfait, la bouche ouverte en rond.

Je sais que c'est à Mitsuba d'attaquer, puis Shinoa, Yū et enfin moi. Après, ce sera le chaos total, tout le monde attaquera en même temps. Nous n'allons pas changer de plan – même si normalement nous aurions dû avoir une seconde équipe pour nous seconde, à nos côtés et qui ne semble pas déterminée à arriver, sans doute arrêtée par d'autres vampires. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée, mais je m'en fiche : trop concentrée sur le combat qui fait rage devant moi.

La jeune formatrice aux couettes blondes saute dans les airs, son arme derrière sa tête pour lui faire prendre assez d'élan, afin de provoquer le plus de dégâts possibles. Le temps ralentit alors. Je me concentre sur cette attaque, me figeant brièvement. Je remarque alors l'œil scintillant de malice de mon père sur le côté, tandis qu'il lui tourne le dos, dans la direction de la jeune fille, fixé sur elle. Le manche de sa hache passe soudainement dans son dos, un simple éclat noir que nous n'aurions pas pu prévoir et il se retourne en la mettant de travers devant lui, arrêtant en même temps l'arme arrondie de la blonde. Et la rendant sans défense.

Celle-ci ouvre la bouche sous la surprise, et ses yeux louchent sur la lance entre les deux haches de l'arme ennemie. Mon esprit comprend alors ce qui se passe et mon cœur manque des battements. Je crie le nom de la jeune fille, tandis que la pointe fatale se dirige vers son cœur, sans pouvoir être déviée. Tout va lentement, trop et en même temps pas assez : je prends mes appuis pour bondir vers elle, mais je sais que je ne vais jamais y arriver. Soudain, Shinoa bondit au ralenti, se sert de l'angle arrondi de sa faux pour ramener sa camarade vers elle et la pousser de la trajectoire de la terrible hache ! Tout en réussissant à ne pas la trancher en deux.

Le temps reprend son cours dans un puissant giclement de sang dans les airs, et un cri qui déraille. Un cri de surprise, de douleur et de terreur venant de la formatrice. Un cri qui est souvent le dernier que font les soldats avant de mourir. J'ose à peine regarder vers elle, je ne veux pas la voir mourir ! Je ne veux pas y croire ! Pas elle aussi !

— Enfoiré, clame Yū en se jetant sur mon père, katana pointé sur lui et une rage meurtrière le portant en avant.

Les marques rouges couvrent sa joue en de difficiles motifs et arrondis. Il utilise mon pouvoir et je fronce les sourcils. Je vais devoir moi aussi passer à l'attaque. Ce n'est pourtant pas à lui d'attaquer. Mais pour le moment, je me place aux côtés de Shinoa, assise aux côtés de la blonde. Je jette un regard effrayé vers elles, mais reviens vite vers le noble : je dois les protéger et ne pas le quitter des yeux. Seulement… J'ai vu du sang. Beaucoup. Trop. Mes yeux sont horrifiés, écarquillés. Mon cœur manque un battement et ma respiration devient presque saccadée… Je prie silencieusement.

— Elle… elle va bien ? demandé-je anxieusement, en bougeant mes doigts sur la garde.

Pas encore un mort. Pas si près de moi, pas dans mon équipe. Pas alors que j'ai promis de les protéger et que je les ai menés à ce combat tout en sachant qu'ils risqueraient d'y passer ! Tout serait une fois de plus ma faute, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. Je prie une fois de plus silencieusement. Mes lèvres sont broyées par mes dents, mais j'ignore le goût de sang qui emplit ma bouche. Mes doigts sont si serrés sur la garde de métal que mes phalanges sont incolores et douloureuses. Mes yeux refusent de quitter l'acharnement féroce de Yū, il est comme une excuse pour que je puisse me sauver de l'horrible nouvelle.

— Elle survit, me rassure alors Shinoa, on a évité le pire. J'ai eu un bon réflexe. Une plaie assez superficielle, c'est tout. Même si ça saigne beaucoup. Elle va s'en tirer, j'en suis sûre. Il lui faut des soins rapides mais ça va aller.

Le soulagement fait descendre d'un coup mes épaules. Je sens ma respiration se délier. Je remarque que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je me faisais du soucis pour elle, je me suis tellement attachée à cette équipe… Je baisse à nouveau les yeux. Shinoa a posé sa faux à terre à ses côtés, et a ouvert le haut de l'uniforme de la blonde. Une longue blessure passe de l'aisselle à l'humérus de cette dernière. Elle saigne, mais semble en effet superficielle. Son visage est livide et elle geint doucement de douleur. Au moins est-elle vivante ! Je pousse un long soupir et laisse mon cœur redescendre dans les tours.

Shinoa appose sur la plaie une bande noire qu'elle a déchiré de la manche de son uniforme. D'un coup d'œil je comprends que je peux les laisser : la violette s'occupe de sa camarade. Je repars alors au combat, elles peuvent se débrouiller je leur fais confiance – et je ferai barrière de mon corps au noble. Il ne les approchera pas, il ne pourra plus faire de mal à mes camarades tant que je serai là.

Yū me laisse alors passer devant lui en me remarquant en vision périphérique, il fait un petit saut en arrière pour me laisser toute la place dont j'ai besoin. J'assaille donc mon père de coups rapides et continus. La détermination brille dans mes yeux, brûlante et réclamant toujours plus de place ne moi. Je ne vais pas perdre face à lui : il nous a faits assez de tort à tous et je compte le lui faire payer. Mes katanas se couvrent d'une gangue obscure. Mes yeux deviennent meurtriers et la concentration ferme mon visage. La digne fille de mon père en fait…

— Tu n'as pas tant changé de style de combat, malgré tout ce temps, ma fille. j'espérais tout de même que tu progresserais un peu plus durant tout ce siècle ! Mais enfin, tu n'as tout le temps fait que me décevoir. Finalement, les troisièmes génitrices et au-dessous ne feront jamais le poids face aux premiers géniteurs. Quoiqu'on en dise. Quoique le premier géniteur ait toujours rêvé et voulu…

Je serre les mâchoires, évite la hache qui s'abat juste devant mes pieds d'un petit saut – vive les réflexes ! D'un coup d'œil, je vérifie la position de Yoichi derrière l'épaule de mon adversaire. Les viseurs complexes de son arme grossissent, diminuent puis se stabilisent et il hoche la tête à mon intention. Je cligne des yeux à son intention. Je souris cruellement, je n'ai pas progressé, papa ?

Je tourne alors sur moi-même et entraîne légèrement mon père sur le côté. Sur l'endroit exact où il doit se trouver. L'endroit exact où le cadet a visé et est certain de ne toucher que lui. La lame de sa hache frôle mon épaule, et un jet de sang jaillit de l'endroit. Je ressens la vive brûlure et l'éclat blanc de la douleur devant mes yeux. Je grimace et crispe les mâchoires, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. Les bords de la blessure ne se referment pas, mais je l'ignore, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Le sang humidifie et alourdit mon uniforme mais je sais qu'une croûte va se former, comme pour la blessure précédente.

Je me place au niveau de Yū. Et souris victorieusement : tout se passe comme prévu.

— Tu sais ce que j'ai vraiment appris pendant toute cette absence, en moins d'un mois et en étant libre ? Le travail d'équipe. La relation qui unit un groupe, sans avoir besoin de parler, juste un regard et c'est suffisant. C'est vraiment utile parfois, tu sais, _père_. C'est comme compter sur des amis. Ça peut vraiment sauver la vie et faire gagner des batailles.

Alors, Yoichi lâche la flèche sur la corde qu'il tenait tendue. Mon père jette un regard derrière lui, sentant sans doute la distorsion de l'air. Il tente de se tourner pour repousser les flèches qui se sont divisées, mais je fonce sur lui ne lui laissant pas l'occasion. Il est obligé de parer mon attaque – sinon je lui aurais coupé profondément les flancs, voire même perforer le cœur. Ses yeux flamboient de haine contre moi quand il comprend que sa fin est proche. Il crache alors sur moi des mots :

— Bravo, ma fille, tu es très bien passée de l'autre côté. Tu as bien participé à l'assassinat de ton père avec tes _Humains si chers à tes yeux_. Tu vas pouvoir être récompensée, je me trompe ? Qu'espères-tu ? Devenir comme eux ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible : tu es une vampire et seulement une vampire. Au pire une démone. Mais tu ne seras jamais comme eux, tu ne seras jamais de leur espèce. (Il sourit cruellement et murmure à moi moi seule.) En fait tu as perdu depuis que tu t'es liée avec eux. Depuis que tu es devenue amie avec ce garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Je hausse les épaules, je me fiche que les aristocrates disent la même chose : je réussirai à faire changer les choses et à vivre comme je le souhaite. A rester avec mes compagnons. La flèche noire s'enfonce alors profondément sous l'omoplate gauche de ce dernier. Elle se fige dans un bruit sec. Les bords de sa bouche se couvrent de sang et il est précipité en avant, presque sur moi. Mais il me semble que ses yeux sourient presque lorsqu'il tombe en poussière sur le sol. Il jette un dernier regard vers le plafond et se laisse tomber au sol et mourir. Sa hache ricoche alors sur le sol, inerte. Les pics tranchants disparaissent soudainement, ainsi que le rouge qui teintait le fer blanc.

Nous avons réussi. Je tombe au sol de soulagement, les genoux pliés autour de moi, et mes fesses touchant le sol froid. Personne n'est mort dans l'équipe. J'ai presque envie de pleurer, tant je suis reconnaissante. La mission touche bientôt à sa fin.

Et avec elle, le règne de ces suceurs de sang.

Des gens de l'Armée déboulent alors dans la salle, haletants, arme à la main. Ils se déploient et se mettent en position, cherchant le noble des yeux. Puis ils nous regardent un à un, ébahis !

— Où est le noble, bafouille l'un d'entre eux ?

— Mort, répondons nous – en tout cas les intacts et conscients.

* * *

 **Une victoire de plus! Je trouve qu'ils sont plutôt pas mal partis, non? Bon, par contre il reste le plus dur! Dans le prochain chap, Ash va devoir affronter ses tiraillements: va-t-elle pouvoir ou non tuer Crowley! ;)**

 **Merci de suivre depuis si longtemps! Vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur si jamais! :D**


	34. Chapitre 33: Parce que je le dois

**Oui je publie un peu plus souvent: dès que j'ai relu... La raison? Ben... j'aimerais l'avoir fini avant le bac pour bien pouvoir me concentrer et pouvoir enlever tous les documents du doc manager XD. Bon et puis passer à l'autre idée de fic à 100% ;p Donc voilà le troisième chapitre du week-end! XD**

 **Pour la musique... Ashes Remain Without You et Breaking Benjamin Dance with the devil. Je les trouve toutes les deux jolies, pour le déchirement d'Ash. Va-t-elle pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout et tuer ceux auxquels elle tient?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Parce que je le dois**

Les soldats se placent aux côtés de Mitsuba, la soutiennent et la font avancer lentement. Kimizuki commence à peine à ouvrir un œil, encore sonné et se plaint d'une vive douleur à la tête. Il grogne sourdement et je le regarde, compatissante. Bon, il n'est pas plus blessé que ça… Nous rangeons nos armes dans les fourreaux et les intacts se regroupent pour se féliciter. Je tape dans la main de Yoichi. Nous avons réussi ce que nous avions prévu.

Mes camarades sortent alors de la pièce pour remonter à la surface. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et il nous faut encore mettre en place le plan final pour la première génitrice. Il nous faut le peaufiner et savoir qui va aller la combattre.

Je les laisse partir en avant, et reste dans la grande salle de réception – qui peut sans doute faire office de salle de bal et qui _a_ servi. Ce vide me fait me sentir étrange, comme un sentiment puissant de nostalgie qui étreint mon cœur. Était-ce vraiment mon destin de devoir tuer ma famille, tuer mon espèce et me battre pour des gens que je ne connais vraiment que depuis un mois ? En fait… est-ce que mon père et Ferid n'ont pas raison ? Est-ce que je ne me trompe pas totalement ? Je ne peux vraiment pas devenir une Humaine alors… mes efforts ne sont-ils pas vains ? J'ai l'impression de me leurrer, que ce que je veux faire – vivre à leurs côtés après cette guerre – est une simple utopie qui ne pourra jamais avoir lieu.

Yū se retourne vers moi sur le seuil, inquisiteur. Je me fige : peut-il sentir mon découragement ?

— Ash, tu ne viens pas ?

— Oh, si, j'arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Juste des choses à finir ici. Une partie de la mission que je dois faire seule, que Kureto m'a donnée. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends soin de Mitsuba.

Il hoche la tête, hésite, puis grimpe les longues volées de marches à la suite de l'équipe. Je les regarde tranquillement partir, en prenant leur temps, je les vois ensuite disparaître au tournant pour prendre la seconde volée de marches. Mes yeux croisent ceux, verts et scintillants de Yū qui s'est retourné avant de disparaître de ma vue. Une lueur déterminée y brille et semble me dire « tu as intérêt à revenir. En vie ».

Je souris faiblement, s'il savait… Cette graine de doute qu'ont semée Ferid et mon père en moi, profondément enfouie dans mon cœur. Et qui germe déjà. Si nous tuons le premier géniteur, je serais la dernière vampire restante. La dernière de mon espèce, dernier parasite dans ce monde libéré. Je chasse ces idées de ma tête. J'y penserais plus tard, pour le moment je dois me concentrer sur la dernière partie de ma mission. Vais-je pouvoir revenir dans l'enceinte du mur ?

Je secoue la tête et m'avance vers la poussière grise foncée sur le sol, ce qui reste de mon père. Il a raison, j'ai changé de camp depuis ce dernier siècle, j'ai froidement participé à son exécution. Je n'ai même pas de remords. En fait, je l'aurais moi-même fait si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Si j'avais été plus forte et pas aussi minable que celle que je suis. Et j'ai beau sonder mon cœur un peu plus, je n'éprouve rien. Pas de nostalgie, de regrets, ni même de tristesse… Rien. Simplement un vide à l'intérieur de moi. Un vide que je comblerai par la mort du premier géniteur. Un vide qui laisse passer le froid glacial dans mon âme et mon cœur.

Je m'accroupis alors à côté du tas de vêtements noirs, blancs et rouges. Ils sont froissés, pas tout à fait l'image qu'aimerait que mon père garde de lui. Mes mains caressent le tissu, puis saisissent un peu de la poussière grise sur le sol. Elle glisse dans l'espacement de mes doigts, en petits tas informes. Mes yeux tombent sur une mèche de cheveux blonds, je l'effleure du doigt. Ils sont encore là malgré la disparition du reste du corps.

J'ai l'impression un instant de redevenir enfant, aux côtés de ma sœur, devant ce père si puissant que je respectais et craignais à la fois. Il ne reste plus que sa gigantesque hache, inerte, et des vêtements pitoyables sans propriétaire. Ma main droite se blesse sur les piques de la hampe de l'imposante arme – qui démunie de mouvements ressemble vraiment à un porc-épic – et cicatrise sous mes yeux.

Je me lève ensuite, jetant un dernier regard à ces souvenirs qui gisent sur le sol. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en prendre aucun, j'ai tourné la page. Je ne vais pas m'attacher à ces bidules inutiles. Je ne veux pas me souvenir des bons moments en famille, sinon, je n'aurais pas la force de continuer d'avancer, de continuer de me battre jusqu'à la fin. Je n'aurais pas la force de tuer le premier géniteur.

Je tourne alors le dos aux restes qui gisent sur le sol et me dirige vers les escaliers sans un dernier regard derrière moi. Seulement, je ne rejoins pas mon équipe, je ne remonte que légèrement. Je dois maintenant chercher Crowley, pour la dernière partie de ma mission la moins agréable. Je vais devoir le tuer. J'ignore le pincement que je ressens dans la poitrine. Il a pourtant tant fait pour moi. Mais je vais devoir l'exécuter, et finir cette mission sans lui. Me reconstruire dans un monde sans souvenirs de passé, sans tout cela. Sans eux.

M'en sens-je capable ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je vais le pouvoir toute seule. Yū m'aidera…

Je me dirige alors instinctivement vers les appartements du treizième géniteur, tandis que je me souviens une fois de plus des paroles dénuées de toute émotion du général Kureto. « _Essaie de sauver un noble si tu le veux. Je pense à ton fiancé, il peut être sauvé s'il le désire. S'il nous obéit comme tu le lui demanderas. Sinon, s'il s'oppose et protège son espèce, tu devras faire comme avec Kululu et Ferid. Tu devras le tuer_ ». Or, quand il a choisi de ne pas m'aider contre son supérieur quand je le lui ai demandé, il a scellé son destin : il a décidé de mourir. Je me souviens aussi que le général m'a ensuite expliqué que je devais boire du sang humain, et donner le mien au noble. Seulement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en boire, il m'a en plus rendue plus forte. Je ne peux que m'en satisfaire.

Mais maintenant pour son aide, je vais devoir le tuer. J'aimerais chasser ces pensées, cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Me concentrer simplement sur mon travail, comme une soldate dénuée de tout sentiment. Pourquoi cela est-il si impossible ?

Mes pieds claquent sur le sol, et résonnent dans les couloirs déserts. Je savoure les nombreux lambeaux de tissus sur le sol, les armes abandonnées dans les coins du couloir. Je grimace alors en remarquant les morts de l'Armée. Des sacrifices pour une grande cause, mais je n'aime pas cela quand même. Toute mort est inutile.

« _Pour conquérir le monde de dessus, ma fille, il faut faire des sacrifices. Certaines fois, ce sera quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, alors mesure bien ta cause et tes sentiments pour cette personne. Choisis ce qui te tiens le plus à cœur et fais ce choix pour que tu ne regrettes rien. Vas toujours de l'avant comme je le fais, ma fille aînée. Car, regretter te ralentira et te fera regarder en arrière. C'est la chose qui rend les Humains si fragiles. Ne regarde jamais derrière toi et avance toujours. Relève-toi quand tu tombes et ne t'attardes jamais._ » Ma mère a eu raison dès le départ. C'est peut-être aussi grâce à cela qu'elle a pu former ce royaume si complexe. Je dois aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. Je dois tuer mon fiancé.

J'expire longuement, un mélange de découragement et de tristesse et pousse la porte de l'appartement. C'est facile à dire en fait, mais tellement dur à mettre en application. Crowley est avachi dans le canapé face à la porte. Ses bras sont passés derrière les coussins rectangulaires, étendus. Un genou croisé sur l'autre, et un katana dans son fourreau en équilibre au-dessus. Son visage est serein, et il me sourit légèrement en me voyant sur le seuil. Ses yeux sont calmes, sans vague.

Sait-il seulement que je vais le tuer ? Oui, très bien même, je l'ai prévenu et il ne l'a pas oublié. Il sait que j'irais au bout pour suivre mes ordres. Parce que je le dois. Le katana sur ses jambes est, d'ailleurs, sans doute pour se battre. En me concentrant un peu plus sur celui-ci, il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il me semble que je l'ai déjà vu. Sa main noueuse et fine se pose dessus et il le dégaine légèrement. Je me crispe en même temps tandis que ma main se place instinctivement sur les miens. Je sens mes épaules se tendre et mes mâchoires se serrent.

— Tiens, ma perle rouge… Tu as réussi contre Ferid et ton père, je t'en félicite. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, en fait : je savais que tu étais forte. Une grande avancée pour l'Armée. Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir dans leurs rands, j'espère qu'ils s'en rendent compte. (Il pousse le katana à côté de lui, le posant sur le canapé.) Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre toi, je sais quand mon heure est venue. Et c'est actuellement le cas. La liberté et la gloire de l'Humanité : vos valeurs et ce pourquoi tu te bats hein ? Pourtant tu n'en es pas une. Enfin… j'ai abandonné l'idée de te comprendre sur ce point.

Il sourit doucement, je hoche la tête pour lui répondre et m'approche de lui. J'ai l'impression d'être un assassin face à une proie résignée à la mort. C'est peut-être le cas, en fait. Je reconnais alors l'arme, comme un éclair de lucidité : c'est celle que j'utilisais avant que je m'échappe de Sanguinem pour la première fois. C'est celle qui a été forgée spécialement pour moi quand j'ai eu l'âge d'apprendre le maniement des armes… Celle avec laquelle j'ai combattu pour devenir Reine. Une des deux.

Mes doigts effleurent doucement la garde, presque religieusement, et les souvenirs de mes batailles et des entraînements où je l'avais à la main me reviennent. La forme du manche s'adapte parfaitement à ma main. Je retire le fourreau, et la soupèse. Elle est parfaitement ajustée, comme je pouvais m'en douter – les caractéristiques des armes que j'utilise n'ont pas changées pendant tout ce temps. Quand je l'ordonne, les pics d'argent transpercent ma main, sans douleur, et l'arme se teinte d'un magnifique vermeil. Il me semble retrouver une partie de moi. Mon arme m'avait manquée, remarqué-je.

— Je l'ai retrouvé pour toi, je pense que tu en auras besoin pour le dernier combat. Surtout contre le dernier vampire, le plus fort. J'espère que tu pourras le gagner et que tu pourras être fière de ta victoire.

— Crowley, je voulais te remercier : pour m'avoie soutenue pendant tout ce temps. Surtout durant cette dernière semaine. Tu as accepté de jouer le jeu, malgré le fait que tu en connaissais l'aboutissement. Tu ne m'as pas trahie, alors que tu le pouvais… Et tu m'as rendu mon arme. Merci. J'espère simplement que tu comprends que ce n'est pas avec plaisir que je vais le faire. Je vais te tuer par moi-même par respect envers toi. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses harceler par des Humains comme les autres nobles. La souffrance avec moi sera inexistante.

— Je sais, Ashuramaru. Je sais tout cela, perle rouge. Fais ce que tu dois faire, finis tes ordres et n'hésite pas. Je suis prêt comme je te l'avais dit. J'ai eu une chance inouïe de te revoir. J'en ai une encore plus que de me faire tuer par toi.

Il se lève souplement et se dirige vers moi. Il attrape mon poignet armé d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il me relève le menton. Il me fait le regarder dans les yeux. Ses iris émotifs et non froids comme ceux des autres vampires, ses iris aux nombreux éclats plus profonds ou clairs. Je lis un peu de tristesse dedans, mais de la résignation surtout. Il sait qu'il va mourir mais s'en fiche. Il est sincère jusqu'au bout. Une petite rougeur me monte aux joues.

Un pincement au cœur me prend, mais je l'ignore. Je l'ai dit moi-même : je dois oublier le passé, en tout cas tourner la page de ces bons souvenirs que je gardais et qui me ralentissais. Je crispe les mâchoires, en me rappelant ma promesse envers Yū, je dois revenir et le revoir.

Crowley s'écorche alors le poignet avec le katana que je tiens et me fait signe de faire pareil. L'échange final de sang. Donc, cette fois-ci, ce sera une séparation. Un adieu et non un mariage vampire. Je m'entaille le poignet gauche, froidement avec la même arme. De l'autre, nous prenons le poignet blessé de l'autre.

Je passe ma langue sur la plaie en train de cicatriser sur le poignet de Crowley. Le goût délicieux de son sang me nourrit, me redonne de l'énergie et de la vigueur, celles que j'ai dépensées pendant le combat contre le second géniteur. Il fait pareil avec mon poignet, puis je libère ce dernier et le replace contre mes flancs et me recule d'un pas.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, les bras ballants et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ce moment de flottement ne nous gêne pourtant pas. Nous sommes encore plongés dans l'effet que produit le sang de l'autre. Je serre les mâchoires, chassant ces brumes de mon esprit.

J'agis en bonne soldate, suivant les ordres que l'on m'a donnée. Que le général m'a donné. Ce que je dois faire, je le sais… Je relève mon katana, et le dirige vers le cœur de mon ancien fiancé. Il hoche la tête et tend les mains vers moi, j'ai un mouvement de recul – je crois un instant qu'il veut m'empêcher de le tuer –, mais il se contente de poser ses mains sur les miennes, sur la garde. Il ne va pas tenter de m'arrêter.

Ses yeux sont froids, déterminés et il hoche simplement la tête. J'inspire puis expire longuement. Alors, je place ma main gauche derrière la garde, le regarde une dernière fois et pousse alors de toutes mes forces sur ma lame, avançant le pied pour donner plus d'élan. Le katana est aussi tracté par les mains du treizième géniteur.

La lame s'enfonce brutalement dans le cœur de ce dernier. Le temps semble ralentir et je vois nettement la lame perforer les vêtements gris, puis la peau, les muscles et enfin le cœur. Le sang gicle sur mes vêtements, mais je l'ignore. Une lueur de douleur passe dans ses yeux, qui se transforme en tristesse. Puis en soulagement. J'ai alors l'impression de l'avoir libéré d'un poids qui l'oppressait.

Une traînée de sang coule paisiblement le long de son menton. Il se retient de tousser, gonflant ses joues d'air. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Sa main passe sur ma joue, et ses yeux sont accrochés aux miens. Il ne semble pas vouloir les lâcher. Une étincelle flamboie dedans, grande et magnifique.

— Merci perle rouge. Je te souhaite de tout cœur bonne chance pour le combat… contre… ta… mère, parvient-il à achever en souriant plus franchement.

Son corps explose alors ensuite en fines poussières qui se dispersent dans l'air. Ses vêtements s'affaissent alors sur mon katana et le font ployer. Mes lèvres sont serrées entre mes dents. Mon cœur est gros, chargé de larmes sur le passé heureux que nous avons connu. Un passé sur lequel je ne peux pas me retourner. Son dernier sourire pour moi est imprimé sur mes paupières, sans que je puisse l'effacer. Je sais qu'il y restera, je le sais.

Je grimace finalement et place mon katana à ma taille, sur ma ceinture, à la place d'un des deux que j'ai invoqué. Je le range dans son ancien fourreau. Oui, je vais devoir affronter la première génitrice, maintenant que j'ai terminé ma mission si difficile.

Kureto m'avait prévenu en m'ayant rendu mes souvenirs : « _tu ne pourras pas sauver tous ceux que tu aimes forcément : ils font tous leur choix et tu ne pourras pas les influencer ! Je suppose qu'affronter les premiers géniteurs va être difficile pour toi, car, après tout, ce sont ta famille. On reste toujours attaché à sa famille, je me trompe ?_ »

Non, il ne se trompait pas, il ne se trompe toujours pas et a raison sur toute la ligne, et son regard noir transperçant l'avait vu. Mais j'ai fait mes preuves en tuant Crowley et mon père. Et je n'ai rien ressenti pour ce dernier. Alors, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Je serre les poings, et je m'adresse au vide.

— Prions pour qu'il en aille de même avec la première génitrice. Prions pour que ce soit pareil pour elle, que j'ai la force de tuer ma mère.

* * *

 **:'( Je voulais pas vraiment tuer Crowley: je l'adooooore (bon OK, je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris 0:) ça me brise vraiment le coeur. Tu vois Baka-NH, je l'ai tué... (toi qui pensais le contraire ;p)**

 **Bref, bon week-end~ :p et bonnes révisions pour ceux qui doivent passer une partie du bac cette semaine (sifflote et ne veux pas y penser -')**


	35. 34: Rien ne me fera changer d'avis

**Parfois je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance: j'ai dû relire deux fois ce chapitre comme monsieur un ordi du lycée a supprimé le document sur ma clef - que je n'avais bien sûr pas sauvegardé sur l'ordi! VDM!**

 **Bref, voici l'avant dernier chap - sans compter l'épilogue et l'OAV ;p**

 **Musiques conseillées: Thanks for the memories de fall out boy, until I die, story of the year et the grey Icon for Hire.**

 **PS: Merci à ma Baka qui a relu par-dessus mon épaule - la version perdue mais j'ai quand même retenu! :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Rien ne me fera changer d'avis**

Je sors de la salle, et laisse se refermer la porte derrière moi, m'arrêtant un instant jusqu'à ce que je l'entende se clencher. Je marque un temps d'arrêt supplémentaire, le regard bas et posé sur le nouveau katana sur ma ceinture. Glenn est adossé au mur en face, une jambe repliée pour poser son pied sur la pierre. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine, sa tête posée dessus et le regard vers le bas ou fermés, je ne peux le savoir. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Il ouvre finalement ses yeux violets sur moi, lentement. Comme s'il mesurait chacun de ses mouvements et mettait mes nerfs à l'épreuve. Je me fige, que veut-il exactement ?

Je le regarde froidement tandis que mes épaules se crispent. Que fait-il là, il était censé m'attendre en haut, avec les autres soldats et mes cinq équipiers. Mes amis, je réalise enfin – pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit si tard. Foutue fierté. Je plisse les paupières et observe la silhouette floue entre mes cils noirs, ça ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille. Son expression est trop froide, il ressemble en ce moment bien trop à son supérieur. Mon cœur manque alors un battement et se reprend en palpitant plus rapidement et avec précipitation : est-il arrivé quelque chose de Yū et le reste de l'équipe ?! Si c'est le cas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, j'aurais dû être à leurs côtés pour les protéger et tuer les vampires. J'aurais dû être plus rapide, ne pas boire de sang pour pouvoir les sauver.

Mais Glenn a un petit sourire et me rassure d'un geste de la main, faisant redescendre immédiatement la pression. Mes épaules redescendent soudainement et je souffle silencieusement – depuis combien de temps ais-je arrêté de respirer. Je souris intérieurement et souffle, mi amusée : s'il voulait vérifier que je tenais à mes camarades, il a bien réussi. Quelque chose de fort m'unit à eux, je ne peux plus le nier. Un lien qui s'est tissé au fur et à mesure de ces épreuves, de ces combats. J'ai alors un rictus méprisant envers moi-même, j'aurais dû me douter de sa part, il ressemble beaucoup sur certains plans à son supérieur.

Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à la porte derrière moi, puis le repose sur moi, relevant un sourcil, et je hoche la tête. Oui, je l'ai fait : j'ai tué l'avant-dernier noble restant, celui qui était mon fiancé. Il ne reste que ma mère dans la partie… et moi…

― Ce n'est pas évident de tuer son passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que c'est, je sais la douleur du geste et ce déchirement si puissant. Bravo. J'aimerais te dire que tu as mis du temps à le tuer, trouver un reproche à te faire, juste pour en faire un… Mais ce n'est même pas le cas et je sais que de toute façon je me ferai envoyer bouler. Tu es une de seules qui me répond, d'ailleurs. Tes camarades sont là-haut, ils mettent en place le plan pour la dernière génitrice en t'attendant. Rejoins-les. Je pense que tu peux les rejoindre maintenant : ta mission est finie et tu l'as réussie avec brio. Vas prendre tes ordres là-bas pour la fin de tout cela. Ah, une dernière chose, Ashuramaru : je pense aussi que j'aurais dû te faire confiance plus tôt, nouvelle Reine.

Je hausse les épaules et m'arrête sans me retourner. Je suis presque engagée dans les escaliers pour rejoindre mon équipe, mon pied est à moitié décollé du sol, prêt à se poser sur la première marche et à rejoindre la lumière du jour.

― Tu ne peux pas le faire, je te conseille de ne toujours pas me faire confiance : je suis une démone noire, après tout. Je crois que je te l'aurais reproché si tu m'avais fait confiance dès la première fois que tu m'as vu, et je ne te reprocherais jamais d'avoir pris tes distances. Tu es un lieutenant-colonel et tu es responsable de tes soldats… Alors, aucun problème, ne t'en fais pas. Et de toute façon, tu m'as tout de même acceptée, il me semble, donc… C'est bon, aucun soucis, ne t'en fais pas.

― Oui, tu as sans doute raison. J'admire ta pensée lucide. Je pense aussi sans problème que tu peux monter haut en grade maintenant : tu nous as beaucoup plus aidés que d'autres soldats, tu as agi dans l'ombre, exterminé ta famille et fait un peu l'agent secret. Tout cela avec un sublime succès, nous n'en attendions pas mieux de toi. Tu es aussi très forte, l'Armée favorise ce genre de personnes. Je pense que même Kureto te soutiendra, après tout, c'est lui qui t'a donnée cette tâche. Je pense que tu peux obtenir une équipe à toi et le droit de vivre parmi nous après la mort de la dernière vampire. Tu pourras continuer à voir ton ancienne équipe et vivre correctement ici. Tu seras peut-être même considérée comme une sorte d'héroïne. Qu'en dis-tu, ce n'est pas mal, non pour une démone et troisième génitrice ?

Je me retourne d'un bloc, et le fixe froidement. Une flamme de colère s'est allumé soudainement en moi et flambe dans mon cœur, ravivant une douleur qui n'est pas totalement oubliée. C'est Asoka qui aurait dû être promue, pas moi. Pas une démone qui n'appartient même pas à ce monde, comme il l'a dit. Une fille qui est en plus, à moitié ennemie. Une lueur mauvaise brille dans mes yeux et il se redresse mal à l'aise par celle-ci. Je m'adoucis alors, après tout la mort de ma sœur de cœur n'est pas de sa faute. Tout ces événements ne sont pas de sa faute… Une tristesse étreint mon cœur. Je baisse la tête et souffle doucement dans sa direction :

― Non, Glenn, merci. Je n'en veux pas, vraiment. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, je me fiche d'être une héroïne ou non. J'ai fait ma part du marché, j'ai obéi aux ordres. C'est Asoka qui aurait dû monter en grade, pas moi. C'est elle qui aurait dû pouvoir continuer tranquillement sa vie en étant heureuse. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'un rang supplémentaire : je suis une démone et une vampire. En plus, je n'appartiens pas à ce monde et je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir y rester. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela pour ce que je vais faire. Merci quand même.

Il ouvre la bouche pour me questionner, tenter de comprendre pourquoi je parle ainsi par énigmes. Ce que je veux dire exactement. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, je m'engage alors dans les longs escaliers de pierres claires, pour remonter à la surface, pour achever tout ce que nous avons commencé. Pour en finir avec cette espèce qui nuisait aux Humains. Oui j'ai fait tout cela pour eux…

Il faut cependant que je cache à mon équipe le déchirement qui fait rage à l'intérieur de moi. Je me referme alors peu à peu sur moi-même, comme si des ailes noires et dures enveloppaient mon cœur, se scellant un peu plus à chaque marche que je gravis vers l'extérieur. Pour me protéger. Pour _les_ protéger surtout, mes amis et ceux à qui je tiens. Je ne veux pas entendre leurs arguments, ils ne me feront pas changer d'avis. Ma décision est prise, ma décision finale. Qu'importe la douleur que je vais ressentir dans peu de temps.

Mes pensées emmêlées sont chassées soudainement par la vive lumière qui m'enveloppe alors – je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle devenait de plus en plus forte. Je plisse alors les yeux, éblouie, et place mon bras devant mes yeux en grimaçant, surprise. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu autant de lumière. Un rayon de soleil inonde mon visage et le réchauffe jusqu'aux os. Quand je m'habitue, je laisse finalement redescendre mon bras le long de mon corps et laisse échapper un sourire satisfait et soulagé. J'ai réussi ma mission, et mon cœur est plus léger… Je ferme les yeux et profite de ce dernier moment à moi.

Les larmes dues à mon éblouissement se prennent dans mes cils, et je les chasse d'un battement de paupières. Ce dernier d'abord rapide se ralentit enfin, me laissant observer le paysage autour de moi. J'essuie les traces possibles du revers de la main : il ne faudrait pas que mon équipe croit que j'ai pleuré. Le sol poussiéreux, et à une dizaine de mètres tout un camp s'est installé. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour, prisonnière entre les murs souterrains de la ville. Sur laquelle je règne. Mais elle sera bientôt détruite. Il ne restera bientôt plus rien de leur règne, juste des souvenirs qui vont devenir de plus en plus vagues et flous. Les séraphins disparaîtront à la mort du danger, ils suivront peu après.

Le soleil réchauffe encore un peu plus mes os, mes muscles engourdis par ce manque de lumière et je lève un peu plus mon visage au ciel, pour en profiter encore. Mes yeux sont fermés et je vois le rose de mon sang par transparence. Je souffle longuement, me détendant peu à peu, chassant presque mes pensées noires. J'entends alors des pas s'approcher doucement de moi, et j'ouvre lentement mes yeux pour regarder la personne, ouvrant complètement les yeux. Un point noir persiste sur mes pupilles, et je masse mes paupières de mes doigts pour le faire disparaître. Pourtant, il persiste toujours et je me contente de grimacer en secouant la tête.

Je me concentre sur la personne qui s'avance. Yū. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, et je le bloque alors. Pas question que j'esquisse un sentiment, je me le suis promis. Mais mon ancien maître l'a vu et me sourit franchement en retour. Je ressens un vif pincement au niveau du cœur. Est-il soulagé que je sois revenue en peu de temps, que je sois toujours vivante ? Nous nous rejoignons, et il m'observe pour vérifier que je ne suis pas blessée, qu'il n'y a pas de taches en plus sur ma robe. Que je vais bien et que rien n'a changé. Son regard tombe alors sur mon arme vampirique à ma taille, longuement et fortement appuyé dessus. Il l'a reconnu immédiatement : elle ne ressemble pas à l'arme qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser. Puis il remonte vers mon visage, les sourcils froncés. Je décèle une lueur… jalouse et douloureuse dans ses yeux. Une lueur de trahison peut-être. Je serre les lèvres.

― Je vais bien, le rassuré-je, en posant ma main sur la garde, comme pour la faire disparaître. Crowley est mort, ma mission est maintenant terminée. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'en parler avant. Comment vont les autres, comment va Mitsuba surtout, sa blessure est soignée ?

― Bien.

Il désigne le katana de sang à ma table du menton. Il ne veut apparemment pas que je change de sujet de conversation. Nous devons en parler maintenant, très bien. Nous aurons alors cette conversation maintenant.

― C'est ta véritable arme, je me trompe ? Celle que tu utilisais _avant_. Quand tu étais encore avec les vampires… c'est ça ?

Je hoche simplement la tête et la tourne vers les tentes kaki et les camions qui ont déchargés les soldats. Je sais que cela doit lui faire mal que je me contente de hocher la tête et de regarder ailleurs, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus… Que pourrais-je ajouter ? Rien de sincère en tout cas. Car je ne suis pas désolée.

Je distingue alors l'équipe un peu plus loin : Yoichi et Kimizuki sont en train de discuter de la future attaque certainement, et Mitsuba est assise sur un lit de camp, l'uniforme déboutonné sur sa blessure. Shinoa est à ses côtés et lui parle en souriant. Elles rient même un instant et j'entends la tressée appeler la blonde « Mi-chan ». Visiblement, le fait que la chef ait sauvé la vie à la formatrice les a rapprochées. Dommage, il y aurait moins de disputes et moins de moqueries, quoique, les connaissant cela ne les en empêchera pas…

Je me dirige vers eux, Yū à mes côtés. Je sens toujours son regard posé sur mes épaules. Mon cœur se serre, il ne s'y habituera pas mais tant pis. Il faut maintenant que je leur explique ma décision, mais je veux d'abord comprendre leur plan, m'assurer qu'ils vont bien pouvoir réussir et survivre dans cette bataille. Est-ce pour gagner du temps, repousser l'échéance fatidique que je me suis fixée ? Sans doute. J'imagine déjà leurs réactions et un étau compresse mon cœur, un peu plus.

Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine et serre douloureusement les paupières, essayant d'oublier l'étau qui m'empêcher de respirer. Cela me fait tellement mal à cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que toutes les autres souffrances n'étaient que des préparations pour celle que je vis. Yū me regarde alors, suspect. Il s'approche de moi et veut poser la main sur mon épaule, mais je repousse doucement sa main. Il n'a, en plus, pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il y a : les quatre autres membres m'entourent – sauf Mitsuba qui doit se reposer et a pour le moment l'interdiction formelle de bouger. Je m'approche et observe sa plaie. Je remarque qu'on lui a opposé des points de suture. Je ne sais pas si elle va même pouvoir se battre dans ce dernier combat. Quoique… connaissant cette formatrice, elle va se battre jusqu'à la fin, elle ne se laissera pas mettre de côté.

Ils m'expliquent ensuite le plan, il y aura apparemment plusieurs équipes, les supérieurs ont pris les meilleurs soldats. Tous espèrent, et pensent pouvoir gagner : ils m'ont à leurs côtés et rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Nous avons l'espoir qui nous porte et nous sommes bien partis. Rien ne va plus nous résister. Nous serons libérés de l'emprise des vampires, nous allons pouvoir tout reconstruire après, refaire nos vies, recommencer comme avant, sans les vampires. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, c'est maintenant que je dois leur annoncer ma décision. Qui a été influencé par Ferid et mon père – mais ça, ils ne le sauront pas. Je souffle un grand coup et lève la main pour les interrompre…

― Je ne serais pas avec vous pour le dernier combat. Je suis désolée, vous affronterez ma mère sans moi.

Les conversations optimistes et remplies d'espoirs cessent brusquement dans le groupe. Les regards se plissent et deviennent flous, ne comprenant pas. Les bouches se décrochent, et mes camarades m'observent tous, ébahis. Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre ce que je viens de leur dire, ne veulent pas le faire. Ils croient à une blague de ma part, juste pour fêter mon retour parmi eux. Mais ce n'en est pas une. Loin de là.

― Quoi ?! Ash, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas maintenant, on a besoin de toi ! s'insurge Yū. Tu es la plus forte de l'équipe, tu vas nous aider, hein, pour le dernier vampire !

La douleur brille dans ses yeux, le doute, l'incompréhension. Le désespoir. Cela me fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me broyer le cœur en petits morceaux. Un peu plus, ce sera sans doute la première partie de mon corps à disparaître.

― Où vas-tu ? Murmure Shinoa, les yeux tremblants.

Je ne sais pas leur expliquer par quatre chemins, je ne l'ai jamais pu. Je ne suis pas une diplomate du tout, je ne pourrais pas les perdre dans des explications, juste pour les épargner. Oui, pas forcément une bonne chose pour une Reine, je l'accorde, mais à voir ma sœur, elle ne l'était pas elle non plus. De toute façon, qu'importe la façon dont on le dit, la douleur et l'effet restera le même.

― Vers la mort.

Yū réagit brusquement, il franchit d'un pas la distance qui nous sépare et ses mains agrippent fortement mes épaules. Je grimace de douleur, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair et ses phalanges blanchissent alors qu'il serre de plus belle. Il me secoue sèchement d'avant en arrière, comme si cela pouvait me remettre les idées en place. Mais rien ne me fera jamais changer d'avis, pas leurs arguments… J'ai déjà fait mon choix et je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Même si cela me fait aussi mal.

Foutue fierté, sans doute.

― Pourquoi cela ?! Es-tu stupide ? Tu as une place parmi nous, pourquoi faire un truc aussi insensé ?! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire cela, nous ne sommes peut-être pas assez ? Tu t'as battue avec nous, pour nous, à nos côtés, tu t'es fait blessée, prisonnière et torturée. Parce que tu étais dans notre côté et que tu as refusé de changer. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?!

― Parce que je suis une vampire, Yū. Parce que c'est mon identité, que c'est gravé dans mes gênes et que rien ne me fera vraiment changé. Que je suis maintenant la deuxième plus puissante de cette espèce. (Je repousse doucement ses mains de mes épaules et tend le bras au maximum. Il reste chancelant, comme un pantin désarticulé et auquel on vient de couper les cordes qui le faisaient bouger.) Qu'en tant que première génitrice, ma mère peut me contrôler comme elle le souhaite, et qu'elle peut me faire tous vous tuer. Je n'en ai pas envie, tu comprends. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si je le faisais. Je n'aurais pas la force de continuer si je fais ça. Tu comprends ?

» Aussi, maintenant que j'ai goûté au sang Humain et que je m'y suis habituée, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je suis devenue ce que vous détestez le plus, ce que vous avez juré de tuer et que vous êtes en train de combattre. Voilà pourquoi ! Je le fais pour vous ! Pas par facilité, je suis désolée.

Je serre les mâchoires et les poings pour rester déterminé et ne pas pleurer. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues et regarde vers le sol. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne veux pas écouter leur douleur, j'aimerais l'effacer, leur faire oublier. Pourquoi tiennent-ils déjà tant à moi alors que cela ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois que je suis avec eux, et que je suis en plus une vampire, une ennemie ? Je serre les poings et me force à ravaler les larmes qui me montent déjà aux yeux.

― Arrête tes conneries, s'exclame Kimizuki, avec hargne. Tu peux changer, tu n'es pas comme eux : ils ne mangent pas une double portion d'omelette, eux ! Ils ne mangent pas comme toi ! Tu t'es en plus battue pour nous, _avec_ nous. Tu as trucidé ceux que tu appelles ta « famille ». D'ailleurs mon cul oui, tu ne tiens pas du tout à eux : tu les as éliminé et tu ne pourrais pas faire ça avec nous. Même si tu étais possédée. Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner, Ash ! Ta mère peut te contrôler, foutaises ! Tu es mi-démone, et tu le resteras : elle ne pourra rien faire de toi. En plus, on te connaît : tu es plus têtue que Yū ! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire et n'est pas vraiment un compliment, mais bon, tu feras avec.

Ce dernier ne peut même pas protester, il est vraiment figé. Ses mains pendent, ballantes le long de ses flancs et sa tête est penchée en avant, les sourcils remontés dans une expression de douleur atroce. Je ne réponds pas, la tête baissée. Je savais que ce serait dur, mais Ferid et mon père ont raison : je suis et resterai toujours une vampire. Quoiqu'en pensent mes camarades. Je ne peux pas rester là sinon je risquerai de leur faire du mal…

― Si c'est cela, on te donnera notre sang, déclare Yoichi. On te donnera toute les semaines un flacon avec nos sangs mélangés, on en aura assez pour toi ! Après tout, que peut faire un Humain de _cinq_ litres de sang, hein ?

― Non, protesté-je. Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous tuer ! Si dans une bataille ou un accident vous perdiez du sang, vous n'en auriez plus assez ! Il en est hors de question.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous, et ma main se pose sur la garde de mon katana de sang. Les piques transpercent ma peau et me font saigner je grimace et serre les mâchoires. Courage, je ne souffrirai plus pour longtemps. Yū semble être perdu en face de moi, totalement absent et perdu dans un autre monde. Son regard… de la douleur pure. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je ne comprends que la fêlure qui s'étend sur mon cœur, j'en entends presque la cassure.

― Arrête, me stoppe Yoichi, avec désespoir, reviens dans le katana, je t'en prie. Ne sois pas égoïste, on a besoin de toi pour le dernier combat ! Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de Yū si tu meurs ?! Qui lui fournira la force nécessaire, qui le protégera si tu n'es pas là à ses côtés, Ash ?!

― Je ne… veux pas. Je suis désolée : pour rentrer dans le katana, il faut que je recommence le même processus qu'un siècle plus tôt. Il faudrait que j'efface de nouveau ma mémoire, que je recommence tout de zéro, que je redevienne la démone avide de liberté. Que je tente de posséder à chaque fois mon maître. Et… Et je ne peux pas : j'ai trop de bons souvenirs, et je ne veux pas les perdre. Vous êtes les meilleurs souvenirs, mon enfance aussi, mes combats… Je ne peux pas les perdre… s'il-vous-plaît, comprenez-moi. Laissez-moi partir sans me retenir. C'est assez dur comme ça !

Mes yeux se plongent dans ceux troublés de Yū, ce dernier recule d'un pas. Mes sourcils se soulèvent par la douleur. J'essaie d'ignorer les larmes au fond de ses yeux qui s'accumulent, j'essaie d'oublier ses iris exorbités et tremblants. Peine perdue. J'observe alors le reste du groupe, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui me comprendrait, que me laisserait partir en hochant tristement la tête. La voix du chef d'expédition nous appelle alors, dans le lointain, plus énervé pour que nous venions vers lui. Il nous presse de nous dépêcher, mais nous n'y prêtons pas garde : mon cas est plus important pour eux que ce chef impatient.

― S'il-te-plaît, Ash… essaie, supplie la voix de Mitsuba. Tu ne risque pas de perdre grand-chose, au pire tu échoues…

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne veux pas entendre leurs arguments. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Une idée me vient alors. Ils ne me laisseront jamais le faire, ils ne me laisseront jamais me transpercer. Alors oui, je vais essayer de mettre mon corps dans le katana. Je vais faire comme si.

― Très bien, me résigné-je. Yū, ton katana je te prie. Je vais essayer de le faire.

Il hésite un instant, puis dégaine son arme et me la tend par la garde. Ma main se referme lentement dessus, tandis que ses doigts se desserrent. Pourtant j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je projette mon esprit dans le katana, me lie avec la flamme grise dansante de mon énergie déjà présente. Celle que j'avais déjà mise dedans quand Glenn me l'avait demandé. J'y mets tout le reste de mon énergie. Je chancelle légèrement, mais me reprends : je dois passer pour forte. Je ne dois pas leur montrer mon trouble ni ce que je viens de faire. Ils doivent croire que je vais revenir sous ma forme originelle, celle qui me connaissait.

Je m'avance ensuite vers Yū et change de prise mes mains sur la garde : mes doigts sont à la limite de la lame – dirigée vers moi car on ne tend pas une arme lame vers l'autre. Mais, alors que celui-ci pense la récupérer, et tend la main pour la reprendre pour la rengainer, et qu'il pense que je vais quitter ma forme de vampire pour reprendre celle de démone, je me l'enfonce subitement dans le cœur. La lame perfore alors le poumon et je tousse du sang. Une traînée coule sur le bord de mes lèvres tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessine. La fin trait rouge coule puis s'écrase lourdement sur le sol.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, putain, Ash !? Hurle Yū en se précipitant vers moi.

Je chancelle en avant et me laisse tomber dans ses bras tendus. Je tousse encore, m'étouffant presque dans tout ce sang pris dans mes bronches. Il est horrifié et hurle mon prénom à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Ses yeux verts sont exorbités, il cherche un moyen de me sauver, savoir comment me faire guérir instantanément. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser faire. Je murmure l'ordre et le sort destructeur se relâche alors et se répand dans mon corps. Il se propage dans mes veines comme le poison destructeur qu'il est. Je sens mon corps brûler soudainement et je me tends, retenant un cri de douleur. Je veux qu'ils croient que je suis partie sans douleur.

La vérité, c'est que, malgré tout leurs arguments, je n'ai jamais changé d'avis.

Yū tombe alors à genoux en me tenant collée contre son torse. Le sang coule faiblement de mon cœur, tandis qu'autour de la lame, mon corps commence à se dissoudre. Je lève la tête vers lui. Quelque chose de mouillé s'écrase alors lourdement sur ma joue.

Ma main se lève difficilement et se pose sur ma joue.

― Désolée, murmuré-je pour lui seul.

Je me redresse lentement, dans un dernier effort et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il semble sursauter un instant et il hoquette de surprise. Puis, je me laisse aller en arrière, je ferme les yeux, souffle un grand coup et laisse mon corps se désintégrer en une fine poussière grise sur les genoux de Yū, qui tente vainement de me retenir et de me garder vivante.

* * *

 **Tralala je sais là j'ai mieux intérêt à me la fermer et à sortir ce putain de prochain chapitre dans lequel Ash ferait mieux de survivre si je ne veux pas finir dans une assiette au prochain repas! 0:D Mais voilà mon esprit sadique si vous ne l'aviez pas compris! :p**

 **Donc, au début je pensais pas trop à un bisous entre les deux, mais... Fuwa-chan -vive les potes qui vous ordonnent "continue!" d'écrire XD - m'a convaincue de le faire et... je trouve que ça va plutôt pas mal! :D**

 **Bon, désolée mais le chapitre 35 est assez long: pour le moment 12 pages donc il va me falloir du temps pour TOUT relire! :p voilà donc à vendredi ou à dimanche! :D C'est bientôt fini! ;)**

 **Merci de laisser une review, même si c'est pour m'arracher la tête, la main gauche - oui gauchère en face (ou pas tellement) de vous! - les yeux et le cerveau d'avoir eu cette idée! :p**


	36. Chapitre 35: La déchirure

**Tout d'abord, un petit merci à Lunou pour son commentaire très motivant ;) le voilà ton chapitre, tu vas savoir si Ash est vivante ou non ;p**

 **Bon j'ai quand même réussi à séparer ce trèèèès long chap! donc je publie le 36 en même temps! :p oui c'est plus vraiment ordonné et tout! XD merci Baka-NH de m'avoir conseillée! :D**

 **Musique... hum... Call your name, shingeki no kyojin, pain of levi du même animé. et not strong enough d'apocalyptica! :D en tout cas pour le début ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : La déchirure**

J'ai été perdu quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait, qu'elle allait mourir par son propre choix. Comment expliquer ce désespoir qui m'étreint, me broie le cœur ? Puis j'avais espéré la faire changer d'avis – après tout, est-ce que je ne comptais pas pour elle ? –, la reprendre mon katana dans lequel elle serait liée de nouveau, pour ne pas être sous le joug de sa mère et en combattant pourtant avec nous.

Je hurle son prénom quand elle se l'enfonce dans le cœur, alors que ma main se referme sur la garde noire et argentée. Je pensais la reprendre sous forme de démone et ranger mon arme en attendant qu'elle se transforme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de foutre ?! NON ! Elle bascule en avant, et je la rattrape par réflexe, soudain l'espoir emplit mon cœur : elle peut encore s'en sortir, elle cicatrise vite et le sort fatal ne s'est pas libéré. Tout d'un coup, une fumée noire s'écoule de la lame et passe dans son corps et je le sais. Il est trop tard, elle n'avait plus de chance pour s'en sortir. Les larmes emplissent alors mes yeux et coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Mon désespoir est sans fond.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! NON, ASH !

Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Elle n'a pas le droit de nous tromper comme ça ! Elle n'a pas le droit d'abandonner, de mourir !

Alors, soudainement, elle se redresse légèrement – ses dernières forces sans aucun doute – et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et elle murmure un petit « _désolée_ ». Quoi ? Pourquoi m'embrasse-t-elle ?! Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Ressent-elle alors les mêmes sentiments que moi et que je viens de réaliser ? Mes regrets me prennent : si je lui avait dit, peut-être qu'elle serait toujours là ! Non, il faut qu'elle reste, il faut qu'elle m'explique le sens de tout cela ! Je veux comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressent, je veux avoir une chance avec elle, même si elle est une démone.

Mais je sens sur mes genoux son corps commencer à désintégrer dans la fine poussière grise des vampires. NON ! Elle n'était pas une vampire, elle était une démone ! Elle n'a pas le droit de partir de cette façon, elle ne doit pas devenir de la poussière ! Elle ne peut pas partir dans les airs comme ça, comme un bon rêve qui se finit et dont on ne parlera plus, dont on tournera la page et qu'on oubliera l'existence au réveil.

Ses yeux rouges se chargent de larmes cristallines et ils s'opacifient peu à peu et un petit sourire triste naît sur ses lèvres. Deux larmes coulent le long de ses joues et tombent sur ma chemise. Non, putain, non ! Arrête, reviens, lutte pour vivre tu peux le faire, tu n'es pas totalement vampire, tu peux éliminer ce foutu poison de sort. Je veux alors la détester pour ce qu'elle a fait mais c'est impossible elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser maintenant. Elle ne peut pas m'embrasser et mourir après, elle n'a pas le droit ! Elle n'a pas le droit de m'avoir donné l'espoir en ne relâchant pas tout de suite le poison. Pourquoi est-ce impossible de la détester comme je l'aimerais. Mon cœur est un amas de miettes…

Sa main froide se place doucement sur ma joue puis tombe jusqu'à mon cœur avant de tomber mollement le long de sa cuisse, sans force. Les larmes dévalent abondamment mes joues, et tombent sur le visage d'Ash. Je la serre plus fort sur mon cœur, je ne veux pas la lâcher. Je tente de la faire rester en vie, de rassembler la poussière qui se forme à partir de ses jambes et qui commence à monter, comme si cela pouvait la sauver, me la ramener. Mon désespoir est sans fond, et je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Non, pas elle ! Ne me l'enlevez pas, s'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai déjà perdu toute ma famille !

Les cendres du bas de son corps s'éparpillent déjà, emportée par le vent et commence à grimper le long de son buste. Elles emportent la poitrine, puis montent au niveau des clavicules et du cou. Ma main s'agrippe à ses cheveux, comme si en la tenant cela pouvait l'empêcher de partir, de disparaître comme ça. Mon front se pose avec désespoir sur le sien. Il est déjà froid : la mort s'est déjà saisie d'elle, elle l'a déjà enveloppée de ses lourdes ailes noires. Je sais qu'elle ne la laissera plus s'enfuir. Elle va me l'arracher. Les yeux de celle que j'aime sont fermés dans une expression presque sereine et les gouttes venant de mes yeux tombent dessus, gardant leurs formes parfaites.

― Non, sangloté-je… Non, reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi, arrête ! Reviens, tu as un place parmi nous ! J'ai besoin de toi pour continuer de vivre après cette guerre. J'ai besoin de te sentir à mes côtés. Je te veux pour finir cette vie, ce combat. J'ai besoin de toi pour la reconstruction !

Mais elle n'ouvre même pas les yeux, ses paupières ne frémissent même pas et elle expire longuement. Son souffle repousse légèrement les mèches noires et mouillés de mon front. Son corps se détend alors d'un bloc et s'affaisse dans mes bras. Comme si je portais déjà simplement sa robe vide. Les poussières se propagent encore plus vite : elle a abandonné, et s'envolent dans le ciel. Le reste du corps est alors emporté, et devient entièrement poussière. Je tends les mains pour les rattraper, à genoux et rempli de vide. Je me relève et trébuche. Non… Mes mains s'agitent dans le vide pour tenter de les rassembler, pour tenter de ramener celle à qui elles appartiennent.

Mon cœur saigne douloureusement. Je donnerais volontiers ce qui me garde en vie et fait couler mon sang dans mes veines à mes ennemis tant il est en miettes et me fait mal. Il me semble comprendre trop tard – encore une fois – que quelque chose de plus fort que ce que je ne le pensais m'unit à elle. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, enfin si. Il me semble l'avoir compris. Pourquoi meurt-elle au moment où je le comprends ? Comment vais-je pouvoir me battre sans son énergie ?! En fait, je m'en fiche, je me fous même de notre victoire prochaine. De tout. Seulement de la mort d'Ashuramaru !

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir la voir, que… que… qu'elle est partie. Définitivement et que cette fois, qu'importe les efforts que je vais faire, je ne vais pas pouvoir changer la donne. POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi maintenant, hein ? Pourquoi _elle_ alors qu'elle m'était si chère ? Je retiens difficilement mes sanglots, en fait, je ne le peux pas.

Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me crispe. Je me tourne lentement vers le propriétaire de cette main, tandis que je saisis au cas où l'arme de sang de ma démone. Mon ancienne démone que j'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne nous écouterait pas, que nos arguments ne feraient pas le poids face à se détermination. Que cette arme était une preuve que les vampires l'avaient fait changer. Tout cela était de leur faute. Mais aussi celle de Kureto : il l'avait envoyée en mission sans filet pour se rattraper si elle faisait un mauvais pas. Je vais leur faire payer.

Elle n'aurait jamais eu cette idée normalement. Elle ne serait jamais morte dans mes bras, ne m'aurait jamais embrassé : elle avait cette espèce de fierté qui voulait qu'elle fasse comme si elle était distante de tout. Alors, tout cela est uniquement leur faute. Et je me promets de leur faire payer à tous. Je deviendrai uniquement un être de vengeance. Ce sera mon seul but de l'avenir. La seule chose à laquelle je vais pouvoir me raccrocher. Car j'ai tout perdu juste maintenant, sous mes yeux écarquillés.

Mes yeux sont totalement exorbités par l'horreur, et il me faut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour voir qui vient de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Mitsuba, son regard est compatissant et ses sourcils, relevés par la douleur. Je chasse aussi mes larmes trop nombreuses, qui se prennent dans mes cils et me rappellent à chaque mouvement que je fais que je l'ai perdue. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle éprouve la même souffrance que moi. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je regarde alors mes autres camarades, en ligne devant moi, hagard et chancelant. Oui, ils sont tous aussi choqués que moi. Eux aussi ont les yeux bordés de larmes. Shinoa pleure silencieusement, appuyée sur l'épaule de Yoichi. Seul Kimizuki semble retenir avec difficulté ses larmes, sa lèvre inférieure mordue jusqu'au sang.

Quelque chose me heurte soudainement de plein fouet, me fait reculer de quelques pas, surpris et coupe momentanément ma respiration. Je hoquette et baisse les yeux, sentant une douce chaleur. Mitsuba vient de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de s'y accrocher. Sa tête est appuyée sur mon torse et je sens ma chemise se mouiller légèrement, tandis que ses épaules s'abaissent et se relèvent en sanglots. Je baisse, étonné, les yeux vers elle. Elle manque de tomber en glissant et je la rattrape. Elle tourne alors légèrement la tête, appuyant sa joue sur mon uniforme pour que je l'entende.

― Yū, tu n'es pas seul… dans cette histoire. Elle nous manque à nous aussi ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas y croire ! Mais… mais on _doit_ combattre, on doit achever notre mission ! C'est ce qu'elle veut j'en suis sûre.

― Équipe Gekki, dernière fois ! tonne la voix pour la troisième fois dans notre direction.

Mitsuba s'éloigne alors de moi, l'équipe s'approche à son tour et posent tous leur main sur mon épaule. Pour me soutenir et me dire que je ne suis pas seul. On y va, on va se battre contre la dernière vampire, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à sa mort. Cette mort qui signifiera la fin du règne de ces suceurs de sang. Nous devons tuer la première génitrice, comme le _désirais_ Ash. Je veux honorer sa mémoire, mais aussi celle de ma famille que j'ai juré de venger tant de temps auparavant. Car, si je n'ai pas sous la main ceux qui sont responsables du choix d'Ash, je vais passer ma rage sur cette femme. Indirectement c'est à elle que tout se rapporte.

Trois équipes de cinq soldats sont déjà rassemblées, et nous attendent impatiemment en tapant du pied, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ils nous jugent froidement du regard : ils sont considérés comme les meilleurs et nous ne sommes que des gamins – adolescents matures. Si Ash avait été là, elle leur aurait fermé le clapet d'un coup de katana. Ils l'auraient alors respectée et cela aurait été mieux. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, elle ne pourra plus jamais le faire, ne pourra plus jamais avoir ce complexe et cela est douloureux. Je serre les mâchoires en espérant que mes yeux rougis ne se voient pas trop – ce qui ne doit pas être le cas vu les regards méfiants qu'ils nous lancent.

Glenn regarde notre équipe, les sourcils froncés, il nous observe et cherche visiblement des yeux le membre manquant – sa tête tourne d'un côté à l'autre. Il comprend alors en voyant notre expression, tête baissées, concentrés sur nos pieds. Mais aussi nos yeux rougis et encore bordés de larmes. Nos mâchoires serrées et ma main complètement crispée sur le katana qui l'a tué. Son sourcil tique lorsqu'il comprend. Il semble à la fois surpris et affligé. Mais en même temps si froid et distant. Il s'avance lentement vers moi et se plante devant, me forçant à lever les yeux vers lui.

― Yū, sois fort ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller maintenant, on doit tuer la reine de tout cela. C'est pour ça que tu dois te relever de cette épreuve, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait. C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec Asoka et Mika, mais aussi pour Crowley. Fais en sorte qu'elle soit fière de toi. Ne regrette rien, c'était son choix…

― Elle ne s'est jamais totalement remise faut croire, avec la perte d'Asoka ! Alors, fous-moi la paix avec ta morale et tes conseils de l'oublier c'est clair !? Après tout, t'es pas mon père, t'as pas besoin de me couver tu sais. Je suis assez grand, OK ?!

Ma réponse est sèche, cinglante même s'il ne l'a peut-être pas méritée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement : il me parle déjà de me reconstruire, de tourner la page alors qu'elle vient juste de mourir. Je ne peux même pas l'oublier, il n'a pas de leçons à me donner quand je sais qu'il est dans le même cas. C'est vrai que je le considère comme mon père, c'est celui qui m'a supporté quand j'ai eu mal. Mais là, je veux être seul, je veux la pleurer, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Me reconstruire, aller de l'avant ? Je le ferais après avoir tué cette vampire. Si je suis toujours vivant après cela.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers l'entrée de la ville, armés et déterminés. Je connais le plan que nous allons mettre en œuvre pour la tuer, je sais à quel moment je dois agir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'attaquer quand bon me semble, sinon c'est la mort assurée. Et sans doute pour la majorité des gens du groupe. Peut-être est-ce en cela qu'Ash m'a fait grandir, qu'elle m'a assagi. J'obéis plus aux ordres qu'on me donne. Et cela à tendance à stupéfaire les gens autour de moi, je ne suis plus aussi têtu ni écervelé.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle constamment, de passer nos bons moments en boucle. Je vois son rire si chantant et merveilleux, ses sourires éclatants de malice et de bonheur, ses yeux rouges pétillants de joie. Auparavant si froids et qui se sont peu à peu réchauffés à notre contact. A mesure qu'elle se familiarisait avec ce monde. Qu'elle devenait elle-même.

Je me mets à la fin du groupe pour éviter une réflexion sur mes larmes inhabituelles. La mort de Mika n'est rien par rapport à la sienne. Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous : nous sauver, combattre à nos côtés, tuer sa famille. Souffrir pour nous, être torturée et renoncer à son passé. Aurais-je pu en faire autant si j'avais dans le même cas ? Non, j'en suis désormais certain. Jamais je n'aurais eu sa force.

Je me demande même s'il ne faut pas que je meure face à la Grande Reine. Ce serait honorant. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher à me reconstruire. Lâche, moi ? … sans doute et j'assumerai. Mon équipe n'aura plus besoin de moi de toute façon…

L'obscurité sèche du couloir nous enveloppe, et je retombe dans mon enfance. La ville, si grande, si vaste et en même temps lumineuse. Beaucoup des enfants qui étaient prisonniers ici semblent avoir fui et des patrouilles de soldats – qui nous saluent en passant – en rapportent encore d'autres. Ma vengeance prendra le pas sur tout ce que ces vampires ont faits dans ce combat, mais je ne désobéirai pas. Je vais me déchaîner dans mes temps donnés, jusqu'à la mort. De qui exactement ? J'avoue l'ignorer. Je ne fais attention qu'à ma douleur sourde qui palpite comme un venin à l'intérieur de moi, se propageant dans tout mon corps, par mes veines. Une douleur qui se transforme en haine et en folie destructrice. Qui appelle presque mon séraphin.

Nous descendons encore, et j'ignore Yoichi qui tente de se placer à mes côtés, en ralentissant, pour me consoler. Je l'esquive d'un pas et continue ma descente. Mes larmes sont taries et sont maintenant fureur brûlante dans mon corps. Je sais que dans mon dos, il est pantois et triste, mais tant pis. Je ne veux pourtant pas passer ma fureur sur eux, et j'en suis désolé. Je m'excuserai peut-être avant de les quitter.

Je crispe les mâchoires de rage en voyant les nombreux cadavres de soldats qui jonchent le sol sur le couloir. Ash avait raison en disant qu'il y a souvent plus d'Humains tués que de vampires. Mais cette ère est maintenant révolue, et tous vont être vengés. Tous les autres vont pouvoir recommencer une vie et fonder une famille. L'Humanité pourra reprendre ses appuis et bondir en avant.

Ma main se serre alors sur mon katana. Celui qui a perforé _sa_ poitrine. Celui qui l'a tuée. J'ai dû laisser l'arme de sang d'Ash là-bas, avec ses cendres et sa robe, même malgré le serrement de mon cœur. Mais je jure que, si je survis, j'irai rechercher le tout et l'honorerai dignement. Je lui ferai une tombe digne d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. C'est pour cela que j'hésite encore entre mort sur le champ de bataille et lui donner une sépulture – mais pour cela, il y a toujours mes autres camarades. Ma main blanchit sur ma garde quand je serre un peu plus fort, le métal qui la compose cliquette légèrement. Ce dernier rentre dans ma peau et y imprime son dessin. J'ai envie de serrer jusqu'à me faire saigner, mais ma peau semble en ce moment, trop forte.

― _Yū, arrête cela. Tu vas t'en sortir, je t'interdis de baisser les bras face à ma mère, c'est clair ! Vous allez tous vous en sortir. Vous allez la tuer et gagner. Vous allez avoir un futur dans un monde purgé de ses monstres. Je suis là pour t'aider, ne t'en fais pas. Ne faiblis pas et tu vivras._

Je me fige, manque de louper une marche et de faire rouler-bouler dans les escaliers – et doubler les autres soldats devant moi. _Sa_ voix résonne dans ma tête, avec les mêmes tonalités qu'auparavant. L'arme est complètement chargée de _son_ énergie. Celle qu'elle a donnée avant de se tuer. _Sa_ silhouette scintillante et légèrement transparente apparaît alors devant moi, de dos, ses longs cheveux violets profonds flottent sur le côté. Emportés par un doux vent que je ne sens pas. Ses mains sont croisées dans son dos et elle tourne légèrement la tête vers moi. Je sais que seul moi peux la voir en ce moment. Elle est redevenue une démone, retour à la case départ.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, et je tends la main vers elle. Mes yeux se bordent de larmes, un mélange d'espoir et… de tristesse, de nostalgie. Je traverse son corps et je comprends qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là. Se souvient-elle quand elle était à cette place et essayait de me posséder ? Un étau me broie le cœur et ses yeux en face de moi se remplissent de pitié et de tristesse pour moi. Regrette-t-elle seulement son acte ?

― Ash, tu vas… rester à mes côtés, hein ? Espéré-je !

― _Non,_ me détrompe-t-elle douloureusement. _Juste pour le combat. Jusqu'à la fin de mon énergie Tu dois, après, vivre ta vie et aller de l'avant, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, comme si j'étais toujours restée dans ce katana. Tu dois aller de l'avant et construire ton propre univers. Même si j'avais vécu, que j'étais restée dehors, je n'aurais pas accepté de rester avec toi à jamais. C'est impossible, Yū._

Je serre les mâchoires et espère oublier le battement tellement douloureux de mon cœur. Comment faire pour vivre comme elle le dit ? Comment oublier le fait qu'elle a été à mes côtés pendant plus d'un mois ? Le meilleur mois de ma vie sans doute, même si certainement aussi le plus mouvementé. Et désormais le plus douloureux. Un cauchemar récemment dont j'aimerai me réveiller, j'aimerais ouvrir les yeux et trouver sa tête sur mes genoux. Avant que tout ne parte en n'importe quoi. Je serre un peu plus fort mes dents, baisse la tête et me remets en marche : pas question d'attirer l'attention. Je finis par hocher tristement la tête en soupirant longuement.

En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, maintenant que je la connais. Ça m'aurait même surpris si elle avait eu une réaction différente, je me serais sans doute dit que la mort changeait les gens. Elle va toujours au bout de ce qu'elle commence et préfère ne pas faire de faux-espoirs à ceux à qui elle tient… Sa voix me réconforte et me rend momentanément plus fort.

Le groupe s'arrête, et je sens une dernière fois la présence d'Ash dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le même cas que Glenn avec sa démone Mahiru, son ancienne fiancée. Moi aussi j'ai un peu participé au suicide de celle que j'aime. Le lieutenant-colonel se tourne d'ailleurs vers moi et me regarde bizarrement. Peut-il la voir ? Mon cœur accélère un instant et je prie que non. Elle est seulement devant moi et à _moi_. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre la voir, possessif.

Les quatre équipes soufflent, s'étreignent une dernière fois avant de devoir pousser la porte. Nous en faisons partie, faisant la même chose. Nous savons tous, les vingt, que plusieurs d'entre nous vont mourir en ce lieu, que nous n'avons peut-être même aucune chance de nous en sortir face à cette femme. Nous savons que plusieurs d'entre nous ne repasseront jamais ces lourdes portes noires vivants, ne remonteront pas à la surface les yeux ouverts. Que des larmes et du sang vont être versés. Nous en sommes tous conscients, mais cela ne nous effraie pas, loin de là.

Nous nous battrons pour survivre, pour tuer et être enfin libérés. Parce que c'est le but de notre mission.

Rien ne nous en détournera.

* * *

 **bon la deuxième partie au prochain chap! Vont-ils pouvoir s'en sortir face à cette terrible génitrice? Et Ash va-t-elle rester à ses côtés ou disparaître?**

 **Vouala! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews! ;)**


	37. Chapitre 36: La bataille finale

****Voilà la bataille finale avec cette badasse de première génitrice! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!****

 ** **Merci à Baka-NH pour m'avoir conseillée pour la séparation du chapitre :p  
**** ** **Ensuite, je dois dire merci à No (oui je sais: ENCORE) pour m'avoir aidée dans les armes de la première génitrice et le paysage qui l'entoure.  
Bon, aussi à 0450Théo pour le nom de la première génitrice (sur laquelle j'écrirai sans doute quelque chose si j'ai le temps XD). Et... à vous lecteur ;p de suivre cet avant-dernier chapitre! :'D Trop d'émotion.****

 ** **Musique... hum :**** **Cut me out- Dangerous Kids,** **Save yourself- my darkest days et** **the beginning-one on rock**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : La bataille finale**

Nous nous séparons de notre étreinte, où un membre de l'équipe est décidément absent. Il est impossible de l'oublier. Nous nous plaçons en ligne, notre équipe en dernier, derrière les trois autre équipes expérimentées. Elles ne nous protégeront pas pour autant. Si nous ne sommes pas assez forts, tant pis pour nous. Nous ne remonteront pas, tout simplement. Les premiers poussent les gigantesques et larges portes, en ébène sans doute. Elles tournent sur elles-mêmes, malgré leur poids, s'ouvrant sur l'intérieur de la salle. Elles semblent avoir été prévues pour s'ouvrir à la moindre pression.

La stupeur nous fige soudainement et nous décroche la bouche, béatement. Comment est-ce possible ? Des champs de rosiers, du lierre sur les murs, des arbres couverts de fleurs roses et blanches. Le tout resplendit, scintille et éclaire la grande salle. On dirait un champ devant nous, plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la surface de sol. Nous marchons doucement sur un tapis de pétales de roses et de tulipes rouges. L'air embaume délicieusement un parfum de printemps, de renouveau et de vie. Comment tout cela est possible, alors que nous sommes sous terre qu'il n'y a pas de lumière du soleil, que c'est le territoire de la première génitrice, la plus destructrice de tous, la plus dangereuse ? Et la dernière.

Je regarde, perplexe, autour de moi, je chercher des yeux la terrible ennemie. Mes camarades aussi. Nous cherchons tous le piège. Un mauvais pressentiment me saisit alors, me harcèle même rebondissant sans cesse dans ma tête, me disant que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle doit être quelque part, se délectant de notre surprise. Viendra-t-elle seulement nous affronter en face ? Sommes-nous assez forts face à elle ou va-t-elle nous décimer en profitant de son effet de surprise ?

Soudain, tout frémit, les plantes sont balayées par un vent frais. Toutes les armes des soldats sont dégainées, et les doigts sont serrés sur les gardes. Les regards s'assombrissent soudainement, dos à dos. La tension vient de monter d'un cran. Les arbres semblent alors s'écarter et nous apercevons une silhouette sur un fond gris et lumineux. Elle est encapuchonnée dans un contre-jour qui la rend aveuglante et sublime. L'ombre tombant sur ses yeux rend invisible son visage et les traits de ceux-ci. Elle avance lentement vers nous, le tissu bruissant tranquillement. Les arbres se referment derrière elle et se tendent vers ses doigts, pour qu'elle les effleure.

La lumière derrière elle semble alors disparaître, nous laissant la voir plus en détail. Sa cape est blanche, couvrant une ample robe rouge, presque bouffante et en bustier, soulignant sa finesse et sa délicatesse. Ses longs cheveux dépassent de l'obscurité de sa capuche, totalement lisses et descendant jusqu'à son ventre. Je hoquette de surprise. De ce que je vois, son visage – ou du moins sa forme –, son expression, ses lèvres, ses yeux, me rappellent tellement Ashuramaru ! Mes yeux s'écarquillent, comme ceux de mes équipiers. Mon cœur se serre, pris en étau. Je ne dois pourtant pas faiblir maintenant ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire preuve de bonté parce qu'elle ressemble à celle que j'aime. Ce n'est pas du tout la même, le contraire dans son caractère.

Lorsqu'elle s'avance, sa jambe fine et blanche sort, dévoilant un escarpin rouge à hauts talons. Elle mesure un mètre soixante-dix avec les dix centimètres de talons. Décidément, je comprends la petite taille de notre camarade.

― Bienvenue, nous annonce-t-elle d'une voix claironnante et souriante. J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon monde. J'espère que cela vous plaît, j'ai mis un temps infini à le créer. Je suis soulagée que des Humains puissent enfin le voir, je suis tellement seule ici ces derniers temps. Mais enfin, j'espère que vous avez faim : un buffet vous attend, suivez-moi.

Cette gentillesse frôle le mielleux et l'hypocrisie. Mais nous y croyons presque, comme un sort qui nous ensorcelle et nous enveloppe. Soudain un soldat tente de l'attaquer, rompant son aura qui nous enveloppe et nous emprisonne. Elle l'évite d'un pas sur le côté et lui jette un regard méprisant mais n'y prend pas plus attention. Alors qu'elle va continuer de nous parler, le soldat l'interrompt :

― Arrête-toi là, sale vampire, l'agresse ce dernier – légèrement fou je dois l'avouer – nous sommes venus pour t'assassiner et mettre fin à ton règne sanglant. Ta famille entière est déjà morte, ainsi que tous tes suivants. Tu es la dernière. Celui que tu aimes et avec qui tu as créé tout cela, a fini avec une flèche dans le cœur et en un tas de cendres de poussière. Maintenant comptes-tu toujours nous accueillir les bras ouverts, hein, monstre que tu es ? Vas-tu nous montrer ton véritable visage ?

Les yeux rouges de la sublime génitrice brillent alors de rage contenue, mais elle reporte son attention sur nous, ignorant le belliqueux. Son contrôle sur elle-même est des plus surprenants, je porte presque une admiration à cette capacité. Mais le soldat inobéissant ne veut pas en rester là, sans écouter les ordres de Kureto une fois de plus, il fonce droit sur elle. Sans même prendre la peine de cacher son attaque. D'un petit mouvement sur le côté, elle s'éloigne encore une fois. La capuche tombe alors sur ses épaules, dévoilant un sublime visage, fin et envoûtant.

Mais cette fois, son magnifique visage rayonnant s'assombrit soudainement. Son regard s'assombrit : ce qui vient de faire est digne d'un sacrilège. Un regard foudroyant le cueille et elle relève le menton pour le regarder avec dédain. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive. J'ai envie de baffer ce soldat, si fort soit-il ou comme il s'y croit. Il a sans doute perdu un membre de son équipe mais ce n'est pas un excuse valable – même moi je ne fais pas ça alors que je viens de la perdre, ainsi que toute ma famille. Provoquer une ennemie si puissante est totalement insensé ! Il veut vraiment mourir jeune, lui ! Il veut tous nous faire tuer ou comment cela se passe dans sa petite cervelle de moineau ?!

La voix de la génitrice se transforme en une voix sombre et menaçante. Une aura noire semble alors l'envelopper et s'échapper de son corps. Elle semble avoir changé soudainement d'humeur. Finalement le contrôle sur elle-même… peut-être pas totalement…

― Tu. Oses. M'annoncer. Cela. Alors que. Je ne. Vous ai. Pas. Attaqués ? Tu vas me le payer ! Gronde-t-elle sourdement.

Un vent puissant se dirige vers elle et fait tournoyer sa robe dans les airs. Celle-ci devient subitement grise, les couleurs semblent tomber sur le sol, en flaque autour d'elle, puis le tissu se ternit encore plus. Je comprends que la couleur représente sans aucun doute l'humeur de sa propriétaire. Un frisson de terreur me parcourt le dos, me provoquant une sueur froide qui coule le long de ma colonne. Voilà qu'elle commence à révéler son véritable visage, sans aucun doute.

Le bas de la robe semble alors prendre feu, alors qu'elle se désagrège en une poussière noire et volatile. Les flammes montent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ses genoux. Puis, sa silhouette disparaît totalement dans un tourbillon noir de cendres qui l'enveloppe, mêlées à de lourdes plumes d'un violet profond qui volent doucement.

Quand tout se calme, et que tout retombe autour d'elle, en un cercle irrégulier – je dirais presque qu'il y a eu une explosion –, elle est vêtue d'un ensemble de combat moulant noire et sa cape blanche brûle alors. Elle se cambre et se grandit. Elle repousse d'un mouvement de la main ses longs cheveux violets qui se déroulent alors dans son dos, jusqu'à ses lombaires, frôlant ses fesses, et se nouent en une épaisse tresse. Elle garde cependant ses escarpins avec son pantalon de cuir au-dessus. Contrastant merveilleusement avec le noir dont elle est vêtue. Tous les soldats sont pétrifiés et totalement absorbés par cette transformation.

Sa main se serre alors, puis elle étend délicatement et gracieusement le bras et elle l'ouvre de nouveau. Un filament bleu surgit de nulle part et se dirige alors vers sa paume, flottant au-dessus et changeant légèrement de forme. Le flux augmente, venant de toutes parts de la pièce. Notre environnement verdoyant et rayonnant se rétracte alors sur lui-même, se fane et se noircit, tandis que les filaments bleus électriques grossissent dans sa main. Une boule d'énergie de la même couleur et grésillante devient plus importante dans sa paume, flottante toujours à quelques centimètres. Tout autour de nous n'est que cendres et désastre. Ruines.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Elle n'est pas du tout la même. En un mot pour la décrire, je dirais terrifiante. Le tatouage rouge apparaît sur les joues de tous les soldats du groupe. La tension monte soudainement d'un cran supplémentaire, palpable dans la pièce. Nous savons qu'il nous faut au moins toute la force de nos démons pour nous permettre de la vaincre, surtout face à sa colère.

Un poignard apparaît soudainement dans la main de la fondatrice des vampires, à la place de la boule d'énergie. Son regard est froid, fermé, inexpressif. Terrifiant. Elle fond en un battement de paupières sur l'insolent, dans un mouvement flou. Des pétales rouges volent derrière elle.

Je cligne rapidement des yeux, et quand je regarde un instant plus tard, l'un des meilleurs soldats – celui qui l'a provoqué – a l'arme plantée dans le cœur, ébahi. Il louche sur la garde qui dépasse de sa poitrine, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis s'effondre au sol, dans une mare écarlate qui s'étale lentement. Tâchant tous ses vêtements. Sa main tente de se refermer sur la garde du poignard pour le retirer, mais ce dernier n'est déjà plus là. Dans la main de la génitrice.

Si vite, nous sommes plus que dix-neuf ! Nous n'avons même pas pus réagir. Mon cœur manque alors un battement. Comment allons-nous nous battre contre… ce _monstre_?

― Et maintenant, qu'as-tu dit, _pauvre pauvre petite chose_ ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire de même pour tous les tiens et tout tes camarades. Pour ceux à qui tu tiens et qui sont à tes côtés. Je vais tous les tuer comme vous l'avez fait pour ma famille.

Glenn attaque alors la vampire en fonçant sur elle, arme au claire. J'appelle à ma démone pour de la force. Je lui murmure à travers le lien de nouveau parfaitement établi pour qu'elle me donne de la puissance. La vampire n'a même pas pris la peine de boire le sang, c'est comme si elle est assez forte pour en avoir besoin. Le plus étrange, c'est que le poignard semble absorber le sang par le biais du fer. Oui, c'est le cas : la flaque est moins grosse, l'arme a absorbé une partie du liquide vermeil et l'a transmis à sa propriétaire. J'en suis certain.

Glenn court sur la génitrice, la pointe du katana dirigé vers le cœur de la vampire avec son poignard. Finalement, ce sera peut-être plus facile que prévu si elle n'a qu'un couteau de proximité pour se défendre et attaquer. Mais, au moment où il croit trouver un point faible, le poignard s'allonge subitement en… une épée. Depuis quand est-ce possible !? D'un mouvement ample du poignet, elle envoie le lieutenant-colonel à l'autre bout de la salle, contre le mur.

Mon cœur fait un bond, non, pas lui ! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir alors que nous nous sommes quittés sur une dispute et que je ne l'ai pas remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il se relève rapidement, groggy, appuyé sur son arme. Il crache sur le côté un jet de salive rougeâtre. La vampire prend ensuite son élan, le saisit à la gorge et serre. Le visage de Glenn bleuit alors tandis qu'il tente de se débattre ! Ses mains ne font que griffer inutilement la peau de la jeune femme.

― Ichinose Glenn, s'exclame l'un de ses soldats !

Ce dernier se jette pour protéger son supérieur sur la vampire, qui le décapite d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. Elle lui arrache ensuite un bras dans un craquement sinistre – et qui résonne contre les murs. Le corps désarticulé tombe à côté du tas de cendres noires qui constituaient la végétation, dans une grande traînée de sang. Celui-ci gicle autour, dessinant une courbe parfaite, en de grosse gouttes vermeilles.

Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur les lèvres fines de la mère d'Ash. Elle se concentre de nouveau sur sa proie qu'elle tient dans son autre main. Mais les yeux de Glenn deviennent alors rouges, et il gagne soudainement en puissance. Il s'échine et bouge dans tout les sens. Il donne un coup d'arme à la main de son ennemie. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, loin de là même : il ne réussit qu'à la repousser et à reprendre son souffle. Kureto passe à l'attaque, d'un grand coup de katana, il coupe superficiellement la peau de la génitrice.

Celle-ci se retourne en furie, délaissant Glenn un instant. Elle pare sans problème ses attaques, plus féroces les unes que les autres. Leurs lames teintent et rompent le lourd silence tendu. Leurs mouvements sont flous, et les lames semblent virevolter d'elles-mêmes, comme possédées. Soudain, avec un grand sourire, elle donne un grand coup descendant. Kureto pousse alors un cri déchirant de douleur. Il n'a pas pu parer l'attaque. Son bras vole dans les airs et retombe plus dans une mare de sang. Il tente de faire quelque chose pour repousser la seconde attaque avec son arme, mais il est trop faible désormais. Shinoa réagit brusquement et bondit alors vers lui : il est de sa famille, c'est son frère même… Elle se fiche des ordres, elle semble même pas me voir quand je veux la retenir. Elle est obnubilée par l'arme qui s'approche rapidement du cou du général.

― Ne le touche pas, vermine !

Sa faux verte et noire trace un arc de cette couleur dans les airs. Un rictus amusé naît sur le visage de la mère des vampires.

― Une enfant ? Petite souris, rentre vite dans ton trou et je te laisse la vie sauve. Rentre vite chez toi, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Je te fais une fleur…

Nous allons tous mourir, la certitude me prend soudainement. Si Kureto est inoffensif, une vulgaire petite souris face à elle, que sommes-nous comme nous sommes bien plus faibles ?!

Les groupes entourent alors la vampire, faisant distraction pour qu'elle ne tue pas Shinoa et surtout leur supérieur. Un large sourire grandit sur son visage et les fixe tour à tour de son effrayant regard rouge. Je perçois soudainement dedans la même lueur qui hantait le regard de ma démone quand elle s'est énervée contre Horn après la mort d'Asoka. Je crispe les mâchoires de peur et de désespoir. Que sommes-nous face à cette machine destinée à tuer ? Son épée devient alors un long bâton noir. Il s'est transformé sans prévenir, sans signe pour nous prévenir. Elle le fait tournoyer rapidement entre ses doigts devant elle. Pour nous défier.

Je blêmis. Je la vois à peine se mouver et déjà du sang s'étend sur le sol. Trois cadavres, la gorge ouverte, en une large blessure, béante. Un sourire sanglant sur leur cou. Elle a réussi à tuer des soldats – trois – même avec une simple battre de métal. Une arme qui nous semblait pitoyable et totalement inoffensive. Qui le serait dans les mains de tout autre qu'elle. Ash nous avait prévenus : sa mère est une véritable déesse de la mort et du combat. Elle décoche également un coup de pied avec son talon qui décapite l'un des soldats. Purée mais est-ce que sa puissance est infinie ? Un simple bâton et un talon aiguille… Nous sommes déjà plus que quatorze !

― _Ash, prête-moi ta force, encore. Encore plus._ _ENCORE !_ _Fais-moi devenir aussi puissant que toi._ _Prête-moi ta force pour que je puisse protéger ceux à qui je tiens, que je puisse tuer cette créature._ _Donne moi tes pouvoirs, un instant seulement s'il-te-plaît._

Le tatouage sur ma joue s'agrandit alors devient plus rouge, il grossit et englobe maintenant tout ma mâchoire et ma pommette. La douleur de sa croissance est forte mais je l'ignore. Je dois le faire, pour ceux qui sont devant moi et qui se font décimer. Chaque instant que je perds risque d'être fatal pour les soldats. Les arabesques enroulées et vermeilles se dirigent de plus en plus vers mon œil tandis que ma démone m'obéit. Ma mâchoire grince soudainement et je n'arrive même pas à serrer les dents. Tous mes muscles se tendent sous la douleur et je retiens un cri étouffé, je dois la supporter. C'est ce que m'offre Ash alors je dois faire face. C'est pour notre victoire.

Je remarque le regard de Kimizuki sur moi, ainsi que la tête de notre cible qui se tourne lentement vers moi. Comme si elle avait senti ce que je suis en train de faire. Mon camarade attaque alors la première génitrice : si elle s'avance vers moi je ne pourrais pas lui faire face maintenant. Une corne noire transperce soudainement ma tête, dépassant entre mes cheveux en bataille. Je manque soudainement de m'évanouir sous la douleur et titube en avant. Je reste pantelant, haletant. Je sens alors mes canines s'allonger tandis qu'Ash prend encore plus possession de mon corps.

Je trébuche de nouveau, mais quelque chose me retient de justesse dans ma chute. _Quelqu'un_ appuie son épaule matérielle sur la mienne pour que ne bascule pas sur le côté. Ashuramaru. Je la vois nettement avec tout ce pouvoir, je sens sa présence comme le battement de cœur dans ma poitrine. Elle me fait face, son regard brille d'une froide détermination. Sa main est tendue vers moi, comme lors de notre première rencontre.

― _C'est tout ce que je peux faire, Yū, sans te posséder._

Alors je comprends vraiment : elle est « vivante » uniquement grâce au pouvoir qu'elle avait placé dans le katana lorsque Glenn le lui avait demandé. Avant aussi qu'elle ne se suicide, c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Une peur me prend le cœur en étau : et si en utilisant sa force, je la faisais disparaître définitivement ? Si je la perdais vraiment, si je ne pouvais plus la voir ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir…

Elle a de toute façon déjà disparu : plus rien ne sera comme avant. Mon cœur se serre.

Elle me fait alors regarder en face de moi, me sortant de mes dilemmes. Kimizuki utilise toute sa puissance, sa vitesse et sa souplesse pour tenter de faire reculer la vampire. Celle-ci sourit cruellement et semble presque ennuyée, et, une fois de plus, son arme change de forme. Une sorte d'énergie bleue enveloppe la barre et la fait momentanément disparaître. C'est maintenant un katana, long, bleu électrique, comme sa boule énergie. Mon camarade aux cheveux rose blêmit en comprenant très vite qu'il est loin de faire le poids face à cela. Il va se faire tuer s'il ne recule pas immédiatement.

Il pare alors une attaque, reculant de deux pas, mais la proie qui est maintenant devenue la chasseuse revient rapidement à l'assaut, coup sur coup. Comme Ash le faisait. Cette technique si meurtrière. C'est elle, la mère de tous les vampires qui gagnera. Qu'importe la force que nous demanderons à nos démons, qu'importe s'ils sont noirs ou non, qu'importe combien nous serons, nous ne serons pas assez forts. Nous ne pourrons pas la vaincre si nous restons séparés, si nous ne nous unissons pas à notre arme. _Nous devons en être un_.

― _Alors possède-moi, Ashuramaru. Fais de moi ton jouet entre tes mains…_

Les yeux de la démone me fixent, s'assurent de mon choix, puis elle hausse les épaules et s'avance vers moi d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Je penche légèrement la tête et lui laisse champ libre.

― _Comme tu veux, Yū._

Elle se hausse sur la pointe de ses pieds et plante ses canines dans mon cou dans notre monde commun – où elle a repris sa place habituelle : les pieds en équilibre sur la garde de son katana. Elle lèche le sang qui perle au niveau des marques rondes et espacées de cinq centimètres. Je sens alors une corne sortir de l'autre côté de mon front. Je vois en même temps dans le monde dans lequel je suis, le katana de la génitrice se diriger au ralenti sur le cœur de Kimizuki. Je vois son sourire s'agrandir : encore un mort de plus pour elle. Ces Humains ne vont pas durer longtemps.

Mais, soudain, alors qu'elle va le perforer d'un bout à l'autre, un bouclier gris apparaît devant lui et fait ricocher la lame. Celle-ci, à cause de son élan, ne fait que couper le visage de l'abruti aux cheveux roses, de la mâchoire gauche au sourcil droit comme le bras de la génitrice remonte en diagonale. Les lunettes de Kimizuki sont tranchées en deux, mais son œil est intact grâce à elles ! Le sang jaillit abondamment, chaud et tachant tout son uniforme.

Pourtant, les yeux de la génitrice se posent, furibonds et flamboyants sur moi – y a-t-il un trou de souris à proximité, s'il-vous-plaît ? – et je me sens mal à l'aise et faible. Elle a tout de suite deviné que c'était de moi que venait cet étrange phénomène. Que c'était grâce à mon entière possession par ma démone. Car oui, c'est grâce à Ash, j'en suis certain, que ce bouclier s'est formé. C'est mon sang qui lui en a donné la force.

Néanmoins, malgré ce regard terrifiant et son attention fixée sur moi, la flamme du pouvoir de sa fille brûle en moi et ne va pas m'abandonner. Elle me l'a promis. Je remarque une aura grise et vibrante autour de moi, elle me donne de la force, remonte ma confiance en moi. Une étrange assurance court dans mes veines.

Ma pupille est fendue et verticale, ma vision est bien meilleure que normalement, plus aiguisée. Je sais aussi qu'un de mes yeux est vert tandis que l'autre est rouge. De la couleur des iris de ma démone et amie. Cinq katanas lévitent au-dessus de ma tête, pointés sur la dernière vampire. Un mouvement de ma part et ils fonceront sur elle, et ils la réduiront à l'état de cendres. Ash est scintillante à mes côtés, tenant ma main armée, pour la diriger et me faire gagner.

― Ainsi, s'adresse à moi la génitrice d'une voix sombre et chantante, c'est _toi_ qui as ma fille. Je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle s'est donc fait manipuler par les Humains et est prisonnière d'un foutu katana. Très bien, elle va pouvoir revenir à mes côtés. Je ne serais plus seule. Je reconstruirai mon monde avec elle, avec ma chère fille, alors, je vais te tuer sale petit morveux d'Humain ! Je vais la ramener dans ce monde.

Elle bondit d'un coup sur moi, Ash me fait parer plus vite que je ne m'en croyais capable, contrôlant mon bras. Mon arme se met en travers de la trajectoire de la lame, barrant ma poitrine. Je lui laisse le pouvoir sur moi, je lui fais entièrement confiance, ne résistant pas à ce qu'elle me demande de faire. Nos coups virevoltent entre ennemis, et les sourcils de l'ennemie sont froncés en comprenant que sa fille m'aide. Même si je sais qu'elle n'en comprend pas la raison.

Yoichi décoche alors une flèche, la génitrice la tranche en se retournant à peine. Mais c'est suffisant : une faille s'est formée ! Je saute sur l'occasion, mon ancienne camarade me donne toujours plus de puissance, me soufflant du courage et de la force. Je suis incapable de la refuser, pour ma survie, tout en sachant qu'elle va disparaître ainsi.

D'une feinte, je pare un coup sur le côté, je ne reconnais même plus mes mouvements, je ne les vois même plus. Il me semble que mes mouvements sont flous. Ils ne sont plus les miens mais je suis loin d'en avoir peur. Je croise le regard de ma cible et je tournoie soudainement sur moi. La technique préférée d'Ashuramaru. Je compte l'honorer de cette manière. Le katana anti-vampire transperce alors la poitrine de la première et dernière génitrice, et elle se fige, surprise. Le sang coule soudainement.

― Ce… ce n'est… pas… possible, maudit-elle. Tu… n'est qu'un… pitoyable… Humain… tellement faible… Comment… ma fille a-t-elle… pu tomber amoureuse de toi ?

― Si c'est possible, je suis en face de toi. Je n'en sais rien et ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. Ou en tout cas, _elle_ , a compris le véritable sens du mot vivre. Les vampires meurent définitivement avec toi, Yamiko ! *****

Son corps se transforme alors en un cristal pure et magnifique, dans une expression haineuse, puis tout explose. Ash me sourit alors, et retire son pouvoir de mon corps. Je chancelle de soulagement. On a réussi. _J'ai_ réussi. Nous sommes libres. Le coup final a été lancé.

― _Bravo à l'Humanité, Yū. J'espère ne plus jamais te voir. Portes-toi bien…_

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mélange de soulagement et de tristesse. Il en va de même pour les autres. Je lève mon poing armé dans les airs, tandis que nous nous regroupons tous.

― On a réussi, on est libres. On respire toujours !

STILL BREATHING

* * *

* Yamiko : fille des ténèbres… nom que j'ai inventé puisqu'on ne connaît pas son identité

 **Je pense pour la fin et rester dans l'atmosphère... Still Breathing- Dig the Kid (tu l'avais deviné, hein Baka? :p ),** **Immortals- Fall out Boys**

 **Vouala maintenant on fait la fête parce qu'il me reste plus que 10 pages à relire: l'épilogue et "l'OAV" un pitit chapitre amusant ;p je n'en dis pas plus! XD**

 **Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire: ça me ferait très plaisir! 0:D**


	38. Epilogue

**Bon voici ce dernier véritable chapitre! :p J'espère que ça va vous plaire comme ça m'a plu! ^^**

 **Je pense que les musiques vont trop bien avec:** **So ist es immer- shingeki no kyojin et** **Without You- Ashes Remain**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

J'ai mes genoux posés au sol, sur les cailloux découverts et la terre humide et brune. Je sens les petits accrocs rentrer dans ma peu et pincer ma peau mais je préfère l'oublier. Dans ma main gauche, je tiens une urne arrondie d'un violet profond, tandis que de l'autre, je tente de mettre les cendres éparpillées dedans. Je ne pleure même plus, mes yeux sont secs et gonflés. Pourtant la douleur est toujours là, toujours aussi grande, aussi présente avec ses longues ailes claires déployées autour de moi, projetant leur ombre derrière moi. Camarades inlassables. Mais mes larmes sont désormais taries, mes yeux ne sont plus que rougis. Elle me l'a déjà dit : je dois aller de l'avant, aider à reconstruire ce monde et c'est ce que je vais faire… Après avoir tenu ma promesse envers moi-même : lui donner une sépulture, comme je l'avais dit avant d'affronter la dernière vampire.

Je pose délicatement l'urne remplie de cendres et de poussières dans mon sac beige en bandoulière, je ramasse ensuite la robe blanche et noire, tachée d'un mélange de sang et de cendres grises. Je l'y enfourne également, posée bien à plat sur le pot de cendres. Ma main se pose alors sur l'arme de sang d'Ash. L'arme qu'elle possédait en tant que vampire et qu'elle utilisait durant son passé. Du pouce, je débloque la lame du fourreau avec un cliquettement habituel. J'admire un moment la pureté du métal, l'agilité du forgeron, la façon dont avec les pics elle peut se teinter de sang. Mes yeux verts s'y reflètent, leurs éclats dorés scintillants, j'y décèle une profonde tristesse, mêlée à du soulagement. Et à de la joie…

J'imagine alors ma démone en train de combattre avec, en train de tournoyer avec, de trancher tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. De tuer tout ce qui s'oppose à elle, peut-être des Humains à l'époque. De combattre comme elle sait si bien le faire. Sans nous à ses côtés seule et si déterminée. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle a finalement voulu. Combattre seule et sans équipiers, ne pas avoir de filets pour se rattraper. Elle est comme moi : elle n'a jamais été faite pour le travail d'équipe…

Je soupire, et enclenche de nouveau le katana vampirique dans son fourreau vermeil décorés de nombreux filaments d'argent entremêlés. Je me redresse lentement, poussant sur mes genoux. Je regarde un instant le ciel d'un bleu magnifique et éblouissant, et me dirige vers mon équipe qui m'attend patiemment dans une voiture. Ils m'ont laissé faire cela tout seul : c'était moi qui était le plus proche d'elle, le plus touché de sa disparition. Ils m'ont laissé un instant de solitude avec elle, pour la pleurer peut-être. Mais je ne compte plus le faire.

Nous allons maintenant ériger sa tombe à l'endroit où je me suis transformé en séraphin, à l'endroit où elle est devenue une démone libre. Où tout a commencé. Tout cela par ma faute, comme la fin. Je les rejoins lentement, l'arme dans les mains et l'épaule légèrement abaissée par le poids du pot violet dans le sac.

Je monte en voiture, attache ma ceinture, fait un signe de la main et celle-ci démarre rapidement. Glenn seul nous attend là-bas, aucun autre soldat ou supérieur. Elle était censée être secrète du temps où elle était vivante, une arme dévastatrice et peu connue, alors son enterrement le sera aussi. Peut-être est-ce aussi pour me dire qu'elle m'appartenait et qu'elle vivait grâce à moi… Je regarde distraitement le paysage défiler, totalement flou, le front appuyé sur la vitre froide. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être là, que seul mon corps est dans cette voiture : mes pensées sont perdues dans mes souvenirs. Ces souvenirs de la bataille finale aussi me reviennent, après cette victoire.

 _Un jour plus tôt :_

Mes genoux se dérobent sous moi, et mes compagnons me rejoignent doucement. Le visage de Kimizuki est couvert de sang, coulant le long de ses sourcils et chassé avec peine par ses paupières. Il coule aussi le long de ses tempes et sur ses joues. Il n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, son état semble critique. Il chancelle pour nous rejoindre, mais il tombe soudainement sur le côté, dans les pommes, rattrapé de justesse par un soldat.

Nous entendons alors un grand choc sur le sol et nous retournons tous d'un bloc – les survivants –, le cœur battant d'anxiété. Nous craignons une quelconque attaque de la génitrice, un autre piège ou bien que Kimizuki s'est écroulé. Mais nos épaules se détendent : c'est Kureto qui vient de tomber en arrière, s'évanouissant.

― Dépêchez-vous : il fait une hémorragie ! s'affole l'un des soldats à ses côtés.

Des hommes arrivent alors avec un brancard, sortis de nulle part, ils l'emportent et un autre groupe s'occupe de mon camarade. Les soldats restants se serrent dans les bras, s'agenouillent près de tous les morts, déplorant leur perte. Eux, deviendront des héros de la nation, seront montés en grade, auront de belles sépultures, et leurs camarades auront un corps sur lequel pleurer et se rendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils les oublient, qu'ils passent à autre chose. Pas moi. J'aurai une arme d'elle tout au plus. Mais jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Ils emportent les corps hors de la salle, les remontant à la surface. Ils hochent la tête en passant à côté de moi, posant leurs mains sur mon épaule pour me féliciter et me remercier. J'ai leur reconnaissance éternelle de les avoir sauvés d'une mort certaine. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que c'est ma démone qui a tout fait, qu'elle a pris possession de moi et a guidé mon bras. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tué la dernière vampire. Je vais être félicité, même monté en grade sans doute bientôt, mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui me tient à cœur ne pourra jamais être réalisé : ramener Ashuramaru.

Mon équipe a quitté la salle, pour suivre le brancard de notre camarade presque borgne – et qui serait mort sans l'intervention d'Ash avec son bouclier étrange. Je suis seul dans cette vaste salle à demi-détruite et en cendres. Sans personne, elle semble désespérée.

Je contemple cette pièce vide, avec ses tas de cendres noirs dans les coins : l'ancienne végétation luxuriante. J'ai l'étrange impression que cette végétation me représente après la mort d'Ash… Luxuriante puis des cendres et un cœur en morceaux et qui ne peut pas guérir. Je cherche la présence de ma démone dans le katana, mais celle-ci ne semble pas déterminée à se montrer. Ou peut-être n'est-elle plus là parce que j'ai consommé toute son énergie. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Non, ça ne peut pas être possible. Elle n'a pas le droit de m'avoir dit adieu comme ça !

Soudain je sursaute : une main se pose sur ma tête et ébouriffe mes cheveux jais. Je proteste et rentre la tête dans le cou en grimaçant. Je me tourne vers l'abruti qui vient de me faire ça, prêt à le démonter. Glenn… Qui d'autre le ferait, après tout ?

― Fais pas cette tête, Yū. On a gagné. On finit toujours par se reconstruire de toutes les blessures, tu sais. Parce que dans tout, c'est la vie qui gagne. C'est la vie qui est plus forte que quoique ce soit. Elle triomphe toujours qu'importe quelles blessures tu as reçu, tu finis par te relever. Il faut toujours aller de l'avant. Regarde.

Je suis des yeux la direction indiquée par son index tendu. Un tas de cendres noires éparpillées. Non, en regardant mieux, il y a, devant, une jeune plante verte, alourdie par ses feuilles à peine déployées et un bouton de fleur rose qui frémit pour s'ouvrir. Une plante qui surgit de la mort et qui va s'épanouir. Je hoche la tête, je comprends, tout le monde ne cesse de me le répéter.

La reconstruction est le plus important. Mais c'est tellement difficile. Impossible, presque il me semble. Vais-je réellement pouvoir un jour oublier ce déchirement intérieur ?

― Je suis fier de toi, Yū, sincèrement. C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes encore vivants. Tout le monde en est conscient dans le groupe. Fais ton deuil comme tu l'entends, puis passe à autre chose. L'Armée Démoniaque du Japon va sans doute être employée pour réparer les dégâts causés. Pour reprendre notre vie et faire que l'Humanité se redresse et reprenne une vie tranquille. Allez, en route…

Je souris tristement puis le suis. Nous avons des blessés à soigner, et des Cavaliers à tuer avant de vivre tranquillement comme il le dit.

La voiture s'arrête, me sortant de mes souvenirs, et je descends, les bras chargés. Je regarde devant moi, un profond trou est déjà prêt un peu plus loin. Dans celui noir de l'explosion destructrice de mon attaque quand j'ai été en séraphin. L'attaque que le noble Crowley a évitée sans problème d'un petit saut… Je m'y avance, m'accroupis, dépose doucement l'urne dans le fond, puis l'entoure de la robe. Nous rebouchons alors le trou, une pelle à la main, je jette la première pelletée. Une larme coule, solitaire sur ma joue et s'écrase sur le monticule de terre.

Je plante alors profondément l'arme dans ce dernier et tasse de mes mains la terre tout autour du fourreau. Pour qu'il puisse tenir correctement : je souhaite que l'arme y reste. J'aimerais que, plus tard, on se souvienne d'Ashuramaru la démone libre qui a tué sa famille pour le bien de l'Humanité. Une statue ? Pourquoi pas ?

 _Là, Ash, tu auras ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ça te convient…_

Je me tourne alors vers mes camarades en cercle derrière moi. Eux aussi se reconstruisent peu à peu. L'abruti aux cheveux roses a une nouvelle monture de lunettes. Et cela me fait sourire : le contour noir et épais lui donne vraiment une tête d'intello et de premier de la classe ! Les filles le taquinent alors dessus, et leurs éclats de rires me parviennent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire également. J'imagine la silhouette de celle que j'aime avec eux, en train de se tenir le ventre et d'essuyer le bord de ses yeux avec le revers de la main. Je la vois entrain de me faire signe de les rejoindre. L'illusion disparaît douloureusement.

Glenn s'avance vers moi, tout en orange, en tenue de maçon. La combinaison de reconstruction comme il l'avait prévu. Il porte aussi sur sa tête un casque rond de la même couleur, avec une visière, enfoncé sur la tête. C'est étrange de le voir dans cette tenue, moi qui ai l'habitude de le voir en uniforme et avec son katana. Je retiens un sourire moqueur et me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Il me tend alors avec un large sourire – mais sérieux – un casque. Puis, comme je ne le prends pas, il me l'enfonce avec force sur le crâne. Je proteste, grimace de nouveau et il rigole un peu plus. Qu'a-t-il donc avec ma tête ? Mes camarades aussi le portent, je n'ai pas le choix. Ils se dirigent vers eux en se moquant gentiment de moi.

Une voix résonne alors dans ma tête, familière, agréable et réconfortante.

― _Bonne chance pour tout, Yu. C'est maintenant que je te laisse. C'est maintenant que je pars…_

Une dernière larme coule, solitaire, sur ma joue. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et l'efface du revers de la main. J'admire alors les oiseaux voler entre les bâtiments délabrés. Je souris, laissant ce goût puissant de liberté envahir ma bouche et remplir mon cœur. Une silhouette scintillante semble alors se dissoudre dans le ciel bleu.

Oui, je vais aller de l'avant Ash, je te le promets. Merci pour tout ces moments ensemble. Merci, je ne t'oublierai jamais mais sans que tu sois un poids dans ma poitrine qui me freinerait. Oui, je vais vivre et nous allons nous reconstruire. La vie triomphera de tout…

 _We drink and we sing chen the fighting is done […]_

 _And it's always so… we live under the birds […]_

 _When we come back, we have stories to tell_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour une fois ni triste ni dans le tout le monde est content... Enfin je pense... :p J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire surtout: ça me ferait plaisir pour cette dernière partie! ;D**

 **Voilà j'ai mis les trois mots décisifs... :'( :') comment expliquer cette EMOTION? ça faisait super longtemps que j'étais dessus et ça fait un... vide quand on met ces trois mots, vraiment! Surtout que je n'ai pas réussi à faire les 300 pages! ;p il n'y en a que 294 XD pas de chance!**

 **Bon j'espère que pendant tout ce temps ça vous a plu, que vous avez autant apprécié que moi de lire ces chapitres deux fois par semaine! :D bon ben voilàààààà!**

 **Je publie le "hors-série" et je mets une démone libre en COMPLETE! OUAHHHHH! :D**


	39. Hors-série: chatouilles

**Pourquoi voir uniquement la torture sous un côté horrible? Voilà donc ce qu'aurait pu vivre Ashuramaru si les vampires étaient tombés sur la tête ^^**

 **J'espère que ce petit "hors série" va vous plaire et vous faire rire! :p Moi je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire, vive les côtés gamins! XD**

* * *

 **Hors-série : chatouilles**

 **Ashuramaru :** Mes poignets et mes chevilles sont encore liés fermement, et je serre les mâchoires. Je ne sens presque plus mon sang couler dans mes veines. Ma sœur me fixe du seuil de la salle dans laquelle je suis prisonnière, la salle de torture. Elle a un regard hautain et un sourire ironique figé sur les lèvres. D'un rictus amusé, elle m'observe, immobile – j'ai l'impression de jouer au jeu des regards et à celui qui le détourne en premier qui perd. Je n'ai pas parlé, malgré les ongles retournés, les brûlures et l'acide qu'on m'a fait boire. Je ne parlerai pas, tout simplement. Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué à comprendre…

Pourtant ils semblent déterminés à me faire parler par tous les moyens existants.

Elle s'avance vers moi, son regard pétillant de cruauté et de malice. Elle compte me faire mal pour que je puisse enfin lui avouer les secrets dont elle a besoin. Je ne voyais pas la fameuse Reine et troisième génitrice ainsi : pas si petite, plus… imposante. Je ne la crois pas quand elle me dit être ma sœur. Je n'ai pas de sœur, pas de famille, aucune attache sanguine ni sentimentale ici. Mais cela ne semble pas la surprendre que je refuse ses affirmations. Elle pense sans doute que je l'ai reniée.

Dans un premier temps, elle a fait une tête… boudeuse et légèrement énervée, les lèvres plissées et tordues, telle une enfant gâtée à laquelle on refuse de donner un jouer tant désiré. Puis, elle a souri quand Crowley lui a expliqué que je ne me souvenais de rien. Un petit sourire triomphant et qui me fait penser qu'elle a quelque chose en tête.

― Nous allons te faire rapidement te souvenir de tout cela, ma chère grande sœur, et je pense que c'est aussi grâce à ça que tu vas nous parler. Tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps, j'en suis certaine… Enfin, si je me souviens bien de tes points faibles malgré ce siècle passé loin de toi.

Crowley hausse un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction, puis repasse à sa Reine, ne comprenant pas du tout le sens de ses paroles – au moins nous sommes deux. Un petit sourire malicieux et victorieux se propage sur les lèvres de cette dernière qui me fixe toujours obstinément. Cela fait esquisser une moue désapprobatrice au treizième géniteur. Je fronce les sourcils et tous les muscles de mon corps se tendent en un seul bloc, dans la crainte d'une nouvelle torture pire que les précédentes.

La génitrice aux longs cheveux roses s'approche de celui aux cheveux bicolores et tressés. Elle se met ensuite sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour tenter d'atteindre son oreille pointue. Mais sa bouche n'arrive qu'au niveau du cou du vampire, et elle commence à sautiller pitoyablement pour se grandir – un enfant tentant d'attraper son ballon coincé dans un arbre, hors de sa portée…

Crowley la regarde interloqué, puis il se penche dans sa direction pour lui éviter une plus grande humiliation, à cette petite Reine qui semble avoir oublié son titre… Celle-ci a une expression satisfaite, elle place alors sa main entre sa bouche et moi et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille du vampire. Ils jettent en même temps, bien synchrones, des regards dans ma direction, lourds de sous-entendus dont je ne comprends pas le sens mais eux si. Quand Kululu s'éloigne et lui sourit pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, ce dernier a un grand sourire – et décidément _très_ étrange – et hoche frénétiquement la tête… Il ne veut pas non plus se frotter les mains en ricanant, non plus ? Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, en fait…

Ouh là… Ouais vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai soudain un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout lorsqu'il se frotte les mains avec malice – ah oui, il l'a fait, décidément très prévisible… Le duo se tourne ensuite vers les deux dix-septièmes génitrices d'un commun accord. Ils leur expliquent ce qu'ils comptent faire, les deux femmes hésitent un instant, s'interrogeant du regard, mais finissent par hocher la tête. Avec scepticisme.

Euh… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe là, s'il-vous-plaît ? Parce que je suis un peu perdue, là, j'avoue… Les sadiques sont sceptiques face au plan de leurs supérieurs, eux tellement enthousiastes ? Cela m'arrange un peu, mais je crains tout de moi pour ma peau…

― Qui s'y colle, interroge alors la petite rose souriante ?

Le quatuor se regarde tous, un à un, se demandant à qui revient la tâche. Un blanc passer entre eux, entre deux coups d'œil et soudain, tous lèvent leurs bras et les placent le plus rapidement possible au-dessus de leur tête, liant leurs mains en triangle.

― Chapeau pointu ! Pas moi ! Clament-ils tous d'une même voix – peut-être ont-ils répétés.

Ma bouche se décroche d'un coup, un véritable poisson hors de l'eau. Je suis abasourdie : comment des géniteurs si importants peuvent-ils réagir comme des gamins de six ans alors qu'ils sont à la tête d'une ville ? Alors qu'ils sont en face d'une ennemie dont ils doivent extorquer des informations… Je tique du coin des lèvres, les yeux vides, blasée et surtout atterrée par leur conduite. Oui, stupéfaite est le mot, devant ces nobles normalement matures. Je lâche un petit « kh » contrarié.

Ils râlent ensuite en se foudroyant du regard, comme des gamins immatures – qu'est-ce qui les a piqués ou qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mangé ?! Kululu pose son index sur son menton, lève les yeux au ciel et semble alors réfléchir un instant. Puis, elle lève soudainement son index, les yeux grands ouverts en venant de trouver la solution au problème. Il ne manquerait plus que la petite ampoule brillante au-dessus de sa tête pour comprendre parfaitement.

― Ha ha, triomphe-t-elle, j'ai trouvé ! En tant que Reine de Sanguinem, j'ai décidé que la meilleure décision était… de faire… Plouf-Plouf ! C'est bien, hein !?

Des exclamations confirment ses propos… De pire en pire, décidément. Je secoue, désespérée, la tête.

Ils se placent en cercle et commencent à se montrer du doigt en chantant une chanson dont j'oublie immédiatement les paroles. Sous mon désespoir et mon exaspération. Mais c'est pas possible mon Dieu… J'en suis presque à les supplier d'arrêter et à leur demander de me torturer pour stopper cette mascarade ridicule.

Mais que se passe-t-il donc dans leur foutue tête ? Allô ? Ils ont eu un retour en arrière de quelques années là ?

Chess se recule alors, puis Kululu au second round et enfin… Horn. Alors que je m'attends à une tête dépitée de la part du seul vampire masculin de la pièce : il préfère toujours laisser faire les autres et refiler les sales travaux à ses deux toutous mais un sourire naît au coin de ses lèvres.

Il s'avance vers moi, tandis que je le foudroie du regard pour lui dire de ne pas plus approcher. Il me tire la langue – ! – pour me dire que cela ne l'effraie pas le moins du monde. Il se place ensuite à mes côtés, et fais alors bouger les doigts sur mes côtes. Je sursaute. Il me… chatouille ! J'ai un réflexe de me décaler sur le côté, pour éviter cette attaque si étonnante et mesquine. Mais mes chaînes me retiennent et je comprends leurs sourires victorieux. Ils savent que je crains les chatouilles et ne l'ont pas oublié. Non, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Je me mets alors à me trémousser dans tout les sens – me serais-je métamorphosée en asticot ? - pour tenter d'éviter ses doigts agiles qui arrivent pourtant à me chatouiller. Je ne peux alors plus me retenir, et j'éclate de rire – faisant grandir leur sourire un peu plus.

Crowley redouble alors d'ardeur, et des larmes de rire coulent le long de mes joues. Mes rires s'accentuent et deviennent de plus en plus aigus. Mes abdos sont contractés au point de lâcher, je les sens déjà me brûler, et j'arrive à peine à respirer. C'est interdit de faire cela en torture, c'est tellement injuste et bas de leur part. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour arrêter de rire, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Je ne peux pas m'immuniser contre ça.

Mais si c'est pour que je parle, ça ne marchera toujours pas. Je préfère mourir de rire que de leur dire un seul nom.

Alors, la Reine fait signe au noble d'arrêter. Celui-ci revient se ranger à ses côtés. Chess sourit et se dirige vers l'armoire, ayant repéré sans doute un ordre de la chef. Elle l'ouvre, cherche un instant et en sort quelque chose, qu'elle cache dans son dos. Elle le passe secrètement à sa Reine. Je me tends, tirant sur mes chaînes, oubliant le tiraillement de la peau de mes joues, comme les larmes sèchent dessus.

La véritable torture va commencer maintenant.

Ma sœur s'avance vers moi, et brandit… une sorte de plumeau, extrêmement coloré – surtout vert – et composé de longues et douces plumes. Avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, elle se met à me chatouiller au niveau des aisselles et des côtes, de nouveau. Je ne l'ai même pas vue franchir le pas de distance entre nous.

J'ai trop mal aux abdos, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais mourir sur place, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir vraiment plus longtemps, je remarque. Je halète, c'est impossible de survivre un peu plus à cela ! Pourtant j'ai été préparée pour résister à de la torture. Mais ça…

― Stooooopppp ! OK, je vais vous dire tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais arrêtez ça, s'il-vous-plaît !

Un sourire carnassier et victorieux triomphe sur le visage rayonnant de la Reine. Son plan a marché. Elle murmure un petit « ouiiiii ! Youpiii ! » et fait même un petit tour sur elle-même. Elle balance alors son bras en arrière, dans un mouvement de joie, et sans faire attention à Crowley derrière elle, qui se prend le plumeau dans la tête et éternue.

― Ouuuuups ! Désolée, Crow : t'avais pas vue ! Bon, grande sœurette, dis-moi tout !

― Moi tout, réponds-je en m'esclaffant.

Je tire ensuite la langue : il en faudra plus pour me faire parler, je les ai bien eus ! Le visage ravi de ma petite sœur s'assombrit avant de devenir blasé et menaçant, son bras armé du perroquet vert ballant le long de ses flancs.

― Tu te fous de moi ?! Bon eh bien… _à l'attaque_!

Elle me montre du bout de son perroquet empaillé et coloré, avant de se raviser.

― Non… on va plutôt le faire avec du sang, ce sera plus rapide et efficace !

* * *

 **J'ai hésité à la faire tourner sur la planche de bois en mode "roue de la fortune" XD mais je me suis dit qu'on allait s'arrêter là! :D Donc oui y a du vécu dans les chatouilles -' je crains énormément et mes amis en profitent... Oui je suis une pauvre petite victime :')**

 **Bon voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter mon délire... -' je crains le pire dans les commentaires!**

 **OUAH je mets... COMPLETE! :p après six mois de publication régulière!**


End file.
